


Coming Out 3 - 1997, Toho

by isshi69nikkei_CT (isshi69nikkei)



Series: Coming Out [3]
Category: Captain Tsubasa
Genre: F/M, First Time, Homophobia, M/M, Romance, School
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 79,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei_CT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podpadnięcie niewłaściwym osobom w połączeniu z momentem nieuwagi sprawia, że Ken przeżyje najgorszy tydzień swojego życia. Klimat high-school-hell i nietolerancja/homofobia jako temat przewodni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

           

 

 

 

**~**

**Część III – _akademia Toho_**

**~**

 

Od pamiętnego weekendu, kiedy to odbyły się pokazy oraz pierwszy mecz towarzyski tego sezonu, minęły dokładnie dwa tygodnie. Mimo wszystkich niedogodności, było to jednak najbardziej spokojne czternaście dni od początku roku szkolnego, bo chociaż o orientacji Kena dowiedziała się cała drużyna i kilku karateków na czele z Isayamą, wszystko ucichło i były momenty, gdy bramkarz czuł się niemal jakby czas cofnął się o kilka miesięcy. W końcu wszystko wydawało się być takie, jak kiedyś, w klasie był odludkiem, nieszczególnie integrował się z innymi zawodnikami, milczał na treningach karate, dużo czasu spędzał w swoim pokoju, na siłowni lub w bibliotece... Takimi właśnie argumentami próbował wmawiać sobie, że wszystko się uporządkowało i że życie szkolne wróciło dla niego do normalności.

W rzeczywistości osiągnięcie stanu pozornej równowagi kosztowało go sporo nerwów i wstydu. Na początek przeprowadził długą i żenującą rozmowę z Isayamą, by uzmysłowić mu, że byłoby świetnie, gdyby spacyfikował swoich kolegów, z którymi był na pokazach. Większy przeciek do środowiska karate w Kanto mógł narobić Ichiro problemów, co było oczywiste, ale Ken musiał dość drastycznie opowiedzieć o sytuacji w swoim domu, by osiągnąć u Isayamy pożądany stan, a mianowicie: milczenie i obietnicę zmuszenia do tego samego jego towarzyszy.

Następnie drużyna… oczywiście Furuta i Kawabe deaktywowali na razie swoje złośliwości, a reszta zawodników starała się zachowywać naturalnie i w porządku, ale Ken nie do końca im ufał. A Kojiro nie ufał im w ogóle i po zapowiedzianym, morderczym treningu, zwyczajnie ich zastraszył. Odwołał się do honoru piłkarskiego, gry zespołowej i, rzecz jasna, przerażających i bolesnych konsekwencji, jakie przyniosłoby im zdradzenie komukolwiek ich wewnętrznych spraw, jakie miały miejsce w szatni – użył dokładnie takiego określenia, ku wyraźnej uciesze Sorimachiego. Pierwszym widocznym efektem tyranii kapitana była nieudolność całej wystraszonej drużyny, karana dodatkowymi, późnowieczornymi treningami i dlatego od środy po pamiętnym meczu spotykali się na boisku sześć dni z rzędu. Ken oniemiał, kiedy po tym czasie Shimano i Matsuki, chociaż pochodzili z Tokio i mieszkali z rodzicami, przyszli wczesnym rankiem do jego pokoju w akademiku i błagali, by spacyfikował Hyugę i jego mordercze zapędy. Jednocześnie obiecywali, że nie pisną nikomu słowa i że jeśli sprawi, by kapitan się opamiętał, będą najszczęśliwszą w Japonii drużyną piłkarską z gejem w swym składzie. Do chwili obecnej Ken miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę z rozpaczy na samo wspomnienie tamtego poranka, bo przyjęcie dwóch kumpli w samym ręczniku zawiniętym na biodrach w połączeniu z tematem ich rozmowy, to zdecydowanie nie było wymarzone zestawienie.

Hoshi była nieocenioną pomocą w jego bólach, ale przez ich codzienne, choćby piętnastominutowe – podczas długiej przerwy – wspólne wypady do cukierni, zostali w szkole oficjalnie uznani za parę. Żeńska część szkoły zazdrościła Hoshi, a męska – jemu i Ken nie mógł się nadziwić, jak ślepi są wszyscy otaczający ich ludzie, bo jemu samemu relacja z przyjaciółką wydawała się tak skrajnie bratersko-siostrzana, że bardziej aseksualna być już nie mogła. Hoshi, gdy oczywiście nikt ich nie słyszał, opowiadała mu o chłopakach ze szkoły, którzy jej się podobali i wyciągała od Kena „męską opinię” na ich temat, zabierała go na zakupy, by odświeżyć im obojgu garderobę i do biblioteki, gdy ona miała problem z angielskim, a on – z zajęciami z literatury.

– Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką – oznajmiła któregoś razu, gdy po powrocie z cukierni stali przed szkołą, czekając na koniec przerwy, po czym rzuciła mu się na szyję. Ken zaśmiał się cicho i chociaż tego samego dnia rano miał wizytę kolegów z Toho i wciąż jeszcze po niej cierpiał, w tym momencie poczuł się zdecydowanie lepiej. Łagodnie objął przytuloną do niego Hoshi i przejechał dłonią po jej długich włosach; znów coś zakuło go w sercu, gdy powróciła świadomość, że niestety nie jest tak, jak myślą ich szkolni koledzy i nigdy nie będzie. – Ken, czemu Hyuga się na nas gapi? – spytała moment później i czar nierealnych wizji o ich wspólnym życiu prysł.

– Nadal cię nienawidzi.

– Nadal jest zazdrosny – odparła krótko i puściła do niego oko, na co chłopak jęknął w duchu, żałując w tym momencie, że jednak Hoshi miała coś z Hidekiego; potrafiła bowiem go zmanipulować na tyle, by opowiedział jej nie tylko o swoich uczuciach do Kojiro, których częściowo sama się domyśliła, ale też, oczywiście w dużym skrócie i posiłkując się półsłówkami i sugestiami – o ich dwóch pocałunkach i ogólnie mało komfortowej i całkowicie niesprecyzowanej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł.

– Uderzaj do niego – mówiła za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegała, że Ken wodzi za Kojiro wzrokiem. – Przecież mu się podobasz, sam to przyznał. Zobacz, jak na ciebie patrzy! – W tym momencie chłopak piorunował ją wzrokiem, a ona w obrażonym geście krzyżowała ramiona na piersiach i obracała oczami. – Hyuga może MI się nie podobać, ale to naprawdę… wiesz… dobra partia! A ty wybrzydzasz i wybrzydzasz… – powtarzała i Ken wówczas wiedział, że chociaż poznała krótką historię jego i Kojiro, to raczej nie zrozumiała jego odczuć i motywacji. I uświadamiał sobie wówczas również, że nawet gdyby Hoshi była facetem, to nie byłby w stanie się z nią związać – określenia jak „dobra partia” były poza jego pojmowaniem, absolutnie nie kategoryzował ludzi w ten sposób i wiedział, że na dłuższą metę po prostu by się ze sobą nie dogadali, jeśli związaliby się na poważnie.

Dobra partia. Opalona dupa.

Krzywił się zawsze, gdy dostrzegał to nikłe podobieństwo między Hoshi a Hidekim.

Z dawnym przyjacielem rozmawiał w ostatnim czasie tylko raz i nie powiedział wtedy więcej niż kilka zdań. Wysłuchał za to jego opowieści o planowanej, blisko miesięcznej trasie koncertowej po Japonii z jakimś początkującym zespołem muzycznym, dla którego zatrudnił się w charakterze stylisty, krawca, makijażysty i pomocnika „od wszystkiego”. Hideki odgrażał się, że go odwiedzi, ale Ken nie brał tego na poważnie i ponieważ rozmowa przestała się im kleić, nie miał oporów, by ją zakończyć.

Sorimachi i Takeshi byli… tacy jak zawsze, a gdy do tej wesołej dwójki dołączała Etsuko, Ken czuł przesyt wygłupów i dziwnych żartów. Najczęściej miało to miejsce podczas posiłków, gdy z jednej jego strony siedziała Hoshi, a z drugiej Kojiro i czasem czuł się jakby tkwił między fałszywym obrazem normalności, jaką widział w nim świat, a swoimi prawdziwymi uczuciami, za które wiedział, że zostałby ogólnie potępiony. Miał wówczas dwa sprzeczne marzenia, z których żadne nie było realne.

Pierwszym była zmiana orientacji i zakochanie się w Hoshi, bo to rozwiązałoby wszystkie jego emocjonalne i zewnętrzne problemy.

Drugim odważenie się, by wcielić w życie radę przyjaciółki odnośnie Hyugi i… spróbowanie, chociaż spróbowanie związku z nim. Ale on nie wyznawał zasady „lepiej żałować czegoś, co się zrobiło niż czegoś, czego się NIE zrobiło”, bo zbyt wiele razy poprowadziła go na manowce i nie umiałby zastosować się do niej, gdy chodziło o relacje z ludźmi. Zwłaszcza ważnymi dla niego. Zwłaszcza z Kojiro.

Z Kojiro, który dotrzymywał obietnicy, że będzie się zachowywał względem niego jak kiedyś. Był naturalny, był ostrym kapitanem drużyny, rozmawiał z nim zwyczajnie, wrzeszczał na zawodników jak zwykle, warczał na Takeshiego, gdy ten przesadzał ze swoimi nachalnymi prośbami o pomoc w matematyce, uśmiechał się dokładnie tak samo, jak kiedyś i… nie zbliżał się do Kena. Nie próbował go obejmować, dotykać jego włosów czy szyi, gdy siedzieli obok siebie podczas posiłków lub w klasie nie muskał przypadkowo jego dłoni czy ramienia, a kiedy zostawali sami – nie katował intymnymi pytaniami ani nie domagał się żadnych odpowiedzi. Rozmawiali o piłce, zbliżających się eliminacjach regionalnych, zadaniach domowych i sprawach szkolnych, za to wszelkie drażliwe kwestie były przez nich obu przemilczane. Ken zaciskał zęby, gdy Kojiro na treningach stawał się istnym tyranem i dopiero po rozmowie z Shimano i Matsukim po raz pierwszy odważył się podjąć jakikolwiek temat, który nie był bezpieczny i absolutnie neutralny.

– Hyuga, skończ z tym katowaniem ludzi na treningach, bo nie wyrabiają – powiedział przed ich planowanym, siódmym już z rzędu spotkaniem zespołowym. Kojiro przez dłuższą chwilę patrzył na niego tak, jakby nie rozumiał jego słów, a wreszcie roześmiał się i po raz pierwszy od zeszłej niedzieli go dotknął, w całkowicie aseksualny sposób klepiąc go po ramieniu.

– Cały czas zastanawiałem się, który z was będzie mieć na tyle jaj, by to powiedzieć i cieszy mnie, że akurat ty miałeś – powiedział, a gdy wieczorem wymęczona drużyna zebrała się na boisku, oznajmił, że jest z nich dumny za ciężką pracę przez ostatni tydzień i zwolnił do domu. Po powrocie do akademika Ken do późnej nocy nie mógł zasnąć, odtwarzając w głowie wciąż i wciąż jego uśmiech, jego spojrzenie, barwę głosu i drżenie, o jakie przyprawiał go fakt, że przez krótki moment czuł na skórze ciepło dłoni Kojiro. Potem powróciły wspomnienia pocałunku, wszystkich ich kłótni, napięcia, chwile, gdy przyjaciel wspierał go podczas oczekiwań na wyniki Hidekiego…

Od tamtego wieczora przestał udawać przed samym sobą, że odpowiada mu Kojiro w wersji nieszkodliwej, niedotykalskiej i neutralnej, a świadomość, że sam sobie tego zażyczył, doprowadzała go do szału. Zadręczał się wspomnieniami i marzeniami, coraz częściej łapał się na wodzeniu wzrokiem za przyjacielem i w sobotę podczas dodatkowego treningu karate był tak rozkojarzony, że nabawił się paru bolesnych sińców. Natomiast podczas regularnego, piłkarskiego, który odbywał się w każdą niedzielę – jakimś sposobem potknął się o piłkę i wpadając na wystający z ogrodzenia, pojedynczy drut, głęboko rozciął sobie skórę nad kolanem na długości dobrych dziesięciu centymetrów.

Hyuga stał w drzwiach gabinetu lekarskiego, lustrując zmagania młodej pani doktor, która dopiero zaczęła pracować w Toho, ze zranieniem Kena. Bramkarz pochwycił jego spojrzenie i zamarł, dostrzegając w nim całą paletę emocji, które Kojiro udawało się jakoś maskować przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Lekko zaciskał palce na framudze drzwi i krzywił się za każdym razem, gdy kobieta nieco nerwowo zaciskała kolejne szwy; w pewnym momencie rozejrzała się po stole z przyrządami i otworzyła usta, jakby chciała kogoś zawołać, ale najwyraźniej uświadomiła sobie, że w to niedzielne popołudnie jest sama na dyżurze i nie ma do pomocy pielęgniarki.

– Ty tam – powiedziała, wskazując brodą na Kojiro. – Umyj ręce i podaj mi nożyczki… Górna półka… nie, te mniejsze – warknęła rozdrażnionym tonem i ostentacyjnie zerknęła na zegarek na ścianie, najwyraźniej licząc czas, który była zmuszona spędzić tu po godzinach pracy. Pospiesznie opatrzyła zranienie i wydała Kenowi dyspozycje o jego odkażaniu i zmianie opatrunku, kazała stawić się na zdjęcie szwów pod koniec tygodnia i zabroniła się nadwyrężać. – Odprowadź go do domu czy tam akademika, bo może być otępiały po lekach – poleciła Kojiro takim tonem, jakby uważała Kena za niespełna rozumu lub głuchego, po czym podniosła się z miejsca i ponownie sprawdziła godzinę.

– Możesz iść? – spytał napastnik, zerkając spod przymrużonych powiek na nieprzyjemną lekarkę, która ewidentnie chciała jak najszybciej się ich pozbyć. Ken kiwnął głową, lecz podniesienie mu się z miejsca okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem, gdyż końska dawka miejscowego środka znieczulającego niemal całkowicie unieruchomiła i pozbawiła go władzy w prawej nodze. Kojiro bez słowa objął go i podciągnął do pozycji stojącej, a następnie, nadal groźnie łypiąc na panią doktor, ruszył z nim powolnym krokiem do wyjścia. – Wciąż nie mogę się nadziwić, jak tego dokonałeś – stwierdził spokojnie, kiedy znaleźli się na korytarzu.

– Zamyśliłem się i nie zauważyłem piłki.

– To kiepsko, jak na bramkarza, z tym niezauważeniem – odparł Kojiro z lekkim rozbawieniem, na co Ken cicho się roześmiał, mimo że od upływu krwi i leków coraz bardziej kręciło mu się w głowie. – Można wiedzieć, o czym tak rozmyślałeś, gdy władowałeś się na piłkę, która leżała ci dokładnie pod nogami przez całą rozgrzewkę? – spytał i chociaż jego głos wydawał się spokojny, było w nim pewne napięcie.

– O tobie – odparł Ken, a Kojiro drgnął, jednocześnie odrobinę zmieniając tempo kroku, najprawdopodobniej nieświadomie. – Od dwóch tygodni właściwie nie myślę o niczym innym… więc to w sumie oczywiste – dodał bramkarz po chwili, a wówczas obejmujący go chłopak gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

– I coś z tego myślenia wynikło?

– Że nadal nie mam pojęcia, co z tobą zrobić – stwierdził Ken całkowicie szczerze i uniósł wzrok, odważając się spojrzeć Kojiro w oczy. Był niemal pewny, że zaaplikowane leki musiały przytępić jego instynkt samozachowawczy, bo inaczej nie spróbowałby nawet zacząć takiej rozmowy.

– Doskonale wiesz, co zrobić, ale się tego boisz – odparł Kojiro i rozejrzał się po korytarzu, a upewniwszy, że są najprawdopodobniej jedynymi, poza lekarką, osobami w tym niewielkim budynku administracyjnym, stanął naprzeciwko Kena, na tyle blisko, że niemal stykali się klatkami piersiowymi. Wciąż obejmował go ramieniem, pomagając mu utrzymać równowagę, a wolną rękę wyciągnął do jego twarzy i delikatnie przesunął opuszkami palców po jego dolnej wardze. – Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałbym, żebyś przestał się bać, bo zaczynam mieć dość czekania na… cokolwiek z twojej strony – powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem; dłuższą chwilę pozostał w tej pozycji, ale Ken nie odważył się nawet drgnąć i tylko stał przed nim ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Kojiro z westchnieniem odsunął się od niego i ponownie ruszył, zaciskając nieco mocniej ramię wokół jego talii, gdyż Ken znów odpłynął i nieszczególnie starał się opierać o niego na tyle, by nie nadwyrężać zranionej i pozszywanej nogi.

– Jaki teraz masz argument? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Kojiro, kiedy bramkarz sądził już, że rozmowa zakończona. – Wcześniej mówiłeś, że miałeś ciężkie dni, ale to już minęło. Że nie chcesz nowych wrażeń, ale ostatnio było spokojnie. Że się ciągle kłócimy, ale nawet raz nie podniosłem głosu ostatnie dwa tygodnie… – urwał na chwilę i pomógł Kenowi zejść po kilku stopniach przed wyjściem z budynku. – Powiesz coś w końcu? – spytał już nieco rozdrażnionym tonem, ale wciąż trzymając nerwy na wodzy.

– Jesteś strasznie natrętny, wiesz? – stwierdził Ken i lekko wydął usta, próbując się nie roześmiać, bo gdy Kojiro tak usilnie próbował być nieszkodliwą, niekonfliktową, sympatyczną i cierpliwą osobą, wydawał się jednak odrobinę zabawny.

– Dwa tygodnie nic nie mówiłem! Nie jestem natrętny, po prostu chcę z tobą być, a ty… w ogóle nie wiem, czego chcesz! – Zmarszczył brwi, jakby zastanawiając się nad tym, co właśnie powiedział. – Nie, lepiej! Ja wiem, czego chcesz, ale nie wiem, dlaczego nie chcesz sprawić, by się stało!

– Nie krzycz na mnie, Hyuga, by ci przywa…

– Wakashimazu!! I co ci powiedziała? – usłyszeli nagle za sobą wesoły głos Sorimachiego, który zbliżał się do nich z Etsuko i Takeshim. Ken podziękował im w duchu za przerwanie tej dyskusji, natomiast Kojiro warknął pod nosem kilka przekleństw i odwrócił się w stronę tamtej trójki, uśmiechając się do nich w tak przerażający sposób, że Etsuko aż zbladła. – O bogowie, jak wy razem wyglądacie, zupełnie, jak… – zawył Sorimachi, nic sobie z tego nie robiąc, a wówczas Takeshi otworzył szerzej oczy i doskoczył do niego, by zatkać mu dłonią usta.

– Ken, co z twoją nogą? – zapytał młodszy chłopak wysokim i nieco desperackim głosem.

– Siedem szwów. Mam się oszczędzać – odparł bramkarz, spoglądając naprzemiennie na Takeshiego i Sorimachiego i zastanawiając się, jak interesująca musiała być ich wcześniejsza rozmowa, skoro napastnik zaczął od takich komentarzy.

– Hyuga, bo ty go nie pilnujesz i stąd ten wypadek – stwierdził Sorimachi, gdy tylko się uwolnił. – W ogóle tak mi przyszło do głowy, jak na was patrzę… ty nie myślałeś o tym, żeby zostać gejem? – spytał całkowicie szczerze, nie przestając się przy tym uśmiechać, a wówczas Ken pożałował, że chociaż przez moment chciał wiedzieć o czymkolwiek, o czym mogli rozmawiać.

– Zostać… gejem… – wydukał Kojiro, równie zszokowany jak Ken i Takeshi; z całej ich grupy tylko Etsuko nie wydawała się być zdziwiona tym stwierdzeniem. – Zastanowię się nad tym… – powiedział jeszcze Hyuga, wciąż porażony i zażenowany takim przedstawieniem sprawy, po czym zerknął niepewnie na bramkarza, który lekko skinął głową. – Ale na razie muszę go… odprowadzić do pokoju i ten… no. Do zobaczenia na kolacji – zakończył, po czym nieco szybciej niż byłoby to uzasadnione, biorąc pod uwagę kontuzję Kena, ruszył z nim do akademika.

Po wejściu do budynku, bramkarz zgarnął od recepcjonisty jakąś niewielką paczkę, która do niego przyszła i zacisnął na niej palce, szybko rozpoznając charakter pisma, którym koperta została zaadresowana, lecz chwilowo nie miał siły się nad tym zastanawiać; w windzie oparł się o ściankę, nieco odsuwając od przytrzymującego go Kojiro i uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć mu wreszcie w oczy. Chłopak był wciąż zmieszany, a określenie Sorimachiego najwyraźniej coś mu uświadomiło, bo nie odzywał się i… chyba nie wiedział, co miałby w ogóle mówić. Ken westchnął, wiedząc, że powinien rozpocząć rozmowę, na którą nie miał jednak ochoty ani pomysłu.

– Rozumiesz już chyba, co mam na myśli, obawiając się o to, czy faktycznie byłbyś gotowy na związek ze mną i całą… – powiedział w końcu i zmarszczył na moment brwi – i wszystko, co się z tym łączy? Nie mówię tylko o tym, co oczywiste, ale też o takim Sorimachim, który gdyby się dowiedział, to chociaż nie ma złych zamiarów, nie dałby nam spokoju…

– No właśnie teraz tym bardziej nie rozumiem – odparł w zamyśleniu Kojiro i odrobinę nachylił się w jego stronę. – Bo to co powiedział ten idiota tylko uświadomiło mi… właściwie JAK to powiedział, że naprawdę chciałbym… – zamilkł, gdy winda się otworzyła i ponownie objął Kena, by ruszyć z nim korytarzem, po którym kręciło się parę osób, w stronę jego pokoju. Na miejscu bramkarz szybko wysunął się z jego objęć, lecz Kojiro stanowczo chwycił go wówczas za rękę i nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć. – Cholera, Ken! Dlaczego ty mi nie ufasz, czy ja kiedykolwiek cię okłamałem lub zawiodłem? – spytał wprost i orientując się, że zaciska dłoń a jego nadgarstku tak mocno, że może go w jakiś sposób uszkodzić, niechętnie rozluźnił palce.

– Co to ma do rzeczy? – wypalił zaskoczony jego wybuchem chłopak i powoli usiadł na łóżku, obojętnie rzucając przesyłkę na podłogę.

– Jaki ty jesteś!... – wykrzyknął znów Kojiro, ale nie dokończył swojej wypowiedzi, lecz wydał z siebie zrezygnowane westchnienie i usiadł obok Kena, opierając się o ścianę. – Dobrze… obiecałem coś dwa tygodnie temu. Namyślaj się ile tam chcesz, będę cierpliwy – oznajmił, jakby próbował samemu sobie wmówić, że w jego wypadku to możliwe i tym razem Ken nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu na tę jawną desperację w jego głosie. – Co...?

– Potrzebuję jeszcze przynajmniej drugie tyle czasu – stwierdził Ken, a gdy Kojiro jęknął na te słowa, po chwili wahania przysunął się do niego i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

– Widzę, że zmieniasz warunki okresu ochronnego – stwierdził napastnik, kiedy chłopak zaczął bezmyślnie sunąć palcami po skórze na jego przedramieniu.

– Jestem nafaszerowany lekami. Musisz mi wybaczyć dziwne zachowania.

– Przyznaj, że po prostu chciałeś się do mnie przylepić, bo się za tym stęskniłeś – podsunął mu nieco złośliwym tonem Kojiro, na co Ken mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, rozbawiając tym starszego chłopaka, który najwyraźniej szybko pogodził się z faktem, że tego dnia nie wyciągnie z przyjaciela żadnych konkretów. – No proszę, _jesteś nafaszerowany lekami_ , nie będę ci tego wypominał.

– Sugestia Sorimachiego, żebyś _został_ gejem, chyba pomieszała ci w głowie – prychnął Ken, lecz nie odsunął się od niego nawet na milimetr.

– Mówisz jakbyś uważał, że jestem stuprocentowo hetero.

– Bo uważam – odparł natychmiast bramkarz, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo to widać.

– Co takiego widać?

– Widać i już!

– Jakoś po tobie nie było widać, wiesz?

– Kojiro, nie jesteś gejem i koniec, może chwilowo coś cię skrzywiło, ale ostatecznie i tak wylądujesz w związku z uroczą, tępą panienką i gromadką dzieci – stwierdził ostro, a gdy napastnik próbował wtrącić coś z oburzeniem, nie dał mu dojść do słowa, odsunął się od niego i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy. – Nie wierzę, że nam się uda, rozumiesz? I moje wszystkie wątpliwości dotyczą odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy chcę być z tobą chociaż przez chwilę, czy lepiej w ogóle nie zaczynać, żeby potem się nie dołować, że to koniec.

– Mieliśmy o tym nie rozmawiać dopóki się nie zdecydujesz, a ja teraz cię pytam dlaczego uważasz, że lepiej ode mnie wiesz, jakiej jestem orientacji – warknął Kojiro, wyraźnie poirytowany stwierdzeniami Kena. – No dalej, powiedz to!

– W tym momencie jesteś natrętną żmiją i nie będę z tobą dyskutować – prychnął Ken obrażonym tonem.

– A ty z kolei rozchwianą emocjonalnie panienką, która pieprzy głupoty i o niczym nie ma pojęcia!

– Hyuga, nie chcę się z tobą kłócić, więc stul pysk i daj mi spokój!

– Sam zacząłeś!

– To ty… – spróbował odparować Ken i gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak absurdalna stała się ich… rozmowa, dyskusja, kłótnia czy cokolwiek to było, zamiast kontynuować, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem, a Kojiro natychmiast do niego dołączył, najwyraźniej dochodząc do tych samych wniosków.

Jeszcze jakiś czas uspokajali się, a gdy wreszcie zamilkli i zapanowała cisza, Ken z ulgą stwierdził, że jeśli atmosfera między nimi znów zaczęła robić się nerwowa, to jednak teraz zdecydowanie się oczyściła i prawdopodobnie po dwóch tygodniach udawania – potrzebowali sobie wygarnąć i powiedzieć, co leży im na sercu.

Oczywiście to nie rozwiązało głównego problemu i nie sprawiło, że na Kena spłynęło objawienie i nagle dowiedział się, co powinien zrobić w związku z domaganiem się od Kojiro odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy chce się z nim związać – ale przynajmniej miał poczucie, że był na tyle szczery, na ile potrafił i to w jakiś sposób polepszyło mu nastrój. Ponownie oparł się o ramię Kojiro i pozwolił, by ten łagodnie go objął; jego wzrok zsunął się na podłogę, gdzie leżała podpisana czerwonym długopisem przesyłka i skrzywił się lekko. Nie miał pojęcia, co takiego przesłał mu Hideki, ale był pewny, że to będzie coś, czego Hyuga nie powinien zobaczyć i… to tyle, jeśli chodzi o całkowitą szczerość między nimi.

– Podać ci to? – spytał Kojiro, zauważając, gdzie patrzy Ken, na co chłopak pokręcił lekko głową… _Być na tyle szczerym, na ile go stać_.

– To od Hikkiego i to na pewno coś idiotycznego. Otworzę, jak sobie pójdziesz – oznajmił i, o dziwo, Kojiro przyjął taką odpowiedź za akceptowalną, bo skinął tylko głową i parę chwil milczał.

A potem zapytał Kena, czy przejdzie się z nim na mecz koszykówki, który miał się odbyć następnego dnia na stadionie niedaleko Toho, bo dostał wejściówki od Kaori Matsumoto, ale sam nie miał ochoty się tam wybierać. Bramkarz coś odpowiedział o tym, jak bardzo nudny wydaje mu się ten sport, Kojiro przytaknął i stwierdził, że mimo to wybrałby się tam chociaż raz, żeby „poczuć klimat”. Rozmowa szybko skierowała się więc na neutralne i całkowicie bezpieczne tory i dyskutując o sporcie i wszelkich związanych z nim imprezach w najbliższym czasie, spędzili jeszcze blisko godzinę. Po tym czasie Kojiro przypomniał sobie, że obiecał Takeshiemu pomoc w matematyce jeszcze przed wieczorem i podniósł się z łóżka, by spojrzeć na Kena z góry.

– Przyjść po ciebie przed kolacją? – zapytał, na co Ken pokręcił głową.

– Czułbym się jak inwalida, więc dziś sobie daruję wychodzenia, ale… – urwał na moment. – Przynieś mi coś do jedzenia, jak tam będziesz, ok.?

– Ok. – odparł Kojiro i jeszcze jakiś czas stał nad Kenem, by wreszcie pochylić się nad nim i położyć dłoń na jego policzku. – I postaram się, żeby nie była to fasola – dodał z rozbawieniem, a następnie, jakby to była najbardziej naturalna rzecz na świecie, lekko musnął ustami jego dolną wargę i wyprostował się, by następnie bez słowa opuścić jego pokój.

 

~~~~~~

 

Przesyłka od Hidekiego, wbrew obawom Kena, nie zawierała żadnych nieprzyzwoitych czy kompromitujących rzeczy. Chłopak do środy jakoś nie miał odwagi jej otwierać, ale okazało się, że oprócz krótkiego listu z wyjaśnieniami, był w niej tylko plik ich wspólnych zdjęć sprzed kilku lat; dopiero, gdy bramkarz zobaczył fotografie, przypomniał sobie, że kiedyś jego przyjaciel przyniósł na ich spotkanie aparat i w dwa wieczory wykorzystali prawie trzy rolki filmu. Na większości wygłupiali się przed autowyzwalaczem w mieszkaniu Hidekiego oraz nad niewielkim jeziorem, które znajdowało się pod Saitamą, lecz znalazło się kilkanaście, gdzie stali przytuleni i parę takich, na których się całowali. Wyciągnął jedno z nich, wyjątkowo udane dzięki korzystnej grze świateł i zaczął mu się przyglądać, uśmiechając się do swoich wspomnień. On i Hikki byli wówczas prawie tego samego wzrostu, starszy chłopak nieco zaborczo zaciskał ramiona wokół jego talii, wpatrywał się prosto w obiektyw i miał dość poważny, jak na niego, wyraz twarzy. Jego czarne włosy były ciasno upięte, był też dość zwyczajnie ubrany, nie tak chudy, jak teraz i w niczym nie przypominał swojej obecnej wersji. Żadnych obcisłych, czerwonych spodni, blond tapiru, pomalowanych paznokci… no i na zdjęciu nie słychać było jego nieprzyjemnego chichotu, nie wiedziało się również, że miało się do czynienia z kimś, kto nieświadomie potrafił ściągać na siebie i bliskich problemy i zachowywać się skrajnie nieodpowiedzialnie lub zwyczajnie głupio.

Ken zatęsknił za tamtymi czasami, kiedy to na drugim semestrze ostatniej klasy gimnazjum w każdą sobotę po zajęciach jechał do Saitamy, wmawiając ojcu, że to dla treningów karate. Tak naprawdę przyjeżdżał tylko po to, by w dwa wieczory spotkać się po kryjomu z Hidekim i w poniedziałkowy ranek zerwać się na poranny pociąg do Tokio, z którego biegł prosto na zajęcia. Doskonale pamiętał, jak bardzo jego ojciec był dumny, że młodszy syn po zakończonych remisem rozgrywkach piłkarskich w trzeciej klasie gimnazjum i wygranych mistrzostwach w Europie nagle zaczął tak poważnie traktować karate. Pamiętał Ichiro, który obracał oczami, kiedy rodzice chwalili Kena na rodzinnych spotkaniach, pamiętał, jak bardzo się starał, by w dojo pokazać się od jak najlepszej strony i nie budzić niczyich podejrzeń; ile pasji dla karate potrafił wówczas wykrzesać, a to wszystko wyłącznie po to… by dwie godziny później spotkać się z Hidekim w umówionym miejscu i iść z nim do łóżka.

Cofnął się wspomnieniami parę miesięcy, jakoś na początek pierwszego semestru. Był w domu nieco dłużej z powodu paru wolnych od szkoły, majowych dni świątecznych, a wówczas po treningu Hideki podszedł do niego, gdy zostali sami i zaprosił na spotkanie, bo „strasznie go lubił i chciał się z nim lepiej poznać”. Ken był wówczas zszokowany, bo oto niekwestionowana gwiazda dojo, przyjaciel jego starszego, utalentowanego brata i pupil wszystkich trenerów zwraca na niego uwagę i chce się z nim zaprzyjaźniać. Hideki… faktycznie był tam przez wszystkich uwielbiany, chociaż  nie był nigdy wybitnym karateką, nie był przystojny – jak Ichiro czy były narzeczony Chi-chi – nie miał gustu i nie był specjalnie zamożny. Miał za to irytujący chichot, odrapany motocykl, którego ojciec Kena nienawidził za same dźwięki, jakie wydawał, i masę dziwnych znajomych, czasem zjawiających się, by oglądać jego występy podczas rozgrywek. Zawsze jednak tryskał entuzjazmem, energią, dobrym humorem i… miał po prostu niczym nie uzasadnioną charyzmę.

…A Ken był nim zauroczony od miesięcy i kiedy Hideki wyciągnął go na ich pierwsze spotkanie, które szybko okazało się randką, bez żadnych oporów i wątpliwości pozwolił, by starszy chłopak zaciągnął go do łazienki w barze, do którego wówczas się wybrali. Chociaż nie miał jeszcze żadnych doświadczeń, bez zastanowienia poddał się jego szczupłym dłoniom i sprawnym ustom, uległ jego słodkim słówkom, obietnicom i zapewnieniom, że wszystko, co robią, jest całkowicie zwyczajne i _właściwe_. Dokładnie miesiąc później Ken znów przyjechał do Saitamy, a Hideki zabrał go wówczas do swojego mieszkania, gdzie po raz pierwszy poszli do łóżka i tam uległ mu całkowicie, doprowadzony do stanu, kiedy nie pragnął niczego innego. Nie wrócił na noc do domu, jego poranną awanturę z ojcem słyszało wówczas prawdopodobnie całe miasto, a Ichiro długie miesiące, w całkowitej nieświadomości kto był tego przyczyną, wyśmiewał powstałe wówczas malinki, siniaki i zadrapania na całym jego ciele.

Od tamtego momentu on i Hideki umawiali się na seks niemal wyłącznie w dojo, Ken starał się uważać, by nie narobić sobie widocznych śladów, a z ojcem kłócił się zawsze, gdy pojawiał się w domu lub rozmawiał przez telefon. W tamtym okresie podczas awantury wykrzyczał, że rzuci piłkę, jeśli nie wygra rozgrywek szkolnych, zajeżdżał się na treningach, w weekendy niemal nie sypiał i bez przerwy kłamał, prawie każdej osobie, z którą się widywał. Żył wyłącznie piłką nożną i Hikkim. A cała reszta świata nic dla niego nie znaczyła. Opanował się nieco po letnich wakacjach, kiedy przez jego rozjazdy nie widzieli się półtora miesiąca – bo wówczas minęło pierwotne zaślepienie, pozostawiając po sobie tylko fizyczne potrzeby, które Hideki tak znakomicie zaspokajał. Minęła jesień, a emocje zaczęły przygasać, zimą skupił się na egzaminach do liceum, a wiosną jego przyjaciel wyniósł się nagle do Sapporo, jak się ostatnio okazało – po straceniu niemal wszystkiego w pożarze mieszkania. Tam znalazł stałego partnera, a mimo to – jeszcze przez ponad rok widywał się z Kenem co kilka tygodni, by bez zobowiązań iść do łóżka. Deaktywował się na długie miesiące i pojawił dopiero ostatnio, w utlenionych włosach i damskich ciuchach, by rozpieprzyć jego i tak pokomplikowane życie, doprowadzić ryzykiem zarażenia HIV na skraj załamania nerwowego i teraz przysłać mu plik zdjęć sprzed kilku lat.

Ken zacisnął powieki i oparł się o biurko, próbując z całych sił wyrzucić z serca poczucie, że gdyby nie Hideki, to może wszystko byłoby prostsze, może nie zdałby sobie sprawy z tego, że jest gejem, może nie odważyłby się nigdy związać z innym facetem, może nie zakochałby się w Kojiro i może podejmowałby wciąż żenujące próby poderwania jakiejś dziewczyny na zagranicznych wakacjach z rodzicami i bratem.

Wiedział, że jest niesprawiedliwy, winiąc za swoje problemy wyłącznie Hidekiego, ale zdawał sobie też sprawę, że gdyby tu i teraz zjawił się on w Tokio, zaproponowałby mu rzucenie wszystkiego i ucieczkę na drugi koniec świata – zrobiłby to bez chwili wahania, jak każdą rzecz, o jaką kiedykolwiek poprosił go starszy chłopak. A za swoją podatność na wpływy i pozbawioną jakichkolwiek głębszych uczuć zależność od Hikkiego mógł mieć pretensje już tylko siebie.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem zgarnął z biurka rozsypane zdjęcia i kartkę wypisaną czerwonym długopisem, po czym niedbale wrzucił je do szuflady, chwycił klucze i, mimo późnej pory i faktu, że wciąż lekko kulał, a następnego dnia musiał wcześnie wstać, ruszył do pokoju Kojiro i zapukał do drzwi.

– Przejdziemy się gdzieś? – zapytał cicho, gdy nieco zaskoczony napastnik mu otworzył.

– Coś się stało?

– Potrzebuję się przewietrzyć, a nie chcę iść sam – odparł, na co Kojiro skinął głową, pospiesznie założył buty i zostawił Takeshiemu, który gdzieś wyfrunął, kartkę z informacją, że wróci później. Wykradli się z budynku przez okno w piwnicy i ruszyli do parku, nie odzywając się do siebie; dotarli w podobnie odludne miejsce co w niedzielę po meczu dwa i pół tygodnia wcześniej i usiedli na ławce w zacienionym zaułku przy nieco zdziczałych krzewach.

– Chcesz porozmawiać? – odezwał się Kojiro, na co Ken pokręcił głową. – Coś się stało? Ktoś znów do ciebie zadzwonił z jakąś złą wiadomością? Coś…

– Nic się nie stało – odparł spokojnie bramkarz, a po chwili wahania zmienił pozycję i położył się na ławce, opierając głowę na kolanach Kojiro i wbijając wzrok w nocne niebo. – Otworzyłem paczkę od Hidekiego – dodał parę minut później, zauważając, że jego przyjaciel nie ma zamiaru zmuszać go do niechcianych zwierzeń i najwyraźniej czeka, aż Ken poczuje się gotowy, by sam mu wszystko powiedzieć.

– I to tak cię przybiło...?

– Wysłał mi nasze wspólne zdjęcia, bo znalazł kopertę z nimi podczas sprzątania – przyznał po jakimś czasie Ken i westchnął cicho, gdy poczuł, jak Kojiro wsuwa palce w jego włosy. – I… przypomniałem sobie wszystko, co mnie z nim łączyło – powiedział szeptem.

– Ken… nie obraź się, ale… czy ty czasem nadal go nie kochasz? – spytał chłopak odrobinę niepewnie, na co bramkarz zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Nigdy go nie kochałem i nigdy nic między nami nie było – powiedział całkowicie zgodnie z prawdą. – Miał w sobie… coś, co mnie przyciągało, ale… to nic nie znaczyło. Byłem od niego psychicznie uzależniony, od kogoś, kto nie był nikim szczególnym i chociaż dobrze się bawiliśmy, to łączył nas tylko seks, bo Hideki w razie problemów nigdy by mi nie pomógł, tak samo jak ja nie pomógłbym jemu. Nie miał pojęcia o moich starciach z ojcem i o tym, że było mi źle z okłamywaniem wszystkich na około, a ja nie wiedziałem, że wyprowadził się tak nagle, bo ktoś spalił mu mieszkanie i że w Sapporo cały czas miał stałego faceta. – Urwał potok słów i westchnął, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze miałby powiedzieć Kojiro na ten temat, bo naprawdę nie chciał drugi raz tego dnia wspominać wszystkiego, co działo się trzy lata temu w Saitamie.

– Żałujesz, że się z nim związałeś?

– Nie wiem – powiedział, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie mógłby na to pytanie odpowiedzieć jednoznacznie „tak” lub „nie”. – Żałuję, że moje życie nie jest takie proste, jak mogłoby być i że przez niego miałem tyle kłopotów, ale… ja z nim jednak byłem szczęśliwy, a nie powinno się żałować przyjemnych chwil, nawet jeśli pozostawiają gorzki posmak i nie prowadzą do happy endu, prawda...?

– Może coś w tym jest – przyznał po chwili zastanowienia Kojiro, ale słychać było, że nie jest pewny tego, co mówi. – Ken, nie wiem, co mam ci powiedzieć – podjął moment później, nieco nerwowym tonem. – Nie lubię tego człowieka i nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłeś z nim w takiej relacji, wciąż jest dla mnie niezrozumiałe, że ja wtedy kompletnie nic nie zauważyłem, a jeśli nawet, to sądziłem, że twoje dziwne zachowanie wynika z problemów z ojcem i… chciałbym móc ci pomóc, ale teraz nawet nie wiem, dlaczego konkretnie jest ci źle! – Pod koniec wypowiedzi uniósł odrobinę głos, a ponieważ Ken wiedział, że jego przyjaciel między innymi w ten sposób reaguje na stresowe sytuacje, zrobiło mu się głupio, że zadręcza go swoimi problemami, których nawet nie potrafi określić.

– Jest mi źle, bo nie wiem, czego chcę – stwierdził, po czym podniósł się z kolan Kojiro i wstał z ławki. – I proszę, nie zaczynaj znów, że wiem, czego chcę, ale nie wiem, czy powinienem i… tak dalej – dodał, gdy chłopak już otwierał usta. – Ale… cieszę się, że wysłuchałeś tego bełkotu o Hidekim, którego nie znosisz i że się tu ze mną przywlokłeś w środku nocy.

– A ja się cieszę, że przyszedłeś do mnie, zamiast się dołować i rozważać czarne scenariusze w samotności – odparł Kojiro i lekko się uśmiechnął, stając naprzeciwko Kena; parę chwil patrzyli na siebie, ale żaden nie wykonał jakiegokolwiek gestu, nie próbowali też ciągnąć rozmowy, która ewidentnie była zakończona. – Wracajmy – odezwał się wreszcie napastnik, a Ken przytaknął i niespiesznym krokiem skierowali się z powrotem do akademika.

 

~~~~~~

 

Po piątkowym zdjęciu szwów Ken wciąż jeszcze nie poszedł na trening, bo dostał od pielęgniarki, która się nimi zajmowała, ścisły zakaz ćwiczenia jeszcze przynajmniej do poniedziałku. Bramkarz pokiwał głową i, tak jak przez poprzednie dni, zamiast na boisko lub salę, gdzie odbywały się spotkania karateków, ruszył na siłownię, a aby nie nadwyrężać zranionej nogi, zajął się ćwiczeniem górnych partii ciała. Wracając, zgarnął spotkaną przypadkiem pod sklepem z biżuterią Hoshi i razem ruszyli na lody, lecz że ich ulubiona cukiernia była wypełniona staruszkami z jakiejś zorganizowanej wycieczki, zamówili deser na wynos.

– Gdzie idziemy? – spytała dziewczyna i wessała się w czekoladową rurkę wypełnioną gęstym likierem. Odrobinę płynu pociekło jej po palcach, lecz nic sobie z tego nie robiła; dopóki miała przed sobą ogromną porcję czegokolwiek słodkiego, nie przejmowała się absolutnie niczym.

– Na boisko, popatrzeć na trening...? – zaproponował Ken, a Hoshi skinęła głową, zabierając się za kolejną rurkę wbitą w lody. Na miejsce dotarli w niespełna pięć minut, ale nie był to jeszcze czas, który mógłby stanowić zagrożenie dla ich deserów, gdyż dzień był stosunkowo chłodny i pochmurny, jak na końcówkę maja. Pewnie też dlatego kwitnące na trybunach nastolatki ze stałej grupy fanek rzucały im dziwne spojrzenia, gdy pochłaniali ogromne porcje lodów, żadna jednak nie odważyła się tego głośniej skomentować.

– Powiedz mi, Ken, bo jakoś wciąż nie mogę tego zrozumieć… – zaczęła nagle Hoshi, przyglądając się Kojiro, który właśnie opieprzał za coś Shimano, podczas gdy trener romansował po drugiej stronie siatki ze swoją młodą kochanką. – Co ci się w nim podoba?

– Co masz na myśli...? – spytał ostrożnie Ken, starając się mówić cicho, bo czuł na sobie wzrok dziewcząt, które znajdowały się na trybunach kilka metrów od nich.

– Przecież on jest beznadziejny – stwierdziła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami. – Jakby na mnie się tak ktokolwiek wydzierał, jak teraz Hyuga na tego gościa, to nigdy więcej bym się do niego nie odezwała. W ogóle nie ogarniam, jak możecie znosić takiego furiata w drużynie i jak ktoś taki może cię kręcić… ja się nie czepiam, żeby nie było – powiedziała szybko, gdy Ken lekko zmarszczył brwi. – Po prostu… próbuję zrozumieć. Żeby on chociaż był… no wiesz – obróciła w powietrzu rękami, wyraźnie nie wiedząc jak się wysłowić. – Fizycznie atrakcyjny, ale nie jest.

– Mi się podoba – odparł chłopak, teraz już nie zirytowany, a rozbawiony argumentacją Hoshi.

– Ma jakieś zalety które są niewidoczne, gdy jest ubrany? – spytała, a wówczas Ken prawie udławił się kawałkiem wafelka i zrobił czerwony jak burak. – Ha! Czyli ma – roześmiała się i trąciła zażenowanego bramkarza w ramię. – Już o nic nie pytam, ale… – westchnęła ostentacyjnie. – Teraz co na niego spojrzę, będę mieć dzikie wizje, co też Hyuga może ukrywać pod spodniami.

– Nie to miałem na myśli! – zawył rozpaczliwie Ken, ściągając na siebie uwagę siedzących niedaleko dziewczyn, więc szybko obniżył głos, przysuwając się do Hoshi. – Nie patrzę na niego w taki sposób i… przestań się śmiać!

– Już nic nie mówię – odparła z rozbawieniem. – Jedz szybciej, bo wafelek ci przecieka, a plamy po sosie waniliowym na spodniach to chyba sam wiesz, jak będą wyglądać – puściła do niego oko i zajęła się swoim deserem, przysysając się do rozmokniętego już odrobinę spodu wafelkowego rożka. Oboje pochylili się, by cieknące lody nie kapały im na ubrania lecz na ziemię i w milczeniu dokończyli swoje porcje, koncentrując się wyłącznie na jedzeniu. Dlatego też przegapili fakt, że trening został przerwany, a Kojiro stał przy siatce i prowadził z kimś żywą dyskusję, lecz gdy Ken ponownie skupił na nim spojrzenie, druga osoba stała dokładnie za napastnikiem i była na tyle niewysoka, że nie było jej widać z ich perspektywy.

– Ciekawe, co tam… – zaczął Ken, a w tym samym momencie Kojiro odwrócił się w jego stronę i wskazał go swojej… rozmówczyni. Bramkarz zamrugał nerwowo, pomimo sporej odległości natychmiast rozpoznając Chi-chi. Chociaż tym razem miała na sobie zwykłe dżinsy i jakąś za dużą, jasną koszulę, jej ogolona głowa i kolczyki z kolorowymi piórami były na tyle charakterystyczne, że nie dało się jej pomylić z nikim innym. Dziewczyna również go rozpoznała i pomachała do niego, po czym, ignorując protesty Kojiro, ruszyła przez murawę w kierunku trybun. Ken bez słowa wyjął z torebki Hoshi chusteczkę nawilżaną, by wytrzeć ręce z resztek cukru i czekolady, po czym zmiął ją i wcisnął sobie do kieszeni bluzy.

– Kto to? – spytała Hoshi, wyraźnie próbując usunąć ze swojego głosu odrobinę zazdrości i Ken musiał przyznać, że tym razem nawet nieźle jej to wyszło.

– Dziewczyna mojego brata – odparł, na co jego przyjaciółka westchnęła z ulgą i nawet uśmiechnęła się do Chi-chi, kiedy ta była na tyle blisko, by zobaczyć jej wyraz twarzy. – Wie o wszystkim, więc nie odstaw żadnej akcji pod tytułem „jestem dziewczyną Kena”, ok.? – rzucił jeszcze chłopak przyciszonym głosem, a ponieważ chwilę później Chi-chi znalazła się przy nich, podniósł się z miejsca, by się z nią przywitać.

Zamarł wpół kroku, zauważając, jak fatalnie wygląda. Jej niemal całkowicie ogolona głowa w połączeniu z zapadniętymi policzkami, bladą cerą i workami pod oczami dawały nieco trupi efekt i nawet dość mocny makijaż, który pewnie miał ożywić jej twarz, nie pomagały.

– Nic nie mów – warknęła, krótko go obejmując, po czym zerknęła na lekko skonsternowaną Hoshi. – Kto to?

– Przyjaciółka – odparł Ken i szybko wymienił ich imiona, chcąc je ze sobą zapoznać, a Chi-chi, po zlustrowaniu młodszej dziewczyny, skupiła się ponownie na bramkarzu.

– Miło mi. Możemy się gdzieś przejść, czy jesteś zajęty? – spytała wprost, a wówczas Hoshi odprawiła go gestem dłoni, najwyraźniej nie mając nic przeciwko temu, żeby Ken przeszedł się gdzieś z kobietą wyglądającą jak dwudniowe zwłoki. Chłopak obrócił oczami, domyślając się powodów, dla których jego przyjaciółka tak neutralnie zareagowała na jego spotkanie z Chi-chi.

– Kawa? – zaproponował, ale brunetka na samo słowo zrobiła się lekko zielonkawa.

– Może po prostu się gdzieś przejdźmy – odparła, na co Ken uniósł brwi, ale postanowił jej nie naciskać i po krótkim pożegnaniu się z przyjaciółką, ruszył z Chi-chi w stronę wyjścia z boiska. Zanim je opuścił, obejrzał się za siebie i dostrzegł, że Hoshi zeszła na dół i rozmawiała wesoło z korzystającym z przerwy Sorimachim, więc uznał, że nie musi mieć wyrzutów sumienia, że ją zostawił i skoncentrował się na wychudzonej, bladej i ewidentnie chorej Chi-chi.

– Co ci jest? – spytał w końcu, kiedy dziewczyna osunęła się na najbliższą ławkę z takim wyrazem twarzy, jakby miała zaraz zwymiotować.

– Chyba gorzej się poczułam po jeździe samochodem – odparła, przymykając oczy i zmuszając się do głębokiego oddychania. – Zaraz mi przejdzie. Wpadłam do ciebie tylko przelotem, bo byłam w pobliżu kupić trochę przyborów do pracy i… – przycisnęła dłoń do ust i dopiero po paru długich chwilach była w stanie mówić dalej. – Co tam u ciebie? – spytała, próbując wymusić uśmiech, co nadało jej twarzy nieco przerażający wygląd.

– Rozwaliłem nogę na treningu w niedzielę, ale dziś już zdjęli mi szwy. Mówiłem o tym Ichiro przez telefon, ale poza tym wszystko w porządku.

– A co z tym twoim znajomym, który był przy awanturze na pokazach karate?

– Isayama jest bezproblemowy, rozmawiałem z nim, ale wszystko mówiłem Ichiro i…

– A w drużynie ok? Z tymi dwoma znajomymi, którzy się ciebie czepiali?

– Cóż… już się nie czepiają – odparł ostrożnie Ken, bo przecież mówił jakiś czas temu bratu, że atmosfera w drużynie się poprawiła, chociaż nie wspomniał, że stało się to po tym, jak wszyscy zawodnicy poznali jego orientację, a Kojiro wziął się za ich ‘wychowanie’ na boisku celem zmuszenia do milczenia.

– A ten znajomy z Saitamy, który…

– Chi-chi, wszystko jest u mnie w porządku, przecież dzwoniłem do was, rozmawiałem z Ichiro i…

– No tak – odparła i zagapiła się w przestrzeń. – Ale obecnie nie jestem z twoim bratem… w najlepszych relacjach. Można wręcz powiedzieć, że mamy mały kryzys i niewiele rozmawiamy – oznajmiła chłodno, a Ken wytrzeszczył na nią oczy.

– Dlaczego? – wymamrotał wreszcie, przyglądając się dziewczynie, która beznamiętnie obserwowała bawiące się po drugiej stronie ulicy dzieci. Z jakiś przyczyn skurczyła się w sobie i zaczęła sprawiać jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające wrażenie.

– Bo widzi, że wyglądam okropnie i każe mi iść do lekarza i zrobić sobie jakieś badania, a ja doskonale wiem, co mi dolega i nigdzie nie zamierzam teraz chodzić.

– Jak wiesz, co ci dolega, to czemu… no… nie bierzesz czegoś...? – spytał Ken niepewnie, a wówczas Chi-chi powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę. – I skoro wiesz, to czemu mu nie powiesz, żeby go uspokoić i…

– Mogę ci z całego serca zaręczyć, że jak się dowie, co mi dolega, to się nie uspokoi – przerwała mu oschłym tonem i zaczęła nerwowo zaciskać chude palce na ławce. – Ale nie wpadłam tu rozmawiać o moich sprawach, tylko upewnić się, że wszystko jest u ciebie ok. Widzę, że jest, więc mogę się zbierać – oznajmiła, po czym gwałtownie podniosła się z miejsca, zrobiła dwa chwiejne kroki i nagle straciła równowagę. Ken w ostatniej chwili doskoczył do niej i uchronił przed upadkiem, po czym posadził ją z powrotem na ławce i zaczął cucić, gdy okazało się, że dziewczyna na chwilę zasłabła.

– Chi-chi, albo powiesz mi w tej chwili, co ci jest, albo dzwonię na pogotowie – powiedział, gdy tylko spojrzała na niego bardziej przytomnie.

– To nie jest twoja sprawa, młody i…

– Nie żartuję – odparł i udał, że zaczyna się podnosić, wpatrując się w pobliską budkę telefoniczną, co natychmiast przyniosło oczekiwany efekt, bo Chi-chi chwyciła go stanowczo za ramię, z siłą, o jaką nie podejrzewałby kogoś tej postury, zwłaszcza jeśli wyglądał tak, jak dziewczyna jego brata w tym momencie.

– Jestem w ciąży, tydzień temu zrobiłam test i zastanawiam się nad aborcją – powiedziała jednym tchem, a wówczas Ken ciężko opadł na ławkę, zupełnie porażony jej słowami.

– Ale… dlaczego… nie powiedziałaś Ichiro i chcesz…

– Bo twój brat to niesamodzielny, rozpuszczony gówniarz, w niczym mi nie pomoże, zostawi mnie i nie chcę mieć z nim dziecka, a już na pewno nie teraz – odparła ostro i zagryzła wargi. – Nie postanowiłam jeszcze, co zrobię i zabiję cię, jak mu cokolwiek powiesz, rozumiesz?

– Chi-chi… – jęknął Ken, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. Sądził, że to on był czarnowidzem, a starsza dziewczyna wydawała mu się dość trzeźwo myślącą, spostrzegawczą i logiczną osobą, toteż jej postrzeganie sytuacji i tak drastyczne pomysły na jej rozwiązanie… po prostu mu do niej nie pasowały. Mógł zgonić winę na hormony, które wyjątkowo paskudnie obchodziły się z Chi-chi, ale mimo wszystko! Miała skończone dwadzieścia pięć lat i miał prawo oczekiwać od niej bardziej dojrzałych decyzji. – Porozmawiaj z moim bratem, przecież on cię kocha i jestem pewny, że nie przyjdzie mu nawet do głowy cię zostawić w takiej sytuacji! To pierwsza rzecz, jaką powinnaś zrobić, zamiast… – urwał, widząc, że Chi-chi wpatruje się w niego i jest na granicy łez. – Błagam, tylko mi tu nie płacz, bo jestem beznadziejny w pocieszaniu.

– I jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Przyznał mi się, że powiedział ci, jak się z nim poznałam, a wasi rodzice nie są jakimiś cholernymi… fontannami tolerancji! – wykrzyknęła, a Ken niemal się roześmiał, słysząc to określenie. – Żeby ze mną zostać, musiałby rzucić dojo, a tego nie zrobi, ja zresztą urwałabym mu łeb, gdyby próbował zrobić, bo karate to jedyna rzecz, na której ten kretyn chociaż trochę się zna! – wybuchła, przechodząc ze stanu dołowania się do dzikiej wściekłości, co wyglądało dość zjawiskowo.

– Ma dobrych kilka miesięcy na pogodzenie rodziców z myślą, że się z tobą związał i będziecie mieć dziecko i znając ciebie, przekonasz go, by wykorzystał je jak najlepiej – odparł na to Ken, po czym objął ponownie nieszczęśliwą Chi-chi i łagodnie pogłaskał ją po ramieniu. – A poza tym sama pomyśl, bez względu na to, jak bardzo byś im nie odpowiadała, ty przynajmniej jesteś kobietą, czego ciąża jest najlepszym dowodem – stwierdził w przypływie inspiracji, a wówczas Chi-chi, mimo kiepskiego stanu, parsknęła śmiechem i wtuliła się w jego klatkę piersiową, zaciskając palce na jaskrawożółtej bluzie, którą miał na sobie. Ken westchnął cicho i spuścił wzrok, stwierdzając, że dziewczyna Ichiro, mimo, że była przerażającą heterą, która siała postrach i miała męski uścisk dłoni, w obliczu problemów… zachowywała się niemal jak Hoshi. Znów uświadomił sobie powody inne niż fizyczne, dla których kobiety po prostu go nie interesowały – na dłuższą metę wszystkie były identyczne, a żadnej charakter mu nie odpowiadał.

– Wrócę do Saitamy i z nim porozmawiam – powiedziała po paru długich chwilach Chi-chi, przerywając jego rozmyślania. Ken skinął głową i rozluźnił uścisk, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, gdy usłyszał kroki od strony boiska; Kojiro, za którym wlókł się Takeshi i Sorimachi, z przyklejoną do jego ramienia Hoshi, zbliżali się do nich i bramkarz wiedział już doskonale, że czeka go albo zapoznanie dziewczyny brata z przyjaciółmi z drużyny, albo kolejne, naznaczone zazdrością, awantury z Hyugą.

Zdecydował się na to pierwsze, przez co następną godzinę cała ich szóstka spędziła w ulubionej cukierni jego i Hoshi – jak się okazało, dziewczyna wciąż była nienasycona, jeśli chodziło o słodycze. Ona i Chi-chi, w którą wstąpiły nowe siły jeśli chodzi o pochłanianie cukru, niemal rzuciły się na ogromne porcje kremowego tortu, a starsza dziewczyna, nagle nastawiona pozytywnie do całego świata, pochwaliła się Hoshi, że jest w ciąży i właśnie jedzie do chłopaka mu to oznajmić.

Kojiro uniósł brwi, Ken obrócił oczami do nieba, Takeshi i Sorimachi wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia; Hoshi i Chi-chi zaprzyjaźniały się, a w pewnym momencie starsza z nich oznajmiła, że w przyszły weekend razem z Ichiro i paczką jego znajomych mieli zaplanowany dwudniowy wypad nad morze, że mają wolne miejsca i że byłoby wspaniale, gdyby ona i Ken się z nimi zabrali, bo przecież każdemu potrzeba trochę relaksu.

– Ken, jedziemy!? – wykrzyknęła radośnie Hoshi, klaskając w dłonie, czym przyprawiła zdegustowanego jej podniecaniem się Kojiro o mdłości. – Proszę, pojedźmy, za tydzień jest wolna sobota i…

– Pojedziemy – odparł Ken, nie chcąc robić przykrości Chi-chi i psuć Hoshi zabawy. Domyślał się, że połowa uczniów z powodu wolnego weekendu rozjedzie się do domów, a reszta będzie imprezować, więc może dobrą alternatywą byłby wypad za miasto, skoro wszystko jest już zorganizowane...? W końcu lubił Hoshi, mimo, że bywała irytująca, z chęcią wybrałby się gdzieś z bratem, który może potrzebować mentalnego wsparcia po informacji, jaką szykowała dla niego dziewczyna, a znajomi Chi-chi… nie mogli być jacyś koszmarni, prawda?

– Cudownie! – wykrzyknęła Hoshi, rzucając mu się na szyję i wywołując tym parsknięcie śmiechem ze strony Sorimachiego.

– Nie napastuj go tak na tym wyjeździe, bo jak z kolei TY zajdziesz w ciążę z gejem, to będzie to… – urwał, gdy Kojiro trzasnął go w tył głowy. – No co!?

– Nic – warknął napastnik i parę chwil panowało niezręczne milczenie, ale Hoshi szybko je przerwała, przywołując kelnerkę i zamawiając kolejny deser, którym tym razem był czekoladowy mus z wiśniami. Zerknęła na Kena i z uśmiechem wsunęła do ust ostatnią łyżkę poprzedniego ciasta, a chłopak skrzywił się lekko, zastanawiając się, czy ten wyjazd to aby na pewno dobry pomysł.  

 

~~~~~~

 

Uśmiechał się do telefonu jeszcze przez parę dłuższych chwil po odłożeniu słuchawki. Starał się rozmawiać z Ichiro przynajmniej raz w tygodniu, wiedział już, w jakich godzinach najłatwiej go zastać u Chi-chi i zazwyczaj jego brat, spodziewając się telefonu od Kena, sam odbierał. Teraz było podobnie, a Ichiro nie mówił o niczym innym niż fakt, że zostanie ojcem i już snuł plany na swoje przyszłe życie u boku Chi-chi. Może nie brzmiały one zbyt realistycznie, ale Ken sądził, że dziewczyna ma na tyle zdrowego rozsądku, by pokierować Ichiro na właściwe tory. Zwłaszcza że, jak się okazało, po pozytywnym przyjęciu informacji o jej ciąży przez jego brata, większa część jej dolegliwości minęła w ciągu zaledwie trzech dni i teraz, w poniedziałkowe popołudnie – jeśli wierzyć Ichiro – tryskała energią, jakiej nie miała od ponad miesiąca.

Westchnął cicho i zerknął na zegarek, by stwierdzić, że za kilka minut jest umówiony z Hoshi pod akademikiem; pierwotnie planowali przejść się do parku, ale przez paskudną pogodę i ulewny deszcz, zmienili zdanie. Dziewczyna była dziwnie podekscytowana podczas obiadu i obiecywała, że przyniesie coś wspaniałego i że nie może mu tego pokazać w cukierni, więc ostatecznie postanowili pójść do jego pokoju, jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie wyglądało.

Kiedy zbliżał się do umówionego miejsca, okazało się, że Hoshi, ubrana w czerwony, nieco dziecinny, nieprzemakalny płaszcz, już na niego czekała, w jednej ręce niezgrabnie trzymając parasolkę, a w drugiej średniej wielkości, nieokreślonego kształtu pakunek. Ken ruszył w jej kierunku, ale gdy rozejrzał się przed przebiegnięciem uliczki dojazdowej na kampusie, dojrzał za rogiem męskiego akademika trzy dziewczyny z równoległej klasy, które wyraźnie gapiły się na Hoshi, jakby na coś czekały; Ken kojarzył je z widzenia, gdyż należały do większej grupy, która miały zwyczaj przesiadywać na trybunach podczas ich treningów i stanowiła najtrwalszy trzon fanek szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej od początku liceum. Nieco zdziwiło go, że tkwiły tam nieruchomo, w mundurkach szkolnych i bez czegoś, co mogło ochronić je od deszczu, zupełnie jakby spontanicznie opuściły swój własny akademik…  czy one w ogóle mieszkały w akademiku? Ken potrząsnął głową, odpuszczając sobie dalsze rozmyślania i gdy zbliżył się do Hoshi, wyjął z jej zmarzniętej dłoni parasolkę i skinął w stronę nieoficjalnego „wejścia” przez okno w piwniczce. Deszcz miał więc jakąś zaletę – było tak pochmurno i ciemno, że można było używać tamtej drogi bez wzbudzania czyichkolwiek podejrzeń.

– Mogłaś poczekać w środku, żeby nie moknąć – powiedział, próbując przekrzyczeć głośny wiatr, który właśnie się zerwał i zburzył starannie ułożone, długie włosy Hoshi.

– Już to widzę, przecież ta żmija, która siedzi u was na recepcji, chyba by mnie zjadła – parsknęła dziewczyna i cierpliwie poczekała, aż Ken poluzuje haczyk, na którym trzymało się okienko, a następnie zrobi dla niej przejście. Niezbyt zgrabnie przedostała się do środka, a gdy Ken upewnił się, że bezpiecznie zeskoczyła z parapetu, ruszył za nią, jeszcze raz się rozglądając, by upewnić się, że żaden z nauczycieli się tu nie kręci, lecz nikt nie był takim służbistą, żeby włóczyć się w poniedziałkowy wieczór po kampusie w taką pogodę…

…nikt z wyjątkiem tamtych trzech dziewczyn, które zauważając, że Ken patrzy w ich stronę, pospiesznie próbowały ukryć się za rogiem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi, ale ruszył za Hoshi, a gdy znalazł się w środku, bardziej starannie niż zazwyczaj zamknął za sobą okno.

– Możesz to jeszcze jakoś… zablokować? – spytała dziewczyna, gdy uznał, że jest gotowe i mogą się zbierać; uniósł lekko brwi, a wówczas Hoshi wyraźnie się zmieszała. – Może to zabrzmi głupio, ale jak wychodziłam z akademika, miałam wrażenie, że ktoś za mną idzie, a jak się umawialiśmy na obiedzie, że do ciebie wpadnę, to obok stała Mika, a ona za mną nie przepada, bo… zresztą. Babskie sprawy. Boję się, że za mną polazła, żeby przyłapać mnie na spacerach do męskiego akademika i na mnie naskarżyć czy coś…

– Faktycznie jakieś trzy dziewczyny za nami szły, ale… Już bez przesady, jak nawet by naskarżyły, to chyba nie planujemy robić nic zakazanego, prawda? – spytał, na co Hoshi parsknęła głośnym śmiechem. – No i tędy się nie dostaną. Idziemy?

– Idziemy – odparła dziewczyna, mocniej zaciskając palce na pakunku, a następnie ruszyła za Kenem w stronę windy.

Na ostatnim piętrze kręciło się dwóch chłopaków z klasy Hoshi, którzy zobaczywszy ją z Kenem, wybuchli śmiechem i ignorując jego złowrogie spojrzenie, życzyli jej ‘miłego wieczoru’, w taki sposób, który nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co w tym momencie o nich sądzili. Dziewczyna obróciła oczami i wparowała do pokoju bramkarza, gdy tylko ten uporał się z otwarciem drzwi. Rzucił klucze na szafkę i pomógł Hoshi ściągnąć płaszczyk, który następnie razem z parasolką powiesił pod prysznicem i zaczął szukać czegoś, w co mógłby się przebrać, bo sam również był nieco przemoknięty.

– Poczekaj chwilę – rzucił i ruszył do łazienki, by zmienić ubranie, kątem oka zauważając, że dziewczyna rozpakowuje paczkę; kiedy parę chwil później wrócił do pokoju, w suchych dżinsach i zwykłym t-shircie, Hoshi opierała się o jego biurku, na którym rozstawiony był stos różnokolorowych, ślicznych babeczek, których sam widok sprawiał, że Ken miał ochotę się na nie rzucić.

– Nie śliń się, tylko chodź tutaj – roześmiała się Hoshi i chwyciła jedno z ciastek, które następnie wsunęła sobie do ust.

– Nie mów, że sama to zrobiłaś – odezwał się wciąż zszokowany Ken i z namaszczeniem wziął najbliższą babeczkę, by następnie zatopić w niej zęby i westchnąć z rozkoszy.

– W sobotę wieczorem pojechałam do Futtsu, bo ojciec wyjechał z młodszym rodzeństwem na weekend i miałam do dyspozycji kuchnię i wszelkie sprzęty – puściła do niego oko, a Ken jęknął tylko, przełykając resztę ciastka. – Bierz, ja już pochłonęłam tego taką ilość jak wracałam do Tokio, że pierwszy raz w życiu przejadłam się słodyczami.

– Ej, jak twój tata pojechał gdzieś, to po co byłaś w domu? – spytał Ken, gdy skończył czwartą z kolei babeczkę i nieco się nasycił. – Tylko nie mów, że chciałaś sobie pogotować, bo nie uwierzę.

– To przede wszystkim! – roześmiała się i przysiadła na łóżku bramkarza, mimo wcześniejszego stwierdzenia sięgając jednak po kolejne ciastko. – Chciałam zobaczyć się z braćmi i… – urwała widząc, że Ken patrzy na nią podejrzliwie. – Z rodzonymi. Mam dwóch rodzonych braci i dwóch przyrodnich, dużo młodszych, z drugiego małżeństwa ojca. – Uśmiechnęła się krzywo, wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie. – Przyjeżdżam do domu tylko wtedy, gdy Sora lub Ryo zadzwonią, że teren czysty no i… tak wypadło. Te babeczki to efekt uboczny, bo jedyne, co umiem gotować czy piec, to wszelkie słodycze. Ale dość tego smęcenia o mojej rodzinie, bo przyszłam tu nasycić się słodyczami i obejrzeć coś, co obiecałeś mi pokazać – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę i wskazując nią na Kena.

– Te fotki, o których…

– Dokładnie te – odparła i poklepała miejsce obok siebie. Bramkarz zjadł jeszcze jedną babeczkę, wyrzucając sobie w myślach, że niepotrzebnie wspominał, że jego były chłopak jakiś czas temu wysłał mu stare, wspólne zdjęcia; po usłyszeniu tego Hoshi nie dawała mu spokoju, dopóki nie obiecał, że kiedyś „przy okazji” jej je pokaże i, cóż, okazja niestety się nadarzyła. Niechętnie otworzył szufladę, do której nie zaglądał od czasu, kiedy wrzucił tam stare fotografie i zaczął je wyciągać spomiędzy stosu bibelotów. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby ich spakowanie, żeby się nie zniszczyły, lecz szybko to porzucił, bo tak naprawdę nie miał jakiejś szczególnej ochoty, by je zatrzymywać i sądził, że może bezpieczniej byłoby je ukryć w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu lub całkowicie wyrzucić.

– Kiedy to było? – spytała Hoshi, przyglądając się pierwszemu zdjęciu, na którym Ken i Hideki opierali się o drzewo i robili głupie miny do obiektywu.

– Jakieś… dwa i pół roku temu. Niedługo po rozgrywkach w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum – odparł, siadając obok dziewczyny i zerkając na fotografię. – Jeszcze się wtedy nie znaliśmy, prawda?

– Tak, jestem w Toho dopiero od liceum… Etsuko mnie tu ściągnęła – powiedziała dziewczyna, odkładając zdjęcie na łóżko. – Nie zmieniłeś się za bardzo, wiesz?

– Jestem teraz wyższy – stwierdził Ken, kiedy na następnej fotografii zobaczył siebie i Hidekiego stojących obok i będących prawie tego samego wzrostu. – Hikki sięga mi tak… trochę powyżej ramienia.

– TEN Hikki? – zdziwiła się Hoshi. – Ten, który tutaj był i przez którego…

– Ten sam.

– Nie mówiłeś, że to o niego chodzi no i… on tu jest do siebie całkiem niepodobny!

– Nie mówiłem? – spytał nieco zaskoczony Ken. – Sądziłem, że to oczywiste. To jedyna osoba, z którą się kiedykolwiek umawiałem…

– No tak… – odparła dziewczyna, przekładając dalej zdjęcia. – Naprawdę, nie poznałabym, że to ta sama osoba, bo tutaj wygląda raczej… zwyczajnie, a gdy przyjechał w tych tlenionych włosach i obcisłych spodniach i niebieskich paznokciach, to… zresztą sam przecież widziałeś, jak wyglądał – wzruszyła ramionami i wbiła wzrok w kolejne zdjęcie, nieco bardziej dwuznaczne niż poprzednie, bo Hideki i Ken byli na nim mocno przytuleni i patrzyli nie w obiektyw, a na siebie nawzajem. – Ładne – skomentowała z lekkim uśmiechem i przesunęła opuszkiem palca po brzegu zdjęcia. – Takie… romantyczne.

– Oj przestań… – jęknął Ken, czując, że się czerwieni i odebrał jej zdjęcie, by rzucić je luźno na pościel. – Między mną a Hidekim nie było nic romantycznego, a… – urwał, rzucając okiem na kolejną fotografię, gdzie całowali się namiętnie, a Hikki zaciskał zaborczo palce na jego włosach.

– I dlatego ostatecznie się rozstaliście? – spytała Hoshi cicho, na co Ken westchnął i chwycił ostatnią fotografię, by lepiej jej się przyjrzeć, jakby próbował wzbudzić w sobie wspomnienia i jakieś emocje.

– Ciężko to nazwać rozstaniem. Po prostu… wszystko się rozmyło. Nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy sobie oficjalnie, że jesteśmy razem, nigdy nie powiedzieliśmy, że to koniec, on wyjechał, spotykaliśmy się raz na jakiś czas… – lekko zagryzł wargi i odsunął od siebie zdjęcie, by po chwili ponownie wbić w nie wzrok. – W Saitamie wyglądał, jak wyglądał, by utrzymywać pozory. Przyjaźnił się z moim bratem, ćwiczył u nas karate, nikt nie przypuszczał, że jest gejem, chociaż, uwierz mi, były powody, żeby przypuszczać, bo zazwyczaj wyglądał jednak nieco dziwniej niż tutaj. Wyjechał do Sapporo i za każdym spotkaniem coś w sobie zmieniał, zafarbował te włosy, zaczął się wydurniać z makijażem i paznokciami i tak dalej, ale że to stopniowo przebiegało, to nawet jakoś szczególnie nie zauważyłem, że aż tak się zmienił.

– Ma całkiem inny nos – oznajmiła Hoshi, na co Ken wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem.

– Przesadzasz.

– Musiałeś średnią uwagę zwracać na jego twarz, skoro nie widzisz różnicy – odparła i odebrała mu zdjęcie, by jeszcze chwilę mu się przyglądać, a potem również odłożyć je na bok.

Jakiś czas przeglądali fotografie w milczeniu, a Ken po którymś zdjęciu z pocałunkiem lub przytulaniem się, przestał się nawet czerwienić; Hoshi nie robiła więcej głupich komentarzy i na razie nie zadawała krępujących pytań, a gdy skończyli, westchnęła i sięgnęła po babeczkę, wskazując na tackę, by Ken zrobił to samo.

– Ty jednak nic do niego nie czułeś – oznajmiła nagle, a bramkarz zamarł i zerknął na nią podejrzliwie. – To widać. Widzę, jak patrzysz teraz na Hyugę i jak patrzyłeś na niego na tych zdjęciach. Dlaczego w ogóle się z nim związałeś?

– Bo… – zaczął chłopak i uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę nie zna na to pytanie odpowiedzi. – Bo był przystojny, bo zawsze mi się podobał, bo miał charyzmę, bo to on wyciągnął mnie na… hm… randkę, to on wszystko proponował, a ja… musiałem się tylko zgadzać… – wyrzucił z siebie po paru chwilach, lecz czuł, że tak naprawdę żadne z tych stwierdzeń nie jest do końca prawdziwe.

– On jest od ciebie starszy, prawda? – spytała, na co Ken skinął głową. – Z tą charyzmą i darem przekonywania, to jestem w stanie to zrozumieć, bo przecież pamiętam, jaką był tu gwiazdą, ale… – zmarszczyła brwi. – On naprawdę ci się podobał? – chwyciła jedno z rozrzuconych zdjęć i zaczęła wpatrywać się w Hidekiego.

– Tego jestem całkowicie pewny.

– Jest inny niż Hyuga – odparła Hoshi, na co Ken obrócił oczami. – No co?

– Niewątpliwie, jest inny.

– Mam wrażenie – zaczęła odrobinę niepewnie po chwili milczenia – że związałeś się z nim tylko dlatego, że to _on_ tego zechciał.

– To brzmi, jakby mnie wykorzystał, a tak nie było – zaprzeczył natychmiast Ken, czując nieprzyjemne dejavu związane z jego rozmową z bratem na temat Hidekiego.

– Nie umiem tego określić, ale… – wzięła kolejne zdjęcie i położyła je sobie na kolanach. Hikki patrzył w obiektyw szeroko otwartymi oczami, a na jego ustach błądził dziwny, zdecydowanie niemiły uśmieszek; Ken uznał, że musiało się zlepić z jakimś innym, bo było na tyle nietypowe, że raczej by je zapamiętał po pierwszym oglądaniu, a zupełnie go nie kojarzył. – On po prostu… on chyba jest człowiekiem, który potrafi przekonać cały wszechświat do spełniania jego zachcianek, ale… nie pytaj mnie, dlaczego tak uważam, po prostu na kogoś takiego mi wyglądał, zarówno na tych zdjęciach jak i gdy był w Toho. Nie mówię, że miał cokolwiek złego w zamiarze, gdy się z tobą wiązał, po prostu… Och, sama nie wiem. – Odrzuciła zdjęcia i sięgnęła po następne ciastko, zerkając jednocześnie w lekko uchylone okno, za którym gdzieś w oddali trzasnął piorun.

– Mimo wszystkich problemów, jakie mam przez niego, byłem z nim szczęśliwy – powiedział Ken i podniósł się z miejsca, chcąc ściągnąć zasłony, ale Hoshi go powstrzymała.

– Nie zasłaniaj, lubię burzę – stwierdziła, a jej wzrok jeszcze raz powędrował na zdjęcia. – Żałowałeś kiedyś, że, cokolwiek między wami było…

– Nie – odparł szybko Ken i niepewnie spojrzał na okno, gdy po kolejnym piorunie zerwał się tak silny wiatr, że szyba zaczęła lekko drżeć, a nagły przeciąg sprawił, że niedokładnie zamknięte drzwi do jego pokoju otworzyły się na szerokość i następnie trzasnęły z hukiem. Tym razem nie zważał na protesty Hoshi i stanowczo zamknął okno, po czym szczelnie je zasłonił. – Jedyne, czego żałuję, to że mój ojciec się o wszystkim dowiedział. Sama byłaś świadkiem tego, co działo się na pokazach i…

– Zjedz babeczkę i się nie dołuj – przerwała mu dziewczyna, a gdy Ken zwiesił głowę i nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, podniosła się z miejsca i wybrała dla niego jedno z ciastek. – Masz. Ta ci będzie smakować – oznajmiła, a bramkarz z cichym westchnieniem ugryzł kawałek i nie mógł powstrzymać się od uśmiechu, gdy zauważył, jak idealnie Hoshi zdążyła poznać jego gust kulinarny. – I chodź na balkon – zażądała po paru chwilach, zerkając z zainteresowaniem w tamtym kierunku.

– Po co? Jest burza i…

– Ja naprawdę lubię burzę – odparł Hoshi i zapaliła lampkę na biurku, po czym ruszyła do głównego wyłącznika, a w pokoju zapanował półmrok. – Jak będzie tu ciemno, to z balkonu będzie wszystko lepiej widać. No chodź… – jęknęła, trzymając już dłoń na klamce od drzwi balkonowych. Ken niechętnie podniósł się z miejsca, niezbyt przekonany do gapienia się na pioruny i stania w ulewie, lecz ostatecznie ruszył za Hoshi. Przesunęli się na wąskim balkonie, tak, by mieć za plecami okno i stanęli blisko ściany, odrobinę chroniąc się przed zacinającym deszczem. Dziewczyna łagodnie objęła go, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu i z fascynacją wpatrywała się w trzaskające nad pobliskim osiedlem, gęste błyskawice. Ken zerknął w dół, na jej bladą twarz, po której ciekły krople wody i z jakiś przyczyn jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, bo Hoshi wyglądała w tym momencie, jakby płakała.

Niepokój narastał w nim coraz bardziej, a gdy między kolejnymi piorunami usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami ze strony pokoju, aż podskoczył i wbiegł z powrotem do pomieszczenia, czując, że serce zaczyna mu walić jak oszalałe. Zaniepokojona Hoshi ruszyła za nim, a Ken pospiesznie rozejrzał się po sypialni, lecz wydawało się, że wszystko jest w porządku, więc westchnął ciężko i usiadł na łóżku, odgarniając na bok rozrzucone zdjęcia.

– Co jest? – spytała przestraszona Hoshi, przyglądając się Kenowi, który niezbyt przytomnie patrzył się na przeciwległą ścianę.

– Nie wiem – odparł i spuścił wzrok, dokładnie na fotografię, gdzie Hideki wpatrywał się w obiektyw, ale teraz jego uśmiech wydał się Kenowi niemal szyderczy. Zacisnął na moment pięści, po czym pospiesznie zgarnął zdjęcia i, bez jakiegokolwiek układania, wrzucił z powrotem do szuflady. Zza okna dał się słyszeć donośny huk piorunu, znacznie bliższy niż wcześniejsze, więc Hoshi zamknęła drzwi balkonowe i podeszła do wciąż podenerwowanego Kena. – Słuchaj… odprowadzę cię, bo możesz sobie lubić burzę, ale nie chcę, żebyś sama chodziła po kampusie po nocy przy takiej pogodzie, ok.? – Hoshi skinęła głową i powstrzymała Kena, gdy ten spróbował zacząć pakować przyniesione przez nią słodycze.

– To dla ciebie – powiedziała z niepewnym uśmiechem. – Jakiś… nerwowy jesteś, cukier ci się przyda.

– Zdecydowanie… – wymamrotał Ken, a po kolejnej błyskawicy przecinającej niebo i grzmocie, który po niej nastąpił, uznał, że on z kolei burzy z całego serca nienawidzi.

 

~~~~~~

 

– Coś ty taki nerwowy? – spytał Kojiro, gdy Kenowi drugi raz podczas wtorkowej kolacji wypadły z dłoni pałeczki i tym razem musiał zanurkować pod stół, by je wydostać.

– Nie wiem. Coś jakby… – urwał, wiedząc doskonale, że jego przyjaciel raczej nie wierzy w intuicję i złe przeczucia. – Nieważne.

– Ken – warknął napastnik ostrzegawczo, a siedzący naprzeciwko nich Takeshi lekko oparł się dłonią o stół, jakby przygotowując się do pozycji, która umożliwiłaby mu najszybszą ucieczkę, w razie gdyby jego dwaj starsi koledzy zaczęli kłótnię.

– Masz czasem wrażenie, że coś się zbliża? – zapytał Ken, a gdy Kojiro wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, westchnął tylko i wrócił do jedzenia.

– Co ci się zbliża?

– Jakby cisza przed burzą? – odezwał się niespodziewanie Takeshi, na co bramkarz lekko skinął głową. – Moja sąsiadka ciągle tak mówiła.

– I co się stało, w sensie… co tam się „zbliżyło”? – spytał z powątpiewaniem Kojiro, na co młodszy chłopak zrobił pełną uniesienia minę i nachylił się w ich stronę, po czym wytrzeszczył oczy i przez moment wyglądał niemal jakby faktycznie miał zamiar podzielić się jakąś przerażającą historię.

– Okazało się… – zaczął grobowym głosem i chwycił pałeczki, którymi następnie wykonał jakiś nieokreślony ruch w powietrzu – że ma schizofrenię i od lat cierpi na omamy – dokończył, wzruszając ramionami i wracając do normalnego tonu, na co napastnik parsknął śmiechem, a Ken fuknął pod nosem pod nosem parę przekleństw.

– Jesteście okropni. Obaj! – prychnął po paru chwilach, rozdrażniony ich żartami. Musiał jednak przyznać, że wygłupy Takeshiego pozwoliły przezwyciężyć w dużej mierze dręczący go niepokój, bo jego myśli się rozjaśniły, a nieprzyjemne wrażenie minęło. Dlatego też reszta posiłku przebiegła spokojnie, a gdy pierwsze osoby zaczęły opuszczać stołówkę, do ich stolika przyczepiła się Hoshi, ciągnąc za sobą Etsuko i Sorimachiego. Napastnik Toho i jego dziewczyna wydawali się przeżywać właśnie drobną różnicę zdań, ale ich przyjaciółka udawała, że nie zwraca na to uwagi i od razu zaczęła z Kenem rozmowę na temat ich planowanego na piątkowe popołudnie wyjazdu.

– Kojarzysz, gdzie my konkretnie się wybieramy? – spytała, a kiedy bramkarz pokręcił głową, westchnęła ostentacyjnie. – Nie wiem co ze sobą wziąć! Bo prognozy na weekend są strasznie zróżnicowane i nie wiem, czy będziemy się opalać czy siedzieć pod dachem, grać w karty i pić… – jęknęła, a wówczas Kojiro rzucił jej tak pełne politowania spojrzenie, że Ken aż się skrzywił.

– Weź tyle rzeczy ile chcesz, Chi-chi ma duży samochód i raczej… – uniósł wzrok i urwał, dostrzegając parę stolików dalej dziewczyny, który poprzedniego dnia śledziły Hoshi, siedzące razem z czterema innymi, również znanymi mu z widzenia z treningów. Cała siódemka spoglądała w jego kierunku i chociaż nie robiły tego jakoś wyjątkowo ostentacyjnie, było coś nieprzyjemnego w ich uśmiechach.

– I raczej? – podjęła Hoshi, na co Ken skinął głową w tamtym kierunku i jęknął w duchu, gdy wszyscy jego towarzysze momentalnie odwrócili się i wbili wzrok w grupę dziewcząt. – O nie, znowu one…

– Przesadzasz z nimi, Hoshi – stwierdził Sorimachi. – Wciąż jesteś zła, że nie będzie cię na tej piątkowej imprezie, bo wyjeżdżasz z Wakashimazu i dlatego…

– Jeszcze słowo i ty również nigdzie nie pójdziesz – warknęła Etsuko, a Ken uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, po raz pierwszy widząc tę roześmianą i bezproblemową pierwszoklasistkę w stanie podirytowania.

– Jaką imprezę? – podjął Takeshi, na co Hoshi westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę.

– W piątek te laski organizują imprezę – odezwała się niechętnie Etsuko. – Oczywiście zaprosiły nas, bo to coś większego, ale Hoshi od razu powiedziała, że wyjeżdża z Kenem i one jakoś no… dziwnie okazywały swój zawód z tego powodu, więc też nie chciałam iść, bo mnie wkurzyły, ale Kazuki się uparł, że nie przepuści żadnej zabawy w akademiku!

– Bo wy się ciągle czepiacie tych lasek – prychnął chłopak. – Co one wam zrobiły? Wszystkie lubią piłkę, chodzą na nasze treningi i mecze, a wy nagle w tym semestrze się na nie obraziłyście czy coś i…

– To kobiece sprawy i nic ci do tego – przerwała mu Hoshi i ostentacyjnie się od niego odwróciła.

– Sami widzicie! – wykrzyknął nieszczęśliwie Sorimachi. – Hyuga? Takeshi? Wybieracie się tam? Bo Rino i Mika kazały rozesłać informację, że będzie się coś działo w tamtym… – zmarszczył na moment brwi. – Tam z tyłu kampusu, gdzie nikt się nie zapuszcza, jest taki budynek po nieczynnym basenie, prawda? Przeznaczony do rozbiórki. I one jakoś wytrzasnęły klucze i tam będzie cała zabawa, a Rino mówiła, że planują takie rozrywki, jakich jeszcze nikt tu nie widział i że tę imprezę będziemy pamiętać do końca tego roku szkolnego!

– Nie podniecaj się tak, to raczej nie striptiz w ich wykonaniu – warknęła Hoshi, a Sorimachi spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym wyrzutem. – No co? Nie lubię ich, tak jak Etsuko. Wolałabym, żebyście tam nie szli i naprawdę, cieszę się, że wyjeżdżamy z Kenem i wracamy w niedzielę wieczorem i z całą pewnością ominie nas cała akcja.

– Hyuga...? – odezwał się ponownie Sorimachi, najwyraźniej porzucając próby dyskusji z Hoshi.

– Ja i Sawada jedziemy na cały weekend do Saitamy, ale i tak raczej bym się nie wybierał – stwierdził, a kiedy drugi napastnik już otwierał usta, by zapytać o powody, spiorunował go wzrokiem i podniósł się z miejsca. – Ostatniej imprezy, na którą wyciągnęła nas wasza ekipa nie wspominam najlepiej – wycedził powoli, co odniosło pożądany skutek, bo Sorimachi zrozumiał, że dyskusja skończona. – Takeshi, idę do pokoju, więc pospiesz się z tą kolacją, bo miałem ci pomóc dziś w matematyce, prawda?

– Tak, ale ja się dziś umówiłem na angielski! – oznajmił chłopak radośnie. – Jestem już spakowany – wskazał na torbę leżącą mu pod nogami – i nie wracam na noc.

– Angielski… – wydukał Sorimachi i zaczął niemal dusić się ze śmiechu, za co Takeshi z całej siły kopnął go pod stołem w piszczel. Hoshi i Etsuko wymieniły nierozumiejące spojrzenia i wbiły wzrok w Sawadę, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

– Angielski – powtórzył Kojiro i pochylił się nad młodszym chłopakiem, któremu nagle jakoś przestało być tak wesoło. – I jakie zagadnienia zamierzasz omawiać przez całą noc?

– Hyuga, nie dręcz go, przecież jasne, że będzie się uczył części ciała – roześmiał się Sorimachi i pospiesznie odsunął, by znów nie zarobić.

– Co to za angielski? – nacisnął jeszcze raz, a Takeshi westchnął ostentacyjnie, ale zebrał się na tyle, by wyzywająco unieść głowę i spojrzeć Kojiro w oczy.

– W klasie mam jedną dziewczynę z wymiany i obiecała posiedzieć ze mną nad angielskim – odparł, po czym korzystając z szoku, jaki wywołały jego słowa, podniósł się z miejsca. – Mieszka u swojej ciotki, która wyjechała na dwa dni i no… idę! – wykrzyknął, a następnie zrobił to, co miał w zwyczaju robić, gdy obawiał się reakcji Kojiro – w jakiś magiczny sposób rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

Wiadomość o tym, że dzieciak, za jakiego Hyuga uważał zawsze Takeshiego, umówił się na całonocną randkę, najwyraźniej nieco go zszokowała i chłopak resztę kolacji gapił się bezczynnie w pusty już talerz, aż do momentu, gdy Ken trącił jego ramię i oznajmił, że czas się zbierać. Napastnik kiwnął głową i ruszył razem z bramkarzem do akademika, a gdy znaleźli się na odpowiednim piętrze, w momencie, gdy mieli rozejść się do swoich pokoi, chwycił go za nadgarstek i skinął w stronę swojego pokoju.

– Wiedziałeś, że Takeshi…

– Pierwsze słyszę – odparł natychmiast Ken i nagle zrobiło mu się głupio, że skoncentrowany na sobie, wypadach do cukierni i wzdychaniu do Kojiro nie zauważył, że jego młodszy przyjaciel… najwyraźniej dorósł na tyle, by znaleźć sobie dziewczynę. Po minie napastnika można był stwierdzić, że ma on w tym momencie podobnego rodzaju wyrzuty sumienia.

– Nawet nie wiem, jak wygląda ta dziewczyna… – stwierdził Kojiro, po czym otworzył drzwi do pokoju i skinął na Kena, by wszedł. – W sumie z Takeshim ostatnio rozmawiam tylko o piłce… no, i matematyce – skrzywił się i ruszył w stronę biurka, pod którym stał nowy zapas puszek z coca-colą, po czym wyciągnął dwie i podał jedną z nich bramkarzowi.

– Ja tylko o piłce, odkąd wziąłeś na klatę jego zadania – odparł na to Ken, czując się jeszcze bardziej zażenowany, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy ich kontakty z Takeshim zaczęły się rozluźniać. Właściwie to podobna myśl pierwszy raz przyszła mu do głowy, co jeszcze bardziej go podłamało. Dłuższą chwilę obaj z Kojiro milczeli, bo w sprawie ich młodszego przyjaciela nie wiedzieli, co jeszcze można by było dodać. Faktycznie odkąd oni dwaj zaczęli się do siebie zbliżać, zostawili go nieco z boku, a wówczas Takeshi najwyraźniej zaprzyjaźnił się bliżej z Sorimachim, który był zdecydowanie bardziej zorientowany w jego życiu… uczuciowym, czy cokolwiek to było.

– Ale tak poważniej o tych twoich przeczuciach, czy co to tam było… – zaczął nagle Kojiro – coś się konkretnego stało?

– Te… znajome Hoshi i Etsuko – odparł Ken niechętnie. – Wczoraj szły za nami do akademika, a potem była ta burza i… to idiotyczne – westchnął w końcu, gdyż cała scenka po ubraniu w słowa wydawała mu się pozbawiona wszelkich nadprzyrodzonych znaczeń. – Oglądaliśmy sobie zdjęcia, wiatr trzasnął drzwiami, a jak Hoshi wyszła na balkon to przez deszcz wyglądała, jakby płakała i… – urwał, gdy poczuł, że Kojiro wpatruje się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. – Wiem, że to brzmi idiotycznie, ale… potem pół nocy gapiłem się w sufit i nie mogłem się pozbyć myśli…

– Ken… – wtrącił Kojiro, gdy chłopak przycisnął dłoń do ust.

– Że następnym razem, gdy ją taką zobaczę, będzie płakać naprawdę – wydusił w końcu. – I że wiele razy będę oglądać jej łzy – dokończył cicho, po czym zagryzł wargi tak mocno, że poczuł w ustach smak krwi. – Nie mam pojęcia, co się stanie i to cholernie głupie i w ogóle bezsensowne, ale boję się jechać z bratem na ten weekend, bo po każdym moim spotkaniu z nim coś wybuchało i… – chwycił się za głowę i spojrzał na Kojiro, który wciąż stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w niego. – Błagam, powiedz, że jestem paranoikiem i coś sobie ubzdurałem i że nic się nie stanie, bo…

– Spokojnie – przerwał mu napastnik i zbliżył się do niego, by mocno objąć go ramionami. – Nic się nie dzieje. Nie wmawiaj sobie, że coś się stanie, bo tylko przywołujesz złe wydarzenia.

– Ja WIEM, że coś się szykuje – wymamrotał Ken, wbijając palce w jego ramiona, na co chłopak wzmocnił swój uścisk. – Czuję się tak jak wtedy, gdy czekałem na wyniki Hidekiego i…

– I okazało się, że jest zdrowy, a ty mimo to przeżyłeś tydzień koszmaru – powiedział spokojnie Kojiro i łagodnie pogładził go po plecach, a następnie odsunął się od niego na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – A poza tym pamiętaj, że cokolwiek się stanie, zawsze będę przy tobie i rozpieprzę łeb każdemu, kto będzie próbował zrobić ci krzywdę.

– W to akurat nie wątpię – stwierdził Ken z przekąsem i chociaż nadal czuł się źle, zdołał wymusić blady uśmiech. Puścił ramiona Kojiro, na których tak desperacko zaciskał palce i spróbował zrobić krok do tyłu, lecz napastnik mocno przytrzymał go przy sobie i nie pozwolił mu się ruszyć. Zanim Ken zdążył w jakiś sposób zareagować, przeniósł dłoń na jego kark i musnął wargami kącik jego ust, dłuższą chwilę pozostając w tej pozycji, zanim zdecydował się pogłębić odrobinę pocałunek. Bramkarz zamknął oczy i poddał się Kojiro, gdyż miał wrażenie, że jest zbyt rozbity, by odważyć się na jakąkolwiek inicjatywę. Gdy jednak chłopak naparł na niego i zaczął sunąć palcami po brzegu jego spodni, rozchylił usta, dając mu tym przyzwolenie, by kontynuował; Kojiro jęknął cicho i wsunął język między jego wargi, co sprawiło, że Ken poczuł, jak miękną mu kolana i ponownie przywarł do ciała przyjaciela, by utrzymać równowagę.

Jego dłonie drżały, gdy przeniósł je na plecy Kojiro i niepewnie wsunął jedną z nich pod materiał jego bluzy. Gdy poczuł pod palcami jego nagą skórę, wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie i zaczął namiętnie odpowiadać na pocałunek, co stało się zachętą dla napastnika, by posunąć się dalej. Nie odrywając się od ust Kena, zaczął stawiać powolne kroki w stronę łóżka; wyższy chłopak, gdy tylko dotknął brzegu materaca łydkami, po omacku wyciągnął rękę, by podeprzeć się o jego brzeg i opaść na pościel, wciągając na siebie dyszącego ciężko Kojiro. Chłopak przerwał pocałunek i zawisł nad Kenem, opierając się łokciami o poduszkę, po obu stronach jego głowy.

– Jeszcze… – wymamrotał bramkarz i spróbował przyciągnąć do siebie Kojiro, lecz ten znieruchomiał, wpatrując się w jego zaczerwienioną twarz.

– To nie jest dobry moment – odparł chłopak, a jego głos lekko drżał, co było dowodem, że chociaż zdołał się opanować, to pocałunek zadziałał na niego przynajmniej tak mocno, jak na Kena.

– Bo...?

– Bo jesteś w kiepskim stanie i potem będziesz żałował, że… – zaczął, lecz bramkarz uciszył go krótkim pocałunkiem w usta, podczas którego przesunął dłonie w dół i zacisnął je na biodrach Kojiro. – Co ty ze mną robisz… – wyszeptał chłopak i chociaż ewidentnie miał ochotę na więcej, wyswobodził się z objęć Kena i opadł plecami na pościel, tuż obok niego.

– Chciałeś, żebym powiedział ci, kiedy będę pewny…

– Bo nie sądziłem, że zrobisz to, kiedy będziesz przeżywał emocjonalny kryzys po jakiejś dziwnej sytuacji z Hoshi.

– To nie…

– Ken… pojedziesz na weekend za miasto, zrelaksujesz się i wtedy wrócimy do tej rozmowy – oznajmił, wyraźnie próbując zmusić swój głos, by brzmiał pewnie i stanowczo, ale efekt był co najwyżej średni.

– Teraz pozwoliłbym ci na wszystko, a za parę dni…

– Bogowie, Ken!... – przerwał mu Kojiro i wyciągnął rękę, by mocno zacisnąć palce na jego dłoni. – Wiem. Wyczułem. I dlatego to przerwałem. Nie chcę iść z tobą do łóżka, gdy gryziesz się z myślami i próbowałbyś się w ten sposób oderwać od tego, co cię dręczy, rozumiesz...? – wyszeptał, a Ken, po chwili wahania, lekko skinął głową. – Chodź tutaj – dodał po chwili, odwracając się w jego stronę i wyciągając w jego stronę wolne ramię, lecz wówczas bramkarz odsunął się i podniósł z łóżka.

– Pójdę po coś do przebrania – powiedział, a gdy Kojiro wbił w niego spojrzenie, wyraźnie czekając na ciąg dalszy, spuścił głowę, pozwalając, by jego długie włosy ukryły w cieniu jego zaczerwienione policzki. – I… wrócę do ciebie – dodał, po czym szybkim krokiem opuścił pomieszczenie. Kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, wziął chłodny – na otrzeźwienie – prysznic, zgarnął piżamę, świeżo uprany mundurek oraz szczoteczkę do zębów, przeczesał palcami włosy i po starannym zamknięciu drzwi, ruszył ponownie do pokoju Kojiro, z ulgą stwierdzając, że nie wpadł na korytarzu na żadnego zabłąkanego ucznia.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken obudził się od dźwięku budzika, wygrywającego jakąś irytującą melodię, którą kojarzył z radia i, całkiem zdezorientowany, wyciągnął rękę w kierunku podłogi, gdzie spodziewał się natknąć na swój zegarek – nawet jeśli ten postanowił zwariować i zmienić sygnał alarmu. Zacisnął palce na jakimś przedmiocie i spróbował wymacać przycisk, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło, a wreszcie odgłos przerwało siarczyste przekleństwo i zapanowała cisza. Otworzył oczy i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że nie jest w swoim pokoju; kilkakrotnie zamrugał oczami i powoli się podniósł, rozglądając po sypialni Kojiro i Takeshiego.

– To nie mój budzik – oznajmił napastnik rozdrażnionym tonem i z hukiem odstawił na biurko kolorowy zegarek w kształcie jakiejś postaci z kreskówki. – Codziennie słyszę to gówno i od samego rana mam nastrój, by coś zniszczyć – wyjaśnił chłopak i ponownie pochylił się nad przeglądaną książką.

– Co robisz? – spytał Ken, przecierając oczy i próbując się wybudzić.

– Uczę się na dzisiejszy test – odparł chłopak, złowrogo spoglądając na migający na żółto budzik Takeshiego.

– Test – powtórzył bramkarz i usiadł bardziej prosto na łóżku, wyciągając przed siebie nogi. – Z angielskiego?

– A mamy dziś jakiś inny? – odparł Kojiro i chwycił się za głowę, lecz po chwili zatrzasnął podręcznik i wrzucił go do leżącej na podłodze torby. – Uznajmy, że coś umiem – stwierdził, po czym sięgnął po colę spod biurka i w parę chwil opróżnił puszkę przynajmniej do połowy. – Jak wczoraj zostałeś, jakoś nie miałem siły się za to brać.

– Demoralizuję cię i sprowadzam na złą drogę – powiedział z rozbawieniem Ken i ponownie oparł się o poduszki, gdyż zegarek, jak się okazało, wskazywał dopiero szóstą i mieli jeszcze dobre dwie godziny do zajęć.

– Najwyraźniej – potwierdził Kojiro, po czym podniósł się z krzesła i ruszył z powrotem do łóżka, gdzie przeszedł nad Kenem i legł na materacu od strony ściany, przykrywając się następnie kołdrą. Bramkarz odwrócił się w jego stronę i westchnął cicho, gdy jego przyjaciel objął go ramieniem w talii, nieznacznie się do niego przysuwając.

– Uśmiechasz się – stwierdził i wolną ręką odgarnął włosy z czoła Kena.

– Możliwe – potwierdził chłopak, a jego głowę momentalnie wypełniły wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczora i aby ukryć lekki rumieniec, zbliżył się do Kojiro i wtulił twarz w jego szyję, jednocześnie obejmując go ramieniem i mimowolnie przesuwając palcami wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

To nie tak, że w nocy coś fizycznie przełomowego się między wydarzyło; siedząc w pościeli dokończyli kilka zadań domowych, rozmawiali o bzdurach i położyli się spać jeszcze przed dziesiątą. Początkowo nawet się nie dotykali, ale po jakiś dwudziestu minutach cichego wpatrywania się w sufit, Kojiro objął go i bez słowa zaczął sunąć wargami po jego szyi, łagodnie, może odrobinę nieśmiało, ale stopniowo posuwał się coraz dalej; przyssał się do jednego miejsca na pod brodą Kena, a jego dłoń zaczęła błądzić po klatce piersiowej bramkarza. Najpierw przez koszulkę, później pod nią.

Wakashimazu dłuższy czas nie odpowiadał na jego pieszczoty, obawiając się, że albo nad sobą nie zapanuje i posunie się za daleko, albo już po najdrobniejszym ruchu z jego strony Kojiro wszystko przerwie. W pewnym jednak momencie jego dłonie znalazły się na biodrach napastnika, a usta odnalazły jego wilgotne wargi. Ich pocałunki, każdy dotyk, westchnienie i ciche, nic nie znaczące słowa, zlały się w jedno wspomnienie, niemal nierzeczywiste i tak absolutnie cudowne, że sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że Ken zadrżał i zacisnął palce na koszulce Kojiro. Koszulce, która w nocy w pewnym momencie wylądowała na podłodze, zaraz po tym, jak znalazł się tam cienki t-shirt Kena.

Tym razem to bramkarz był osobą, która zdołała się opanować, chociaż w chwili obecnej silna wola jaką wykazał poprzedniej nocy była poza granicami jego pojmowania. Mgliście pamiętał, że wymamrotał coś o tym, że to ostatni moment, by się zatrzymać i że Kojiro miał rację, mówiąc, że to on jest niezdecydowany w ich relacji, jednak w całkowitych ciemnościach wszystkie słowa i decyzje wyglądały zupełnie inaczej niż teraz, wczesnym rankiem. Wiedział, że powinni porozmawiać, coś sobie wyjaśnić, coś ustalić, ale… najwyraźniej wykorzystał limit przejmowania sterów w ich relacji na najbliższy miesiąc, bo w chwili obecnej nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa, by odnieść się do poprzedniej nocy.

– Dlaczego wczoraj kazałeś mi przestać? – spytał nagle Kojiro, zupełnie jakby odczytał jego myśli.

– Bo… – zaczął i głos uwiązł mu w gardle, a żadna magiczna odpowiedź nie przyszła mu do głowy.

– Bo masz wątpliwości – odpowiedział za niego napastnik, cicho i bez jakichkolwiek wyrzutów. – Chciałbym… być z tobą – powiedział po chwili, delikatnie sunąc palcami po jego karku, co ponownie wywołało dreszcze na całym ciele Kena. – Ale chyba miałeś rację, mówiąc, że wolisz poczekać na moment, gdy obaj będziemy tego pewni.

– Zachowuję się jak rozchwiana emocjonalnie dziewica przed pierwszym razem, co? – rzucił Ken, nie mając pojęcia, skąd takie stwierdzenie przyszło mu do głowy, lecz podejrzewał, że zaczerpnął je z jakiejś dawnej rozmowy z Hidekim o doświadczeniach seksualnych jego przyjaciela.

 – Można to tak ująć, chociaż to raczej ja powinienem coś podobnego o sobie powiedzieć – odparł z lekkim sarkazmem Kojiro, a Ken nie mógł wówczas powstrzymać krótkiego parsknięcia śmiechem. – Nabijaj się do woli. Z nas dwojga to ja jestem kompletnie niedoświadczony i mam prawo się wahać, a nie ty.

– Ty masz wewnętrzną charyzmę – odparł na to bramkarz i odsunął się od niego, by móc zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy i z zaskoczeniem stwierdzić, że Kojiro jest wyraźnie zawstydzony, chociaż ton jego głosu na to nie wskazywał.

– I co w związku z tym?

– W związku z tym ja mogę być uległy i tylko… reagować – powiedział Ken, a jego słowa jeszcze pogłębiły rumieńce na twarzy Kojiro.

– Och, zamknij się – warknął chłopak i pocałował go, krótko, ale mocno i bez zahamowań, jakie dało się wyczuć wcześniej, gdy próbował zbliżać się do Kena. Kiedy odsunął się od niego, z ciężkim westchnieniem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zerknął na zegarek, lecz, oczywiście, wciąż jeszcze mieli sporo czasu do rozpoczęcia zajęć. – Chcesz jeszcze czekać na deklaracje, prawda?

– To, czego chcę i to co wiem, że powinienem… sam wiesz. Nieco się kłócą – westchnął Ken, wbijając wzrok w sufit.

– Uważasz, że powinniśmy dać sobie jeszcze trochę czasu – stwierdził Kojiro, a ponieważ bramkarz nie odpowiadał dłuższą chwilę, zdecydował się kontynuować. – Nadal masz obawy… jakieś. Niezrozumiałe dla mnie, ale masz. I chcesz czekać… cóż, też nie wiem na co, bo raczej nie na znak z nieba. I pewnie jeszcze potrzebujesz sobie wszystko przemyśleć, zjeść z Hoshi hektolitry sorbetu z zielonej herbaty i spędzić godziny na telefonie z Hidekim, bratem albo jeszcze kimś innym, uciekać przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu na siłownię i tak dalej. A zanim coś konkretnego przyjdzie ci do głowy, obaj będziemy emerytowanymi piłkarzami zastanawiającymi się, co, do cholery, poszło między nami nie tak, a ty wciąż nie będziesz wiedział, czego chcesz – powiedział, ale w jego tonie nie było złości czy rezygnacji – raczej chłodno stwierdzał fakty niż robił Kenowi wyrzuty.

– Daj mi czas do niedzieli, tak, jak wczoraj powiedziałeś – odparł bramkarz, gdy tylko Kojiro zamilkł. – Pojadę z Ichiro na weekend, wyrwę się stąd na chwilę i… no… spojrzę z dystansem.

– I co wtedy?

– I wtedy powiem ci jeszcze raz, że cię kocham, a potem, że chcę z tobą być i będę liczył na to, że jednak nam się uda – powiedział odrobinę spuszczając wzrok, gdy Kojiro wbił w niego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Poczekaj do niedzieli. Proszę – dodał cicho, z jakiś przyczyn czując, że właśnie tych kilka dni jest mu potrzebnych do wykrystalizowanie się jego decyzji, mimo że jego serce aż wyrywało się, by nie czekać i złożyć sobie wzajemne deklaracje tu i teraz.

– Kiedy wracacie do Tokio? – spytał Kojiro, kiedy po niespodziewanych słowach Kena odzyskał głos.

– Jakoś przed kolacją… pewnie o podobnej porze, co ty i Takeshi.

– Już nie mogę się doczekać – wyszeptał napastnik, po czym pochylił się nad nim i jeszcze raz pocałował go, tym razem delikatnie i bez jakiejkolwiek namiętności. Dłuższą chwilę pozostał w tej pozycji, ale wreszcie podniósł się i z ciężkim westchnieniem wstał z łóżka, by następnie wyciągnąć z torby podręcznik do angielskiego, wrócić z nim do ciepłej pościeli i uparcie wbić wzrok w rząd tabelek z gramatyką.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken patrzył na przesuwające się za oknem samochodu krajobrazy, uśmiechając się do swoich myśli. Wyjazd nad morze był wspaniałym pomysłem, bo udało mu się oderwać od szkolnej rzeczywistości, uśpić dręczące go przez ostatnie dni niepokoje, spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansem… a poza tym przez te dwa dni naprawdę dobrze się bawił w towarzystwie Hoshi, brata i Chi-chi wraz z jej przyjaciółmi. Byli to wyluzowani, otwarci ludzie, parę lat od niego starsi, ale dość rozrywkowi i nie zachowujący się jak na ich wiek przystało; drobna, roztrzepana Chinka Jia, u której mieszkali, a którą Chi-chi poznała podczas stypendium w Stanach, stała się liderem ich ekipy i ciągała ich po całej okolicy. W nocy z piątku na sobotę w ogóle się nie kładli, spacerowali po miejscowości letniskowej, w której stacjonowali, wygłupiali się na plaży, a potem – pili do białego rana w domu Jii na samym wybrzeżu, w sezonie stającym się niewielkim pensjonatem. Hoshi i Ken przespali na dworze całe przedpołudnie, wzbudzając tym wyraźne rozbawienie starszych imprezowiczów, którzy wydawali się mieć niespożyte wręcz siły do zabawy.

Sama Chi-chi rozkwitała i było wyraźnie widać, że po pierwszych, nieprzyjemnych tygodniach, ciąża zaczęła jej służyć – oczywiście ze względu na swój stan się oszczędzała, ale dzięki temu kiedy większa część grupy (w tym skacowany do granic możliwości Ichiro) zrobiła sobie kilkugodzinną przerwę po obiedzie, Ken i Hoshi mieli chociaż jedną osobę do rozmowy. Dziewczyna była szczęśliwa i zarażała swoim pozytywnym nastrojem, opowiadając im o swoich planach na najbliższe miesiące. Nie zamierzała w żaden sposób zmieniać swojego dotychczasowego życia, a pytania Hoshi o ślub czy wspólne zamieszkanie z Ichiro zbywała kilkakrotnie machnięciem ręki.

– Nie chcę wychodzić na razie za mąż – oznajmiła w końcu, już w momencie, gdy przyjaciółka Kena dała za wygraną. – Nie chcę, żeby Ichiro miał przez to kłopoty. Nie chcę, by mówił cokolwiek rodzicom i wolałabym, żeby do mnie wpadał codziennie jak do tej pory, a nie całkowicie się wprowadzał. Pracuję prawie wyłącznie w domu, w takich godzinach, jak chcę i dziecko nic nie zmieni pod tym względem i niczego mi nie utrudni.

– A co na to mój brat? – spytał wówczas Ken, na co Chi-chi obróciła oczami.

– Próbuje mnie namówić na przedstawienie rodzicom i wprowadzenie się do was, ale powoli go przekonuję, że to całkiem do niczego pomysł. Nie chcę żyć w klatce z teściami… nawet nie teściami, bo przecież nie chcę brać ślubu – roześmiała się i pogładziła po całkiem jeszcze płaskim brzuchu.

– A on chce? – podjęła Hoshi, przyglądając się dłoniom Chi-chi, jakby spodziewała się tam dojrzeć pierścionek zaręczynowy.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Dopiero przedwczoraj uświadomił sobie, że jesteśmy innego wyznania, że nigdy nie wezmę z nim ślubu w tradycji shintō i z pomocą sake wychodzi właśnie z szoku. – Roześmiała się szczerze, jakby zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzało, że Ichiro upija się z jej znajomymi, gdy ma problem. – Niech ochłonie i pozbędzie się głupich marzeń. I samo to… ja i wasi rodzice pod jednym dachem! – zwróciła się do Kena, który nie do końca wiedział, jak miałby zareagować. – Dobre sobie.

– On nie odpuści tak łatwo, bo mi też mówił o tym przez telefon i…

– I niech sobie pogada, bo tylko tyle może zrobić – przerwała mu Chi-chi bez złości. – Chcę z nim być, ale tylko na moich warunkach. Nie rzucę wszystkiego, co dla mnie ważne, by zostać żeńskim popychadłem w zbyt tradycyjnym domu, gdzie nie miałabym nic do powiedzenia.

– Nie zapominaj, że on pochodzi z tego właśnie domu – powiedział Ken, na co dziewczyna westchnęła.

– Wiem i walczę z tym, zazwyczaj z dużym powodzeniem. Zresztą, ty jesteś moją nadzieją, że go odmienię – dodała bardziej radośnie. – Mimo wszystko poszedłeś swoją drogą, przyznałeś się do orientacji, świetnie sobie radzisz – w tym miejscu Ken wytrzeszczył na nią oczy, nie mając pojęcia, na jakiej podstawie wyciągnęła takie wnioski – i zaraz po szkole czeka cię kariera sportowa w jakimś klubie.

– Nie sięgam myślami tak daleko… – stwierdził bramkarz, ale Chi-chi zbyła jego wątpliwości machnięciem dłoni.

– A co innego miałbyś robić? Skoncentruj się na tych waszych rozgrywkach w sierpniu i daj z siebie wszystko, a potem samo pójdzie. Najważniejszy jest ostatni rok szkoły, ja sama właśnie dlatego, że się zarzynałam, dostałam szansę na wyjazd, zdobyłam doświadczenie i znajomości i gdy nagle musiałam wrócić… – przez jej twarz przemknął się ledwo widoczny cień i Ken szybko uświadomił sobie, że jej powrót najprawdopodobniej związany był ze śmiercią brata. – No nieważne. Znam z autopsji, jak działa Toho i wiem, że wspiera absolwentów, którzy dobrze rokują i są ich dumą. A wracając do Ichiro… – powiedziała i zagryzła na chwilę wargi. – Ja wiem, że to twój starszy brat i może czasem wydawać ci się, że tyle już wie o życiu. Ale dla mnie to dzieciak, zupełnie niedojrzały i rozpuszczony. Moją ciążę przeżywa tak samo jak fakt, że rodzice odmówili mu kupienia nowego samochodu – prychnęła z rozbawieniem. – Całe szczęście, bo nie chcę by nasze dziecko zostało półsierotą zanim zacznie mówić. Zatłukłabym na śmierć tego idiotę, który dał mu prawo jazdy.

I tak dalej. Rozmowy z Chi-chi były zabawne i dotyczyły podobnych tematów – jej pragnienie wolności, jej ambicje, jej chęć bycia sobie sterem i okrętem i dopuszczanie do swojego świata co najwyżej na odległość ramienia. Ken miał pewne wątpliwości, czy w ogóle coś czuła do Ichiro, gdy z nią rozmawiał, ale potem… widział jak na niego patrzyła, jak przytulała się do niego i jak w czułym geście sunęła dłonią po jego włosach, gdy w sobotnią noc nieudolnie próbował pomóc komuś w rozpaleniu ogniska. Gdy patrzył na tych dwoje, mimo, że wiedział już, jak bardzo różnili się w postrzeganiu świata – jego serce wypełniała nadzieja, że skoro oni potrafią być razem, to jemu również może się udać… z Kojiro. Pomimo przeciwności, kłótni, różnicy zdań i konieczności ukrywania się przed wszystkimi poza bliskimi znajomymi. Był na to gotowy. Patrzył na brata i jego dziewczynę i wiedział, że jest gotowy, a w głowie miał tysiące słów, zdania, całe monologi, scenariusze rozmów, scenariusze najbliższych dni. I nocy.

Uśmiechał się patrząc w okno i niezbyt uważnie słuchał rozmowy Chi-chi z Ichiro, podczas której dziewczyna próbowała wyciągnąć od niego neutralną poradę odnośnie jakiegoś projektu, nad którym pracowała. Brat Kena miał o tym tak samo nikłe pojęcie, jak on sam, ale wyraźnie się starał brzmieć inteligentnie, natomiast dziewczyna najwyraźniej zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale zbyt dobrze się bawiła ciągnąc go za język, by dać sobie z tym spokój.

– Słuchajcie, nie będę wjeżdżać na teren Toho, tylko wyrzucę was przy poczcie, ok.? – spytała nagle Chi-chi i odwróciła się do Kena i Hoshi, gdy zmuszona była stanąć na czerwonym świetle, zaledwie dwie przecznice od szkoły. – Jutro z rana muszę coś załatwić w Saitamie, a mam jeszcze sporo pracy na dziś i chciałabym możliwie szybko być w domu.

– Spoko – odparła radośnie Hoshi i przeciągnęła się, próbując dobudzić po przespanej niemal w całości drodze.

Zaledwie parę minut później wyjmowali swoje rzeczy, a Ken zaproponował jej, że pomoże jej ze sporą torbą, by nie musiała jej sama dźwigać, lecz dziewczyna oznajmiła, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. No i że wpadanie do żeńskiego akademika jakiegokolwiek chłopaka zawsze było źle widziane, a wolała nie dawać ludziom powodów do plotek i… Ken skrzywił się znacząco, gdyż będąc już na miejscu przypomniał sobie wszystko to, czego nie cierpiał w Toho. Interesowanie się cudzymi sprawami, plotki, śledzenie nielubianych koleżanek, zazdrość i głupie zagrywki.

– Trzymajcie się! – krzyknęła za nimi Chi-chi i zatrzasnęła drzwi, a Ken usłyszał jeszcze, że warczy na Ichiro, który zaczynał jęczeć coś o tym, że w drodze do Saitamy chciałby prowadzić.

– Na pewno ci z tym nie pomóc? – powtórzył Ken, kiedy Hoshi podźwignęła z ziemi torbę i ruszyła z nią w stronę bram kampusu.

– Na pewno – odparła z uśmiechem, a kiedy dotarli do ścieżki, przy której powinni się rozejść do swoich akademików, stanęła na palcach i ignorując bardziej natrętne niż zazwyczaj, spojrzenia ludzi wokół, musnęła wargami jego policzek. – Dzięki, że mnie zabrałeś. To był świetny wyjazd – powiedziała i być może chciała coś dodać, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała – do zobaczenia na kolacji – rzuciła zamiast tego i patrząc się pod nogi, ruszyła w stronę żeńskiego akademika.

Ken dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na nią, obserwując jej nierówny krok i zmagania ze zbyt ciężką, jak na jej możliwości, torbą. Gdy weszła za rząd niewysokich krzewów i nie było widać, że niesie ze sobą spory bagaż, zaczęła wyglądać, jakby zataczała się nieprzytomnie po chodniku, co wywołało w nim nieprzyjemny dreszcz. W pewnej chwili wpadła nawet na jakiś dwóch chłopaków, którzy zamiast jej pomóc, spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i kiedy tylko Hoshi się nieco oddaliła, parsknęli śmiechem. Bramkarz zmarszczył brwi, gdyż w ich zachowaniu wyczuł coś dziwnego; wysilił wzrok, próbując dojrzeć przyjaciółkę między równo podciętymi drzewami, ale co jakiś czas migała mu tylko jej czerwona koszulka i falujące na coraz mocniejszym wietrze, długie włosy.

Niepokój, pozostawiony za bramami Toho przed wyjazdem, nagle uderzył w niego ponownie, zupełnie jakby złe fluidy wyczuły jego obecność i rzuciły się na niego ze zdwojoną mocą. Zadrżał i chociaż nie było zbyt zimno, poczuł, jak na rękach pojawia mu się gęsia skórka, więc zarzucił plecak na ramiona, uznając, że może poczuje się lepiej, jak szybko wróci do swojego pokoju. Oderwał wzrok od rogu, za którym zniknęła Hoshi, rozejrzał się i w jednej chwili zrozumiał, skąd brały się jego nieprzyjemne i niezrozumiałe odczucia.

Każda, absolutnie każda osoba, która znajdowała się w zasięgu wzroku, wlepiała w niego spojrzenie. Nachalne, potępiające, zimne, podejrzliwe, zszokowane lub zdegustowane. Nikt z nikim nie rozmawiał, a odgłosy z ulicy tłumił świst chłodnego wiatru, przedzierającego się między budynkami kampusu. W oddali ktoś się nieprzyjemnie roześmiał, a gdy Ken przestał się rozglądać i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę akademika, usłyszał gdzieś za plecami ciche szepty, które zamilkły, gdy tylko się odwrócił. Jego ciało oblał zimny pot, a przeczucia, że coś się stało, coś absolutnie koszmarnego, gorszego niż cokolwiek, co miało miejsce w tym semestrze, zaczęły go niemal dusić. Nie był w stanie zaczerpnąć głębiej powietrza, a z każdą kolejną osobą, którą mijał, czuł silniejszy ucisk w klatce piersiowej, który w pewnym momencie stał się tak silny, że aż syknął z bólu.

Przyspieszył kroku i chociaż spojrzenia i szepty doprowadzały go do szału, a głowę wypełniły setki niechcianych myśli, zdołał się zmusić do tego, by dopaść drzwi akademika, a potem windy, gdzie, na szczęście, znalazł się sam. Patrzył na powoli przesuwające się numery pięter i przycisnął dłoń do ust, by nie wybuchnąć histerycznym śmiechem. Miał rację, miał cholerną rację, coś się stało, a on cały zeszły tydzień to przeczuwał. Nie wierzył, że komuś z jego przyjaciół stała się krzywda – wówczas ludzkie spojrzenia byłyby pełne współczucia a nie potępienia, nie sądził też, że w szkole wydarzyła się jakaś tragedia – bo wtedy mijani pracownicy administracyjni nie wyglądaliby tak neutralnie. Doskonale wiedział, co się stało, był pewny, jaka informacja doprowadziła do tak dziwnego zachowania ludzi, pozostawało jedynie… potwierdzenie, jakieś namacalne i boleśnie rzeczywiste, oraz poznanie skali i źródła katastrofy.

To pierwsze nadeszło, gdy dotarł do drzwi swojego pokoju, na których ktoś napisał grubym markerem słowo „pedał”, a początek drugiego, gdy otworzył pomieszczenie i wdepnął na kilka kartek z paroma skserowanymi fotografiami jego i Hidekiego, które w zeszłym tygodniu oglądał z Hoshi. Które rzucili na łóżko, zostawiając otwarty pokój i wychodząc na balkon, a potem przecież usłyszał trzask drzwi, poprzedzony kroplami deszczu na jej twarzy, gdy wyglądały zupełnie jak łzy. I te wszystkie niesprecyzowane lęki, przeczucia, wątpliwości odnośnie wyjazdu, noc w pokoju Kojiro, jego dotyk, pocałunki, słowa i niewypowiedziane obietnice, które dziś mieli doprecyzować, wszystkie plany oraz ta idiotyczna nadzieja, którą czuł, patrząc na Ichiro i Chi-chi, a która teraz się rozsypała, razem z marzeniami.

Osunął się na ziemię i drżącą dłonią chwycił pierwsze ksero, z nim i Hidekim całującymi się i napisem wykonanym drobnym, nieznanym mu pismem, na dole kartki.

„Śliczne zdjęcia, Wakashimazu. Tak śliczne, że po ich zobaczeniu nie dało się odmówić sobie przyjemności podzielenia się nimi z całą szkołą.”

Wypuścił kartkę i chwycił się za głowę, a przerażenie spowodowane świadomością tego, co go czekało, sprawiało, że nie był w stanie się nawet rozpłakać. Pustkę, która niemal zasysała mu mózg do środka zastąpiło nagle stwierdzenie, że oto kolejny raz po jego spotkaniu z bratem dzieje się coś koszmarnego. I że pewnie po następnym, aby utrzymać wzrastający negatywny trend, będzie musiał umrzeć, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogło się przytrafić coś gorszego niż wyciek na całą szkołę jednoznacznych dowodów na to, że jest gejem.

 Dał sobie kilkanaście minut na katastroficzne myśli, które tym razem nie były tylko sposobem na rozładowanie napięcia; wiedział, że część najgorszych scenariuszy może się spełnić i logicznie rzecz biorąc, należało przygotować plany awaryjne. Wiedział, że musi teraz, dokładnie w tym momencie, zanim pokaże się ludziom, podjąć pewne decyzje.

Był przerażony tym, co go czekało, nienawidził się za swoją głupią nieostrożność, miał ochotę spakować rzeczy i uciec do Saitamy, bo wiedział, że Chi-chi stanęłaby na głowie i przyjęła pod swoje skrzydła; przez chwilę pomyślał o podróży do Sapporo, gdzie miałby Hidekiego, który – czego był niemal pewny – zorganizowałby mu życie w zamian za ponowne wzniecenie ich romansu. Mógł próbować wmówić ludziom, że te zdjęcia to fotomontaż, to nie on tylko ktoś do niego podobny, mógł walczyć, kłamać, zasłaniać się „związkiem” z Hoshi, mógł… a i tak wszystko sprowadzało się do faktu, że jego życie w Toho, o ile zamierzał zachować twarz i móc spojrzeć potem w lustro, było skończone.

Nieważne, w jaki sposób nie próbowałby się bronić, przecież BYŁ gejem, te zdjęcia były prawdziwe, z Hidekim wiele miesięcy faktycznie sypiał, z własnej nieprzymuszonej woli, nie przez przypadek czy dla zabawy. A to była jego sprawa, jego życie i jego problem i wkręcanie w niego kogokolwiek byłoby oznaką, jak bardzo jest słaby i niezaradny. Kłopot w tym, że, jak ostatnio wielokrotnie się przekonał, faktycznie taki był i w kryzysowej sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł, nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić i gdy minął pierwszy szok, a niesprecyzowane wcześniej lęki odnalazły swą przyczynę, w głowie, oprócz idiotycznych i nierealnych wizji, miał kompletną pustkę.

– Ignorować ich – powiedział nagle, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wypowiada na głos te słowa. To była jedyna metoda. Nie słyszeć i nie widzieć, tak, jak robił z Furutą i Kawabe, tyle że na większą skalę. Usuwać się z miejsc, gdzie go nie chcieli. Jeśli będzie trzeba, rzucić karate, zerwać wszelkie znajomości, by nie stanowić zagrożenia dla przyjaciół. Nie pokazywać się ludziom na oczy, żyć między lekcjami, siłownią, treningami drużyny i samotnymi godzinami w zamkniętym pokoju akademika. Miał zamiar dociągnąć do końca szkoły, biorąc na poważnie słowa Chi-chi o piłce nożnej – bo tej jednej rzeczy nie zamierzał odpuścić, wbrew głupim pomysłom, jakie przedstawił podczas starcia z Furutą po meczu towarzyskim.

Za to inną sprawę wiedział, że musi porzucić. I był to Kojiro. Dla dobra ich obu, cokolwiek zaczęło się dziać między nimi przed jego wyjazdem weekendowym, teraz musiało się zakończyć. Oczy wszystkich uczniów Toho będą skupione na nim i wszystkich ludziach z jego otoczenia, więc nie mógł nikomu pozwolić na choćby cień podejrzeń i mimo, że kochał Kojiro… nie, właśnie dlatego, że go kochał, musiał go od siebie odsunąć, w mniej lub bardziej drastyczny sposób. Już samo bycie postrzeganym przez pryzmat tego, z jaką płcią sypia, było okropne, czego dobitnie nauczył go Furuta, Ken natomiast nie zamierzał dowiadywać się, jak wygląda szykanowanie za sypianie _z tą konkretną_ osobą.

Musiał to zrobić, lecz najpierw – musiał z nim porozmawiać, bo gdy zaczął myśleć o Kojiro, nagle uderzyło go, że reakcja tego furiata mogła być skrajnie różna i Ken nie miał pojęcia, czy chłopak teraz siedzi zaszyty w pokoju czy pozbawia kogoś przytomności w innej części szkoły. Możliwym też było, że jeszcze nie wrócił z Saitamy, więc nic jeszcze nie wie i… poderwał się z podłogi i błędnym wzrokiem rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu, ale poza kartkami, które miał pod nogami, nic się tu nie zmieniło. Zacisnął palce na kluczach i wyszedł z pokoju, depcząc po poniewierających się po podłodze kserówkach. Zamknął drzwi, dwukrotnie upewniając się, że zamek działa, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, słysząc parę metrów od siebie jakieś głosy.

Pierwsza prawdziwa konfrontacja, więc czas przetestować, na ile był na nią gotowy… Ruszył w stronę pokoju Kojiro i Takeshiego, patrząc przed siebie, nie rozglądając się i udając, że nie widzi trzech chłopaków z klasy Sorimachiego, którzy stali przy drzwiach naprzeciwko. Ich rozmowa urwała się, gdy się do nich zbliżył, lecz kiedy położył już dłoń na klamce drzwi sypialni przyjaciół, jeden z nich odchrząknął  i zaśmiał się głupio. Ken znieruchomiał, ale się nie odwrócił.

– Wakashimazu! Już teraz chcesz się zabić, że idziesz do Hyugi? – spytał złośliwie. – Lepiej rzuć się z okna, śmierć będzie mniej bolesna niż z jego rąk.

– Może się idzie wypłakać u prawdziwego faceta, jak mają w zwyczaju robić laski… No i ten… Hyuga przecież nie stłucze panienki – odezwał się drugi głos i cała trójka wybuchła śmiechem. Dłonie Kena niebezpiecznie zadrżały, ale domyślał się, że to nie jest szczyt ich możliwości i sam miał w głowie setki słów, jakimi można było go zranić w tej sytuacji. W końcu Furuta nauczył go całej ich palety i w ten sposób zaaplikował mu dość skuteczną, jak na razie, szczepionkę, gdyż oczywiście był zły, ale… ruszało go to mniej niż się spodziewał.

– A ja myślę, że idzie mu obciągnąć, bo liczy na to, że…

– Ja natomiast myślę, że powinniście się odpierdolić i zająć swoimi sprawami – usłyszał Ken i tym razem odwrócił się gwałtownie, z zaskoczeniem zauważając Sorimachiego, który stał z założonymi rękami i ze złością patrzył na kolegów z klasy. – I spróbujcie mi się jeszcze raz czepiać bramkarza! Za tydzień mamy pierwszy mecz eliminacji i ma być w dobrej formie, a wy mi go stresujecie! – wykrzyknął i Ken, mimo całej sytuacji, niemal się roześmiał na takie argumenty ze strony napastnika. Jego znajomi byli w lekkim szoku, słysząc te słowa, a gdy Sorimachi przegonił ich niecierpliwym gestem dłoni i zbliżył się do Kena, przyjacielsko obejmując go ramieniem, ulotnili się niemal tak szybko, jak Takeshi, gdy wyczuwał bójkę.

– Kurwa mać, nieźle się porobiło – stwierdził Sorimachi, kiedy tylko tamci zeszli im z oczu, a w jego głosie nie było już złości. – Ty słyszałeś w ogóle jak…

– Wróciłem pół godziny temu… jeszcze z nikim nie rozmawiałem i właśnie…

– Może zanim pogadasz z Hyugą, nieco przybliżę ci temat, co? – zaproponował i skinął w stronę pokoju Kena, który dopiero teraz puścił klamkę, na której cały czas zaciskał palce. Nie zdołał jednak zrobić kroku, a drzwi otworzył się gwałtownie i pojawił się w nich Kojiro, a następnie bez słowa wyjaśnienia wciągnął ich obu do pokoju.

– Jeśli sądzicie, że was nie słychać w środku, jak dyszycie mi w drzwi, to jesteście parą idiotów – warknął, z hukiem zamykając pokój. Ken zmartwiał, widząc, że Hyuga wręcz gotuje się z wściekłości i instynktownie cofnął się o krok, spodziewając się tyrady o jego głupocie, nieostrożności i, cóż, o Hidekim. – Ken, nie patrz na mnie jakbym chciał cię zabić, a ty Sorimachi siądź i gadaj, co tu się dokładnie stało – warknął, wskazując na jedyne wolne krzesło w pomieszczeniu; drugie było zawalone stosem jakiś ubrań i książek Takeshiego, a sam pierwszoklasista leżał na łóżku i gapił się w sufit, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby nie wiedział, co wokół niego się dzieje.

– To… ta impreza – powiedział Sorimachi, którego przy drżącym z furii Kojiro opuściła odwaga.

– Kazałem ci usiąść – powtórzył Kojiro, na co Ken jęknął w duchu, domyślając się, że jego przyjaciel zastosuje zaraz „przesłuchanie” na niewinnym całkowicie Sorimachim. Nie zamierzał na to pozwolić, a zwłaszcza nie w gronie bliskich mu ludzi; wystarczyło, że mieli pół szkoły, z którą miało dochodzić do konfrontacji, bezsensownym było więc wojowanie między sobą.

Sorimachi posłusznie usiadł na krześle, ale gdy Kojiro zbliżył się do niego, Ken zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w ich stronę, po czym, mając przed oczami wizję, jak dostaje za to w zęby, chwycił Hyugę za łokieć i lekko pociągnął w stronę łóżka, na którego brzegu moment później usiadł. Wyczekująco wbił wzrok w przyjaciela, który wyraźnie wahał się, ale wreszcie porzucił pomysł z dręczeniem Sorimachiego pytaniami i zajął miejsce obok Kena. Usiadł wystarczająco blisko, by było to podejrzane, ale jednak – nie dotykając go.

– Nie byłem przy tym, ale dowiedzieliśmy się wszystkiego od koleżanek Etsuko, które były – zaczął Sorimachi z ciężkim westchnieniem i niepewnie zerknął na wciąż nieruchomego Takeshiego. – Zamierzaliśmy iść do ostatniej chwili, bo jednak przekonałem Etsu, ale no… nie dotarliśmy i zostaliśmy w jej pokoju i gdy w nocy dziewczyny wróciły do akademika… to zwlekły się z tymi wszystkimi skserowanymi zdjęciami, które teraz się poniewierają po całej szkole. Bo ta cała dziwka Mika wytrzasnęła skądś te cholerne fotki Wakashimazu z jakimś facetem, ja doprawdy nie mam pojęcia, jak tego dokonała, a gdy wszyscy byli już lekko pijani i żądni wrażeń, wiecie… ten moment imprezy, gdy należy zacząć wyciągać brudy innych ludzi… wyjęła tego cały stos, to była naprawdę jakaś kosmiczna ilość i… nie wiem, jak to wyglądało, bo przyjaciółki Etsu zamiast opowiadać piszczały i wyrywały sobie te kartki, ale generalnie każdy, kto chciał, dostał zdjęcia, a Mika i Rino dodatkowo zaczęły opowiadać, że one już od dawna podejrzewały, że sypiasz z facetami, a sami wiecie… jak towarzystwo jest pijane, łatwo coś wkręcić ludziom, a te suki, jak widać, miały wszystko przetrenowane. W każdym razie, oprócz tego, że wszyscy są pewni, że na początku roku stukałeś się z tym całym Hidekim, jak tu przyjechał, to z niewiadomych mi przyczyn połączyli cię jeszcze z Takeshim i…hm… – urwał, gdy młodszy chłopak gwałtownie naciągnął kołdrę na głowę, lecz wciąż się nie odzywał. – Próbowały też wmówić ludziom, że was dwóch coś łączy, ale to akurat im nie poszło, bo nikt nie uwierzył, że mógłbyś być gejem, Hyuga – skrzywił się lekko, widząc, jak Kojiro pobladł i jeszcze mocniej zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – A wiecie co jest najgorsze? – podjął Sorimachi i tym razem spuścił wzrok, gdyż ewidentnie temat zrobił się dla niego trudniejszy. – One to wszystko zrobiły, bo były zazdrosne o Hoshi, że się z tobą umawia, a że jej generalnie nie znosiły, tylko czekały na okazję, by was oboje dobić. Bo tak naprawdę nie ty byłeś głównym celem, tylko „idiotka-Hoshi-Watanabe, która nie zauważyła, że wyrwała pedała, który sypia ze wszystkimi facetami naokoło” – zakończył zagryzając wargi i wpatrując się w podłogę.

– Skąd one miały te zdjęcia, Ken? – spytał Kojiro, siląc się na spokój, a bramkarz spuścił głowę, czując, że robi mu się niedobrze po wszystkim, co usłyszał. – I z kim, do cholery, na nich…

– Bogowie, nie mówcie, że wy też go nie poznaliście… – jęknął Ken, chwytając się za głowę i usilnie unikając ich spojrzenia. – To był Hikki… w tej paczce od niego, którą dostałem ostatnio były nasze zdjęcia sprzed dwóch i pół roku. Ktoś mi wykradł kilka z pokoju, domyślam się nawet, kiedy i… to cała historia. Wiedziałem, że coś się stanie. I stało – dokończył cicho, jeszcze bardziej pochylając się głowę, by nie widzieć niczego oprócz swoich długich włosów, które tak skutecznie odcinały go od świata.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – odezwał się wreszcie Sorimachi, na co Ken lekko pokręcił głową. – Przecież wszyscy pamiętają, jak on wyglądał, ciężko nie pamiętać, a ten gość ze zdjęć…

– To. Był. Hideki – powtórzył bramkarz, powoli, oddzielając przerwą każde słowo. – Nie miałem innych facetów i tym gorzej, że jego wersję ze zdjęć i sprzed paru tygodni rozdzielili na dwoje ludzi, bo tylko… tylko… – urwał, uznając, że nie ma sensu ciągnąć tego tematu. – Możecie zaczynać, jestem idiotą, że trzymam takie rzeczy w akademiku, że ich nie dopilnowałem i że rozmawiając z Hoshi bez zahamowań w publicznych miejscach ściągnąłem na siebie i na nią kłopoty…

– A co ona ma do tego? – spytał ostro Kojiro. – Przez ten krótki czas, przez który tu jestem, jakoś nie zauważyłem, że ktokolwiek czepiał się JEJ.

– Bo nie byłeś w żeńskim akademiku – odparł Sorimachi, kręcąc głową.

– Co… – zaczął niepewnie Ken, a głos uwiązł mu w gardle, gdyż zwyczajnie bał się usłyszeć, co mogła przeżywać w tym momencie Hoshi.

– Etsuko się nią zajęła na razie, ale… bogowie, jakie laski są jednak czasem durne – stwierdził chłopak, podnosząc się nerwowo z miejsca. – Ci kolesie na korytarzu przynajmniej jak chcą po kimś pojechać, to pojadą, zrobią napis na drzwiach i będą otwarcie chamscy, a dziewczyny… Ja mam wiele koleżanek i zdołałem już posłuchać plotek, kij z tym, że wypytują mnie non-stop, czy też z tobą spałem, bo mnie to nie rusza, ale co one wygadują o Hoshi, to przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie.

– Co konkretnie? – nacisnął Kojiro, a Sorimachi westchnął ciężko i ponownie usiadł na krześle, a następnie bez pytania wyciągnął sobie puszkę z colą. Milczał. – Co?

– No… główny temat to że Wakashimazu… no wiecie – obrócił dłonią w powietrzu. – Płaci jej, żeby udawała jego dziewczynę – wydusił w końcu, gdy Kojro już się podnosił, by wyciągnąć z niego konkrety.

– Co!? – wykrzyknął napastnik, a Ken zbladł na samo stwierdzenie. Sorimachi nerwowo się zaśmiał, ale odważył się mówić dalej.

– Wszyscy wiedzą, że Hoshi nie ma kasy, więc brzmiało pięknie… cała plotka rozbuchana do niemożliwości i miejscami naprawdę obrzydliwa, więc proszę, nie każcie mi tego powtarzać…

– Co jeszcze? – spytał cicho Ken i ponownie chwycił się za głowę. Zamarł, gdy poczuł, że Kojiro delikatnie położył dłoń na jego plecach w pocieszającym geście.

– No oczywiście ta druga wersja z nabijaniem się, że nie zauważyła, że ją zdradzasz z chłopakami, że ją wykorzystujesz, że pewnie jak z nią sypiasz, to tylko… – zamilkł, ponieważ Kojiro spojrzał na niego z chęcią mordu w oczach. – Nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło – stwierdził w końcu i niemal przyssał się do coli, by zyskać na czasie.

– Tylko co? – warknął Kojiro, najwyraźniej nie podłapując sugestii.

– Tylko… Wakashimazu, powiedz mu! – jęknął Sorimachi i chociaż to było do niego niepodobne, lekko się zaczerwienił. Kojiro wbił wzrok w przyjaciela, a Ken, wiedząc, że lepiej, by usłyszał takie rewelacje od niego niż od ludzi, zdecydował się co nieco mu rozjaśnić.

– Że tylko mi obciąga albo biorę ją… no… jak faceta – wymamrotał, a Sorimachi skinął głową, wyraźnie się krzywiąc.

– Już nawet w żeńskim akademiku ruszył w obieg mini komiks z wami w tym układzie… – odważył się przyznać i obaj z Kenem wbili wzrok w porażonego tą informacją Kojiro.

– Ok. Dość – powiedział w końcu Hyuga, a w jego głosie było coś, co kazało przypuszczać, że byłby w stanie wybiec z pokoju i zniszczyć każdego, kto rozkoszował się rozpuszczaniem takich plotek. – Nie chcę wiedzieć więcej. Z kim ty w ogóle się zadajesz, że słyszysz…

– Sam chciałeś żebym powiedział, co się dzieje, to mówię! – odparł nerwowo Sorimachi. – Nie zabijaj posłańca, to nie moja wina, że…

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć – przerwał mu Ken cicho. – Jest jeszcze coś, na co powinienem się przygotować?

– Na to, że każdy chłopak, w towarzystwie którego się pokazałeś od początku roku będzie uważany za twojego kochanka, przynajmniej w jakimś stopniu i w jakichś kręgach, że w drużynie może być różnie, bo jeszcze z nikim nie gadałem, że jest parę osób, które z chęcią widziałyby cię wyrzuconego ze szkoły… nawet nie wiem, od czego zacząć – odparł Sorimachi i westchnął ciężko, gdy Kojiro kolejny raz rzucił mu pełne złości spojrzenie. – Cholera, Hyuga, przestań tak patrzyć, jestem po stronie Wakashimazu i dlatego to wszystko mówię, więc pohamuj się trochę! I taka dobra rada, jak wrócisz do ludzi, nie rzucaj się na wszystkich, bo już do mnie dotarło, że dałeś w pysk jakiemuś kolesiowi, a to nie pomoże ani tobie, ani tym bardziej jemu, bo tylko zaczną się zastanawiać, co też ci oferuje, że tak go bronisz!

– Widzę że doskonale się orientujesz w sposobie myślenia otępiałych idiotów!

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie widzę też i rozumiem inne punkty widzenia niż swój własny! – odparł ostro Sorimachi i podniósł się z miejsca. – Wakashimazu, cokolwiek się będzie działo, jestem z tobą, tak samo jak Etsuko. I Hoshi. I cokolwiek postanowisz, dostosuję się do tego, co masz zamiar mówić ludziom, czy zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, czy się otwarcie przyznać… ale teraz widzę, że lepiej, byście pogadali sami o tym, co wam powiedziałem i… będę słuchał, co ludzie mówią i będę ostrzegał, jeśli coś poważniejszego… – urwał i ruszył w stronę drzwi, zaciskając palce na niedopitej puszce coli. – Trzymajcie się. Wpadnę do was wieczorem i przyniosę coś z kolacji, bo taka mała rada, lepiej, żebyście dziś jeszcze sobie darowali wizytę w stołówce. Na razie – zakończył, po czym cicho opuścił pomieszczenie.

Ken i Kojiro dłuższą chwilę milczeli po wyjściu Sorimachiego; Takeshi wciąż leżał pod kołdrą, odwrócony teraz do nich plecami i nie wykazywał żadnych reakcji na otoczenie. Bramkarz zacisnął pięści, zdając sobie sprawę, jak bardzo ktoś musiał dopiec ich młodszemu przyjacielowi, że aż tak źle zareagował, bo chłopak zasadniczo był dość pogodny i nie przejmował się aż tak ludzkimi złośliwościami – w końcu wiele razy trafiał za nim i Hyugą do drużyny, gdzie był najmłodszy i zazwyczaj starsi zawodnicy nie byli tym zachwyceni i jawnie to okazywali.

– Co z nim? – spytał Ken cicho, ale Kojiro nie odpowiedział ani słowem, lecz podniósł się i podszedł do łóżka Takeshiego. Nieco niepewnie położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i pochylił się nad nim, pytając o coś młodszego chłopaka, na tyle jednak cicho, że Ken tego nie usłyszał. Takeshi na moment się odsłonił i rzucił nieco… przestraszone spojrzenie bramkarzowi, a potem pokręcił powoli głową, ponownie odwrócił się do ściany i zakrył kołdrą.

– Chodźmy porozmawiać do ciebie – odparł Kojiro, jeszcze moment pozostając przy Takeshim, ale wreszcie ruszył w stronę wyjścia, zgarniając ze sobą jeden zestaw kluczy.

– Jak trafimy na kogoś na korytarzu i zobaczy, że razem idziemy do mnie, to… – zaczął Ken i znacząco zawiesił głos.

– To co?

– To nie będzie to dobrze wyglądało…

– Powiedz wprost, o czym pomyślałeś. – Chłopak skrzyżował ręce na piersi, a ponieważ Ken milczał, wpatrując się tylko w podłogę, jednak zdecydował się zmienić temat. I ton głosu. – Chodźmy do ciebie. Nie zamierzam przed nikim udawać, że coś się między nami zmieniło, rozumiesz? – powiedział cicho, na co bramkarz bez przekonania skinął głową i mimo iż uważał za fatalny pomysł chodzenie z Kojiro gdziekolwiek, wyszedł z jego pokoju, gdy chłopak otworzył przed nim drzwi.

I momentalnie zamarł, gdy dojrzał pod drzwiami swojego pokoju czterech chłopaków, z których jednego kojarzył mgliście jako znajomego Hoshi, na którego trafili tutaj kilka dni temu. Zerknął nieco rozpaczliwie na stojącego za nim Kojiro, a potem ponownie na grupkę, która najwyraźniej miała coś w zanadrzu, bo uśmiechali się złośliwie w jego kierunku.

– Niech tylko spróbują coś powiedzieć, to ich zabiję – warknął napastnik pod nosem, a Ken nawet tego nie skomentował. Zamierzał zastosować się do swojego postanowienia. Ignorować. Milczeć. Udawać, że nic nie widzi i nie słyszy. Niczego nikomu nie tłumaczyć, z nikim nie wchodzić w konfrontacje. Miał więc kolejną okazję przetestować swoje możliwości, tym razem w połączeniu z kolejnym utrudnieniem w postaci gotującego się z wściekłości Kojiro za plecami.

– Proszę cię… po prostu ich olej – wyszeptał, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, uniósł głowę i ruszył przed siebie, patrząc na grupę chłopaków, którzy prawdopodobnie wymieniali już komentarze i szykowali coś chamskiego. Ken jednak wyłączył wszelkie zmysły i wyciszył się – coś, co doskonale opanował podczas lat trenowania karate – i patrzył gdzieś ponad nimi, co nie było aż tak trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wszyscy oni byli od niego sporo niżsi.

Ominął ich, wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze i konieczność koncentracji na walce z uszkodzonym od dawna zamkiem nieco go rozproszyła; usłyszał głośny śmiech i niemal czuł, jak stojący obok niego Kojiro drży z wściekłości, ale wyraźnie próbuje nad sobą panować, przynajmniej na razie. Przeklął cicho, gdy nie mógł poradzić sobie z kluczami, co wywołało kolejny wybuch ze strony tamtej grupki – i tym razem Hyuga nie był w stanie się pohamować. Jego ofiarą stał się stojący najbliżej znajomy Hoshi, który zarobił potężny cios w szczękę, na tyle silny, że zwyczajnie zwalił go z nóg.

– Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia!? – syknął wściekle Kojiro i chwycił za bluzę następnego chłopaka, po czym ostro popchnął go na ścianę. Pozostałych dwóch rzuciło się na niego i wówczas Ken uznał, że musi interweniować; stanowczo odepchnął pierwszego z nich, robiąc to jednak w taki sposób, by w żaden sposób go nie uszkodzić. Wówczas drugi sam jakoś stracił wolę do walki i wpatrywał się przestraszony naprzemiennie w Kojiro i Kena, a wreszcie chwycił za ramię kolegę, którego napastnik moment wcześniej popchnął na ścianę i razem szybko opuścili pole bitwy, nie przejmując się pozostawionymi tam towarzyszami.

– Hyuga, dość – powiedział cicho bramkarz, ale Kojiro wciąż wbijał wściekły wzrok w drugoklasistę, którego zaatakował na początku. – Dość – powtórzył i ponownie szarpnął klamkę, a wówczas zamek wreszcie zaskoczył i udało mu się otworzyć drzwi, na których, co dopiero teraz zauważył, przybyła napisana markerem, krótka, wulgarna rymowanka dotycząca jego orientacji. – Hyuga! – podniósł głos i wówczas chłopak bez jakiegokolwiek komentarza, szybkim krokiem, wszedł do jego pokoju. Ken przez moment się nie ruszał, po czym odwrócił się do krzywiącego się z bólu chłopaka z klasy Hoshi.

– Możecie za mną chodzić i gadać co chcecie, bo nie robi to na mnie żadnego wrażenie – zaczął cichym, spokojnym głosem, niemal zszokowany, że tak dobrze mu się to udało. – Ale tknij tylko Hoshi, a przysięgam, następnym razem pozwolę, by Hyuga urwał ci ten pusty łeb – oznajmił, po czym wszedł do swojej sypialni i zamknął na klucz drzwi, o które następnie się oparł, wbijając wzrok w rozrzucone na podłodze ksera jego zdjęć z Hidekim. Schylił się i chwycił jedno z nich, całkowicie neutralne i pozbawione wszelkich podtekstów, gdzie obaj siedzieli na molo, po prostu uśmiechając się i patrząc w obiektyw. Doskonale pamiętał, jak robili to zdjęcie, jak ustawiali aparat na nieco krzywej barierce, a po zrobieniu fotografii Hideki poderwał się zbyt gwałtownie, przez co całe molo zadrżało i Ken w ostatniej chwili złapał spadające do wody urządzenie. Niewiele wcześniej Hikki zaczął narzekać, że jest mu zimno, a Ken oddał mu wówczas swoją cienką kurtkę, w której jego przyjaciel był na tej i kilku następnych fotografiach z całej sesji.

Wciąż wbijał wzrok w zdjęcie, kiedy poczuł oplatające go, ciepłe ramiona Kojiro, który objął go wyjątkowo mocno, niemal boleśnie i pozbawiając go tchu. Wtulił twarz w jego długie włosy, a wówczas palce Kena rozluźniły się i wypuścił z ręki trzymaną wcześniej kartkę, lecz nie był w stanie odwzajemnić uścisku.

– Będzie dobrze – wyszeptał Kojiro i z całego wieczoru to właśnie były te słowa, których Ken potrzebował, by kompletnie się rozkleić. Po jego policzkach popłynęły łzy, a z ust – ciąg gorzkich słów, które po prostu musiał wreszcie wypowiedzieć.

– Nie wytrzymam tego, słyszysz? Po prostu nie zniosę tego, że oni wszyscy… mają te zdjęcia, gapią się na nie, komentują, czepiają się was… – urwał i z trudem zdusił szloch ściskający jego gardło. – Nie zniosę myśli, że Takeshi i Hoshi i nawet nie wiem ile innych, bliskich mi ludzi…

– Nie obwiniaj się, Ken – powiedział Kojiro, lecz w żaden sposób nie był uspokoić bramkarza, który trząsł się i był już na granicy histerii.

– Jak mam się nie obwiniać, skoro to przez moją nieuwagę wszystko się wydało!? – krzyknął, próbując odepchnąć od siebie przyjaciela, lecz ten tylko wzmocnił uścisk. – Puszczaj mnie!

– To się uspokój, do jasnej cholery! – syknął Kojiro. – Co się stało, to się nie odstanie – dodał, wciąż przyciszonym głosem. – Potrzebujesz się wypłakać, wyżalić czy cokolwiek innego, to będę przy tobie, ale nie mam zamiaru słuchać, jak wmawiasz sobie, że to twoja wina, że Hoshi miała na tyle zdesperowanych wrogów, by ją śledzili i czekali na okazję, jak jej dokopać!

– Ale to już moja wina, że jestem gejem i że…

– Kurwa mać, czy ty słyszysz samego siebie? – przerwał mu ostro Kojiro, odsuwając się od niego i wbijając wzrok w jego twarz. – Człowieku, ogarnij się, OGARNIJ! Masz problem. Wszyscy teraz mamy. Więc tym bardziej zacznij myśleć logicznie, co z tym zrobić, zamiast wkręcać sobie i mi przy okazji takie bzdury! – krzyknął, po czym chwycił Kena za ramiona i potrząsnął nim, lecz to nie odniosło pożądanego efektu, bo bramkarz wciąż miał błędne spojrzenie i wydawał się nie rozumieć, co się do niego mówi.

– Nie masz o niczym pojęcia. To nie ty masz na drzwiach wulgaryzmy i to nie przez ciebie twoi przyjaciele… – nie zdołał dokończyć tego, co zamierzał powiedzieć, gdyż Kojiro w tym momencie wymierzył mu siarczysty policzek, nawet nie próbując zmniejszać siły uderzenia, jak miało to miejsce po meczu, gdy bramkarz zagroził odejściem z drużyny.

– Opanuj się! – warknął, po czym puścił Kena i, aby dać mu chwilę na zebranie myśli, odwrócił się od niego i ruszył do biurka, o które ciężko oparł się dłońmi.

Młodszy chłopak milczał, wpatrując się w jego plecy. Przyłożył palce do uderzonego miejsca i syknął z bólu, lecz chociaż przypuszczał, że ślad po nim zostanie mu przynajmniej do następnego dnia, wiedział, że agresja ze strony Kojiro była w tym wypadku najlepszą metodą. Napięcie i przerażenie zaczęły go powoli opuszczać, a on sam zaczął ponownie myśleć racjonalnie i zrozumiał, jak idiotyczne były jego stwierdzenia sprzed paru chwil. Zwłaszcza to ostatnie.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho, ruszając niepewnie w stronę Kojiro, który gwałtownie się do niego odwrócił. – Ja po prostu… nie mam pojęcia co robić i… dostaję szału. To jedyne, co mam na swoje usprawiedliwienie.

– Chodź tutaj – odparł napastnik i przysiadając na brzegu biurka, wyciągnął do niego ramiona. Gdy tylko Ken się do niego zbliżył, musnął wargami jego wyraźnie zaczerwieniony policzek i ponownie go przytulił, tym razem łagodniej niż wcześniej. – Coś wymyślimy, a ty dasz sobie radę i co by się nie działo, będę przy tobie.

– Nie chcę ściągać na ciebie kłopotów – szepnął Ken, a wówczas Kojiro odsunął go odrobinę od siebie, na tyle, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Cały kłopot, to głupi, nietolerancyjni ludzie, którzy cię nienawidzą za coś, co dotyczy też mnie, więc jak najbardziej słuszne by było, gdybym również…

– Nie waż się ujawniać ani dawać komukolwiek powodów, by sądził, że coś nas łączy – odparł bramkarz, a w jego głosie znów dało się wyczuć przerażenie i całą paletę emocji.

– A łączy? – spytał napastnik, sunąc palcami po linii szczęki Kena. – Chcesz, żeby łączyło...?

– Nie w tej sytuacji – odparł natychmiast chłopak i chwycił dłoń Kojiro, którą następnie odsunął od swojej twarzy. – Nie w środku burzy, gdy ci wszyscy ludzie… będą się gapić i czekać na moje potknięcie.

– Możemy być wykryci tak samo teraz, jak w każdym innym…

– Kojiro, nie – przerwał mu Ken. – Nie teraz. To po prostu nie jest… nie jest dobry moment, na…

– Żaden nie będzie dobry, bo teraz czeka nas parę dni…

– Raczej parę tygodni – wtrącił bramkarz, lecz Kojiro nie dał się wybić z rytmu.

– …kłopotów z plotkami. W weekend pierwszy mecz eliminacji, a potem przeplatanka końca semestru i rozgrywek lokalnych, ani się obejrzymy, aż będzie sierpień i rozgrywki krajowe, a gdy się skończą, to będą już trzy miesiące, a my wciąż…

– Co chcesz ode mnie usłyszeć? – przerwał mu wprost Ken. – W weekend zrozumiałem, że chcę z tobą być, że cię pragnę i że jesteś całym moim światem, ale wróciłem i to co zastałem… nazwij mnie tchórzem, jeśli chcesz, ale po prostu nie odważę się teraz na związek. Nic na to nie poradzę – dokończył cicho, czekając na kolejną tyradę, lecz nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Kojiro wpatrywał się w niego, ale nie był zły i ewidentnie nie zamierzał wszczynać kłótni… na jakikolwiek temat.

– Masz rację – przyznał wreszcie. – Całkowitą rację. To nie jest dobry czas – dodał, po czym, całkowicie wbrew swoim słowom, cofnął się odrobinę na biurku i przyciągnął do siebie Kena, którego uda mocno objął nogami, pozbawiając go w ten sposób równowagi.

– Kojiro, co ty… – zaczął chłopak, opierając się dłońmi o blat, lecz napastnik nie pozwolił mu dokończyć. Przywarł do niego całym ciałem i wpił się w jego usta, nieco odchylając się przy tym do tyłu i naciskiem dłoni zmuszając Kena, by podążył za nim. Wyciągnął wolną rękę i po omacku wyszukał ramię bramkarza, po którym przejechał w dół, aż dotarł do jego nadgarstka i niemal desperacko splótł ich palce razem. Całował go coraz bardziej namiętnie, prawą dłonią naciskając na kark Kena, a wówczas ten wydał z siebie głośny jęk i zdecydował się wreszcie objąć jego talię lewym ramieniem. Zachęcony i ośmielony tym Kojiro rozsunął nieco bardziej uda, a następnie uniósł je odrobinę i skrzyżował nogi nad pośladkami Kena. Przycisnął go do siebie jeszcze mocniej i poruszył lekko biodrami, a wówczas bramkarz, na którego jego bliskość zaczynała coraz mocniej działać, mimo wszystkiego, co się stało i co usłyszał, pozbył się wszelkich lęków i, przede wszystkim, oporów. Zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunek, z każdą chwilą bardziej namiętnie i nieprzytomnie, a gdy gorąca dłoń Kojiro przeniosła się z jego karku na klatkę piersiową, a potem – nieco w dół, zatrzymując się na pasku jego spodni, na moment odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek.

– Nie tutaj – szepnął, odrywając się od ust Kojiro, a gdy spojrzał w jego rozszerzone z podniecenia źrenice i dostrzegł, że przyjaciel pragnie go w tym momencie tak mocno, jak on jego, powstrzymanie się od pójścia na całość, choćby na biurku, dokładnie w tym momencie, kosztowało go całą silną wolę, jaką w sobie miał.

Nie był w stanie powiedzieć, kiedy znaleźli się w łóżku, pozbawieni koszulek, całując się mocno i bez żadnych zahamowań. Dłonie leżącego pod nim Kojiro błądziły niecierpliwie po jego plecach, a chłopak wydawał z siebie coraz głośniejsze westchnienia, które zmieniły się w jęki, gdy Ken oderwał się od jego ust i zaczął sunąć wargami najpierw po jego szyi, a potem klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Kątem oka zobaczył, jak Kojiro zaciska palce na pościeli, tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu kostki; wówczas uniósł się odrobinę i bez wahania sięgnął w stronę jego rozporka, z którym poradził sobie paroma szybkimi ruchami.

– Ken… – szepnął napastnik i było to ostatnie sensowne słowo, które wydusił przed kilkudziesięcioma minutami nieartykułowanych westchnień i jęków, jakie nastąpiły później.

 

~~~~~~

 

Sorimachi dostarczył im zarówno kolację, jak śniadanie następnego dnia i nie skomentował w żaden sposób faktu, iż wieczorem zastał ich siedzących nad notatkami w pościeli na łóżku Kena, wyraźnie rozczochranych i w niedbale założonych ubraniach. Rzucił jednak porozumiewawcze spojrzenie bramkarzowi, gdy Kojiro próbował zabrać się za swoją porcję jedzenia, lecz miał wyraźne problemy z utrzymaniem pałeczek i był niesamowicie rozproszony – co zasadniczo nigdy mu się nie zdarzało. Przekazał im informację, że Hoshi i Etsuko pojechały na noc do mieszczącego się na przedmieściach mieszkania siostry młodszej z nich i zamierzały pozostać tam przynajmniej dwa dni, mimo że do Toho musiały dojeżdżać stamtąd dobre czterdzieści minut. Wspomniał też, że ruszył na obchód i krótko opisał swoje wrażenia; pod szkołą spotkał Kawabe, który co prawda mieszkał w Tokio, ale wyjątkowo zjawił się tu w niedzielę, bo przyszedł do akademików odwiedzić swoją dziewczynę. Mimo jego wcześniejszego, koszmarnego zachowania, podobno był całkowicie po stronie Kena i był święcie oburzony tym, co zrobiły znajome Hoshi – Sorimachi zapoznał go krótko z przyczynami całej katastrofy, uznając, że kto jak kto, ale koledzy z drużyny mają prawo znać prawdę. Okazało się również, że chociaż w szkole panowała ogólna fala potępienia dla Kena, to znalazło się sporo osób, które w ogóle nie były tym zainteresowane i parę takich, co deklarowały aktywne wsparcie, nawet jeśli go nie znały. Sorimachi mówił rzeczowo i wprost, nie koloryzując, ale też nie bagatelizując tego, co udało mu się usłyszeć i zobaczyć.

Kojiro nocował w swoim pokoju, by zająć się nieszczęśliwym Takeshim i jakoś go pocieszyć i uspokoić, więc gdy rano Sorimachi wpadł do Kena z jedzeniem, miał chwilę czasu na rozmowę z nim, przed ruszeniem do pokoju drugiego napastnika. Wakashimazu w pierwszej chwili był przestraszony i niechętny do jakichkolwiek zwierzeń, ale gdy Sorimachi uśmiechnął się i zachęcająco poklepał go po ramieniu, wyraźnie dając mu do zrozumienia, że żadne informacje go nie zszokują, uznał, że to może jednak lepszy pomysł niż sądził.

– Pytaj – westchnął więc, licząc na to, że chłopak nie zarzuci go na samym starcie czymś wyjątkowo intymnym.

– Czy po ponad pięciu latach znajomości możemy zacząć mówić do siebie po imieniu? – wypalił Sorimachi, a Ken na moment oniemiał.

– To ostatnia rzecz, jaką spodziewałem się od ciebie usłyszeć w tym momencie – wydukał, a napastnik wybuchnął krótkim śmiechem

– To proste pytanie, następne będą na poziomie hard. Więc?

– Tak, oczywiście – odparł Ken nieco sztywno, już teraz obawiając się ciągu dalszego.

– Więc Ken… powiedz mi, czy ty i Hyuga jesteście razem?

– …nie wiem. Zależy jak na to patrzeć – wymamrotał po chwili zastanowienia.

– Przecież to chyba oczywiste, tak lub nie! Powiedzieliście sobie, że jesteście? Macie kogoś poza sobą nawzajem? Całujecie się? Sypiacie ze sobą? Kochasz go? Wiesz, takie.. pytania pomocnicze – puścił do niego oko, a Ken powtórzył sobie w myślach ciąg tego, co usłyszał.

– Nie, nie, tak, nie do końca, tak – wypalił jednym tchem, a chwila milczenia ze strony Sorimachiego oznaczała, że próbuje sobie przypomnieć kolejność pytań, jakie zadawał.

– Jak można „nie do końca”? – spytał podejrzliwie, a Ken wbił w niego pełne politowania spojrzenie. – No nie patrz tak, tylko mi wytłumacz, a nie…

– Mam powiedzieć dokładnie, co robiliśmy, a czego nie?

– A… sorry… myślałem, że wy nie do końca się całujecie i próbowałem sobie to wyobrazić i… – urwał, a Ken nie mógł się powstrzymać od krótkiego parsknięcia śmiechem. Jednak rozmowa z… z Kazukim okazała się bardziej odstresowująca niż mógł przypuszczać. – To jaka była odpowiedź na całowanie?

– Tak – powtórzył bramkarz, a chłopak pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem, jakby to akurat wydawało mu się oczywiste.

– Długo to trwa? W sensie… no… to nie do końca? I cała reszta?

– No nie mów, że Hoshi wszystkiego ci nie powtórzyła.

– Nie powtórzyła właśnie! Co za żmija – westchnął nieszczęśliwie chłopak, udając, że jest oburzony tym faktem. – Więc?

– Nie będę ci się zwierzał ze swoich uczuć, bo do romantycznych tematów nadaje się tylko Hoshi – powiedział bez ogródek. – Pocałował mnie pierwszy raz z miesiąc temu, a…

– On ciebie! – wykrzyknął Kazuki i przez moment Ken jednak żałował tej rozmowy, ale szybko mu przeszło, bo po prostu nie potrafił gniewać się na kogoś takiego, jak on.

– On mnie. Naprawdę chcesz znać szczegóły? – spytał podejrzliwie, uznając, że zagłębianie przyjaciela-heteryka w takie tematy nic dobrego nie przyniesie.

– Nie szczegóły, a ogóły – odparł i poklepał Kena po ramieniu. – Szczegóły mi opowiesz odnośnie Hidekiego, jeśli tak ci będzie łatwiej, skoro z Hyugą to coś, no wiesz, romantycznego, a o romantycznym się gorzej mówi. No dawaj!

– Dlaczego chcesz słuchać o moich doświadczeniach z facetami...? – spytał podejrzliwie Ken, nieco się od niego odsuwając.

– Bo od dawna chciałbym tego spróbować i zastanawiam się, czego się spodziewać, a tylko od ciebie mogę się czegoś dowiedzieć, bo nie znam żadnego innego geja i no… właśnie dlatego – zakończył z rozbrajającą szczerością i uśmiechnął się szeroko do porażonego tym wyznaniem Kena.

– Przecież masz dziewczynę…

– Etsuko też uważa, że to świetny pomysł, bo obawia się, że jak nie zaspokoję ciekawości teraz, to zostawię ją dla faceta gdy będziemy mieć czwórkę dzieci i psa. No i ona się całowała z dziewczynami! Ja też chcę. Tego wymaga sprawiedliwość w związku – zakończył, wciąż szczerząc się do Kena, ale nagle coś sobie uświadomił i szybko spoważniał. – Przepraszam, ty masz problemy, a ja zadręczam cię swoimi łóżkowymi fantazjami, że chcę sobie testować coś z facetem i to pewnie zabrzmiało tak, jakbym gadał to wszystko, żeby się do ciebie dobrać i to w momencie, gdy…

– Nie musisz się tłumaczyć, przecież widzę, że nie miałeś nic złego na myśli no i… no, że jesteś szczery – odparł Ken, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. – Chociaż to, co mówisz, jest dla mnie zupełnie niepojęte, że będąc z dziewczyną masz takie… jak to ująłeś… fantazje.

– Dla wielu osób niepojęte by było, że coś łączy ciebie i Hyugę – odparł Kazuki spokojnie. – Zazwyczaj nie rozmawia się na takie tematy więc… dziwne by było, gdybyśmy o takie rzeczy się podejrzewali, nie sądzisz?

– Coś w tym jest – odparł Ken i parę chwil milczeli, a wreszcie napastnik podniósł się z miejsce i wskazał na wyniesione ze stołówki jedzenie dla „chorych kolegów z akademika”

– Idziemy z tym do Hyugi? No i Takeshiego, bo on chyba też… – urwał na moment i zmarszczył brwi. – Ty, Ken, jak w ogóle sprawiłeś, że wyperswadowałeś mu wychodzenie wczoraj gdziekolwiek? Miałem wrażenie, że on aż się pali, żeby wystrzelić z akademika i zrobić jakąś burdę, bo to by było takie w jego stylu…

– Powiedzmy, że wczoraj… miałem ponadprzeciętną moc sprawczą, jeśli o niego chodzi – oznajmił nieco pokrętnie Ken, a Kazuki uniósł lekko brew, czekając na doprecyzowanie. – To znaczy… był w takim stanie, że jak powiedziałem, że nie chcę, żebyśmy gdzieś wychodzili, po prostu się zgodził. I zaczęliśmy odrabiać zadania z angielskiego. I potem przyszedłeś, a…

– A wy siedzieliście w pościeli, całkiem wytarmoszeni, miałeś założoną koszulkę na lewą stronę, a on na głowie jeden kołtun, już wszystko rozumiem – ponownie wyszczerzył zęby i wyraźnie zamierzał zapytać o coś jeszcze, bo oczy aż mu błyszczały z ciekawości. – Pochwal się, co mu zrobiłeś i zdradź mi tę magiczną metodę na zmuszenie Hyugi do posłuszeństwa, żebym też mógł stosować na treningach – wyrzucił jednym tchem, a Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, bo wizja zawodników zaspokajających Kojiro celem złagodzenia jego ciężkiego charakteru… była ponad jego siły.

Dlatego też niemal rzucił się ich kapitanowi na szyję z radości, że przerwał tę rozmowę, gdy ten moment później wszedł bez pukania do pokoju – kompletnie już ubrany w rzeczy do szkoły, uczesany, nieco sztywny i ponownie buzujący złością – i zupełnie nie przypominał swojej rozleniwionej wersji z poprzedniego wieczora. Za chłopakiem ciągnął się Takeshi, który chociaż wciąż był podłamany, wyraźnie czuł się lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia.

– Obiecałeś do nas wpaść, ze śniadaniem – powiedział ostro Kojiro, kompletnie już nie przypominając samego siebie z dnia wczorajszego – a tymczasem za niecałe pół godziny zaczynamy lekcje, przychodzę tu i co widzę? Ken siedzi w piżamie i robicie sobie pogawędki – warknął i usiadł przy biurku, w tak naturalny sposób, jakby poprzedniego dnia nic szczególnego się przy nim nie wydarzyło, a następnie sięgnął po paczkę z jedzeniem.

– Wiesz, Hyuga, mogliście podejść jednak do stołówki, jak jesteś w tak bojowym nastroju no… i jak jesteś taki głodny – powiedział niewinnym tonem Kazuki i skinął na Takeshiego, by też zabrał się za śniadanie. Ken tymczasem wygrzebał się z pościeli i ociężałym krokiem ruszył do łazienki, a gdy zamykał za sobą drzwi usłyszał, jak jego przyjaciel dalej ciągnie Kojiro za język odnośnie kwestii jego grzecznego oczekiwania na dostarczenie mu śniadania do pokoju. Westchnął, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem, bo brak instynktu samozachowawczego, jaki w tym momencie okazywał Sorimachi, był po prostu komiczny.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken spodziewał się, że będzie znacznie gorzej, ale jak na razie metoda udawania, że nie widzi i nie słyszy, okazywała się względnie wystarczająca. Gdy szedł korytarzem w towarzystwie bojowo nastawionego Kojiro, rozmowy milkły lub zmieniały się w konspiracyjny szept, a wściekłe spojrzenia napastnika sprawiały, że rymowanka z jego drzwi zamierała ludziom na ustach. Nikt nie odważał się zbliżać do nich w agresywnych zamiarach i chociaż wiele osób patrzyło na Kena z jawną dezaprobatą, obrzydzeniem czy wręcz nienawiścią, prawdopodobnie dzięki siejącej postrach obecności Kojiro, trzymali oni swoje emocje na wodzy. Wszelkie potencjalnie konfrontacyjne zachowania hamowali też kręcący się po korytarzach nauczyciele, których uszu najwyraźniej doszła przynajmniej część plotek, bo na lekcjach absolutnie wszyscy wykładowcy co chwilę zawieszali na Kenie wzrok i odwracali się, gdy tylko ich na tym przyłapał; ich przynajmniej częściowa świadomość miała jednak dobre strony o tyle, że tym bardziej nikt nie próbował się wychylać z jakimiś bardziej widowiskowymi zachowaniami, dopóki znajdowali się na terenie szkoły. Tutaj Ken czuł się w jakiś sposób bezpieczny – nawet jeśli niektórzy uczniowie próbowaliby w ewidentny sposób mu zaszkodzić, pracownicy Toho nie pozwoliliby, aby pod ich nosem coś się wydarzyło. Dlatego też same lekcje przebiegały prawie normalnie, a uczniowie z klasy jego i Kojiro wydawali się być przede wszystkim zdezorientowani i rozdarci między tym, co usłyszeli od kolegów z akademika, a pewną lojalnością względem Wakashimazu i Hyugi. Oczywiście wpatrywali się w nich i szeptali, a nikt nie odważył się usiąść zbyt blisko ich ławki, co sprawiło, że w jednej z większych sal, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia z przyrody, ich dwójka wyglądała niczym samotna wyspa pomiędzy otaczającymi ich, pustymi miejscami. Ken w jakiś pokrętny sposób nawet się z tego cieszył – przynajmniej przez jedną godzinę nie musiał słyszeć absolutnie żadnych, powtarzanych przyciszonymi głosami, plotek na swój temat.

Zdecydowanie gorsze były przerwy, kiedy należało się gdzieś przemieścić i minąć ileś wrogo nastawionych ludzi. Ken aż kurczył się w sobie, kiedy większe grupki chłopaków z innych klas przechodziły zbyt blisko niego i chociaż racjonalna część jego umysłu wiedziała, że dopóki jest na terenie szkoły i ma przy sobie Kojiro, nic mu nie grozi, to zaraz odzywał się złośliwy głosik, mówiący, że w każdej innej sytuacji doszłoby do – przynajmniej słownej – konfrontacji. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że poradziłby sobie z trzema czy nawet czterema osobami, gdyby faktycznie doszło do rękoczynów, ale była to ostatnia rzecz, jakiej sobie życzył i sama myśl o tym, że kiedy zostanie sam, może być różnie, napawała go przerażeniem.

 Ten pozorny spokój sprawił, że, paradoksalnie – jak na razie największym problemem była nie ogromna grupa ludzi, którzy potępili Kena po samym usłyszeniu niesprawdzonej plotki, lecz „ciekawscy”, których najwyraźniej fascynował fakt, że w nudnej, prywatnej, nieco snobistycznej szkole, wreszcie COŚ się dzieje. Już po drugich zajęciach był wykończony, po trzecich spoglądał co chwilę na zegarek, a koło pierwszej po południu miał ochotę wywiesić nad głową transparent z napisem „jak jeszcze raz usłyszę od kogokolwiek pytanie ‘czy to prawda?’, to urwę mu łeb”. Co jakiś czas ktoś do niego podchodził – mniej lub bardziej znane osoby z innych klas, czasem takie, których nawet nie kojarzył z nazwiska. Wszyscy zaczynali od czegoś w rodzaju „Wakashimazu, co tu się nawywijało w weekend?”, a potem rzucali „to przecież bzdura, co mówią o tobie, co nie?” i „te zdjęcia są fałszywe? To znaczy ja ich nie widziałem nawet, ale słyszałem o nich i…”. Ken na początku próbował zbywać ludzi milczeniem, ale to tylko sprawiało, że pytania stawały się bardziej natarczywe; Kojiro warczał, a ludzie wówczas się odsuwali i patrzyli na nich z szeroko otworzonymi oczami, mamrocząc „cholera, to jednak prawda…” i ulatniając się bez oglądania za siebie i pożegnania.

Po którejś z kolei takiej sytuacji poczuł, że kolejna osoba, która zbliży się do niego i Kojiro, zostanie znokautowana przez trzęsącego się z nerwów napastnika, więc zaczął odpowiadać wykrętami. Że on nie wie, o co chodzi. Że plotki. Że nawet nie widział tych zdjęć – to ostatnie było kompletnie nietrafione, bo dziewczyna, z którą rozmawiał, wyciągnęła wówczas cały plik kartek ksero z plecaka i ku rozpaczy Kena zaczęła je prezentować wszystkim zainteresowanym. W końcu, obawiając się, że palnie coś głupiego, nieudolnie się tłumacząc, zaczął z uporem maniaka powtarzać, że nie zamierza na ten temat rozmawiać, bo cokolwiek powie, ktoś to wykorzysta przeciwko niemu. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął to zdanie, ale odpowiedź okazała się wreszcie tą właściwą, bo większość ludzi się po niej deaktywowała – mimo że przecież nie wiedzieli niczego konkretnego tak samo jak przed tym, zanim spytali. Kojiro, chociaż był wściekły, nie komentował w żaden sposób jego sposobu radzenia sobie ze znajomymi – dalszymi i bliższymi – ale fakt, że sam zaczął odpowiadać coś podobnego wszystkim, którzy odważyli się do niego podejść, mówił sam za siebie. W ten sposób oficjalną wersją całej sytuacji było to, że… nie ma oficjalnej wersji i nie będzie, a Ken nie zamierza się odnosić do plotek korytarzowych.

W efekcie problem, co należy mówić ludziom, by nie rozdmuchiwać afery, która wciąż jeszcze tylko się tliła, a nie płonęła jasnym płomieniem, niejako rozwiązał się sam, w dość naturalny sposób. A Kazuki, który z radosnym uśmiechem dołączył do Kena i Kojiro podczas obiadu – na który poszli na tyle późno, by stołówka była niemal pusta i by nie musieli już nikogo słuchać i oglądać – bez słowa sprzeciwu przyjął ich decyzję.

– Ok. Tak właśnie będę mówił następnym ludziom.

– A co mówiłeś dotychczasowym...? – spytał Ken niepewnie.

– Że nic nie wiem, ale na geja to ty mi nie wyglądasz – odparł chłopak i roześmiał się, widząc mordercze spojrzenie Kojiro.

– I ludzie uwierzyli bez słowa w twój gej-radar? – warknął napastnik, na co Kazuki wzruszył ramionami.

– Wierzyli czy nie wierzyli! Jak ktoś mnie zna, to zna też Etsuko, a większość najwyraźniej uznała, że moja dama przelała we mnie swą wiedzę.

– Jaką wiedzę...? – Kojiro odłożył pałeczki i wbił w niego podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Wiedzę z tych jej babskich hentai, którą się afiszowała całe gimnazjum – puścił porozumiewawczo oko do oniemiałego napastnika, który najwyraźniej wciąż nie wiedział, co Sorimachi ma na myśli. – No nieważne… Brzmiałem wiarygodnie, a chyba to się liczy prawda?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – stwierdził Kojiro, a Ken z trudem powstrzymał się od rzucenia czegoś w rodzaju „i lepiej, że nie masz”.

– Nieważne – powtórzył Sorimachi. – A zmieniając temat, sprawa jest, bo nie myślcie, że tak bez sensu do was przyszedłem – roześmiał się i bramkarz przez moment miał wrażenie, że Kojiro, poirytowany po całym dniu tłumaczenia się bandzie baranów, za chwilę się na niego rzuci. – Ciągle zaczepiał mnie ktoś z drużyny, bo do was się bali podchodzić, a Takeshi chodzi jakimiś dziurami i nie da się na niego trafić…

– Do rzeczy.

– Za godzinę umówiłem całą drużynę na boisku. Przygotuj im teksty do stosowania i mówkę motywacyjno-drużynową, wiesz: jesteśmy zespołem, mamy mówić jednym głosem, albo tylko słuchać i nie mówić albo słuchać i przekazywać bossowi. Nie wiedzą, czy mają potwierdzać czy zaprzeczać i chcą, byś wydał rozkazy, kapitanie! – wykrzyknął i zasalutował do Kojiro, a Ken, widząc jego dziwny entuzjazm, zaczął obawiać się o jego zdrowie psychiczne i trzeźwość.

– O której dokładnie nas umówiłeś? – spytał napastnik powoli, nieco odsuwając się od Sorimachiego, który niemal podskakiwał na krześle.

– Na czwartą. Mam nadzieję, że wszystkich udało mi się poinformować, tylko na Takeshiego nie mogłem trafić, bo…

– Pójdę po niego i widzimy się na miejscu – powiedział, po czym krótko się z nimi pożegnał, a gdy tylko zniknął za drzwiami stołówki, odprowadzony spojrzeniem Kazukiego, chłopak przesiadł się bliżej Kena i rozejrzał po niemal całkiem już pustej sali. Sprzątaczka zgarniała pozostawione talerze ze stolików, złorzecząc pod nosem na zostawiony bałagan, jakiś pierwszoklasista nieszczęśliwie wlepiał wzrok w talerz z zupą, a dwie dziewczyny chichotały w rogu, przeglądając mangę trzymaną na kolanach.

– Widziałeś się z Hoshi? – wypalił Kazuki, gdy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie słucha i nagle cały jego dziwny entuzjazm podupadł, a Ken nabrał przekonania, że jego zachowanie miało wypędzić stąd Kojiro, by mogli porozmawiać bez jego towarzystwa.

– Nie, nie było jej na stołówce, a ja nie miałem nawet możliwości, by znaleźć jej klasę i…

– Nie chodzi mi o to, żebyś się tłumaczył tylko… cholera martwię się o nią – powiedział cicho. – Etsuko żyje trochę w swoim świecie i ona się niczym nie przejmuje i chyba nie widzi problemu, więcej! Stwierdziła na poprzedniej przerwie, że gdyby mnie uznano za geja, to ją by to nawet kręciło, ale Hoshi jest załamana i przerażona i ją to zdecydowanie nie bawi. No i ma wrogów, w przeciwieństwie do Etsuko i… ja już nie ogarniam tego, co się dzieje między tymi wszystkimi dziewczynami, ale… – urwał na chwilę i westchnął ciężko. – Ken, wiem, że się do siebie zbliżyliście, więc spróbuj ją dziś wypytać, co się dzieje. Te cholerne szmaty postanowiły ją zniszczyć i boję się, że ktoś ją może naprawdę… skrzywdzić – zakończył cicho, a Ken wówczas oparł głowę na otwartych dłoniach. Skoncentrowany na sobie znów zapomniał o kimś ważnym, tak jak to miało miejsce w przypadku Takeshiego i w tym momencie się za to nienawidził.

– Podejrzewasz coś konkretnego...? – spytał w końcu, zerkając niepewnie na Kazukiego.

– Podejrzewam, że o ile ciebie czy Hyugi nikt nie ruszy fizycznie, bo jesteście facetami i wszyscy wiedzą, że zaczepianie was to samobójstwo, to Hoshi… czy nawet Takeshi… nie sprawiają, że ludzie mają obawy przed dręczeniem ich. No i wy dwaj jesteście razem w klasie, więc tym bardziej macie łatwiej, a grupa Hoshi to banda zarozumiałych snobów, z którymi nigdy się nie zżyła, więc jest tam całkiem sama. A ona jest cholernie słaba, gdy chodzi o konfrontacje z ludźmi i po prostu jej nie wierzę, gdy mi mówiła, że wszystko w porządku i jakoś daje sobie radę.

– Tak mówiła...?

– Tak, mówiła, jednocześnie próbując maskować korektorem cienie pod oczami, bo najwyraźniej przepłakała całą noc – powiedział, a Ken poczuł, że serce na moment mu stanęło po tych słowach. – Wpadnie na boisko po tym naszym spotkaniu, więc… zajmij się nią, ok.? – poprosił i uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Możliwe, że gdy ludzie zobaczą was razem, tylko będą ją bardziej dręczyć, ale… ona cię potrzebuje i teraz najważniejsze, żebyś ją jakoś pocieszył i uspokoił.

– Porozmawiam z nią – obiecał bramkarz, a wówczas Kazuki skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca, po czym krótko poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Do zobaczenia na boisku – powiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, zostawiając Kena z jego niewesołymi myślami. Nie minęło pięć minut, a bramkarz odstawił talerz, nagle tracąc apetyt i ociężałym krokiem również podążył w tamtym kierunku.

Po tym, co usłyszał od Kazukiego, zaczął martwić się o Hoshi, tym bardziej, że – jak wynikało z jego słów – sam nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie leży problem. Napastnik był niemal ekspertem we wczuwaniu się w pokręcone umysły nastolatek i skoro ON nie był w stanie zrozumieć przyczyn i potencjalnych skutków toczącej się w okolicach żeńskiego akademika wojny, to Ken – tym bardziej. Bezskutecznie próbował przypomnieć sobie szczegóły rozmowy z przyjaciółką z tego pamiętnego wieczoru, gdy razem oglądali jego zdjęcia, lecz miał w głowie pustkę i tylko ogólne wrażenie, że Hoshi wspominała, że nie jest lubiana przez pewną grupę dziewczyn, najwyraźniej na tyle zdeterminowanych, by ją śledzić. No i Sorimachi twierdził, że cała nagonka na Hoshi – i Kena przy okazji – wynikała z faktu, iż złośliwe larwy z akademika zagotowały się z zazdrości, gdy zaczęli grać przed całą szkołą związek. Dla bramkarza było jednak czymś niepojętym, by organizować tak szeroko zakrojoną akcję – śledzenie, podsłuchiwanie, kradzież zdjęć, impreza urządzona tylko po to, by rozpuścić plotkę – z tak idiotycznego powodu jak niemożność pogodzenia się z tym, że chłopak, do którego się wzdychało, wybrał inną. Na litość! On nawet nie miał pojęcia, która z tych dziewczyn mogła być nim zainteresowana, więc jak miał… potrząsnął głową, nagle uświadamiając sobie, że nie do końca wierzy, że była to jedyna przyczyna, pomijając zwykłe „nielubienie”, która miałaby wzbudzić w jakiejś grupie dziewczyn aż tyle złości.

Dlatego wiedział, że musi porozmawiać z Hoshi i przynajmniej spróbować połapać się w tej pokręconej sytuacji, która doprowadziła do miejsca, gdzie jego najbardziej intymne sekrety i prywatne zdjęcia, zostały podane jego szkolnym kolegom w formie plotki, mającej w dodatku pogrążyć kogoś innego niż jego samego.

Zatopiony w myślach, nie zwracał szczególnej uwagi na to, jaką trasę obrał i w pewnym momencie zorientował się, że włóczy się rzadko uczęszczaną ścieżką, która zahaczała o nieużywany basen i prowadziła na boiska raczej okrężną trasą. On i Kojiro używali jej, gdy byli parę lat młodsi i mieli ochotę, idąc na trening, odpocząć od tokijskiej elity, z którą musieli przebywać przez cały dzień. Z czasem obaj przyzwyczaili się do towarzystwa, zaprzyjaźnili z Kazukim, zbliżyli do reszty drużyny i chociaż nigdy nie zżyli się z całą szkolną społecznością, to jednak stali jej częścią i przestali być parą odludków z prowincji. Ken przystanął przy dość już wyrośniętych i bujnych zaroślach przy starym basenie, które, gdy dopiero zaczynali naukę w gimnazjum Toho, nie były jeszcze aż tak gęste i dało się przejść między nimi do metalowej drabinki, prowadzącej na dach budynku – obecnie niemal już niewidocznej. Rzadko wspominał przeszłość z czasów, gdy jeszcze był dzieckiem, ale w tym momencie uderzyło go, ile się zmieniło przez tych pięć lat i niemal namacalnie poczuł upływ czasu.

– Hej, Wakashimazu! Umówiłeś się z kimś na numerek w tej ruderze, że tak się lampisz? – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą i zamarł, próbując z odgłosu kroków wywnioskować, ile osób do niego idzie i czy powinien w odruchu samozachowawczym natychmiast uciekać, czy raczej pozostać tutaj. Doliczył się trzech osób, więc powoli się odwrócił i wbił wzrok w zbliżających się do niego chłopaków. Wszyscy byli z drugiej klasy, jednego kojarzył jeszcze z gimnazjum – chodził on wówczas przez parę miesięcy na karate w szkolnej sekcji, ale przez całkowity brak postępów, szybko zrezygnował – a pozostałych dwóch znał tylko z widzenia, a i to słabo, bo nie mieszkali w akademiku.

– Ty, zobacz, jak się patrzy – roześmiał się ten, którego Ken kojarzył z treningów i którego nazwisko jednak zdołał sobie przypomnieć. – Przerwaliśmy randkę?

– Nie do końca – odparł bramkarz spokojnie, uznając, że jeśli kiedyś będzie z Furutą w na tyle bliskich relacjach, by rozmawiać z nim na takie tematy, pochwali go, że jego złośliwości były zdecydowanie bardziej wymyślne i interesujące. – W sumie to czekałem na jakiegoś młodszego frajera, który się tu zapuści, żeby go zaciągnąć w krzaki… ale ty, Yoshida, ani trochę mi się nie podobasz – oznajmił beznamiętnie i lekko się uśmiechnął, a wówczas chłopak niemal zzieleniał, a jego dwaj towarzysze wybuchli śmiechem tak głośnym, że zbudziłby umarłego.

– Ciota czy nie, ale jednak dojebać potrafi – wydusił w końcu jeden z nich, po czym poklepał Yoshidę po ramieniu, najwyraźniej uznając temat za zakończony. Znów: co to była za przyjemność nabijać się z kogoś, kto się nie bał, nie wściekał i jeszcze bez żadnych emocji, żartobliwie przytakiwał?

– Niebawem nie będzie ci tak do śmiechu, Wakashimazu! – wykrzyknął Yoshida, odtrącając z irytacją kumpla. – Lepiej się nie pokazuj na treningach karate, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby cię stłukli tak, jak na to zasługuje każdy pieprzony lachociąg, a uwierz, parę osób stamtąd jest na ciebie ciętych i już oni się postarają, żeby rodzona matka cię nie poznała!

– Dziękuję za ostrzeżenie, wezmę to pod uwagę – odparł Ken i lekko się ukłonił, chociaż tym razem udawanie, że nie rusza go to, co usłyszał, przyszło mu znacznie trudniej. Tym prostym gestem jeszcze bardziej rozjuszył Yoshidę, który ruszył w jego stronę i szarpnął go za bluzę, popychając w stronę krzaków; Ken zachwiał się, z zaskoczeniem zauważając, że chłopak, mimo że już niczego nie trenował, był wystarczająco silny, by ewentualna walka z nim nie była katowaniem słabszego. Co bynajmniej nie oznaczało, że drugoklasista miał z nim większe szanse, a chłopak nie zamierzał pozwolić, by jakikolwiek dzieciak, przekonany o swojej sile, w ten sposób go zaczepiał.

Zanim Yoshida zdołał ponownie się odezwać, chwycił go za ramię, przytrzymując na miejscu, a następnie kopnął go kolanem w krocze, nie bawiąc się w jakiekolwiek techniki karate. Chłopak zawył z bólu i skulił się wpół, a wówczas zarobił jeszcze szybki, niezbyt mocny cios w szczękę, który jednak sprawił, że upadł na trawę i zerknął nieszczęśliwie w kierunku dwóch kumpli, którzy stali jak porażeni.

– Ciota czy nie, ale dojebać potrafi – powiedział spokojnie Ken, powtarzając wcześniejsze zdanie jednego z nich, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i z zaciśniętymi pięściami ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę boiska.

 

~~~~~~

 

Słuchając ostrych słów Kojiro, Ken niemal cieszył się, że jest po stronie „tych słabych”, których należy bronić przed całym złem świata, a nie między zastraszonymi kolegami z drużyny. Kapitan nie żałował sobie gróźb oraz barwnych określeń dotyczących poczucia wspólnoty i wzajemnego wspierania w trudnych chwilach, a na zawodnikach zrobiło to na tyle duże wrażenie, że tylko niepewnie potakiwali. Takeshi, blady i dość nieobecny, stał za chichoczącym pod nosem Kazukim, który jako jedyny nie przejmował się całą sytuacją, a z reszty chłopaków – jeszcze tylko Furuta zachowywał się zwyczajnie, bo błądził wzrokiem gdzieś ponad głową Kojiro i nie ruszały go jego pogróżki. Tak naprawdę chłopak był na tyle wymęczony przez niego w ciągu tygodnia, gdy napastnik katował całą drużynę, że najwyraźniej uodpornił się i nie było rzeczy, która mogłaby go przestraszyć.

– Bezwzględnie macie milczeć – powtórzył któryś raz z kolei Kojiro, po czym w końcu porzucił zimny i bezwzględny ton, ciężko wzdychając. – Pomijając dobro całej drużyny i bezpieczeństwo Wakashimazu, pewnie niektórzy z was domyślają się, że w razie gdybyśmy zaczęli potwierdzać, że plotki są prawdą, wiele osób zacznie się czepiać również was. Sawada i Sorimachi mogą potwierdzić, że już mieli trochę nieprzyjemnych sytuacji, chociaż – spojrzał ze złością na drugiego napastnika – jednego z nich najwyraźniej wszystkie one przede wszystkim bawią.

– Ja się po prostu nie przejmuję – odparł chłopak wzruszając ramionami. – Chociaż racja, to nawet zabawne, gdy ktoś pyta, czy Wakashimazu mnie podrywa.

– Mi się to nie wydaje zabawne – warknął Kojiro, lekko zaciskając pięści, a Ken rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie Kazukiemu, który wówczas wybuchnął śmiechem.

– Powiedziałbym, że chyba jesteś o niego… – urwał, kiedy kapitan zrobił krok w jego stronę. – No, ale nie powiem.

– I na tym poprzestańmy. – Zwrócił się ponownie do reszty drużyny, na moment zerkając gdzieś w kierunku drogi prowadzącej do furtki boiska i zmarszczył brwi, ale szybko skupił się ponownie na nich. – Jeśli coś się będzie działo lub coś usłyszycie, jeśli cokolwiek uznacie za potencjalnie niebezpieczne, nie reagujcie i udawajcie, że nie wiecie o co chodzi, a potem wszystko mi przekażcie. Nie wkręcajcie się w żadne dyskusje. Nie komentujcie zdjęć. Nie dawajcie nikomu powodów, by sądził, że cokolwiek wiedzieliście wcześniej. Zachowujcie się, jakby nic się nie stało i jakbyście nie wierzyli w ani jedno słowo z tego, co ludzie mówią. Pamiętajcie, że w sobotę mamy pierwszy mecz rozgrywek regionalnych i na tym musimy się skupić, a wszelkie burze, jakie mają miejsce w szkole, nie mogą nas rozpraszać. I przede wszystkim – zawiesił na parę chwil głos – jeśli którykolwiek z was w trakcie meczu odstawi coś podobnego, jak Furuta i Kawabe ostatnim razem, to nie opuści boiska żywy. To wszystko z mojej strony. Jakieś pytania?

– Moja wychowawczyni… – zaczął niepewnie Shimano – wiesz, ta młoda, od matematyki… zatrzymała mnie dziś po zajęciach i spytała, czy to prawda, że Wakashimazu jest gejem, bo w pokoju nauczycielskim podobno już się robi afera… co mamy mówić nauczycielom...?

– A co jej powiedziałeś?

– Że nic nie wiem i że jestem w szoku, że coś takiego ktoś wymyślił i że nie widziałem żadnych zdjęć, a poza tym to spieszę się na trening.

– Świetnie – pochwalił go Kojiro. – I tak macie mówić. Nie chcę, żeby jakikolwiek belfer mi się wtrącał, zrozumiano? Jeszcze tego brakuje, żeby Wakashimazu miał problemy nie tylko z tą bandą skretyniałych gówniarzy, ale i nauczycielami. Coś jeszcze?

– No… te zdjęcia – zaczął niepewnie Koike. – Są dość jednoznaczne, co nie...? – spytał, a Ken spuścił wzrok, gdy tylko chłopak na niego spojrzał.

– Mów, że nic nie wiesz i nic nie widziałeś – powtórzył Kojiro, lecz najwyraźniej sam nie był do tego przekonany.

– Ale ja widziałem! – jęknął milczący dotąd Kawabe. – Dziewczyna mi je pokazała… cały żeński akademik nie robi nic, tylko sobie kopiuje te fotki i chociaż jeszcze nie krążą z nimi otwarcie po szkole, bo te wszystkie laski się boją, że jak któryś z nauczycieli je przyłapie z nimi, to będą mieć kłopoty, to jednak każdy, kto CHCE je zobaczyć, już zobaczył albo dotrze do nich najpóźniej do jutra…

– Właśnie – podjął Shimano – nie da się udawać, że ich nie widzieliśmy i…

– To mówcie, że nie przypuszczaliście, że jestem gejem i że parę zdjęć raczej tego nie zmieni, albo… coś w ten deseń – odparł cicho Ken, który odezwał się po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania i wówczas wszystkie oczy zwróciły się w jego stronę. – Nie mam pojęcia, na ile się to wszystko rozkręci i… nie chcę żebyście zdecydowanie zaprzeczali i kłamali ludziom w żywe oczy, bo jeśli jednak cała szkoła uzna, że to prawda, to wyjdziecie na idiotów i… nie chcę żeby ktoś się dla mnie narażał, bo to tak naprawdę mój problem i…

– To problem nas wszystkich, dopóki może w jakikolwiek sposób dotykać drużyny – przerwał mu Kazuki. – Nie baw się w szukanie w sobie winy, bo to idiotyzm i chociaż doskonale wiesz, że nigdy nie robiło mi różnicy jakiej ty lub ktokolwiek inny jest orientacji, to szarej masie to robi różnicę. A my, jako drużyna piłkarska, wiesz, prawdziwi faceci i inne bzdury, jesteśmy tym bardziej na świeczniku, więc w interesie nas wszystkich jest, żeby ludzie dali ci spokój. Mimo, że to wbrew moim poglądom i że uważam, że każdy powinien móc otwarcie żyć po swojemu i umawiać się z kim chce – zakończył swoją nieco poważną mówkę, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko do Kena, wracając do swojej naturalnej, bezproblemowej wersji. – No ale nie można się tylko dołować i uderzać w patetyczny ton, przynajmniej jest zabawnie i wyobraź sobie, że dziś rano dostałem liścik miłosny gdzie ktoś narysował nas dwóch całujących się i wokół serduszka! – Wyszczerzył zęby i chociaż cała drużyna wpatrywała się teraz w niego, jakby był niespełna rozumu, nic sobie z tego nie robił. – Niesamowite, jakie dziewczyny mają pomysły na podryw, co nie?

– Cieszy cię, że podrywa cię dziewczyna, która jednocześnie ma wizję ciebie jako geja? – spytał podejrzliwie Furuta, który jako pierwszy wyrwał się z szoku.

– Oczywiście! Przywiesiłem sobie to nad łóżkiem. Etsuko była zachwycona, gdy do mnie wpadła na chwilę przed spotkaniem z wami! – roześmiał się, a Ken zakrył oczy dłonią, porażony i zażenowany do granic możliwości. – O właśnie, Wakashimazu, jak była u mnie, to powiedziała, że wracają z Hoshi do jej siostry, więc dziś już tu nie wpadną.

– Hoshi… – odezwał się nagle Kawabe i lekko skrzywił. – Ta dziewczyna dobrze zrobiła, że wyniosła się z akademika, naprawdę… – stwierdził, a Ken zamarł, bojąc się, co może usłyszeć. – Tam jest jakaś grubsza akcja, co nie, Sorimachi? Jak byłem u mojej Midori to już pomijam kopiowanie zdjęć, bo jednak część tych lasek to kręci, chociaż to dla mnie niepojęte – rzucił bez zastanowienia, a wściekłe warknięcie ze strony Kojiro szybko uświadomiło mu, że poszedł w złym kierunku. – Ale chodzi o to, że jakieś dziewczyny coś wymyśliły na temat tej Hoshi, że połowa akademika jej nagle zaczęła nienawidzić! Nie wiem o co chodzi, a Midori nie zna za bardzo tamtych i nie była w stanie mi nic powiedzieć.

– I to jest właśnie to, co ja wiem, a co Hyuga przemilczał z niewiadomych mi przyczyn – odparł na to Sorimachi. – Zdjęcia nie poszły w obieg dlatego, żeby dokopać Wakashimazu, ale żeby dokopać Hoshi i…

– Więc przez głupotę durnych lasek i ogólnie jakieś babskie porachunki Wakashimazu i my przy okazji mamy na głowie tabun ludzi, którzy sądzą, że chowamy sobie geja w zespole dla własnych celów!? – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Furuta. – Powiedzcie tylko, które to!

– Jakich celów!? – wrzasnął Kojiro i Ken jęknął ostentacyjnie, gdyż najwyraźniej spotkanie, które zorganizowali, by uspokoić towarzystwo i dać dobre rady zawodnikom, miało jednak zmienić się w kłótnię.

– Dość! – przerwał im stanowczo bramkarz, gdy Furuta już otwierał usta, najwyraźniej z zamiarem przybliżenia Kojiro i całej drużynie, w jakim celu można „chować geja”. – Też jestem wściekły na te dziewczyny, ale przecież nie pójdziemy do żeńskiego akademika ich pobić!

– Ja bym poszedł! – warknął Furuta i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. – Kij z tym, że czasu nie cofnę, ale przynajmniej bym sobie ulżył. Głupota nie ma płci, a mnie wkurwia, gdy ktoś mi próbuje wmawiać, że może pod prysznicami się z tobą zabawiamy!

– Mnie też! – prychnął Ken, zażenowany samą sugestią, że miałby… nie, to było poza jego pojmowaniem. Kto w ogóle mógł coś takiego wymyślić!?

– To przynajmniej w jednym się zgadzamy – stwierdził nieco spokojniej i niemal pojednawczo Furuta, na co bramkarz wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Nie mów, że sądziłeś, że Wakashimazu jest zachwycony takimi plotkami – wydukał Kawabe zszokowanym tonem, a wyraz twarzy Furuty wskazywał na to, że tak właśnie uważał. Ken złapał się za głowę, Kazuki zaczął chichotać pod nosem, Kojiro wyglądał, jakby poraził go prąd, a Takeshi i połowa drużyny – stali jak blade słupy soli, nie będąc nawet w stanie tego komentować.

– Skończmy ten temat, proszę – wymamrotał w końcu Ken. – I dla waszej wiadomości… – zaczął niepewnie, by ostatecznie to wyjaśnić i nigdy więcej nie musieć wracać do podobnych tematów – Nigdy o żadnym z was nie fantazjowałem i nigdy nie przeszło mi przez myśl to… co wymyślają ludzie – skrzywił się i zaczął czerwienić, nie wiedząc, jak łagodnie ubrać w słowa _seks pod prysznicami z udziałem kolegów z drużyny_. – I uwierzcie, jest mi tak samo głupio, jak wam, gdy słyszę coś podobnego – oznajmił, czując, że ma ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię pod wpływem spojrzeń po części zainteresowanych, a po części zawstydzonych zawodników.

– Tak, jak Wakashimazu powiedział, to koniec tematu – podjął Kojiro, który zdołał już dojść do siebie i w niewinnym geście położył dłoń na ramieniu Kena. Bramkarz czuł, że lekko drżała i zaczął już zastanawiać się, czy czasem jego przyjaciel nie pomyślał, że _wykluczenie drużyny z ewentualnych fantazji_ dotyczyło również jego, ale gdy pochwycił jego spojrzenie, momentalnie zorientował się, że powód jest całkiem inny. Oczy napastnika błyszczały, jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a na ciemnej karnacji można było dostrzec blade rumieńce… oczywiście jeśli znało się każdą rysę i cień na jego twarzy tak doskonale, jak znał je Ken. Poza tym Kojiro… patrzył na niego w ten sam sposób poprzedniego wieczora, kiedy bramkarz pozbywał się jego spodni i bielizny, kiedy sunął dłońmi i ustami po jego udach i brzuchu, kiedy posuwał się coraz dalej, a chłopak wydawał z siebie przytłumione westchnienia i jęki; patrzył dokładnie tak, jak w momencie, gdy przeczesywał palcami włosy Kena i niepewnie, z pewną rezerwą, naciskał na jego kark, zbyt zawstydzony, by powiedzieć, że pragnie więcej i że…

– Później – usłyszał nagle tuż przy uchu, gdy Kojiro przysunął się do niego na moment, a następnie zwinnie wyminął go i ruszył w stronę furtki w siatce boiska, gdzie stała jakaś niewysoka postać, w której Ken rozpoznał ich wychowawcę. Jeśli moment temu czuł, że zaczyna się zapominać i to w towarzystwie całej drużyny, to teraz wszelkie nieprzyzwoite myśli wyparowały z jego głowy, zastąpione niepokojem, co ten człowiek tu robi i czego może chcieć.

Kiedy Kojiro zaczął dyskusję z nauczycielem, która wydawała się nawet z takiej odległości nieco burzliwa, Kazuki oznajmił, że spotkanie jest skończone, po czym objął ramieniem wciąż przygnębionego Takeshiego i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia przy budynkach, najwyraźniej woląc uniknąć konfrontacji z kapitanem, gdy ten sprzeczał się z wychowawcą. Reszta drużyny poszła za jego przykładem, chociaż kilku zawodników było wyraźnie zainteresowanych całą sytuacją, a Ken ruszył z niechęcią do Kojiro i nauczyciela, domyślając się, że mężczyzna przyszedł tu w jego sprawie, bo nie wyobrażał sobie, że mogła istnieć inna przyczyna, dla której nagle, w trakcie ostatniej klasy liceum, przybyłby on na ich boisko treningowe.

– Wakashimazu! – krzyknął nauczyciel, nerwowo poprawiając okulary i co chwilę zerkając na wyraźnie złego Kojiro. – Przyszedłem właśnie z tobą porozmawiać, ale…

– Przyszedł pan wtrącać się w nieswoje sprawy – przerwał mu napastnik. – A Wakashimazu nie ma ochoty na jakiekolwiek dyskusje, prawda?

– Nie mam ochoty na wiele rzeczy, ale jednak się dzieją – odparł Ken, stając obok przyjaciela. – Proszę powiedzieć, o co chodzi – zwrócił się do wychowawcy, który wówczas wziął głęboki oddech i zerknął wymownie na Kojiro, wyraźnie próbując dać im znać, że to ma być prywatna rozmowa. – Hyuga zostaje – uściślił wówczas bramkarz, patrząc wprost w oczy niższego mężczyzny.

– Dobrze. Wspaniale – zaczął nauczyciel, godząc się z faktem, że kwestia obecności Kojiro nie podlega dyskusji. – Domyślasz się, z czym przychodzę, prawda?

– Mam pewne podejrzenia.

– Co się stało w weekend? Skąd ta cała afera, zdjęcia i plotki?

– Co to za różnica? – warknął Kojiro, lecz Ken pokręcił głową i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, lekko zaciskając palce i licząc na to, że jego przyjaciel zrozumie, że ma się uciszyć.

– Wyjechałem na weekend i dopiero wczoraj dowiedziałem się, że coś takiego się stało. Proszę powiedzieć, w czym rzecz, bo…

– Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, bo się martwię – odparł mężczyzna. – Na pewno jest ci ciężko, a jako wychowawca…

– Jak na razie świetnie sobie radzę i nie potrzebuję pomocy – przerwał mu Ken spokojnym głosem. – Proszę się… nie wtrącać – dodał, starając się, aby jego ton nieco zniwelował dość nieuprzejme stwierdzenie.

– Nie chodzi o wtrącanie, nie zamierzam cię o nic wypytywać, jednak z doświadczenia zawodowego wiem, jak trudne mogą stać się podobne sytuacje – odparł, ponownie rzucając spojrzenie Kojiro, który wówczas wyzywająco skrzyżował ramiona i wbił w niego wzrok. – Powiem wam wprost. Podobna sytuacja miała miejsce kilka lat temu i skończyła się tragicznie, więc moim obowiązkiem jest zainteresować się całą sprawą i chronić swojego ucznia.

– Co ma pan na myśli? – spytał ostro Kojiro, a wówczas mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i zdjął lekko zaparowane okulary, które następnie zaczął wycierać o rękaw koszuli. Widać było, jak bardzo jest zestresowany i Kenowi na moment zrobiło się go żal.

– Kilka lat temu, gdy obaj jeszcze byliście w gimnazjum i raczej nie interesowały was sprawy licealistów, w Toho pewien chłopak popełnił samobójstwo, gdy wyszło na jaw, że jest odmiennej orientacji – powiedział jednym tchem, lekko jąkając się pod koniec wypowiedzi. – Kilka tygodni była na niego nagonka i chociaż wydawał się świetnie sobie z tym radzić i w ogóle się nie przejmować, ostatecznie nie wytrzymał psychicznie.

– Znam tę historię – odparł cicho Ken, będąc niemal pewnym, o kogo chodzi, bo nie wierzył, że w dwóch miejscach w Tokio, w tym samym okresie, zdarzyły się dwie identyczne historie.

– Sądziłem, że do kampusu gimnazjalistów…

– Nie ze szkoły – zaprzeczył chłopak i przełknął ślinę. – Mój brat mi o tym opowiedział parę tygodni temu, bo… – urwał, zastanawiając się przez moment, czy przyznawanie się wykładowcy, że plotki na jego temat są prawdziwe jest dobrym pomysłem. Uznał jednak, że jeszcze gorszym jest kłamanie prosto w oczy temu nieszkodliwemu, sympatycznemu i wyraźnie przejętemu całą aferą człowiekowi. – Bo martwił się, że też mogę coś sobie zrobić. I, uprzedzając pytanie, nic mi nie jest i nie, nie zamierzam, bez względu na to, co będzie się działo.

– Ten chłopak też…

– Ja mam po co żyć, a Yamada najwyraźniej nie miał – odparł ostro Ken, a Kojiro spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się zapewne, skąd Ichiro tak szczegółowo i z nazwiskami znał tę historię.

– Widzę, że twój brat sporo słyszał o tej sprawie – wydusił nauczyciel po dłużej chwili milczenia. – Sądziłem, że wszystko przycichło, bo władze szkoły zrobiły wszystko, by nikt się nie dowiedział i tym bardziej… tym bardziej chcę być pewny, że sobie radzisz i że nic ci nie grozi, bo inaczej stałbyś się kolejną zatuszowaną historią. Najwyraźniej… niezbyt dokładnie zatuszowaną.

– Proszę pana… – Ken westchnął ciężko i zmęczonym gestem potarł palcami skroń. – Mój brat dowiedział się o tym tylko dlatego, że umawia się od paru lat z Chinatsu… starszą siostrą tego chłopaka. – W tym momencie Kojiro wbił w niego zszokowane spojrzenie, lecz bramkarz udał, że tego nie zauważył. – I powiem panu to samo, co jemu: nie zamierzam ze sobą skończyć – nie dał sobie przerwać i mówił dalej, mimo że zarówno jego przyjaciel jak i wychowawca próbowali się odezwać. – A poza tym, w porównaniu do wszystkiego, co przeżyłem przez ostatnie tygodnie, dzisiejszy dzień nie zrobił na mnie większego wrażenia. I mimo że jeszcze dwa miesiące temu… nawet jeszcze wczoraj po południu, gdy miałem chwilę kryzysu, sądziłem, że nie może być nic gorszego, to, proszę mi uwierzyć, może. I to już mam za sobą – uśmiechnął się blado, czując, że może powiedział już za dużo. – Mogę obiecać, że jeśli będę mieć problem, to się do pana zwrócę, ale teraz wszystko jest w porządku.

– Wakashimazu, zrozum, że jestem w trudnej sytuacji i muszę…

– To Ken jest w trudnej sytuacji, a nie pan – warknął Kojiro ostrym tonem. – I jak mówi, żeby się pan odwalił, to właśnie to ma na myśli!

– Nie przerywaj mi Hyuga, bo nie z tobą rozmawiam! – odparł na to mężczyzna, pierwszy raz od początku rozmowy podnosząc głos. – Od początku semestru widzę, że coś się dzieje, mieliśmy już rozmowę, ale wspominałeś o rodzinnych problemach, więc mimo wszystko nie skontaktowałem się z twoimi rodzicami, jednak teraz…

– Może się pan z nimi próbować kontaktować do woli, bo nie utrzymuję z nimi żadnych kontaktów i moje szkolne perypetie raczej ich nie zainteresują – prychnął ze złością, lecz jakoś zapanował nad nerwami. – Proszę ich w to nie mieszać. Ostatnie, czego mi potrzeba, to mój ojciec, który tutaj wpadnie i rzuci się na mnie z pretensjami. Bo moje problemy rodzinne, o których Hyuga wspomniał, polegają na tym, że rodzice odmówili trzymania pod swoim dachem pedała. – Ken nachylił się odrobinę nad drobnym mężczyzną, który zamarł, zszokowany jego słowami. – Płacą mi za szkołę i akademik, żebym trzymał się od nich z daleka, a jedyną osobą z rodziny, z jaką utrzymuję kontakt, jest mój brat. Czy mam to powiedzieć jeszcze bardziej wprost i ze szczegółami...? – spytał, a wówczas nauczyciel cofnął się o krok, po czym ponownie zsunął okulary i zaczął je czyścić. – Rozumiem, że nie. Czy to wszystko, proszę pana?

– Tak. Tak, oczywiście – wydukał mężczyzna nerwowo, ale mimo to po chwili ponownie się odezwał. – Jeśli będziesz czegokolwiek potrzebował, to…

– Ile razy Ken ma powtórzyć, że niczego mu nie brakuje i że czuje się dobrze, zanim pan to zrozumie? – warknął Kojiro, po czym chwycił bramkarza za ramię i skinął w stronę szatni. – Chodźmy – zwrócił się do niego i obdarzył nauczyciela jeszcze jednym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

– Do widzenia – rzucił Ken na odchodnym, po czym pozwolił, by Kojiro pociągnął go przez murawę do budynków.  Nie odzywali się do siebie, zanim nie dotarli na miejsce, a kiedy tylko zamknęli za sobą drzwi, napastnik chwycił go za rękę i ruszył do najbliższego pomieszczenia. Okazał się nim ten sam schowek, do którego dwa miesiące wcześniej Hideki w podobny sposób zabrał Kena i gdzie, tak na dobrą sprawę, zaczęła się niebezpieczna zabawa, która w dużej mierze doprowadziła do obecnej sytuacji.

– Kojiro, ktoś może… – zaczął Ken, lecz namiętny pocałunek napastnika szybko go uciszył. Chłopak oderwał się od jego ust dopiero po paru dłuższych chwilach i mocno chwycił oba jego nadgarstki, które przycisnął do ściany nad głową bramkarza.

– Niech zobaczy, niech wszyscy nas zobaczą, bo od wczoraj doprowadza mnie do szału, że tylko TY masz problemy z powodu orientacji, chociaż ja również…

– I tak, jak powiedziałem Matsuurze, świetnie sobie z tym radzę – odparł Ken ostro i spróbował się uwolnić, lecz Kojiro nie miał zamiaru zwolnić uścisku. – O co ci chodzi...? – westchnął, zaprzestając wszelkich prób odepchnięcia od siebie wyraźnie wściekłego i negatywnie pobudzonego napastnika.

– To niesprawiedliwe – szepnął chłopak. – Cholernie niesprawiedliwe… – Powoli rozluźnił palce i zsunął dłonie w dół, by objąć Kena i oprzeć podbródek na jego ramieniu, wtulając twarz w jego włosy. – Od samego rana, za każdym razem, gdy ci wszyscy idioci się czepiali, zadawali idiotyczne pytania i skandowali wierszyki za naszymi plecami, miałem ochotę powiedzieć im wszystkim, że jestem z tobą i żeby spróbowali tego samego ze mną, nienawidziłem się za to, że karmię ich wszystkich kłamstwami, a potem… to spotkanie z drużyną i tym cholernym Matsuurą, kiedy pragnąłem rzucić się na ciebie i najbardziej dobitnie pokazać im, co do ciebie czuję i że to wszystko, co im wmawiam, to tylko jakaś żałosna cząstka prawdy! Odwoływałem się do poczucia wspólnoty i drużyny i chronienia się nawzajem, cały czas wiedząc, że ukrywam się za tobą udając twardziela i wspaniałego przyjaciela, którym w tym momencie w najmniejszym stopniu się nie czuję!

– To… to zupełnie nie tak… – wymamrotał Ken, porażony wyznaniem Kojiro, który niemal desperacko obejmował go ramionami. Wyciągnął dłoń i przeczesał palcami jego włosy, zbliżając usta do jego skroni, a wolną ręką obejmując jego talię. – Robisz dokładnie to, co powinieneś, bo jeśli wyszłoby na jaw, że coś nas łączy, to byłoby… jeszcze gorzej i doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę.

– Ale dopóki nie wyjdzie, to wszyscy będą celować tylko w ciebie, a tego tym bardziej nie zniosę – odparł Kojiro. – Chcę z tobą być, słyszysz? Być naprawdę, a nie ukrywać się na każdym kroku i ciągle wszystkich okłamywać, bo po prostu nienawidzę tego robić.

– Wiesz, że to najgorszy czas z możliwych…

– Wiem i doprowadza mnie to do białej gorączki! – wrzasnął nagle Kojiro i wyrwał się z jego objęć, a następnie z całej siły uderzył pięścią w ścianę, na tyle mocno, że posypał się tynk, a na jego kostkach pojawiła się krew.

– Uspokój się! – syknął Ken, chwytając go za ręce. – Jeszcze tego nam brakuje, żebyś znów zachowywał się jak furiat! Myślisz, że nie chciałbym, żeby wszystko było proste i łatwe i żebyśmy mogli być razem bez podchodów i kłamstw? Ale, cóż, nie możemy, więc pogódź się z tym, tak jak ja się pogodziłem i przestań zachowywać jak dziecko!

– Dziecko!? – wykrzyknął chłopak i szarpnął się, lecz nie udało mu się uwolnić. – Zachowuję się jak dziecko, bo chcę się normalnie związać z kimś, na kim mi zależy!?

– Bo rozwalasz ściany i drzesz mordę, zamiast chociaż raz się pohamować i zachowywać jak cywilizowany człowiek!

– Hamowałem się cały dzień!!!

– To postaraj się jeszcze trochę, bo w tym momencie dochodzi do sytuacji, gdy całemu światu pokazujesz pozory normalności, a ja jestem jedyną osobą, która musi znosić twoje poronione wybuchy!

– Ja pierdolę, jak ty mnie czasem wkurwiasz! – krzyknął Kojiro, tym razem wyrywając się Kenowi i zanim ten zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, napastnik popchnął go na ścianę i przywarł do niego całym ciałem.

– Skoro TAK objawia się u ciebie wściekłość, to jesteś naprawdę chory – stwierdził bramkarz i chwycił go za biodra, a wyraźnie pobudzony w tych rejonach Kojiro jęknął głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu. – My się kiedyś pozabijamy, jak słowo daję – syknął, a wówczas napastnik chwycił go za podbródek i wpił się w jego usta, najwyraźniej chcąc go uciszyć, a potem móc wrócić do kłótni. Ken jednak mu na to nie pozwolił i kiedy tylko Kojiro spróbował się od niego odsunąć, pogłębił pocałunek i zdecydowanie go do siebie przyciągnął. Gdy zacisnął palce na jego pośladkach, z gardła napastnika wydobył się zduszony jęk i chłopak bez jakichkolwiek wątpliwości poddał się pieszczocie. Ken czuł, jak z każdą chwilą jego napięte mięśnie się rozluźniają, a wcześniejsza wściekłość topi się coraz bardziej, aż do momentu, gdy nic z niej nie zostało, a Kojiro w całkowicie uległy sposób przywiera do jego ciała, wbijając przy tym palce w skórę na jego przedramionach. Ken westchnął cicho, wiedząc, że to nie jest właściwe miejsce ani czas na cokolwiek bardziej… zaawansowanego niż pocałunek; lekko przygryzł dolną wargę Kojiro i niechętnie odsunął się od niego, a gdy z minimalnej odległości zobaczył jego zaczerwienioną twarz, lekko nabrzmiałe usta i błyszczące z pożądania oczy, kosztowało go naprawdę sporo samozaparcia, by nie poddać się swoim pragnieniom tu i teraz.

– Lepiej ci? – spytał Ken, a Kojiro skinął lekko głową i najwyraźniej dochodząc do podobnych wniosków, profilaktycznie cofnął się o krok i przysiadł na jakimś rozpadającym się, niewysokim regale. Przymknął oczy i oddychał głęboko, próbując dojść do siebie, ale chyba nie szło mu najlepiej, bo w pewnym momencie wsunął palce we włosy i spuścił głowę, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.

– Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że żremy się, bo jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi, a chcemy czegoś więcej? – odezwał się po paru minutach milczenia napastnik. – Cóż… byłem wówczas idealistą i idiotą – stwierdził, unosząc wzrok i napotykając spojrzenie Kena. – Spróbuj tylko powiedzieć, że nadal jestem, a urwę ci łeb – dodał, gdy bramkarz już otwierał usta, by jakoś to skomentować. – Chodź tutaj – zażądał po chwili i wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę, a wówczas Ken usiadł obok niego i w przyjacielskim, zwyczajnym geście, objął go ramieniem.

– Obiecałem po powrocie dać ci odpowiedzi – odezwał się, kiedy Kojiro oparł się o jego bok. – Więc mogę tylko powtórzyć, że cię kocham i że chcę z tobą być, ale w obecnej sytuacji…

– …musimy uważać – dokończył za niego napastnik, przymykając oczy.

– Musimy uważać bardziej niż gdybyśmy zaczęli to w jakimkolwiek innym czasie – rozszerzył jego wypowiedź Ken. – Ja jestem gotowy na ściemnianie i ukrywanie się, bo już to przerabiałem, więc pozostaje pytanie, czy ty też jesteś…

– A mam wybór? – westchnął Kojiro i lekko się skrzywił. – Dopiero dziś zdałem sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli nic by się nie wydarzyło w weekend i tak nie moglibyśmy zachowywać się no… jednoznacznie. – Zamilkł na chwilę i oplótł ramionami jego talię, wygodniej rozsiadając się na regale – Zależy mi na tobie i chociaż… przez tę całą szkołę, przez piłkę, znajomych, nauczycieli i w ogóle wszystko na razie nie możemy się ujawniać, to wolę spróbować z tobą być na takich warunków niż nie spróbować w ogóle. Więc… liczę na to, że jakoś nauczysz mnie kłamać i powstrzymywać się od chęci mordu na wszystkich naokoło – zakończył z przekąsem, ale to, co mówił, brzmiało poważnie i najwyraźniej Kojiro przynajmniej częściowo zaplanował sobie swoją wypowiedź i na chwilę obecną był pewny tego, co mówił.

– Są inne rzeczy, których wolałbym nauczyć cię w pierwszej kolejności – odparł Ken, nie mogąc sobie odmówić tej przyjemności i musiał zagryźć kąciki warg, by powstrzymać się od śmiechu, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że Kojiro zaczyna się czerwienić na to stwierdzenie.

– Zamknij się – warknął chłopak, jednak bez specjalnej złości i odwrócił głowę, kiedy bramkarz zaczął cicho chichotać.

– Jesteś rozczulający, gdy się obrażasz – stwierdził Ken, po czym lekko musnął wargami jego szyję i spoważniał, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel wciąż czeka na jakieś potwierdzenie jego deklaracji. – Spróbujmy – powiedział więc i pogładził go po policzku, a gdy Kojiro ponownie spojrzał na niego, oparł się dłonią o regał i zbliżył swoje usta do jego. – _Czego najpierw chcesz się nauczyć...?_ – spytał, uśmiechając się do niego w zdecydowanie dwuznaczny sposób.

– Zamknij drzwi – odparł Kojiro i to starczyło Kenowi za całą odpowiedź.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken wisiał nad podręcznikiem od historii i próbował zmusić się do przeczytania fragmentu, który zalecił nauczyciel, teraz spacerujący między ławkami i zadający uczniom, którzy mieli nieszczęście czymś mu kiedyś podpaść, podchwytliwe pytania. Od początku lekcji sypały się uwagi i karne prace domowe, a bramkarz był na tyle mało skupiony, że jeśli mężczyzna zdecydowałby się coś od niego chcieć, to Ken z całą pewnością dołączyłby do grupy, która będzie miała za zadanie sklecić kilkustronicowy esej o przyczynach wojny chińsko-japońskiej. Na samą myśl o pisaniu czegoś podobnego dostawał palpitacji serca, ale to nie sprawiło, że wrócił myślami do zajęć i nie starał się nawet szukać w głowie odpowiedzi na pytania, którymi katowani byli inni uczniowie.

Bywały poranki, kiedy wiedział, że dzień należy spisać na stracenie i marzył już o czasach, kiedy stanie się na tyle niezależny, by móc wówczas powiedzieć „dziś robię sobie wolne”, przekręcić się na drugi bok i pójść spać dalej. Teraz jednak nie mógł i, mimo złych przeczuć, wyszykował się do wyjścia, ruszył do drzwi, spróbował je otworzyć i… nie udało się. Sądził, że może znów zamek się zaciął, bo to zdarzało się od jakiegoś czasu, lecz, jak na razie – tylko gdy otwierał drzwi kluczem od zewnątrz, a nie gdy przekręcał od środka zasuwkę. Nie pomogło szarpanie, uderzanie w zamek ani złorzeczenie i w pewnym momencie Ken odsunął się od drzwi i wziął parę głębokich oddechów, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić w takiej sytuacji, a wówczas usłyszał chichot kilku osób ze strony korytarza. W jednej chwili uświadomił sobie, że awaria zamka to efekt czyjegoś dowcipu, co sprawiło, że aż zagotował się z wściekłości; nie miał za grosz zmysłu majsterkowicza, więc nie było szans, by doszedł, co zrobili i jak sobie z tym poradzić. Dlatego też zdobył się na jedyną rzecz, jaka mu pozostała – ustawił się pod właściwym kątem, wymierzył i silnym kopniakiem wyłamał drzwi z futryny, a moment później wpadł prosto pomiędzy kilku pierwszoklasistów, którym uśmiechy momentalnie zamarły na ustach. Ken zniósłby fakt, że ktoś zniszczył mu zamek, nawet to, że na wyważonych drzwiach pojawiło się parę kolejnych napisów, ale nie to, że zrobiła to banda dzieciaków, którzy, gdy tylko go zobaczyli, drżeli ze strachu. Przyłożył tylko jednemu z nich, nawet nieszczególnie boleśnie i cała gromada momentalnie zwiała, potykając się o własne nogi.

– Na co się gapisz? – warknął Ken, spoglądając na chłopaka z pokoju naprzeciwko, którego zwabiły hałasy i wyszedł na korytarz ze szczoteczką do zębów w ustach. Kawano był prawdopodobnie największym mózgiem całego trzeciego rocznika, a na pewno – tego piętra i bramkarz, podobnie zresztą jak większość osób, kompletnie nie był w stanie znaleźć wspólnego języka z tym nieco dziwacznym osobnikiem.

– Co się stało z twoimi drzwiami, Wakashimazu? – wybełkotał Kawano pomiędzy kolejnymi ruchami szczoteczki, a piana z pasty do zębów pociekła mu po brodzie i zaczęła kapać na piżamę, lecz chłopak wydawał się tego nie zauważać.

– Pokłóciłem się z nimi o kolejność brania prysznica i się pobiliśmy – odparł ironicznie bramkarz, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od podobnego komentarza.

– A, to spoko – stwierdził chłopak i zaczął się wycofywać do swojego pokoju, a wówczas Ken uświadomił sobie, że przecież nadal ma wyrwane drzwi i sam nic z nimi nie zrobi.

– Kawano, czekaj! – wykrzyknął, a wówczas tamten odwrócił się i zaczął rozglądać za miejscem, gdzie mógłby wypluć pianę. – Jacyś idioci zepsuli mi zamek i nie mam pojęcia, co z tym… – urwał, kiedy chłopak otworzył okno pomiędzy ich pokojami, rozejrzał się i wypluł resztki pasty na zewnątrz.

– Wlali do niego klej montażowy. Wczoraj wieczorem, gdy Hyuga od ciebie wyszedł – odparł Kawano, wzruszając ramionami, po czym wytarł usta rękawem piżamy. – Nic z tym nie zrobisz, bo zamek jest załatwiony na amen. Musisz iść do recepcji i poprosić kogoś…

– Jak mam pójść gdziekolwiek, jak nie mam drzwi!

– Idź po Hyugę, a ja popilnuję, zanim on przyjdzie do pomocy – odparł tamten i wychylił się przez okno, zza którego dało się słyszeć jakieś poirytowanego okrzyki. – No a potem załatw wymianę zamka. Jak coś, mogę poczekać na ślusarza, bo nie idę dziś na zajęcia – wzruszył ramionami i ziewnął rozdzierająco, prezentując całemu światu niewypłukane z pasty wnętrze ust. Ken zamrugał wówczas nerwowo i zrobił tak, jak zalecił Kawano, ale – mimo względnie szybkiej reakcji Kojiro, który sam poszedł do administracji akademika i zrobił taką awanturę, że trzęsły się szyby, a także pomocy jego „sąsiada” – nie zdążyli dotrzeć na śniadanie, a na pierwsze zajęcia, którymi tego dnia była historia, zjawili się dosłownie parę sekund przed nieco spóźnionym nauczycielem.

W sali wszystkie dobre miejsca były już zajęte i dlatego też tkwili teraz w pierwszej ławce, nasłuchując kroków skradającego się po pomieszczeniu nauczyciela, który wciąż katował resztę uczniów niespodziewanymi pytaniami. Jedna z dziewcząt była właśnie maglowana z dat i nazwisk, ale nie szło jej najlepiej; miała jednak irytujący, wysoki głos, który zawsze budził Kena nawet na tak nudnych lekcjach, lecz nie był w stanie sprawić, by tekst w podręczniku wydał mu się chociaż odrobinę ciekawszy.

Wrócił do wspomnień z poranka, a raczej do rozważań, które zaprzątały mu myśli, gdy szykował się wówczas do wyjścia… no i zanim zorientował się, że ktoś zalał mu zamek w drzwiach klejem. Myślał, oczywiście, o Kojiro i ich rozmowie z poprzedniego dnia, kiedy to _oficjalnie_ się związali, z postanowieniem ukrywania się przed światem i, co było niedopowiedziane – z wszelkimi przyległościami, jakie dotyczyły bycia razem. A te Ken zaczął sobie dopiero teraz uświadamiać.

Pierwszą rzeczą, jaka go uderzyła, była śmiałość Kojiro, wzrastająca w zastraszającym tempie, biorąc pod uwagę jego dotychczasowe doświadczenia seksualne, a raczej całkowity ich brak. Ken miał wręcz wrażenie, że tym, co do tej pory blokowało jego przyjaciela, był wyłącznie brak sprecyzowania ich wzajemnych relacji, a gdy powiedzieli sobie, że tak, chcą spróbować i są tego pewni – hamulce puściły. Nie oznaczało to, rzecz jasna, że Kojiro w parę minut stał się bogiem seksu, ale nadrabiał entuzjazmem i namiętnością. Zwłaszcza tym drugim i Ken zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie tego, jak napastnik dotykał go i całował w schowku przy szatniach, jak zaciskał na nim palce i przygryzał skórę na jego szyi. Nie miał pojęcia, jak daleko by się posunęli, gdyby nie trzeźwe myślenie, do którego zmusił się Ken, a które kazało mu w pewnym momencie wprost powiedzieć, że nie chce by ich pierwszy raz odbył się na tych samych pudłach z ubraniami piłkarskimi, gdzie dwa miesiące wcześniej stukał się z Hidekim. Wspomnienie jego byłego chłopaka zadziałało na Kojiro jak kubeł zimnej wody i napastnik momentalnie się opanował, najwyraźniej orientując się, że seks w takim miejscu to zwyczajna głupota no i… oczywiście. Nie zamierzał zachować się „jak Hikki”.

Zanim wrócili do akademika, napotkali parę wrogo nastawionych i zwyczajnie chamskich osób, które późnym popołudniem, z dala od nauczycieli, nie zamierzały udawać, że wszystko jest jak zwykle. Rymowanka z drzwi Kena miała już kolejne zwrotki, po części wulgarne, a po części po prostu obrzydliwe i była tak skutecznym zabójcą libido, że tego wieczoru on i Kojiro nie próbowali już się do siebie zbliżać. Miało to jednak pewne dobre strony – jego przyjaciel zdecydowanie sobie ulżył, gdy po kolacji wybił jednemu z agresorów dwa zęby i to sprawiło, że był w stanie z uśmiechem i w całkowitym skupieniu usiąść do lekcji, więc Ken nie zaniedbał swoich własnych prac domowych. Pożegnali się dopiero przed północą, po wspólnym wykuciu wzorów chemicznych na test i to wówczas Kawano musiał ich zobaczyć – mimo że wydawał się nie kontaktować, gdy zastali go ze słuchawkami na uszach, książką i szczelnie opatulonego kocem, siedzącego na parapecie w końcu korytarza z nogami przerzuconymi na zewnątrz.

– Hyuga, dokładna data i nazwiska dowódców bitwy u ujścia Yalu! – usłyszał nad sobą gromki głos nauczyciela, wyraźnie poirytowanego niewiedzą uczniów i ich ogólnym otępieniem i brakiem skupienia w ten wtorkowy poranek. Kojiro wytrzeszczył oczy na mężczyznę i wydukał rok, a potem strzelił przypadkową datą, jakimś cudem myląc się tylko o trzy dni, co wyraźnie dodało mu pewności siebie. Nazwisk nie znał, co było oczywiste, bo historyk przepytywał ich z materiału, który dopiero mieli omawiać i nie było możliwości, by ktoś taki jak Hyuga uczył się z wyprzedzeniem, ale w przeciwieństwie do reszty klasy – nie bał się on tego rozdartego mężczyzny, który nauczał ich najnudniejszego przedmiotu z możliwych. Jego improwizacja o flocie chińskiej w dziewiętnastym wieku brzmiała wiarygodnie, a pewność, z jaką zaczął opowiadać o budowie jakiegoś statku, o którym Ken nigdy nawet nie słyszał, została uznana za historyka za zaczątek jakiejkolwiek wiedzy – chociaż z tematem bitwy, o której miał opowiadać, wiązało się to tylko trochę.

– Niech będzie – prychnął mężczyzna, spojrzał na Kena, który aż skulił się w sobie, ale ostatecznie machnął ręką i najwyraźniej usatysfakcjonowany wypowiedzią Kojiro, ruszył do tablicy, gdzie zaczął wypisywać punkty do omówienia. Cała klasa westchnęła z wyraźną ulgą, a reszta lekcji minęła bez dodatkowych atrakcji. Te miały nadejść dopiero na przerwie.

Ponieważ obaj z Kojiro dotarli do szkoły przed samym rozpoczęciem zajęć, nie mieli pojęcia, co działo się na stołówce i jaka panowała atmosfera na korytarzach, a zastraszona przez historyka klasa nie odważyła się w trakcie lekcji szeptać za ich plecami. Oczywiście – Ken czuł na sobie spojrzenia niemal wszystkich osób siedzących za nim, ale miał inne sprawy do rozmyślań niż zainteresowanie klasy. Gdy nauczyciel znudzonym głosem opowiadał o morskich działaniach militarnych sprzed ponad stu lat, bramkarz odpłynął myślami do krainy wątpliwości; po tym, jak Kojiro wykazał się niebezpieczną skłonnością do ryzyka w szatni, po ich wspólnym wieczorze w pokoju Kena, który nie pozostał niezauważony, krótkiej bójce pod stołówką i zniszczeniu mu drzwi, zaczął zastanawiać się, czy ich wczorajsza decyzja nie była zbyt pochopna. Kiedy zostali sami, po spotkaniu z drużyną – ta wiedziała już wcześniej – i wychowawcą, który zawsze się wtrącał, niejako odcięli się od całego świata i może w jakiś sposób zapomnieli na moment, że bramkarz jest obecnie w samym sercu szkolnej burzy. A tę poczuł ponownie parę chwil po tym, jak zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę.

– Te zdjęcia są prawdziwe!

– Powiedz, czy to, co mówią, to faktycznie…

– Dlaczego wczoraj nie chciałeś się przyznać?

– Wszyscy mówią, że to prawda, że jesteś gejem!

– Cholerny pedał…

– I te zdjęcia...!

Głosy niemal wszystkich uczniów zlały się w ledwo zrozumiały szum, gdy cała klasa w ekspresowym tempie wydostała się z sali od historii i otoczyła Kena i Kojiro. Z grupy wykruszyło się kilku chłopaków, którzy ulotnili się gdzieś, wyraźnie starając się trzymać z dala od bramkarza, ale mimo to – wokół nich stało niemal dwadzieścia żądnych informacji osób. Które zdążyły ich poznać przez dwa lata liceum, które przyzwyczaiły się do ataków furii Kojiro i które… cóż. Znały ich lepiej niż reszta i wydawały się względnie neutralnie nastawione, przynajmniej poprzedniego dnia… Bo teraz zwykłe zainteresowanie i niepewność w ich oczach zaczęły zmieniać się w podejrzliwość oraz wyraźnie tłumioną złość lub niechęć, trzymane na wodzy chyba tylko dlatego, że Kojiro po „spacyfikowaniu” historyka był chwilowym bohaterem klasowym.

Ken rzucił przyjacielowi rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, gdy uświadomił sobie, że coś musi odpowiedzieć tym ludziom, a gdy stali wokół niego jak gromada sępów, poczuł gulę w gardle i nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować; czym innym było odparcie wyraźnego fizycznego czy słownego ataku ze strony kilku osób, a czym innym pewnego rodzaju panowanie nad tłumem. Do tego drugiego bramkarz kompletnie się nie nadawał i przyłapał się na tym, że w milczeniu zaciska pięści, jednocześnie modląc się w duchu, by Kojiro opanował sytuację.

– Zamknąć się, to po pierwsze – warknął napastnik i nie musiał nawet podnosić głosu, by większa część klasy się uciszyła. – Po drugie, odsunąć się o krok, bo nie mam czym oddychać – rzucił ostro, a dziewczyny stojące najbliżej posłusznie zrobiły im nieco miejsca. – A po trzecie, co to ma być!? Godzinę zajęć się gapicie jak banda baranów, a teraz zadajecie jakieś kretyńskie pytania, chociaż wczoraj każde z was z osobna usłyszało, że ani ja, ani Wakashimazu nie będziemy się odnosić do złośliwych plotek i afer, które wznieca parę idiotek z żeńskiego akademika!

– Ale zdjęcia! – wykrzyknęła jedna z dziewczyn stojących nieco dalej. – Jakie plotki, skoro te zdjęcia…

– Powiedz mi, Tanaka, co cię to do kurwy nędzy obchodzi? – spytał Kojiro, patrzeć wprost na nią, a dziewczyna momentalnie spuściła wzrok. – Co to obchodzi kogokolwiek z was? Zajmijcie się własnym życiem, zamiast słuchać plotek, roznosić je i jeszcze bardziej wszystko rozdmuchiwać! Pieprzone harpie! – wykrzyknął na koniec, a tłum odsunął się od niego jeszcze o krok, gdyż uczniowie rozpoznali już, że Hyuga jest na granicy jednego ze swoich słynnych wybuchów.

– Wakashimazu zatrudnił cię w charakterze adwokata i ochroniarza? – rzucił rozeźlony Nishimura. – To jego pytamy, czy faktycznie jest homo, a nie ciebie, więc z łaski swojej się odwal!

– Hyuga, dość – syknął Ken, gdy zauważył, że chłopak już gotuje się, by za tę ostatnią odzywkę rzucić się na Nishimurę. – Dość, powiedziałem! – podniósł głos, ponieważ Kojiro nie zwrócił uwagi na jego przytłumiony protest, nie zdołał tym jednak powstrzymać napastnika przed chwyceniem ich kolegi z klasy za kołnierz i popchnięciem go w tłum.

– Ten temat jest skończony i jak jeszcze raz ty, albo ktokolwiek z was, zacznie zadawać takie kretyńskie pytania lub, co gorsza, odstawiać akcje z wierszykami i żenującymi okrzykami, to, jak słowo daję, zginie z moich rąk – oznajmił Kojiro ostrym, lodowatym tonem i ponownie szurnął Nishimurę. – Coś jeszcze chcesz powiedzieć?

– Tak, chcę się dowiedzieć, po jaką cholerę bronisz tej cioty! – syknął chłopak i odepchnął od siebie Kojiro; dwie stojące najbliżej dziewczyny pisnęły ze strachu, jakiś uczeń próbował uspokoić ich obu, ale ani Hyuga ani Nishimura nie zwrócili na to specjalnej uwagi. – Nawet raz nie zaprzeczyliście, że ludzie mają rację, więc to oczywiste, że nasz drogi Wakashimazu nagle okazał się pedałem, a obaj… – nie zdążył dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi, gdyż napastnik znokautował go szybkim, mocnym ciosem w szczękę; Nishimura upadł na ziemię między ludźmi, Tanaka zaczęła krzyczeć jak potępiona, a dwóch ich kolegów chwyciło Kojiro za ręce, by powstrzymać go przed rzuceniem się na powalonego już chłopaka.

– DOŚĆ! – wrzasnął wówczas Ken, widząc już doskonale, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli. – Natychmiast się uspokój, Hyuga, jeśli nie chcesz, żebym zrobił z tobą porządek jak po treningu, gdzie pożarłeś się z Kawabe i Furutą!

– Mam pozwolić, żeby jakiś pieprzony palant nazywał cię…

– Tak, masz pozwolić, do jasnej cholery, bo za takie kretyńskie bójki możesz wylecieć z Toho tydzień przed początkiem rozgrywek lokalnych!

– Świetnie! – krzyknął Kojiro i szybko uwolnił się od przytrzymujących go chłopaków, po czym przepchnął się przez tłum i szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę innej części budynku, gdzie odbyć się miała następna lekcja. W międzyczasie wokół nich zdążył się zebrać spory tłumek uczniów z innych klas, którzy teraz wbijali wzrok w Kena. Bramkarz miał ochotę zniknąć, a tymczasem wszyscy najwyraźniej czekali na jakąś jego reakcję.

– Koniec przedstawienia – oznajmił tylko, wiedząc, że więcej z siebie nie wydusi, po czym ruszył za Kojiro, który zniknął właśnie za rogiem korytarza.

– Co to za zbiegowisko? – usłyszał jeszcze gdzieś za sobą głos historyka, który dopiero wyszedł z klasy, a Ken ostatkiem pozytywnego myślenia, jakie zdołał z siebie wykrzesać, pocieszył się, że przynajmniej zdołał opuścić pole bitwy, zanim pojawił się na nim nauczyciel.

 

~~~~~~

 

Nauczyciele prowadzący kolejne cztery lekcje nie byli tak przerażający jak historyk, stąd Ken znów był zmuszony słuchać szeptów ze strony reszty klasy i chociaż jego twarz pozostała kompletnie bez wyrazu, w środku się gotował. W rozmowach innych uczniów wyraźnie dało się wyczuć, jak podejrzenia zmieniają się w pewność, a tempo tychże zmian było zastraszające; co gorsza, na korytarzach nastroje również stawały się coraz bardziej bojowe, pozbawione niemal całkowicie wątpliwości z poprzedniego dnia.

Na tablicy z ogłoszeniami ktoś przylepił kilka kartek ksero z nim i Hidekim. Na kilku ścianach również, na drzwiach pokoju nauczycielskiego i lustrze w męskiej toalecie. Jeśli Ken zastanawiał się poprzedniego dnia, czy może jest szansa, by te zdjęcia się jakoś rozmyły, teraz mógł porzucić tego rodzaju rozważania. I po prostu udawał, że nie widzi i nie słyszy, nie reagował na zaczepki jakiegokolwiek rodzaju i nawet nie uspokajał już Kojiro, gdy ten skakał co bardziej agresywnym ludziom do gardeł. Miał dość wszystkiego, dość faktu, że był na językach i że nie było w szkole osoby, która nie zastanawiałaby się nad jego życiem seksualnym… Dodatkowo kilka osób rozpoznało Hidekiego na zdjęciach i natychmiast ruszyła nowa fala domysłów, a imię chłopaka, który był tu kilkudniową gwiazdą dwa miesiące temu, było na ustach wszystkich. Plotki przybrały nowy wymiar, gdy oficjalnie uznano, że Ken zdradzał Hoshi z tym właśnie kolesiem i że robił to pod samym jej nosem.

Wciąż nie reagował, licząc sekundy do końca zajęć tego dnia i modląc się o zmiłowanie niebios, bo o ile dało się ignorować niezrozumiałe szepty to… coraz ciężej było zamykać się, gdy ludzie przestali się krępować i wymieniali poglądy na jego temat normalnym tonem, gdy stał parę metrów dalej i wszystko słyszał. Dlatego też kiedy nadszedł oczekiwany test z chemii, poczuł niemal ulgę, bo podczas sprawdzianu w klasie zapanowała kompletna cisza. Były to ostatnie zajęcia tego dnia, dlatego też Ken, chcąc uciec stąd jak najszybciej, zaznaczył tylko te odpowiedzi, których był pewny, w pozostałych wybrał wszędzie „A”, oddał kartki lekko zaskoczonej nauczycielce i wystartował na korytarz, by móc wreszcie rozkoszować się ciszą i samotnością zanim zabrzmi dzwonek i ci wszyscy ludzie wyleją się z sal lekcyjnych, by znów mówić, patrzeć, szeptać, chichotać i doprowadzać Kojiro do szału; swoją drogą, jego przyjaciel i tak jakoś się trzymał, bo w okolicach trzeciej przerwy, tylko trząsł już się ze złości i podobnie jak Ken – starał się nie reagować na zaczepki, a głównie obrzucał ludzi spojrzeniami, które jednak nadal zachowały przynajmniej część swej zabójczej mocy. Po korytarzach kręciło się zresztą coraz więcej nauczycieli i bramkarz był im za to wdzięczny, bo to w jakiś sposób hamowało mordercze zapędy jego przyjaciela, ale… podejrzewał, że kwestią czasu jest uznanie, że Hyuga trzyma z nim tylko dlatego, że „chowa sobie geja”, jak to wcześniej określił Furuta lub też, oczywiście… że jest taki sam. I wówczas nastąpi kolejna burza, a on miał wątpliwości, ile jeszcze jest w stanie wytrzymać i czy czasem nie zbliża się właśnie do swoich granic.

Po opuszczeniu klasy nie zdołał przejść nawet kilkunastu metrów, gdy dopadł go Kojiro, który teraz, na pustym korytarzu, nie próbował już się hamować. Chwycił go za kołnierz i wepchnął do najbliższej łazienki, gdzie po podłodze poniewierały się stosy ksero ze zdjęciem, gdzie Hideki i Ken się całowali. Bramkarz zdążył już znienawidzić to ujęcie z całego serca.

– Dlaczego nic nie robisz? – syknął napastnik, chwytając go za ramiona i ostro nim potrząsając. – Dlaczego nic nie mówisz, do jasnej cholery!? Dlaczego pozwalasz, żeby ta banda idiotów rozsiewała jakieś kretyńskie plotki i jechała po tobie jak po burej suce!? Powinieneś walczyć, a nie zachowywać się jak ciota bez jaj, słyszysz!?

– Skończyłeś? – spytał chłodno Ken, gdy Kojiro na moment się uciszył, a to pojedyncze słowo sprawiło, że chłopak oniemiał i cofnął się o krok. – Świetnie. Bo to nie jest miejsce ani czas na takie rozmowy.

– A jakie jest, do kurwy nędzy!? – wykrzyknął Kojiro, gdy tylko wyrwał się z szoku i spróbował ponownie chwycić Kena za ramię, lecz ten stanowczo go odtrącił.

– Na przykład w akademiku, w szatniach poza godzinami treningów lub gdzieś na mieście, gdzie nikt nas nie usłyszy, bo już wystarczająco dużo ludzie o mnie wiedzą, żeby jeszcze znali szczegóły naszych kłótni! – warknął bramkarz i skrzyżował ręce, wbijając wzrok w Kojiro i dając mu czas na przeanalizowanie i przyswojenie jego argumentów.

– Masz rację – przyznał w końcu chłopak z wyraźną niechęcią, a potem powiedział coś, co poruszyło Kena do głębi i kazało mu uświadomić sobie kolejny raz, że nie jest w tym momencie jedyną pokrzywdzoną osobą. – Przepraszam, Ken… nie dość, że cały dzień musisz znosić tych wszystkich kretynów to jeszcze ci dokładam, ale po prostu… – odwrócił się i z całej siły trzasnął pięścią w podwieszoną obok umywalek, metalową suszarkę do rąk. Ta włączyła się na moment, a potem jej pokrywka odpadła, razem z jakimś elementem konstrukcyjnym i urządzenie zamilkło na wieki. – Mam ochotę ich wszystkich pozabijać za te wszystkie gadki o obciąganiu i dawaniu dupy i całej reszcie i chce mi się rzygać, gdy to słyszę i po prostu pourywać łby tym popieprzonym prymitywom!

– Wspaniale, że się jednak powstrzymujesz, bo nie chciałbym musieć odwiedzać cię w więzieniu – odparł na to Ken i zbliżył się do drżącego ze złości Kojiro, po czym stanął za nim, obserwując w lustrze ich odbicie. Położył dłonie na jego ramionach i musnął wargami jego kark, przez jakiś czas pozostając w tej pozycji, aż uznał, że chłopak odrobinę się uspokoił. Przypomniał sobie myśl sprzed paru chwil, że nie tylko on cierpi na tej sytuacji. Kojiro był co chwilę doprowadzany do szału i cudem tylko nie zrobił jeszcze nikomu poważniejszej krzywdy. Sorimachi i Takeshi prawdopodobnie tak jak reszta drużyny od rana słuchali komentarzy o tym, czy czasem oni również nie interesują się facetami. Hoshi i gadki o tym, że „chodziła z pedałem”. Etsuko, która musiała chwilowo wynieść się z przyjaciółką z akademika, bo atmosfera stała się nieznośna. Zestresowany wykładowca. I kilkadziesiąt kilometrów stąd, w Saitamie, Chi-chi i Ichiro, którzy jeszcze nic nie wiedzieli i lepiej, aby tak pozostało.

 – Wracajmy do akademika, bo podejrzewam, że Takeshi i Sorimachi mogli mieć równie koszmarny dzień i… przydałoby się z nimi pogadać, prawda? – podjął cicho bramkarz, na co Kojiro kiwnął tylko głową, w milczeniu zgarnął z podłogi swoją torbę, zerwał z niej kartkę ksero, która przyczepiła się do jakiegoś troczka, a następnie zmiął ją i ze złością wrzucił do kosza.

Przebyli drogę do akademików nie odzywając się i starając iść na tyle szybko, by zdążyć tam dotrzeć przed końcem zajęć. Ich przyspieszone tempo sprawiło, że nie zwrócili w pierwszej chwili uwagi na dziewczynę, która kręciła się nerwowo przy drzwiach i gdy ich zobaczyła, ruszyła w ich kierunku. Ken dostrzegł ją dopiero, gdy niemal się z nią zderzył, a wówczas zmarszczył brwi, będąc pewnym, że w ogóle jej nie zna, co było dziwne, bo miała na sobie mundurek Toho i nieco europejskie rysy, wskazujące na to, że tylko w połowie była Azjatką. Wyglądała więc na tyle charakterystycznie, że ciężko było jej nie kojarzyć choćby z widzenia, ale z drugiej strony… nie zwracał przecież szczególnej uwagi na wygląd młodszych uczennic.

– Wy jesteście Hyuga i Wakashimazu – bardziej stwierdziła niż zapytała i chociaż jej akcent był w porządku, słychać było, że japoński nie jest jej pierwszym językiem.

– No… tak – odparł lekko zdziwiony Kojiro. – O co chodzi?

– Jestem koleżanką z klasy Takeshiego – odparła nerwowo, zabawnie intonując słowa i tym razem obcy akcent był zdecydowanie bardziej słyszalny. – Nie przyszedł dziś na lekcje i chciałam sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nim jest ok. Ale ja nie wiem gdzie ma pokój, a poza tym nawet nie mogę wejść do akademika… I naprawdę się martwię – zakończyła cicho, patrząc na Kojiro, w którym najwyraźniej wyczuła „dowódcę”, gdy miała do wyboru ich dwóch.

– Nie było go na lekcjach – powtórzył zaniepokojonym tonem napastnik. – Ale on… normalnie wyszedł na zajęcia, bo miał wstąpić z Sorimachim do biblioteki i…

– Kazukiego też nie było, podeszłam do jego klasy i też dziś nie dotarł na lekcje… – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Proszę, sprawdźcie, czy jest w pokoju, a ja tu poczekam na was, dobrze?

– Możesz się przejść z nami, ty… jak właściwie się nazywasz? – spytał, kierując się w stronę wejścia przez okno w piwnicy. Co prawda był dzień, ale do końca zajęć wciąż pozostało parę chwil, mieli więc szanse dostać się tamtędy niespostrzeżenie.

 – Rika Schmidt – przedstawiła się szybko, a kiedy Kojiro zaczął majstrować przy oknie, którym chcieli się dostać, Kena zalały złe przeczucia. Patrzył na przestraszoną dziewczynę, która stała dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, co tydzień wcześniej Hoshi i zaciskała drobne dłonie na szkolnej torbie, wpatrując się w plecy napastnika. Lekko drżała z powodu chłodnego wiatru i co chwilę wyciągała dłoń w stronę sięgających do ramion, jasnobrązowych włosów i wykonywała ruch, jakby chciała je odgarnąć na bok, co wskazywało na to, że obcięła je stosunkowo niedawno i jeszcze nie przyzwyczaiła się do długości. Ken nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego akurat idiotyczna myśl o zmianie fryzury tej obcej dziewczyny przyszła mu do głowy w tym momencie, a wyimaginowany obraz długowłosej Riki zaczął natrętnie gnębić jego myśli. Wzdrygnął się i wrócił do rzeczywistości, mając wrażenie, że jednak cała sytuacja szkodzi mu na psychikę bardziej niż wcześniej sądził.

Kojiro wszedł do środka jako pierwszy, a za nim przedostała się Rika, wyraźnie walcząc z sięgającą kolan spódnicą mundurka, która nie była idealnym strojem do stosowania takich ścieżek. Rozejrzała się z pewnym zainteresowaniem po pomieszczeniu gospodarczym, w którym się znaleźli, ale wciąż była zaniepokojona, a jej nerwy coraz bardziej udzielały się Kojiro, który próbował nie warczeć pod nosem, czekając, aż dziewczyna upora się z doprowadzeniem pomiętej garderoby do porządku.

– Zaprowadźcie mnie tylko do jego pokoju i…

– Ja z nim mieszkam – przerwał jej Kojiro, a Ken spojrzał na Rikę podejrzliwie; domyślił się, że mają przed sobą dziewczynę Takeshiego, dziwnym więc było, że nie wiedziała, z kim dzieli on pokój.

– Tak...? Byłam pewna, że wy dwaj mieszkacie razem, bo Takeshi, jak o was mówi, to zawsze naraz… – przerwała i jeszcze raz poprawiła spódnicę, krzywiąc się, gdy zauważyła, że lekko naderwała jej podszewkę. – Nieważne, chodźmy do niego – zakończyła, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie niezbyt przytomnym wzrokiem, a wreszcie wydęła usta i przymrużyła oczy. Ken rzucił Kojiro pytające spojrzenie, lecz chłopak przyglądał się Rice z ledwo skrywaną niechęcią i aby nie przedłużać niezręcznej ciszy, ruszył w stronę windy, którą wjechali na ostatnie piętro. Skierowali się całą trójką do pokoju Kojiro, który bez specjalnych nadziei nacisnął klamkę, wolną ręką szukając w kieszeni kluczy, lecz drzwi okazały się nie być zamknięte.

– Takeshi? – odezwał się, zawieszając wzrok na łóżku młodszego chłopaka, gdzie ten siedział z Kazukim nad stosem jakiś notatek. Obaj jednocześnie unieśli wzrok, a Ken jęknął cicho, natychmiast zauważając powód ich nieobecności w szkole. – Co wam się stało!? – wykrzyknął Kojiro, a gdy wyrwał się z pierwszego szoku, natychmiast dopadł do łóżka i usiadł obok Takeshiego, który… cóż. Ewidentnie wdał się w bójkę, podobnie jak Kazuki, a jej skutki były opłakane. Ken usłyszał za sobą krótki pisk Riki, gdy ta zrobiła krok do środka pomieszczenia i zobaczyła spuchniętą i posiniaczoną twarz Takeshiego, który z kolei, ujrzawszy dziewczynę, zrobił się blady jak ściana.

– Nic się nie stało – wydukał, a Ken przymknął oczy, wiedząc z doświadczenia, że to najgorsza odpowiedź, jaką można dać Kojiro w momencie gdy, cóż… coś ewidentnie się stało.

– NIC!? To jest nic!? – napastnik wskazał na zdarty do krwi policzek Takeshiego, który zapewne był efektem przewrócenia się lub wpadnięcia na ścianę i przejechania twarzą po betonie czy też ostrym tynku. – Kto ci to zrobił? – sapnął, a ponieważ młodszy chłopak spuścił głowę i pociągnął nosem, Kojiro przeniósł wzrok na równie bladego Kazukiego, który miał tylko podbite oko i zabandażowany nadgarstek i wydawał się być w zdecydowanie lepszym stanie. – Sorimachi, co się stało!?

– Właśnie, powiedzcie, co się stało! – podjęła Rika, lecz nie ruszyła się o krok i Ken znów uznał, że jej zachowawcze ruchy i słowa są dość dziwne, skoro coś ją łączyło Takeshim.

– Na cholerę ją tu przyprowadziliście? – spytał nagle Kazuki i podniósł się z łóżka, lekko się przy tym krzywiąc i trzymając ręką za bok.

– Chciała się dowiedzieć, co z Takeshim, a nie wiedziała…

– Wolne żarty – przerwał Kenowi nieprzyjemnym prychnięciem, a wówczas Rika zmartwiała i cofnęła się o krok. – Przecież ta cholerna cipa była przy tym, jak Takeshiego pobili! – wykrzyknął i ruszył w jej stronę; dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła na moment oczy po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła z pomieszczenia, ale Ken nie mógł nie zauważyć dziwnego uśmieszku, jakim obdarzyła Kojiro, gdy ten objął Takeshiego ramieniem.

– Co się stało? – powtórzył napastnik, zaciskając pięści. Był wściekły, ale starał się panować nad nerwami, by nie przerazić poszkodowanego Takeshiego i jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, co zaszło.

– Ty im powiedz… – odparł cicho młodszy chłopak, kuląc się w sobie.

– To… – zaczął Kazuki i zamknął drzwi, po czym z ciężkim westchnieniem usiadł na łóżku Kojiro, chwytając się za głowę. – To było całkiem idiotyczne, żeby reagować, gdy tamci kolesie się przyczepili – powiedział w końcu i zamilkł ponownie.

– Jacy kolesie? – spytał Kojiro i chociaż wciąż siedział nieruchomo, jego głos aż drżał ze złości.

– Nieważne, jacy i ostatnim, czego potrzeba, to żebyś ruszył teraz szukać sprawiedliwości i w końcu wyleciał ze szkoły za wszczynanie bójek – odparł szybko Kazuki. – Chcesz wiedzieć, co się stało? Proszę bardzo… Poszliśmy rano do biblioteki, ale nie dotarliśmy na miejsce, bo wpadliśmy na Rikę no i… tych chłopaków. I zaczęło się całkiem niewinnie, oni robili sobie żarty z Kena, jak wszyscy w szkole, ale gdy przesadzili, odpowiedziałem coś chamskiego, jeden z nich mnie szturchnął, Takeshi chciał mnie… no i Kena… bronić, a wtedy ta idiotka oznajmiła, że z nami dwoma jest coś nie tak, skoro zadajemy się z pedałami i jeszcze stoimy za nimi murem – westchnął ciężko i spojrzał przepraszająco na bramkarza, który czuł, jakby ziemia osuwała mu się spod nóg. – Jeszcze próbowałem obrócić to w żart, żeby załagodzić sytuację, ale gdy Takeshi przyłożył lekko jednemu za jakiś następny tekst to… po prostu się stało. – Zagryzł wargi i zacisnął mocniej palce na włosach, wiedząc, że musi dokończyć tę historię, bo Kojiro mu nie odpuści. – Rika uciekła, co w sumie mnie nie dziwi i za to nawet jej nie winię, ale wcześniej rzucała dokładnie takimi samymi komentarzami jak tamci, więc i tak jej nienawidzę – syknął, nie zwracając uwagi na fakt, że Takeshi ponownie pociągnął nosem i oparł się o Kojiro, który mocniej zacisnął wokół niego ramię. – Chciałbym móc opowiedzieć o jakiejś wielkiej walce, gdzie pokonaliśmy piątkę chłopaków, z których przynajmniej dwóch kojarzyłem z zajęć z boksu, ale… potem się tylko broniliśmy. To był debilizm w ogóle zaczynać z nimi przepychanki i do tego wniosku już z Takeshim doszliśmy, więc możecie sobie darować komentarzy na ten temat.

– Skoro obaj się z nimi biliście, to jak to się stało, że ty jakoś nie wyglądasz na…

– Po tym jak mi przyłożyli – wskazał na pokaźne limo pod okiem – zająłem się już tylko tym, by chronić twarz, a młody jeszcze próbował podskakiwać i tak, już mu powiedziałem, jak bardzo było to durne – powiedział, po czym przeczesał palcami włosy i odgarnął je do tyłu, by następnie wbić wzrok w twarz aż podejrzanie nieruchomego Kojiro.

– Gdy dali nam spokój, wróciliśmy tutaj, a potem Kazuki poszedł do lekarki załatwić nam obu zwolnienie z zajęć – odezwał się cicho Takeshi, milczący przez całą wypowiedź starszego chłopaka. – A potem siedliśmy tutaj nad moją matematyką, żeby nie stracić całkiem dnia i… to wszystko.

– Wszystko będzie, gdy powiedziecie, kto was tak załatwił – odparł napastnik cicho. – Nie zostawię tego tak, rozumiecie? Po prostu…

– Hyuga, może pomyśl chociaż raz głową, a nie dowolną inną częścią ciała i zastanów się, komu pomożesz, jak stłuczesz parę osób, przy okazji nabawiając się kontuzji, a potem zostaniesz zawieszony albo całkiem cię stąd wyrzucą – powiedział Kazuki ostro, patrząc Kojiro prosto w oczy. – Domyślam się, że aż cię rzuca, żeby komuś przypierdolić, ale to nie jest metoda na całe zło świata.

– To jedyna metoda, gdy ktoś pobił moich dwóch przyjaciół, gdy bronili trzeciego!

– A żaden z całej trójki nie chce, żebyś się mścił – odezwał się cicho Ken, po czym opadł na miejsce obok Kazukiego. – To wszystko moja wina – wydukał po chwili, wlepiając wzrok w podłogę.

– Hej, tylko się tu nie dołuj i nie wmawiaj sobie takich głupot… – odparł Kazuki i pocieszająco pogładził go po ramieniu, po czym przysunął się do Kena, jakby chciał go objąć, lecz spojrzenie, jakie rzucił mu Kojiro, kazało mu zmienić zdanie, więc opadł z powrotem na miejsce.

W pomieszczeniu zapanowało pełne napięcia milczenie. Nikt nie potrzebował szczegółowego opisu samej bójki, a wyraźnie załamany Takeshi raczej wolałby o tym zapomnieć niż dalej roztrząsać temat. Widać było, że oprócz faktu, iż był obolały i posiniaczony, przeżywał całą nieprzyjemną sytuację z Riką, przez którą rano musiał stanąć albo po stronie dziewczyny, na której mu zależało, albo wstawić się za wieloletnim przyjacielem, którego obrażała razem z grupą znajomych. Wybrał to drugie i nie dość, że został pobity, to prawdopodobnie ją stracił – bo Ken jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby ktoś tak lojalny względem niego i Kojiro, jak Takeshi, w tej sytuacji umiał wrócić z Riką do bliskich relacji. Coś ścisnęło go w środku, gdyż sprawa jego orientacji nagle zaczęła mieć skutki idące dalej niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał i kolejna osoba musiała przez niego cierpieć.

– Skończmy już z tym dołowaniem – oznajmił wreszcie Kazuki i podniósł się z miejsca. – Nadal mam mdłości po tej soli, a za godzinę jestem umówiony z Etsuko i Hoshi i muszę się jakoś ogarnąć, co nie?

– Hoshi wraca dziś do akademika? – spytał Ken, otrząsając się na moment z niewesołych myśli, na co chłopak skinął krótko głową. – Myślisz, że będzie chciała się ze mną widzieć...?

– Co to za pytanie? – zdziwił się szczerze napastnik i zerknął na Kojiro i Takeshiego, a następnie w stronę drzwi.

– Idźcie – rzucił Kojiro krótko, gdy zauważył, że Ken się waha, nie wiedząc, czy powinien ich teraz zostawić. – Mam z Takeshim parę spraw do pogadania. Wpadnę do ciebie wieczorem – dodał, patrząc na bramkarza, który skinął tylko głową i ruszył z krzywiącym się przy każdym kroku Kazukim na korytarz.

– Słuchaj, miałem mały problem z drzwiami i muszę…

– Odebrać klucze od Kawano, już się z nim widziałem i mam je tutaj – oznajmił, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni i podał je Kenowi, który jęknął w duchu, gdy okazało się, że oba mają wściekle różowe, plastikowe końcówki. – On wybrał kolor, gdy gość od zamków pytał… chyba uznał, że to będzie zabawne – spróbował się roześmiać, ale tylko skrzywił się i złapał za brzuch i usta jednocześnie. Bramkarz wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i szybkim krokiem ruszył do swojego pokoju, otworzył mu drzwi i z niepokojem patrzył na Kazukiego, który w ostatniej chwili dopadł toalety i zaczął do niej wymiotować. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę, a gdy chłopak wreszcie oderwał się od muszli, opadł ciężko na podłogę, nie będąc w stanie się ruszyć. Ken patrzył na niego przerażony, a wizje bójki, podczas której jego przyjaciel zarobił ileś ciosów w brzuch, których skutkiem było uszkodzenie czegoś i nagłe wymioty, momentalnie wypełniły jego umysł.

– Nie, to nie oni, to ja sam – jęknął lekko zielonkawy teraz Kazuki i wyciągnął rękę po papier toaletowy, by wytrzeć usta.

– Coś ty sobie zrobił...?

– Jak wróciliśmy tutaj, to ruszyłem do Kawano, bo wiedziałem, że dziś i jutro jest zwolniony z lekcji, bo przygotowuje się na jakąś olimpiadę. Wiesz, żeby poradził, co mamy robić, bo przecież nie mogliśmy się tak pokazać w szkole… dał mi jakieś piguły, kazał się opić słonej wody, a potem miałem pójść do lekarki, zwymiotować jej na biurko i oznajmić, że obaj z przyjacielem się czymś zatruliśmy i przyjaciel nie rusza się z toalety, więc nie mógł sam przyjść.

 – Nie – wymamrotał Ken, nie wiedząc, czy w tym momencie powinien wybuchnąć śmiechem, czy zacząć martwić się o zdrowie psychiczne Kazukiego, skoro zdobył się na coś podobnego.

– Wiesz, to podbite oko to jeszcze wtedy tak źle nie wyglądało, więc udałem przed nią, że to na kibel tak niefortunnie spadłem, ale Takeshi się nie nadawał na wymioty i udawanie, że wcale się nie bił… – chłopak westchnął ciężko i jakkolwiek dziwne by to nie było, zerknął do wnętrza muszli i zaczął przyglądać się jej zawartości. – Rzygam od trzech godzin, ale jednak ten bełt na jej kitel był najlepszy, bo ta nowa lekarka to sam wiesz, jaka jest sztywna i… No, ale wypisała mi i Takeshiemu zwolnienie bez jakichkolwiek problemów, a to najważniejsze. Do czwartku może trochę lepiej będziemy wyglądać.

– Zapewne… – odparł Ken, a ponieważ Kazuki ponownie chwycił się za usta, litościwie opuścił swoją łazienkę i pozostawił go samemu sobie.

 

~~~~~~

 

– Sorimachi! Chodź tutaj! – usłyszeli nagle, po dobrych kilku minutach czekania pod żeńskim akademikiem, gdzie byli umówieniu z Hoshi i Etsuko, lekko już spóźnionymi. Spojrzeli w górę, skąd dobiegał głos i zobaczyli wyraźnie rozzłoszczoną dziewczynę z klasy Kazukiego, która machała do nich z drugiego piętra. Kilka osób szwędających się po okolicy obejrzało się na nich, lecz obaj to zignorowali; nasłuchali się wystarczająco dużo podczas kilkuminutowego spaceru do żeńskich akademików, by teraz przejmować się względnie zwyczajnymi spojrzeniami.

– Możesz zawołać Etsuko? – odkrzyknął chłopak. – Byliśmy umówieni i…

– Etsuko raczej nie dotrze, bo mamy tu zamieszanie i… – urwała, zauważając, że coraz więcej uczniów obu płci zaczyna przysłuchiwać się ich rozmowie. – Sorimachi! W tej chwili masz tu przyjść i jak za minutę się tu nie znajdziesz, to JA zejdę na dół i urwę ci jaja! – wykrzyknęła, po czym schowała się do środka i zatrzasnęła z okno.

– Rei. Cudowne dziewczę. Sama słodycz – oznajmił Kazuki i skinął na Kena, po czym ruszył w stronę wejścia do akademika. – Co tak stoisz?

– Nie wpuszczą nas tam.

– Wpuszczą – odparł chłopak z uśmiechem, nieszczególnie przejmując się czymś, co Rei nazwała „zamieszaniem”; Ken, wręcz przeciwnie, bo już miał czarne wizje odnośnie kolejnej, babskiej wojny, jaka mogła mieć miejsce. – A teraz patrz, dlaczego wpuszczą – podjął i wszedł do holu, gdzie natychmiast ruszył w stronę recepcjonistki w średnim wieku, która uśmiechnęła się na jego widok.

– Cześć ciociu! Wpadniemy na chwilę z kolegą do Etsuko, dobrze...? – oparł się łokciami o blat i nachylił do kobiety, która z rozbawieniem obróciła oczami i skinęła głową w stronę schodów.

– Jeszcze trochę, a poskarżę twojemu ojcu, że bywasz w żeńskim akademiku częściej niż w swoim własnym – oznajmiła i zaśmiała się krótko, a wówczas Ken wytrzeszczył oczy, dopiero teraz zauważając między nią, a Kazukim, podobieństwo.

– Naskarż, będzie ze mnie dumny – stwierdził napastnik i puścił do niej oko, po czym chwycił Kena za rękaw i pociągał w stronę schodów. – No i tak właśnie się to robi – dodał, kiedy zaczęli wspinać się na drugie piętro, gdzie mieścił się pokój Etsuko i Hoshi. Od strony pokojów słyszeli cały czas chichot, wyjątkowo głośne rozmowy i trochę pisków, które łączyły się w dość niemiły dla uszu hałas. Ken nie wyobrażał sobie, jak można było tu mieszkać.

– Nie wiedziałem, że…

– Bo się nie chwaliłem. – Kazuki wzruszył ramionami. – Rodzice wybrali dla mnie Toho, gdy szukałem szkoły z rozbudowaną sekcją sportową tylko dlatego, że pracuje tu siostra mojego taty i sądzili, że, sam wiesz, przypilnuje mnie – roześmiał się i wyszedł z klatki schodowej na oddzielony od niej drzwiami korytarz.

Możliwe, że opowiedziałby coś więcej o swojej rodzinie, ale widok, jaki zastali, odebrał im obu mowę. Oczywiście ściany były oblepione zdjęciami Kena z Hidekim, ale to nie robiło już na nikim wrażenia; robił natomiast fakt, iż najbliższe drzwi zakrywała odbitka kilkukrotnie powiększona i  w dodatku, o zgrozo, podkolorowana flamastrami i z dorysowanymi sercami przy twarzy Kena; bramkarz poczuł mdłości i zapragnął nigdy nie spotkać dziewczyny, która stacjonowała w tym pokoju. Pomijając jednak „wystrój”, na korytarzu stała przynajmniej połowa dziewczyn z tego piętra i dyskutowały podniesionymi głosami, co chwilę wymieniając imiona Hoshi, Etsuko, Mika, Rino i parę innych, które Ken kojarzył z grupki dziewczyn, stale kibicujących jego drużynie. Rozemocjonowane nastolatki w pierwszej chwili nie zauważyły ich nadejścia, więc Sorimachi, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę, głośno zaklaskał, natychmiast ściągając na siebie wzrok.

– Kazuki! – zawyła jedna z dziewczyn i podbiegła do niego, natychmiast chwytając go za ręce i zerkając z mieszaniną fascynacji i zaskoczenia na Kena. – Chodź do Etsuko i Hoshi, tylko nie krzycz, proszę…

– Co się stało? – spytał z niepokojem chłopak i skinął na bramkarza, który ruszył za nim, zauważając, że wszystkie te dziewczyny wbijają w niego wzrok. Czuł się jak okaz w zoo, bo chociaż w ich oczach nie było złości czy dezaprobaty, a raczej… zachwyt zabarwiony ekscytacją, było to niesłychanie krępujące. Poza tym martwił się o Hoshi coraz bardziej, bo skoro cały ten tłumek wylał się na korytarz i wykrzykiwał ze świętym oburzeniem imiona ‘rywalek’ Hoshi i Etsuko, to coś musiało tu zajść.

Pokój przyjaciółek, do którego zaciągnął go Kazuki i jego koleżanka, był otwarty na oścież, a na obu łóżkach, oprócz samej Hoshi i Etsuko, znajdowały się jeszcze przynajmniej cztery dziewczyny, a kolejne dwie – w tym Rei, która ich zawołała, stały przy parapecie. Przez tłum i ogólny hałas Ken nie zorientował się w pierwszej chwili, o co chodzi, ale kiedy spojrzenia jego i zapłakanej Hoshi się spotkały, wszystko przestało mieć znaczenie. Dziewczyna poderwała się z łóżka, wyplątując z objęć dwóch koleżanek i rzuciła na niego, zaciskając palce na jego bluzie i szlochając coraz głośniej. Ken bez zastanowienia objął ją ramionami i rozejrzał się wreszcie po pomieszczeniu, starając unikać wzrokiem twarzy dziewczyn, które może i były nim zainteresowane, ale… najwyraźniej przynajmniej częściowo winiły go za coś, co tu zaszło. I wreszcie zorientował się, co się stało, bo dopiero teraz, gdy sunął uspokajająco dłońmi po długich włosach Hoshi, zauważył, że ten pokój nie wyglądał… normalnie. Na ścianach wisiały smętnie strzępy porwanych plakatów z gwiazdami muzyki i paroma aktorami, szuflady i szafki były częściowo porozsuwane i ewidentnie przetrząśnięte. Pod jasną szafą leżał stos ubrań polanych, sądząc po nieprzyjemnym zapachu, farbą olejną, którą zresztą ktoś napisał na oknie fragment wierszyka o Kenie, ten mówiący o Hoshi i sposobach, _jak dziewczyna może zaspokoić pedała_.

– Co się tu stało...?– zapytał, kiedy płacz Hoshi przeszedł w szloch i dziewczyna zaczęła się powoli uspokajać. Chociaż wszystkie rozmowy zamilkły, kiedy tu się zjawił, po jego pytaniu nastolatki zaczęły się przekrzykiwać i Kazuki, siedzący obok poirytowanej lekko Etsuko, ponownie zaklaskał, by uciszyć tłum.

– Po kolei! – wykrzyknął i zwrócił się do Rei, która miała nieco więcej indywidualnej charyzmy niż reszta, no i była w stanie zapanować samodzielnie nad rozwrzeszczanymi pierwszo– i drugoklasistkami.

– Ktoś się włamał do pokoju dziewczyn, gdy ich nie było, ale żadna z nas tego nie zauważyła i dopiero gdy wróciły niedawno, wszystko wyszło na jaw… – powiedziała, lekko zaciskając pięści. – Jeszcze tego nie zgłosiłyśmy do administracji, bo… przecież nie mamy żadnych dowodów, że to ta cholerna Rino!

– A poza tym nie będę prosić o pomoc nauczycieli! – warknęła Etsuko. – Sama sobie z nimi poradzę i zobaczycie, że dokopię im tak, że…

– Uspokój się, młoda… – jęknął Kazuki, za co zarobił ostrego kuksańca w bok od poirytowanej dziewczyny. Skrzywił się z bólu, bo musiała trafić w jakiś miejsce, w które zarobił podczas porannej bójki. – Co zrobiły poza pozrywaniem plakatów? – dodał, a jego ton brzmiał chyba zbyt beztrosko, bo Etsuko aż zagotowała się z wściekłości.

– Co zrobiły!? Zniszczyły połowę ubrań Hoshi! Przegrzebały nasze prywatne rzeczy! Zdjęcia, notatki, rysunki, wszystko jest przetrzepane! – wykrzyknęła, a Ken przymknął oczy i znieruchomiał. Doskonale wiedział, jak to jest i… rozumiał wściekłość Etsuko, nawet jeśli w jej przypadku ktoś nie dokopał się do czegoś kompromitującego. – No i ukradły mój dziennik – dodała w pewnym momencie dziewczyna, a Kazuki wytrzeszczył na nią oczy. – Nie, nie TEN dziennik, baranie – prychnęła, co wywołało lekki chichot nawet u zapłakanej Hoshi, a Ken poczuł, że nie chce wiedzieć, o czym jest „ten” dziennik. – Zwykły. Mój. Zwinęły, bo leżał na wierzchu – oznajmiła i spróbowała się skrzywić, ale bramkarz nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że przejmuje się tym mniej niż powinna. – Za to też mam ochotę je powystrzelać – dodała w przypływie inspiracji, ale znów nie zabrzmiało to szczerze.

– Musicie to zgłosić – stwierdził Kazuki po paru chwilach milczenia i objął dziewczynę, która spuściła wzrok i tym razem go nie odepchnęła. – Udawanie twardzielki nic ci nie pomoże, Etsu i zabraniam ci toczyć wojen podjazdowych z jakimiś starszymi flądrami, słyszysz? – Kiwnęła bez przekonania głową. – O co tu w ogóle chodzi? Wiecie, po co one się tu włamały? Co to ma być?

– Nie zrozumiesz – prychnęła Rei, ale nieco spuściła z tonu, gdy Ken spiorunował ją spojrzeniem. Był pewien, że nie osiągnął takiego efektu, jakby był Kojiro, ale jednak czegoś się od niego nauczył przez wszystkie lata przebywania razem. – Ok. Szukały czegoś kompromitującego dla Wakashimazu i Hoshi, żeby dokopać obojgu.

– Ale dlaczego, na litość…

– Rino jest wściekła, że Hoshi się po prostu wyniosła no i że Wakashimazu leje na całą akcję i nie reaguje, więc szuka czegoś o większym kalibrze – przyznała dziewczyna niechętnie, a wówczas Hoshi nieco mocniej przycisnęła policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. – Wściekła to za mało powiedziane! Ona to zupełnie inaczej zaplanowała i to nie tak miało być, ona sądziła, że ktoś będzie ją prosić o wycofanie tych zdjęć, że będzie nimi mogła szantażować Hoshi i Wakashimazu i w ogóle, a co się stało? Cała szkoła zrobiła nagonkę na faceta, który jej się podobał, zdjęcia-niby-dowody-czegośtam są porozklejane po całym akademiku i wszystkie idiotki do nich piszczą – na to ostatnie stwierdzenie parę dziewczyn się zaczerwieniło – a Wakashimazu jak nią nie był zainteresowany, tak nadal nie jest.

– Żartujesz, prawda? – wydukał Ken z niedowierzaniem, nie ogarniając całej akcji w najmniejszym stopniu. – Skoryguj mnie, bo chyba coś źle zrozumiałem… Rino ukradła mi stare zdjęcia, aby wmówić ludziom, że jestem gejem, żebym się zaczął z nią umawiać?

– To tak w bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO dużym uproszczeniu – odparła jedna z dziewczyn, która wciąż była czerwona jak piwonia i oczy błyszczały jej, kiedy tylko spojrzała na Kena. – Ale jeśli nie chcesz babskich szczegółów, to o to właśnie chodziło.

– Czy ona jest niespełna rozumu? – spytał załamanym głosem Kazuki, zauważając, że bramkarz nawet nie jest w stanie tego skomentować.

– Jest, ale jak ci to mówiłam, to twierdziłeś, że fajna laska, bo przecież lubi piłkę! – prychnęła Etsuko rozeźlonym tonem.

– Dość, młoda – przerwał jej chłopak, gdy pierwszoklasistka zaczęła się znów nakręcać. – Co zamierzacie zrobić?

– Wynieść się do Haruki przynajmniej do końca semestru – odparła Etsuko, chociaż wyraźnie nie w smak jej była ucieczka w obecnej sytuacji. – Hoshi chce się wyprowadzić jeszcze dziś, żeby nie musieć patrzyć na… to wszystko. No i wszyscy mi radzą…

– Bardzo dobrze radzą – wtrącił Kazuki. – Jak się tu uspokoi, wrócicie. Rozmawiałaś już z siostrą? – spytał, a gdy Etsuko skinęła głową, zwrócił się do Kena. – Wakashimazu, zabierz gdzieś Hoshi, a ja pomogę spakować ich rzeczy i zająć się wszystkim, ok.? Zgłosimy to do odpowiednich osób i… zresztą co ja ci będę mówić, po prostu idźcie stąd – zakończył niezbyt uprzejmie, ale Ken wiedział, że jest po prostu poirytowany i nie ma nic złego na myśli.

– Lody pistacjowe – odezwała się Hoshi, na tyle cicho, by nikt poza Kenem jej nie usłyszał, a wówczas chłopak objął ją mocniej i razem ruszyli w stronę wyjścia; w drzwiach do pokoju dziewczyn wciąż stał tłumek, a część z nastolatek patrzyła na niego z wyraźnym zawodem, gdy obejmował i pocieszał _dziewczynę_ , a nie, jak na wszystkich zdjęciach, jakiegoś szczupłego nastolatka z upiętymi włosami.

– Ciasto z migdałami i lukrem pomarańczowym.

– I podwójna porcja pralinek z kawą i wiśniami…

– Duża porcja gorącej czekolady – zakończył Ken, a ponieważ znaleźli się na klatce i zamknęli za sobą drzwi, odcinając się od ciekawskich spojrzeń, przymknął na moment oczy i oparł się o ścianę. Wówczas Hoshi stanęła na palcach i lekko pocałowała go w policzek, lecz szybko odsunęła się, wyraźnie zawstydzona swoim prostym gestem.

– Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – szepnęła i pociągnęła nosem, po czym wytarła obiema dłońmi wciąż mokrą i zaczerwienioną od płaczu twarz. – I że mnie stamtąd zabrałeś. – Przejechała palcami po jego ramieniu, ale w końcu cofnęła się od niego na krok i z cichym westchnieniem ruszyła w dół schodów.

– To wszystko moja wina – powiedział po paru chwilach podążający za nią Ken.

– Twoja? To mnie Rino nie znosi… – znów pociągnęła nosem. – Przeze mnie to wszystko rozpoczęła. To, że się zapatrzyła akurat w ciebie z całej drużyny to nieszczęśliwy dodatek do całej tej… – pokręciła głową i, zanim wyszli do holu, spuściła głowę i przeczesała palcami włosy do przodu, by nieco mniej było po niej widać, że płakała.

– Stało się – odparł bramkarz, uważając, by utrzymać głos możliwie cichym i by nikt postronny tego nie słyszał. – Co by nie było przyczyną… faktem jest, że całą aferę nakręca to, że ludzie dowiedzieli się, że jestem gejem. To dlatego zniszczyły wam pokój, dlatego istniały zdjęcia, które mogły znaleźć, dlatego wszyscy się czepiają i układają wierszyki…

– Lub piszczą do zdjęć – westchnęła Hoshi, a Ken niechętnie przytaknął, bo to ostatnie wciąż było dla niego niepojęte.

Nie odzywali się do siebie w dalszej drodze, w cukierni poprosili o zapakowanie kilku ulubionych deserów na wynos i ruszyli w stronę parku, by tam zaszyć się w jakimś odosobnionym miejscu. Ludzie na nich patrzyli, szeptali i najwyraźniej mieli dość sprecyzowane opinie na temat Kena i Hoshi, bo z urywków plotek szybko dało się wyczuć nowy trend: „Wakashimazu zmusza Watanabe do udawania, że są parą, żeby ludzie przestali sądzić, że jest gejem”. A potem sposoby zmuszania. I cała reszta. Hoshi w połowie drogi nagle się rozpłakała, lecz odmówiła opowiedzenia Kenowi, o co chodzi, a chłopak szybko przestał naciskać.

Siedzieli na trawie w parku, a po policzkach Hoshi ciekły łzy, lecz dziewczyna uparcie milczała, chociaż najwyraźniej nie chodziło tylko o zniszczony pokój. Patrzyła na oddalonych od nich ludzi, którzy wskazywali ich palcami i powoli jadła kolejne desery, co chwilę pociągając nosem. Była nieszczęśliwa i wyraźnie miała wszystkiego dość, a Ken miał ochotę razem z Furutą pójść, zrobić zadymę w żeńskim akademiku i wytłuc jak muchy te wszystkie durne dziewczyny, które zaczęły całą aferę.

Wiedział jednak, że nic nie może zrobić i że dopóki sprawa nie ucichnie w swoim własnym tempie, wszelkie działania z jego, Kojiro czy czyjejkolwiek strony, będą tylko podsycać nieprzyjemną atmosferę. Czuł się kompletnie bezradny, widział, jak bliscy mu ludzie są krzywdzeni i doprowadzani do furii, bo nie każdy potrafił, tak jak on, w milczeniu znosić zaczepki i dołować się dopiero w samotności we własnym pokoju. Hoshi nie potrafiła i cały czas płakała, a Ken wiedział, że nie jest w stanie jej pocieszyć i mógł co najwyżej podawać jej kolejne chusteczki i wycierać dłonią wciąż mokre policzki. Siedzieli tak blisko godzinę, a gdy dziewczyna pochłonęła większą część ich wspólnych słodyczy, jeszcze kilka razy załkała, po czym ostatecznie wysuszyła twarz i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów.

– Rino i cała jej paczka nie znosi mnie od pierwszego dnia szkoły, gdy przywiózł mnie do akademika mój starszy brat. Spodobał się jednej z nich i, na nieszczęście, w wyjątkowo złośliwy sposób ją spławił – powiedziała cicho i zaczęła opowiadać o całym pierwszym roku szkoły, swoich problemach rodzinnych, odnalezieniu tu bliskich koleżanek, utworzeniu się iluś grupek w akademiku, ciągłych wojenkach, jakie się tam toczyły i wszystkich tych idiotycznych, niezrozumiałych dla Kena, dziewczęcych sprawach, które dla niego nie miałyby żadnego znaczenia. Jakaś idiotyczna akcja z sesją zdjęciową Hoshi u siostry Etsuko, o której ktoś coś usłyszał i zupełnie źle zinterpretował, skargi u nauczycieli, kłamstwa i cała masa naprawdę okropnych i krzywdzących plotek, których źródła były po obu stronach konfliktu; Ken dowiedział się, co miał na myśli Kazuki, ironicznie mówiąc o słodkości Rei, przekonał się też, że Etsuko czasem wcale nie jest tak urocza i bezproblemowo rozrywkowa, za jaką ją uważał. Usłyszał za dużo o niemal wszystkich dziewczynach z akademika i wiedział, że może mieć poważne problemy z podchodzeniem do nich neutralnie po tych rewelacjach. Dowiedział się, która została przyłapana z chłopakiem w niestosownych sytuacjach, na którą doniesiono, gdy paliła lub wróciła pijana z imprezy, która miała nadopiekuńczych rodziców, co ciągle tu przyjeżdżali i której zdarzyło się umówić ze starszym facetem w celu, cóż, pozyskania środków finansowych na kosmetyki.

Był zdegustowany i załamany. Zawsze zdawał sobie sprawę, że niewiele wie o dziewczynach, ale to, co usłyszał od Hoshi, pokazało mu, że wcale nie potrzebuje takiej wiedzy. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd te wszystkie nastolatki brały czas na takie głupoty i dopiero wtedy stało się dla niego jasne, że większą część _jego_ wolnego czasu zajmowały treningi, a w sezonie – mecze i wyjazdy. Że potem resztę roku szkolnego nadrabiał szkolne zaległości, że rodzice zmuszali go we wszystkie wakacje do chodzenia na kursy językowe lub wysyłali za granicę i po prostu nie miałby kiedy bawić się w plotkarskie podchody. Uświadomił sobie też, że jeśli ktoś nie był dla niego zdecydowanie bliski, to nie poświęcał mu zbyt wiele swojego czasu, myśli i zaangażowania emocjonalnego. Bliski był kiedyś Hideki i wówczas wypełnił wszystkie jego zmysły, bliski zawsze był Kojiro i Takeshi, z którymi trzymał jeszcze w Saitamie. W Toho dołączył do nich Sorimachi, od niedawna Hoshi, a w wakacje, po wielu latach, w grono _bliskich_ Ken wpisał w końcu Ichiro, który w najbardziej kryzysowej sytuacji potrafił odsunąć na bok swoją dezaprobatę i mu pomóc. A cała reszta ludzi była tylko tłem dla jego przyjaciół oraz dla piłkarskich ambicji, szkoły i karate. Tłem, które ostatnio za bardzo wpychało się w jego życie i wyciskało łzy z oczu Hoshi.

– Wszystko się ułoży – powiedział i mocno objął ją ramionami, ignorując kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenia i gwizdy ze strony uczniów stojących nieopodal – tła, które nie powinno się liczyć. – Zobaczysz, że się ułoży – dodał cicho i mocniej zacisnął palce na jej bluzie, spoglądając w kierunku, gdzie znajdowały się akademiki.

 

~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~~

 

Wtorkowe popołudnie zajęło Kenowi zamieszanie w akademiku żeńskim, pocieszanie Hoshi i pomoc w przeprowadzce obu dziewczyn do Haruki. Do Tokio przyjechał niedużym vanem starszy brat jego przyjaciółki – ten sam, o którym wspominała, że wzbudził gorące uczucia w jednej z dziewcząt – do którego, jak się okazało, Etsuko zadzwoniła podczas ich nieobecności. Bramkarz został porażony jego wyglądem, gdyż przy tym człowieku nawet Hideki wyglądałby skromnie i zwyczajnie. Przefarbowane na niebiesko włosy, skórzane ubrania i idiotyczna biżuteria jednoznacznie wskazywały na to, że chłopak raczej nie był przykładnym studentem i chlubą rodziców; gdy Ken usłyszał, że Sora gra w amatorskim zespole rockowym i pracuje w nocnym klubie – odpuścił sobie próby nawiązywania z nim bliższego kontaktu, bo to był dla niego po prostu inny świat i nie sądził, że byłby w stanie znaleźć wspólny język z kimś takim. Razem z Kazukim posłusznie nosili pakunki, a Ken zastanawiał się, jak przez dwa miesiące dwie drobne dziewczyny mogły nazbierać taką ilość bagaży. On zmieścił wszystkie swoje  rzeczy, które zgromadził od urodzenia i na których mu zależało, w dwóch dużych walizkach, a tymczasem tyle zajmowały tylko ubrania Etsuko, których zapewne przynajmniej trzy razy więcej miała jeszcze w domu.

Hoshi rozmawiała z bratem, który nie ruszył nawet palcem, by pomóc w noszeniu bagaży, lecz nikt jakoś nie próbował się o to przyczepiać, chociaż nawet niewysoka i ewidentnie słaba Etsuko pakowała do pojazdu kolejne rzeczy; chłopak miał w sobie coś, co trzymało ludzi na dystans i niemal dziwnie było patrzeć na Hoshi, która rozmawiała z nim tak swobodnie i nie robił na niej wrażenia jego ponury wyraz twarzy i nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, którymi obrzucał wszystkich dookoła. Sora wydawał się być dość obojętny na całą sytuację, gdzie jego młodsza siostra zmuszona była opuścić akademik po tym, jak zdemolowano jej pokój i zniszczono część rzeczy. Chłodno rozmawiał z zarządcą akademika i dwoma policjantami, których tutaj wezwano, nic nie robił sobie też ze wszelkich spojrzeń, jakimi obdarzali ich przyglądający się całej sytuacji uczniowie w grzecznych mundurkach.

– Strasznie dziwny koleś – skomentował Ken, gdy po raz ostatni weszli z Kazukim do pokoju dziewczyn, by dla formalności sprawdzić, czy coś jeszcze tam nie zostało. Chociaż policjanci sugerowali, że nikt nie powinien ruszać ‘dowodów włamania’, Hoshi nie zgodziła się nawet na pozostawienie zalanych ubrań i porwanych plakatów, oznajmiając, że ona wszystko naprawi – a Sora nie próbował jej przekonywać.

– Wiem – odparł Kazuki i wzruszył ramionami. – Poznałem jego i drugiego brata Hoshi, gdy pojechałem do Etsuko dwa lata temu i powiem ci, że on z całej trójki ma najbardziej zrytą banię. Po tym, jak… – urwał, odwrócił się do Kena i wymusił krzywy uśmiech. – Cóż. Jak Hoshi poczuje potrzebę, to ci opowie – zakończył, po czym podszedł do uchylonego okna i zaczął przyglądać się napisowi zrobionemu farbą olejną, a wreszcie gwałtownie odwrócił w stronę Kena, który stanął przy nim – Chyba wszystko zabrane, idziemy?

– Zrytą banię… – powtórzył bramkarz, patrząc przez pomazaną szybę na chłopaka w niebieskich włosach, gdy ten, trzymając ręce w kieszeniach, rozmawiał obojętnie z siejącym postrach wicedyrektorem Toho. Nabrał podejrzeń, że przez takie wystąpienie brata, Hoshi może mieć problemy nie tylko z dziewczynami z akademika, ale też nauczycielami.

– Myślisz, że Sora jest gejem? – podjął nagle Kazuki, a zszokowany Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

– No nie wiem… dlatego ciebie pytam, bo powinieneś wiedzieć, prawda?

– Dlaczego miałbym wiedzieć...?

– Sądziłem, że każdy gej wyczuwa takie rzeczy – odparł całkowicie szczerze Kazuki, na co bramkarz obrócił oczami, uzmysławiając sobie, dlaczego Kojiro tak często był poirytowany gadkami ich drugiego napastnika.

– W tej chwili wyczuwam, że jesteś idiotą – prychnął i spróbował skierować się do drzwi, ale wówczas przyjaciel go zatrzymał. – Co jeszcze?

– No bo ja chcę wiedzieć, jak mam szukać faceta do wyrwania – jęknął. – Jesteś moim jedynym źródłem wiedzy i porad we wszelkich męsko-męskich sprawach i… – urwał, najwyraźniej orientując się, że zaczyna gadać głupoty. – Przepraszam. Gdy jestem w stresie, nie myślę, co mówię, za to myślę ciągle o seksie – wypalił, a Ken powstrzymał się od poinformowania go, że są rzeczy, których nie chce się wiedzieć o swoich kumplach, i to właśnie była jedna z nich. Nie był jednak w stanie się na niego wściekać dłużej, a poza tym miał poważniejsze problemy niż fakt, że Kazuki czasem przesadzał w swojej bezpośredniości.

– Moja rada jest taka, żebyś na początek podkurował sobie pysk, bo wychodzi ci limo… spod… czym ty się właściwie wysmarowałeś? – spytał, chcąc w ten sposób zmienić temat i lekko nachylił się nad niższym chłopakiem, by móc przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

– Korektor i podkład, wiesz, lekcje makijażu u Etsuko na coś się przydały – puścił do niego oko. – Widać od tego noszenia pudeł się zgrzałem i się rozmazało trochę… – rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, lecz nie było tu już żadnego lustra, w którym mógłby się przejrzeć. – Cholera, weź coś z tym zrób, żeby nie było widać, bo jak ja wyjdę na dół, skoro tam wszędzie się kręcą nauczyciele!

– Co mam… – zaczął Ken, a wówczas Kazuki wcisnął mu do ręki wyciągniętą z kieszeni tubkę z jakimś kosmetykiem.

– Wyciśnij odrobinę i nałóż tam, gdzie najbardziej widać – poinstruował go, a Ken niechętnie zaczął tuszować specyfikiem jego podbite oko, czując się przy tym co najmniej idiotycznie. Gdy skończył, chwycił podbródek Kazukiego, by przesunąć jego twarz bardziej pod światło i spróbować ocenić, czy cokolwiek zdziałał. W tym samym momencie drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem i do pomieszczenia wparowała Rei, dziewczyna, która wcześniej czerwieniła się najbardziej ze wszystkich i jakaś trzecioklasistka, którą znał tylko z widzenia. Wszystkie zamarły, podobnie jak Ken, który wciąż jedną dłonią podtrzymywał brodę Kazukiego, a drugą majstrował mu pod okiem, próbując względnie równo nałożyć mu mocno kryjący korektor na fioletową skórę.

– …O bogowie zaraz zemdleję! – zapiszczała najmłodsza dziewczyna i chwyciła za ramię kompletnie porażoną Rei. Ken odskoczył od Kazukiego i schował za siebie ręce wysmarowane resztkami kosmetyku, wsuwając jednocześnie tubkę do tylnej kieszeni spodni. Doskonale wiedział, jak musieli przed chwilą wyglądać i był niemal pewny, że szkołę zaleje nowa fala plotek, nawet jeśli wszystkie trzy dziewczyny były zdecydowanie po stronie Hoshi. Nie wierzył po prostu, że ta nawiedzona fanka wszelkich przejawów homoseksualizmu odmówi sobie przyjemności podzielenia się z przyjaciółkami informacją o tym, co ujrzała i… wziął głęboki oddech, wiedząc, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale Kazuki go uprzedził.

– Rei, moje złotko, rozmazał mi się podkład, weź mi to wyklep jakoś, bo z Kena jest taka makijażystka, jak ze mnie baletnica – westchnął ciężko i z nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy zbliżył się do koleżanki z klasy. – Pobiłem się dziś z jednym ćwokiem i sama wiesz, trzeba zamaskować rany wojenne – dodał, a wówczas dziewczyna, która wreszcie wyrwała się z szoku, chwyciła go za rękę, wyciągnęła na korytarz, a potem wepchnęła do jednej ze wspólnych toalet, gdzie wskazała mu lustro. Chłopak uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, a Ken jęknął w duchu. Kazuki bywał tutaj wystarczająco często, by wiedzieć, gdzie może znaleźć łazienkę – jak się okazało, Hoshi i Etsuko mieszkały więc w „gorszej” części akademika, gdzie toalety były wspólne – więc zwyczajnie go wkręcił w _pomaganie z makijażem_ i, niestety, ktoś wówczas musiał na nich wpaść.

– Jak tylko wrócimy, to cię zamorduję – syknął mu wprost do ucha, gdy parę chwil później szli schodami na parter.

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać – wypalił w odpowiedzi Kazuki. – Przepraszam, głupie to było, co...?

– Jakby Hyuga się dowiedział, że mnie podrywasz, urwałby ci jaja – odparł spokojnie Ken i pomachał do Hoshi, która stała w holu razem z bratem i Etsuko. Na Kazukim jego słowa wywarły pożądane wrażenie, bo dał mu spokój i kiedy po pożegnaniu się z wyjeżdżającymi dziewczynami ruszyli z powrotem do akademika, nie odzywał się, nie zbliżał do niego i grzecznie poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju na przedostatnim piętrze.

Ken ruszył natomiast korytarzem na sam jego koniec, ignorując dwóch chłopaków z klasy Hoshi, którzy niemal dusili się ze śmiechu, obserwując go od strony parapetu. Gdy dotarł pod swój pokój, zauważył, że ktoś z ekipy sprzątającej pod jego nieobecność podjął próbę usunięcia napisów zrobionych markerem, lecz kilka nowych – tym razem wykonanych złotym sprayem – zajęło ich miejsce. Parę dłuższych chwil czytał rymowaną twórczość, przyznając co niektórym autorom talent i sporą inwencję, po czym otworzył drzwi nowym kluczem i wszedł do pokoju. Za progiem leżał świeży stos kartek ksero, które Ken podniósł i zaczął przeglądać, gdyż z tyłu niektórych, różnymi charakterami pisma, były wypisane „życzenia” dla niego – najczęściej _długiej, bolesnej śmierci, która powinna spotkać wszystkich pedałów_.

Spokojnie odłożył kartki na biurku i usiadł na łóżku, na chwilę przymykając oczy. Był poirytowany, zdegustowany i w pewien sposób zrezygnowany. Nie zamierzał szukać winnych ani rzucać się na ludzi, bo nie byłby nawet w stanie wykrzesać z siebie niezbędnej do tego wściekłości. Ludzie nie byli w stanie naprawdę go zranić, bez względu na wszystko. Mógł martwić się o słabszych przyjaciół i denerwować, że Kojiro chodzi podminowany, ale jemu personalnie ci wszyscy nietolerancyjni, szukający ofiary uczniowie, nie byli w stanie nic zrobić. Rzecz jasna nie był szczęśliwy z pomazanych drzwi i pogróżek, ale…

…wystarczyło, że przywołał wspomnienia tego, co czuł, gdy wynosił się z domu z jednym plecakiem po kłótni z ojcem; gdy po spotkaniu z Ichiro na długie lata, o ile nie na zawsze, opuszczał miejsce, w którym się wychował; gdy przypominał sobie, jak czekał na wyniki Hidekiego… po prostu w tym momencie niewiele już zostało rzeczy, które, ciskane w niego, były w stanie go jakoś znacząco ruszyć, a z całej afery, jaka wokół niego powstała, najgorzej radził sobie z faktem, że budzi powszechne zainteresowanie i wszyscy o nim mówią. Sama treść tychże rozmów… z każdą chwilą obchodziła go bowiem mniej i jeśli ktoś wprost nie obrzucał go nietolerancją, jak miało to miejsce przed spotkaniem drużyny poprzedniego dnia, nie zamierzał reagować w jakikolwiek sposób. Nie znaczyło to bynajmniej, że był zachwycony zaistniałą sytuacją; gdyby istniało cokolwiek, co mogłoby cofnąć czas, zrobiłby to bez chwili wahania i z całego serca obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli sobie na chwilę zapomnienia, która mogłaby doprowadzić do czegoś podobnego… w innych okolicznościach i w innym otoczeniu.

Położył się na łóżku i zerknął na zegarek, stwierdzając, że najdalej za kwadrans powinien zejść na kolację, lecz jakoś nie potrafił się do tego zmobilizować. Czuł się, jakby od niedzieli minęły nie dwa dni, a dwa tygodnie i był zwyczajnie zmęczony, a na oglądanie ludzi po prostu nie miał ochoty. Dodatkowo – nie miał pewności co do nastroju Kojiro, w którego mógł wstąpić nowy duch do walki; obawiał się, że plotka o nim i Kazukim już wypłynęła i domyślał się, że wszyscy będą nadawać o całej tej sytuacji z Hoshi i Etsuko. Z drugiej jednak strony, po zapchaniu się pustymi kaloriami z cukierni i późniejszym ich spaleniu w niezliczonych rundkach schodami na drugie piętro akademika – był zwyczajnie głodny, a rozmyślanie o tym i patrzenie w sufit nie miało szans zapełnić jego żołądka.

W poprzednich latach Ken nie umawiał się z nikim na wspólne wyjście do stołówki, ale w tym semestrze, odkąd nie był już w pokoju z Kojiro, zazwyczaj jednak chodzili tam razem. Dzisiaj jednak po raz pierwszy poczuł się… głupio z tym, że nie odstępują się na krok i, prawdopodobnie, w ten sposób dają ludziom dodatkową pożywkę do plotek. Dlatego też, wychodząc, nie wstąpił po kolegów z Meiwy i ruszył prosto na dół, a później – do budynku, na parterze którego znajdowała się stołówka przeznaczona dla wszystkich uczniów, również tych, którzy nie mieszkali w akademiku, ale chodzili tu na drugie śniadanie i obiad.

Patrzyli na niego absolutnie wszyscy uczniowie i miał dziwne wrażenie, że gdy przekroczył próg pomieszczenia, rozmowy umilkły, a uczniowie – których tego dnia zdecydowaną większość stanowili faceci – znieruchomieli, z zawieszonymi w powietrzu dłońmi, w których trzymali pałeczki. Ken nie zareagował, ale pierwszy raz od dawna, zamiast spuścić wzrok i stosować dziecięcą sztuczkę psychologiczną „skoro ja ich nie widzę, to oni nie widzą mnie”, uniósł głowę i wyprostowany podszedł do bufetu, gdzie zaczął nakładać sobie jedzenie. Zobaczył, że młoda kobieta, która pomagała w obsłudze kuchni, a której nigdy nawet nie zauważał, uśmiechnęła się do niego w nieco pocieszający sposób. Lekko skinął głową, by dać jej znać, że zauważył to i w jakiś sposób docenia jej troskę, po czym spokojnie ruszył w róg sali, do stolików, które zazwyczaj zajmował z Kojiro i Takeshim. Teraz siedział tam wyłącznie samotny Kazuki, a wokół niego były pustki, co wyglądało… dość przejmująco, gdyż kto jak kto, ale Sorimachi po prostu nie był osobą, która z własnej woli jadłaby sama. Ken przysiadł się obok przyjaciela, który niezbyt przytomnie spojrzał na niego i wymusił słaby uśmiech, zapewne mający oznaczać, że nic się nie stało.

– Dlaczego siedzisz sam? – spytał wprost Ken, na co chłopak wskazał brodą stoliki, przy których zazwyczaj stacjonował z Hoshi, Etsuko i resztą koleżanek, a które teraz stały puste.

– Dziewczyny wyjechały, a reszta… cóż… połowa akademika wciąż jest przesłuchiwana przez tę akcję z włamaniem się do ich pokoju – powiedział cicho. – Większość wpadła tu tylko zabrać coś na wynos i… tak jakoś wyszło – zakończył wreszcie i Kena nagle uderzyło, że Kazuki mógł nie przejmować się docinkami, a z całej sytuacji sobie żartować, lecz tylko do momentu, gdy miał wokół siebie rozchichotane przyjaciółki. Gdy tych nagle zabrakło i został sam, całkowicie stracił cały swój entuzjazm, a przez znów widoczne, podbite oko, sprawiał jeszcze bardziej przygnębiające wrażenie. I w niczym nie przypominał chłopaka, który godzinę wcześniej wygłupiał się, pytał o orientację Sory i w kretyński sposób bawił się w podrywanie kolegi-geja.

– Niedługo dziewczyny wrócą i…

– Niedługo zacznie się sezon piłkarski, jesteśmy już za połową semestru, a ja nie chcę narażać Etsuko na nieprzyjemności i wolałbym, żeby została u siostry, zwłaszcza gdy przez mecze będę mieć inne zajęcie niż chronienie jej – odparł, niechętnie sunąc pałeczkami po talerzu. – To jeszcze dzieciak, tak jak Takeshi i nie chcę, żeby coś jej się stało, zwłaszcza że... zresztą sam widziałeś, co się wyprawia u nich w akademiku.

Ken w odpowiedzi tylko skinął głową gdyż tak naprawdę nie było tu nic do dodania. Miał jednak nadzieję, że pozostałe koleżanki Kazukiego następnego dnia zjawią się normalnie na stołówce i wyciągną jego przyjaciela z tego nagłego doła, bo patrzenie na niego w takim stanie było zwyczajnie… przykre. Bramkarz odwrócił wzrok i chciał skupić się na jedzeniu, lecz fakt, że ciągle czuł na sobie spojrzenia i słyszał szepty oddalonych o przynajmniej dwa stoliki uczniów, w jakiś sposób odbierał mu apetyt. Przemieszał pałeczkami zawartość miseczki i wyciągnął z niej przypadkowe warzywo, po czym aż skrzywił się z obrzydzenia, dostrzegając sporej wielkości ziarno fasoli.

– Gdy tu szedłem, wpadłem na kumpli ze swojej klasy – odezwał się nagle Kazuki, a jego blada twarz nabrała nieco koloru. – Pytali, czy jesteś dobry w łóżku.

– A co, są zainteresowani sprawdzeniem tego osobiście? – prychnął Ken, kręcąc głową i przeszukując zawartość swojej porcji, z której wydłubywał fasolę i wrzucał ją do plastikowego kubka, by nie musieć na nią nawet patrzeć.

– O to samo ich zapytałem – odparł chłopak i zaczął leniwie przeżuwać kawałek wołowiny. – Jeden chciał mi przyłożyć, ale reszta uznała, że lepiej nie ruszać ciot, bo można się _tym_ zarazić. – Parsknął krótkim śmiechem i upił nieco herbaty, a bramkarz westchnął ciężko, nie mając pojęcia, co ma mu powiedzieć. – Wiesz, to niebywałe jednak, że ci wszyscy ludzie naprawdę uznali, że przynajmniej połowa naszej drużyny to geje.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, co robiłeś w pokoju dziewczyn?

– Ja to ja, ale taki Furuta? – roześmiał się cicho, a jego humor zaczął najwyraźniej powoli wracać; Ken upatrywał przyczynę takiego stanu rzeczy w fakcie, iż dołączył do Kazukiego i tym samym przestał on dołować się samotnością. – W ogóle gdzie Hyuga i Takeshi? – nagle zmienił temat, a bramkarz, wciąż skupiony na rozdzielaniu jadalnych i niejadalnych składników posiłku, otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć; usłyszał jednak przyspieszone kroki, a moment później rozległ się donośny huk i ich stolik aż się zatrząsł od potężnego uderzenia. Ken i Kazuki poderwali głowy, by ujrzeć wyraźnie wściekłego Isayamę, który pochylał się w ich stronę, opierając się dłońmi o blat.

– Powiedz mi, Wakashimazu, jaki jest dziś dzień – zażądał, jeszcze bardziej się do nich przysuwając; swoim występem ściągnął uwagę przynajmniej połowy sali i Ken za samo to był na niego zły.

– Jeśli nic się nie zmieniło od rana, zakładam, że wtorek – odparł, odkładając na bok pałeczki. – O co ci chodzi?

– Jeśli nic się nie zmieniło od kwietnia, zakładam, że wtorek to dzień, gdy treningi karate odbywają się zawsze – wycedził Isayama, a Ken zamrugał nerwowo oczami. Prawdę powiedziawszy nie zamierzał odpuścić sobie zajęć, a właściwie nawet się nad tą kwestią nie zastanawiał, lecz przez sprawę Hoshi zwyczajnie… wypadło mu to z głowy. Co było niepokojące, bo chociaż nie był wybitnie zorganizowaną osobą, to nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek wcześniej zapomniał o treningu, bez względu na to, czy było to karate czy piłka. – Czekam na wyjaśnienia – odezwał się ponownie Isayama, przywracając Kena do rzeczywistości.

– Byłem zajęty. Przepraszam – odparł, nie mając ochoty spierać się z nim przy ludziach, którzy z zainteresowaniem się im przysłuchiwali.

– Zajęty – powtórzył chłopak z pozornym spokojem, po czym opadł na krzesło naprzeciwko Kena. – A czym takim byłeś _zajęty_ , jeśli można wiedzieć?

– Obżeraniem się słodyczami z Hoshi w parku – warknął Ken przyciszonym głosem. – Przecież widzisz, co się wokół mnie dzieje, baranie, więc doprawdy, mógłbyś wykazać się…

– Jak chcesz się żalić, to trafiłeś pod zły adres – przerwał mu ostro Isayama. – Wściekłem się właśnie dlatego, że zamiast ruszyć dupę na trening, zabawiałeś się z panienką w parku! – warknął, a gdy Ken chciał coś wtrącić, nie dał mu dojść do słowa – I uprzedzając pytanie, wiem stąd, że mieliśmy zajęcia w plenerze – jak zwykle we wtorki – i tak się zabawnie złożyło, że cała grupa cię widziała z tą laską, bo ćwiczyliśmy niedaleko.

– Z nikim się nie zabawiałem… – zdołał tylko skomentować Ken, gdyż nie było sensu zaprzeczać, jeśli chodzi o całą resztę.

– Domyślam się – westchnął Isayama i odwrócił się, by upewnić się, że nikt nie siedzi na tyle blisko, by ich usłyszeć, po czym zerknął podejrzliwie na Kazukiego, który machnął ręką, dając chłopakowi znać, że może mówić dalej, bo on jest wtajemniczony w sprawę Kena. – Wiesz, co wymyśliła reszta grupy? Że korzystasz z plotek o byciu gejem, by wyrywać laski – stwierdził, a w tym momencie napastnik, który właśnie przełykał kęs jedzenia, zaczął dusić się ze śmiechu i dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu uspokojenie się i odkrztuszenie na wpół przeżutego kawałka mięsa. Isayama spojrzał na niego z pewnym zażenowaniem, lecz powstrzymał się od komentarza. – Więc jeśli miałoby ci czasem przyjść do głowy, jak na początku semestru, że z powodu orientacji i związanych z nią afer w rodzinie czy w szkole odpuścisz sobie treningi, to palnij się w ten pusty łeb, który ci urwę, jak się nie ogarniesz, a potem Hyuga poprawi urwaniem czegoś jeszcze – zakończył, krzyżując ramiona i odchylając się odrobinę na krześle. – A tak poza tym, dziś jeden z trenerów z innej grupy się do nas przeniósł i chciał z tobą porozmawiać, więc jutro po piłce przyjdź koniecznie do nas, bo gość jest dość mocno najarany, żebyście się zobaczyli.

– Znasz go...? – spytał podejrzliwie Ken, na co Isayama wzruszył ramionami. Ludzie stopniowo odwracali się, stwierdzając, że koniec przedstawienia, więc mogli zacząć rozmawiać względnie normalnie.

– Pierwszy raz widzę go na oczy. Pracuje tu podobno dopiero od tego semestru i prowadził zajęcia w gimnazjum, a nie u nas.

– Mówił, dlaczego chce się ze mną spotkać?

– Twierdził, że cię zna – odparł Isayama. – Ale nie powiedział, skąd. Taki… wysoki facet. W krótkich włosach, po trzydziestce… raczej przystojny.

– Nic mi to nie mówi – stwierdził Ken z przekonaniem, nie mając pojęcia, kogo może mieć na myśli jego znajomy, zwłaszcza że podobny opis mógł dotyczyć niemal połowy mężczyzn, którzy wyszli już z okresu nastoletniego, a nie byli jeszcze w wieku emerytalnym. – Pamiętasz, jak się nazywał?

– Hashimo? Yashidaro...? – chłopak zmarszczył brwi, próbując się skupić i przypomnieć nazwisko. – Nie mam pojęcia. Wpadniesz jutro, to się dowiesz.

– No tak… – odparł bramkarz w zamyśleniu i wsunął do ust kęs jedzenia, który od dłuższej chwili trzymał w pałeczkach; niemal się udławił, gdyż były to dwie fasole, które właśnie odkładał do kubka z częściami niejadalnymi, ale zmusił się do ich przełknięcia, chociaż z obrzydzenia i mdłości miał już łzy w oczach.

 

~~~~~~

 

Środa od samego ranka była podobna do wtorku, a jedyną zauważalną różnicą był fakt, iż uczniowie nabrali odwagi i kiedy w zasięgu wzroku nie było żadnych nauczycieli, skandowali wierszyki na temat gejów za każdym razem, gdy Ken w towarzystwie Kojiro szedł korytarzem. Ze względu na sytuację z Hoshi, duża ich część dotyczyła właśnie _dziewczyn pedałów_ , co doprowadzało Hyugę do furii i bramkarz właściwie na każdej przerwie musiał powstrzymywać go od wszczęcia bójki.

Poprzedniego wieczora, po przyniesieniu do jego pokoju podwójnej kolacji, chciał z nim porozmawiać, lecz wszelkie próby zmiany tematu tylko bardziej rozjuszały i tak podminowanego Kojiro. Po tym, jak całe popołudnie pocieszał Takeshiego i wstrzymywał się od wrzasków i fizycznej agresji, musiał sobie odbić wstrzemięźliwość i Ken uznał, że pozostawienie na biurku kartek ksero z wypisanymi wierszykami było świetnym pomysłem – dzięki temu jego przyjaciel mógł rozrywać na strzępy papier, a nie ludzi. Po krótkim przybliżeniu Kojiro sytuacji, w jakiej znalazły się Hoshi i Etsuko, cierpliwie wysłuchał jego tyrad: o debilizmie uczniów, o tym, że akademik żeński powinno się wysadzić w powietrze, a chłopaków, którzy zaatakowali Takeshiego i Kazukiego powiesić za jaja. Zanim napastnik względnie się uspokoił, minęła dobra godzina, a pokój Kena był usłany konfetti z kserówek.

– A teraz to posprzątasz, bo nie zamierzam stacjonować w pokoju, który wygląda, jakby rozsypano w nim zawartość niszczarki do papieru – oznajmił wówczas bramkarz, spokojnym, chłodnym tonem i to wreszcie sprowadziło Kojiro na ziemię. Wziął parę głębszych oddechów i parę minut później zamiatał podłogę miotłą pożyczoną od sprzątaczek; chociaż wciąż był wściekły, w jakiś sposób zdołał pohamować swoje emocje i gdy skończył sprzątanie, opadł ciężko na łóżko Kena i wbił wzrok w sufit. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się regularnie, a chłopak stopniowo uspokajał oddech, lecz gdy bramkarz położył się obok niego i objął go ramieniem, od razu wyczuł dłonią, że serce Kojiro bije w zawrotnym tempie i chociaż wyglądał on względnie normalnie, w środku wciąż buzował.

– Uspokój się – powiedział Ken cicho. – Nikomu nie pomożesz, jak doprowadzisz się do nerwicy przez…

– Kurwicy, nie nerwicy – warknął Kojiro, zaciskając pięści, a bramkarz obrócił oczami na takie postawienie sprawy. – Czuję się, jakbym grał w jakiejś cholernej dramie dla nastolatek. Czy te dziewczyny są niespełna rozumu? Co to w ogóle…

– Uspokój się – powtórzył bramkarz bardziej stanowczo. – Stało się. Hoshi i Etsuko się wyniosły, włamaniem do nich zajęła się policja i władze szkoły, a po całym dniu znoszenia docinek chciałbym, żebyś chociaż _ty_ zachowywał się normalnie.

– Przepraszam – burknął Kojiro i jeszcze jakiś czas musiał kontrolować oddech i mimikę, by nie wyglądać na furiata w stanie skrajnego ataku wściekłości. – Ken, jutro w szkole trzymaj mnie, bo, jak słowo daję, jak myślę o tych idiotach, mam ochotę ich wszystkich pozabijać.

– Właśnie widzę… – skomentował bramkarz krótko, już w tym momencie spodziewając się, że następny dzień nie będzie łatwy. Nieco jednak podbudował go fakt, że Kojiro zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich chorobliwie agresywnych reakcji i był w stanie przyznać, że może stanowić zagrożenie i… dać słowne upoważnienie do hamowania go, gdy znów zobaczy przed oczami czerwone plamki i poczuje chęć mordu.

Ken nie przypuszczał jednak, że będzie musiał go pacyfikować na absolutnie każdej przerwie i dodatkowo kilkakrotnie w trakcie podwójnych zajęć sportowych, które mieli w połowie dnia z resztą klasy. Na ostatnią lekcję, którą była godzina z opiekunem klasy, szedł z ulgą. Wiedział, że zaraz po szkole będzie mógł skoczyć z Hoshi zjeść w cukierni deser, który im obojgu posłuży za obiad, a potem zaszyć się na godzinę w pokoju i wyjść dopiero na trening piłkarski, gdzie był względnie bezpieczny i na którym będzie mógł oderwać myśli od problemów.

– Na początek chciałbym powiedzieć – zaczął wychowawca, gdy klasa zajęła miejsca w sali i uczniowie się względnie uciszyli – że jest jedna rzecz, której nie zamierzam tolerować, bez względu na wszystko, co obecnie dzieje się w szkole. A są to wewnętrzne konflikty w mojej klasie – oznajmił chłodnym tonem i podniósł się z miejsca, poważnie przyglądając się kolejnym uczniom. – Dostałem informację, że wczoraj po lekcji historii pod salą była jakaś awantura, której źródeł się oczywiście domyślam. Pan Asahara naskarżył mi, że po jego zajęciach doszło do bójki na korytarzu i zażądał, bym się tym zajął i odpowiednio ukarał winnych. Czekam na wyjaśnienia. – Założył ręce na piersi i przeleciał wzrokiem po twarzach nastolatków, z których zdecydowana większość spuściła głowy, unikając jego spojrzenia; Kojiro należał do nielicznych osób, trzymających się prosto i chłopak niemal wyzywająco patrzył wychowawcy w oczy, jakby czekając na konfrontację. – Masz coś do powiedzenia, Hyuga?

– Jak najbardziej – oznajmił chłopak ostro, a Ken skrzywił się, przeczuwając kolejną awanturę. – Nishimura to ograniczony kretyn i żałuję, że tylko dałem mu w pysk, zamiast…

– Rzuciłeś się na mnie, bo powiedziałem to, co myślą wszyscy! – wykrzyknął tamten, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Nikt nie chce mnie cioty w swojej klasie i to cała historia, a ty zgrywasz bohatera i się awanturujesz!

– Nikogo nie zgrywam!

– DOŚĆ! – krzyknął Matsuura, uciszając obu uczniów i ze złością uderzył pięścią w biurko. – O tym właśnie mówię! Ty, Nishimura, podobnie jak większość z was, zajmujesz się głupimi plotkami i prezentujesz żenującą nietolerancję, a TY, Hyuga, jak zwykle wszczynasz bójki, zamiast z problemami przychodzić do wychowawcy. Obaj dostaniecie adnotację w aktach odnośnie waszego wczorajszego zachowania i jeśli coś podobnego się powtórzy, wyciągnę odpowiednie konsekwencje – zakończył ostro, po czym usiadł przy biurku i wziął parę głębokich oddechów. – A teraz parę słów do was wszystkich – powiedział ciszej, patrząc w przeciwległą ścianę. – Wasze zachowanie w obliczu plotek, jakie krążą na temat Wakashimazu, jest karygodne. Jeśli sądzicie, że reszta grona pedagogicznego nie wie, kto konkretnie podsyca całą aferę, to jesteście nie tylko bandą nastolatków, wtykających nos w nieswoje sprawy w najbardziej bezczelny sposób, ale też grupą idiotów. Wszyscy, którzy jakkolwiek przyczynili się do gnębienia innych uczniów, i nie mam na myśli wyłącznie Wakashimazu, ale też wczorajszy incydent z żeńskiego akademika, zostaną w stosownym czasie odpowiednio ukarani, dlatego macie ostatnią szansę, by się opanować. Jeśli usłyszę, że po dzisiejszym dniu którekolwiek z was zachowało się w sposób niegodny ucznia Toho, dołożę wszelkich starań, by było w trybie natychmiastowym usunięte ze szkoły.

Po jego słowach w sali zapanowała cisza. Kilka osób niepewnie spoglądało na Matsuurę, którego pierwszy raz od początku liceum widzieli ewidentnie wściekłego, a reszta wpatrywała się w podłogę. Ken odważył się zerknąć na Nishimurę, który, usłyszawszy groźbę wyrzucenia z Toho, zrobił się blady jak ściana – w przeciwieństwie do Kojiro, zaciskającego pięści w bezsilnej złości. Bramkarz spuścił głowę, kolejny raz zawstydzony faktem, iż budzi sensację, co nigdy nie było przecież jego intencją. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć i jakoś załagodzić sytuację, lecz nie był w stanie się do tego zmusić. Jedyne, na czym mu zależało w tym momencie, to aby Kojiro zdołał się opanować i nie zrobił czegoś głupiego, bo chociaż jego przyjaciel był najsilniejszą psychicznie osobą, jaką znał, w kryzysowych sytuacjach nie umiał on panować nad językiem i pięściami, co mogło go wpędzić w końcu w kłopoty. I teraz był jeden z tych momentów, gdy napastnik był na granicy wybuchu i najdrobniejsza nawet rzecz mogła sprawić, że rzuci się na kogoś i w ten sposób zaszkodzi przede wszystkim sobie.

Ken parę chwil walczył z myślami, a wreszcie wyciągnął spoczywającą na jego kolanach rękę w stronę przyjaciela i uspokajająco pogładził palcami jego udo. W pierwszej chwili Kojiro znieruchomiał i rzucił bramkarzowi niepewne spojrzenie; wówczas chłopak wbił palce w jego skórę, co miało być cichym przekazem, by milczał i nie próbował wszczynać kolejnej awantury.

– Ktoś chce coś jeszcze powiedzieć? – spytał po jakimś czasie Matsuura, ale nikt z klasy się nie odezwał. – Dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że weźmiecie sobie do serca moje słowa – podniósł się z miejsca i chociaż minęła dopiero połowa godziny lekcyjnej, zaczął zgarniać z biurka swoje rzeczy. – Koniec zajęć – oznajmił cicho, wrzucając do teczki kolejne przedmioty, a ponieważ nikt się nie poruszył, uniósł wzrok i spojrzał znad szkieł okularów na klasę. – Możecie już iść – sprecyzował, a wówczas pierwsze osoby zaczęły się podnosić i w milczeniu opuszczać salę.

– Chodźmy – powiedział cicho Kojiro, kiedy klasa zaczęła pustoszeć, a Ken skinął głową i podniósł się z miejsca. Uchwycił przelotem zatroskane spojrzenie wykładowcy i szybko odwrócił wzrok. Nie chciał litości i współczucia tego człowieka i chociaż był mu w jakiś sposób wdzięczny za wstawienie się w jego sprawie, nie zamierzał z nim rozmawiać i odnosić się do moralizatorskiej mówki zaprezentowanej klasie. – Na którą umówiłeś się z Hoshi? – spytał napastnik parę chwil później; Ken zerknął na zegarek i w myślach przeliczył czas dzielący go od spotkania z przyjaciółką.

– Za niecałą godzinę mam być przed bramą szkoły – odparł, omijając grupę uczniów, stojących pod salą i rozmawiających o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. – Po lekcjach musiała wpaść na rozmowę do akademika i potem miała na mnie czekać.

– Chcesz się gdzieś przejść? – spytał Kojiro. – Pamiętasz, jak w gimnazjum łaziliśmy do starego basenu, żeby ukryć się przed ludźmi i w spokoju móc porozmawiać?

– Ciężko zapomnieć – powiedział Ken i wymusił lekki uśmiech, przypominając sobie tamte czasy, gdy byli parą odludków z prowincji, którzy nikogo tu nie znali i każdą wolną chwilę spędzali we własnym towarzystwie.

Nie odzywając się do siebie ruszyli znaną na pamięć ścieżką prowadzącą do budynku basenu; nikt nie kręcił się tu o tej porze, gdyż większość uczniów miała jeszcze zajęcia i dzięki temu kampus Toho był dość cichy i pustawy. Okrążyli z daleka akademiki i kilka innych budynków, a gdy zbliżyli się do celu wyprawy, Kojiro zaczął przedzierać się przez krzewy zasłaniające metalową drabinę prowadzącą na dach budynku i Ken, chcąc nie chcąc, ruszył za nim. Kiedy wdrapali się na górę, rozejrzał się po okolicy, lecz jego przyjaciel lekko szarpnął go za rękaw i wskazał mu jakiś punkt znajdujący się kilka metrów od nich.

– Chyba nie jesteśmy jedynymi osobami, które lubią to miejsce… – stwierdził, a wówczas Ken dojrzał, że wyjście ewakuacyjne na dachu jest otwarte na oścież, co oznaczało, że ktoś musiał być w środku.

– Wracamy?

– Czemu? Z chęcią zobaczę, kto jeszcze się tu kręci – odparł Kojiro z zainteresowaniem i, lekko się pochylając, ruszył cicho w tamtym kierunku. Zwinnie zeskoczył w dół, nie trudząc się używaniem drabiny, a Ken podążył za nim i po chwili obaj znaleźli się w ciemnawym korytarzu. W oddali słychać było jakieś męskie głosy, ale echo sprawiało, że nie dało się rozróżnić słów; chociaż on sam nie miał ochoty na spotkanie tu kogokolwiek, Kojiro już szedł w tamtą stronę, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak ruszyć za nim.

W miarę jak zbliżali się do innych bywalców nieużywanego basenu, głosy były coraz wyraźniejsze i dało się bez problemu rozpoznać, że była tam trójka chłopaków, którzy, sądząc po tonie głosu, byli wyraźnie rozbawieni. Co jakiś czas dał się słyszeć wysoki głos jakiejś dziewczyny i z jakiś przyczyn Ken poczuł, że bawi się ona zdecydowanie gorzej od towarzyszy. Kojiro zmarszczył brwi i zaczął się skradać, lecz gdy nastolatka krzyknęła z wyraźnym strachem, przyspieszył kroku. Moment później usłyszeli jej pisk, a po nim – salwę śmiechu i wówczas puścił się biegiem, a Ken natychmiast ruszył za nim.

– Puszczaj! – krzyknęła dziewczyna i bramkarz poczuł, jak serce staje mu w gardle, gdyż teraz, kiedy znajdowali się nie dalej niż dziesięć metrów od tamtej grupy, natychmiast rozpoznał głos Hoshi. Nie zdołał jednak w żaden sposób zareagować, gdyż Kojiro dotarł na miejsce przed nim i pierwszym, co zobaczył, był jego przyjaciel, który z dzikim wrzaskiem rzucił się na jednego z chłopaków, przyciskających dziewczynę do ściany. Pozostali dwaj skoczyli na napastnika, by obronić przyjaciela przed tym niespodziewanym atakiem, a wówczas Ken dojrzał w półmroku zapłakaną twarz Hoshi, która przyciskała dłoń do ust i ewidentnie była na granicy histerii. W pierwszej chwili chciał pobiec do niej, lecz uświadamiając sobie, że Kojiro walczy z trzema osobami, ruszył w jego stronę, by mu pomóc.

Napastnik okładał pięścią twarz jednego z chłopaków, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że pozostali dwaj próbują go od niego odciągnąć; cała trójka agresorów była dość rosłej budowy i jasnym było, że Kojiro nie ma z nimi większych szans w dłuższej bójce, dlatego też Ken nie miał specjalnych oporów, by rzucić się na najbliższego z nich i powalić go na ziemię potężnym ciosem w tył kolana. Chłopak zawył z bólu i osunął się na ziemię, a wówczas jego towarzysz – drugi z tych próbujących opanować Kojiro – puścił się biegiem z powrotem w stronę wyjścia, obdarzając Kena krótkim, wściekłym spojrzeniem. Bramkarz zamarł na moment, rozpoznając w nim jednego ze znajomych z klasy Hoshi, którzy rzucali w zeszłym tygodniu głupimi komentarzami, gdy wspólnie z przyjaciółką szli do jego pokoju.

– Hyuga, zabijesz go! – pisnęła przerażona Hoshi, wyrywając go z szoku, a wówczas dostrzegł, że Kojiro wciąż tłucze półprzytomnego chłopaka, podczas gdy drugi agresor zwijał się na ziemi z bólu po sprawnym ciosie Kena. Bramkarz dopadł przyjaciela i chwycił go za ręce, odciągając go do tyłu.

– Przestań! – syknął, z całej siły zaciskając wokół niego ramiona i ze sporymi problemami starając się go unieruchomić.

– Przestań?! – wrzasnął Kojiro i z całej siły kopnął leżącego na ziemi chłopaka w brzuch. – Ta trójka pieprzonych chujów atakowała twoją przyjaciółkę, a ty każesz mi przestać?!

– Starczy, do cholery! Myślisz, że komuś pomożesz wysyłając ich na tamten świat!? – krzyknął w odpowiedzi Ken i odepchnął Kojiro, kątem oka dostrzegając, że chłopak, którego on sam powalił, wyraźnie kulejąc, próbuje uciekać z pola bitwy; kucnął nad pozostałym na ziemi nastolatkiem, który jęczał z bólu, nieudolnie próbując się podnieść i spróbował w słabym świetle ocenić, jak bardzo uszkodził go jego przyjaciel. Na pierwszy rzut oka rzucała się jego zakrwawiona twarz i wisząca pod dziwnym kątem ręka, a Ken, chociaż ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, była pomoc komuś takiemu, nie siląc się na delikatność podźwignął go do pionu i wskazał otępiałemu chłopakowi drogę powrotną.

– Następnym razem pozwolę mu cię zabić – wyszeptał i trzasnął go po twarzy na otrzeźwienie, po czym wbił w niego spojrzenie i poczekał, aż chłopak, zataczając się jak pijany, ruszy korytarzem w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy zniknął mu z zasięgu wzroku, odwrócił się i zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków w stronę Kojiro, który przytulał do siebie szlochającą Hoshi, sunąc dłonią po jej drżących plecach. Coś nie pasowało mu w tym obrazku i kiedy uświadomił sobie, co to było, zamarł w pół kroku.

Po plecach, a nie po spływających jej wcześniej niemal do bioder włosach, które teraz były poczochrane i, wyjątkowo krzywo ścięte, nie sięgały nawet ramion.

– Hoshi… – wymamrotał ledwo słyszalnie zbliżył się do dziewczyny, która płakała coraz głośniej, wbijając palce w ramiona Kojiro. Napastnik uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Kena chłodno, zupełnie jakby… w jakiś sposób winił go za całą sytuację, jakkolwiek absurdalne by to nie było.

– Co tu się stało? – spytał Kojiro, nie spuszczając wzroku z Kena, lecz minęło parę długich chwil, zanim Hoshi uspokoiła się na tyle, by być w stanie im odpowiedzieć.

– Przyszłam tu bo… – urwała i mocniej wtuliła się w ciało napastnika. – Bo te cholerne żmije obcięły mi włosy! – krzyknęła, na nowo wybuchając płaczem. – Widziały, jak rozmawiałam z dyrektorem o tym włamaniu i potem dorwały mnie i… i przyszłam tutaj, bo zawsze tu przychodziłam, gdy chciałam się wypłakać, a oni musieli pójść za mną i to wszystko… wszystko… I po prostu chcę umrzeć, bo nie zniosę tu ani dnia dłużej!!! – wrzasnęła i zaniosła się rozpaczliwym szlochem, a Kojiro z trudem był w stanie ją utrzymać, kiedy zaczęła się szarpać.

– Uspokój się – powiedział, siląc się na trzymanie na wodzy swoich nerwów, lecz nie przyniosło to żadnego rezultatu – USPOKÓJ! – krzyknął, a wówczas Hoshi na moment znieruchomiała. – To tylko włosy, dziewczyno! Nie waż się gadać głupot o umieraniu z tak błahego powodu, słyszysz?!

– Nic nie rozumiesz! – odparła i ponownie się szarpnęła, lecz Kojiro wciąż trzymał ją blisko siebie. Przeczekał kolejną falę jej szlochów i po paru długich chwilach, wciąż patrząc na bladego i całkowicie w tym momencie biernego Kena, pozwolił jej odsunąć się od siebie na krok.

– Im będziesz słabsza, tym łatwiej będzie zrobić z ciebie ofiarę – syknął, zaciskając palce na jej ramionach i ignorując fakt, że rozhisteryzowana Hoshi kilkakrotnie uderzyła go zaciśniętymi pięściami w klatkę piersiową. – Złap mnie za nadgarstek – rozkazał ostrym tonem. – Rób, co ci mówię! – krzyknął i wówczas dziewczyna, wciąż cicho szlochając, zrobiła, co kazał. – Bardziej od dołu. Właśnie tak. I przekręć się w lewo, a potem pociągnij w swoją stronę… – urwał, gdy Hoshi wykonała niepewnie sekwencję ruchów, a on na krótką chwilę stracił równowagę. – Widzisz? Jestem od ciebie wyższy i silniejszy, a w gdy zrobisz coś podobnego, przez moment nie mam szans. Jak ktoś będzie cię atakować i złapie od przodu za ramiona, od razu zrób to, co ci pokazałem, a kiedy się zachwieje… – pokazał w powietrzu cios od dołu. – Celuj w dół brody wolną ręką. No już, spróbuj – zachęcił ją, a dziewczyna powoli i bez użycia siły spróbowała powtórzyć to samo. – Mocniej i szybciej, celujesz, żeby mu zrobisz krzywdę, a nie go rozśmieszyć!

– Coś ci zrobię… – wydukała dziewczyna i chociaż jej policzki wciąż były mokre od łez, już nie szlochała i wydawała się względnie opanowana w porównaniu do tego, co prezentowała sobą parę minut wcześniej.

– Nic mi nie zrobisz, bo spodziewam się tego konkretnego uderzania, więc je zablokuję. No dalej! – krzyknął, a wówczas Hoshi powtórzyła cios ze zdecydowanie większą pewnością siebie; Kojiro, zgodnie z zapowiedzią, zablokował go, a potem, z cierpliwością, o jaką Ken nigdy by go nie podejrzewał, pokazał dziewczynie jeszcze kilka uderzeń i bloków, które mogła zastosować, gdyby ktoś ją zaczepiał. – Ken, od razu po treningu pójdziesz z nią do sal karate, pokażesz jej coś więcej i zrobisz dokładne przeszkolenie z najbardziej skutecznych ciosów. Tylko nie zajmuj się jakimiś pierdołami, tylko faktyczną samoobroną, żeby po jednym skasowanym kolesiu już nikt więcej nie odważył się jej zaczepić i żeby miała czas na ucieczkę, rozumiesz?

– Tak, to znaczy… zabiorę – wymamrotał chłopak, a Kojiro puścił wreszcie Hoshi i podszedł do niego, mrużąc ze złością oczy.

– Wiedząc, co się dzieje w szkole, nie przyszło ci to wcześniej do głowy? – warknął i mocno szturchnął go w ramię. – Podobno z nas dwóch to ty jesteś profesjonalistą w sztukach walki, a tymczasem…

– Zrozumiałem – przerwał mu Ken i przeniósł wzrok na Hoshi, która zagryzała wargi i wyraźnie hamowała łzy. – Chodź tutaj – zwrócił się do niej i dziewczynie nie potrzeba było zachęty. Podbiegła do bramkarza i wtuliła się w jego ciało; znów płakała, lecz już nie tak rozpaczliwie, jak zaraz po ataku ze strony trzech chłopaków, który udało im się przerwać. Niepewnie położył dłoń na jej odsłoniętym karku, a wówczas Kojiro gwałtownie się od nich odwrócił i mruknął coś o tym, że zostawi ich samych i że widzą się na treningu.

– Znasz tych trzech kolesi? – spytał cicho, gdy był już pewny, że napastnik jest na tyle daleko, by ich nie usłyszeć.

– Wszyscy są z mojej klasy – odparła Hoshi, przyciskając policzek do jego klatki piersiowej. – Ale to nie przez nich płakałam, tylko… – urwała, zaciskając palce i próbując powstrzymać łzy. – Zapuszczałam je osiem lat wiesz...?  – powiedziała cicho, po czym wyciągnęła dłoń w stronę swoich włosów i w jednej chwili ponownie zalała się łzami.

Ken milczał. Obejmował szlochającą dziewczynę, która jeszcze kilka razy rzucała jakimś pojedynczym zdaniem odnośnie przeszłości, za każdym razem nakręcając się na nowo, ale jednocześnie unikając jakichkolwiek konkretów. Był jednak niemal pewny, że to, co nieudolnie próbowała mu powiedzieć, w jakiś sposób wiązało się z tym, co usłyszał na jej temat od Kazukiego, lecz… to nie było miejsce ani czas na takie rozważania.

– Chodźmy stąd – odezwała się w pewnym momencie Hoshi i pociągnęła nosem, chociaż przez ostatnich kilka minut zdołała się odrobinę uspokoić. – Tylko…

– Tylko...?

– Daj mi swoją bluzę – poprosiła, unikając jego wzroku. – Ma kaptur, a ja… nie chcę się pokazywać ludziom z tym… na głowie i… – urwała, a wówczas chłopak bez słowa rozpiął bluzę i podał ją Hoshi, która niemal utonęła w tej za dużej przynajmniej kilka rozmiarów części garderoby. Szczelnie zasłoniła włosy kapturem i zagryzła wargi, po czym ruszyła przed siebie, zbliżając się do prześwitu, przez który na korytarz padał strumień światła. Jej sylwetka na moment stała się zdecydowanie bardziej widoczna, a potem zaczęła ginąć w cieniach, lecz tym razem Ken nie pozwolił sobie na zagłębianie się w swoich idiotycznych wizjach. Podbiegł do Hoshi i objął ją ramieniem, a gdy zbliżyli się do wyjścia, pomógł jej wspiąć się na drabinkę; potem, wciąż trzymając się blisko siebie, ruszyli w stronę boisk.

Ponieważ trening miał zacząć się za niespełna kwadrans, uznał, że nie będzie już wracał do akademika, tylko wyciągnie jakiś strój treningowy z mieszczącego się przy szatniach schowka, w którym na początku semestru… potrząsnął głową i wyprostował się. Nie potrzebował w tym momencie podobnych wspomnień, a teraźniejszość była zbyt pełna wydarzeń, na których należało się skupić, by bawić się we myślenie o przeszłości.

 

~~~~~~

 

Po całym zamieszaniu w szkole, względna normalność, jaką niósł ze sobą trening, była dla Kena wytchnieniem. Ponieważ drużyna znała o nim prawdę już od jakiegoś czasu, a poniedziałkowe spotkanie z Kojiro zmusiło ich do zachowywania się, jakby nic się nie stało, wszyscy robili co do nich należało i ćwiczyli nawet bardziej gorliwie niż zazwyczaj. Zwłaszcza w momentach, gdy poczuli na sobie chłodne spojrzenie kapitana. Trener prowadzący ich drużynę zaskoczył Kena najbardziej pozytywnie – mężczyzna najwyraźniej nie miał pojęcia, że w Toho miała miejsce jakakolwiek afera, a jego młoda kochanka miała tego dnia szorty tak krótkie, że za każdym razem, gdy na nią zerkał, uśmiechał się błogo, a potem wesołymi okrzykami zachwalał poczynania zawodników.

Kazuki nie ćwiczył, lecz siedział z Hoshi na samym dole trybun. Gdy Ken wspólnie z przyjaciółką dotarli na boisko, dyskutował z Kojiro i jasnym było, że dowiedział się od niego o zajściu na nieczynnym basenie. Postawił sobie za cel przekonanie dziewczyny do poinformowania władz szkoły o tym, co się stało, i gdy jego namowy spotkały się ze zdecydowaną odmową, oznajmił, że musi z nią porozmawiać już teraz i przemówić jej do rozumu; Kojiro protestował, bo przecież mieli trening, a wówczas Kazuki wyciągnął z kieszeni wymięte, dwudniowe zwolnienie lekarskie z powodu „ciężkiego zatrucia” i zamachał mu nim przed oczami. Korzystając z faktu, iż napastnik zwyczajnie oniemiał, chwycił Hoshi pod ramię i zaciągnął ją na trybuny, gdzie rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami już od dobrej godziny.

Pozory normalności nieco przyćmiewał fakt, iż na boisku nie pojawił się również Takeshi, który po bójce był jednak w gorszym od Kazukiego stanie i pozostał w pokoju cały dzień oraz to, że pod siatką boiska i na wyższych trybunach nie było Rino wraz z jej świtą, za to pojawiło się dobre kilkadziesiąt dziewcząt, których Ken nigdy wcześniej tu nie widział. Nie zwracał na nie szczególnej uwagi, bo był skoncentrowany na ćwiczeniach, a później – mówce motywacyjnej trenera, który przypomniał zawodnikom, że w najbliższą sobotę odbędzie się pierwszy mecz rozgrywek eliminacyjnych.

– Widzę po was, że się denerwujecie tym wydarzeniem – oznajmił z przekonaniem, a kilku zawodników spojrzało po sobie ze zdziwieniem – a niektórzy nawet ze stresu dostali niestrawności – zawiesił wzrok na Kazukim, który mimo, iż nie uczestniczył w treningu, teraz dołączył do drużyny, pozostawiając Hoshi na ławce rezerwowych razem z kochanką trenera. – Ale nie ma czym się denerwować! Jesteście w znakomitej formie, a ostatni mecz, mimo kontuzji Hyugi i paru incydentów… – zawiesił głos i znacząco spojrzał na Furutę i Kawabe – wypadł dobrze. W sobotę gramy u siebie i ze słabą drużyną, więc wasze nerwy są zupełnie nieuzasadnione – uśmiechnął się promiennie i klasnął w dłonie, a wówczas Shimano obrócił oczami i wykonał ruch, jakby miał ochotę zwymiotować, czym wzbudził powszechną wesołość. – No! I tak ma być. Pozytywne nastawienie, chłopcy! – wykrzyknął trener i potrząsnął zaciśniętą pięścią w powietrzu, a Ken po raz kolejny stwierdził, że ten człowiek minął się z powołaniem i powinien był zatrudnić się w kabarecie, a nie jako trener młodzieżowej drużyny piłkarskiej.

Mężczyzna, gdy już skończył motywujące i brzmiące dość idiotycznie gadki, przeszedł do bardziej praktycznych wskazówek, lecz zajęły mu one zaledwie kilkanaście minut. Po tym czasie zaczął niecierpliwie zerkać na swoją dziewczynę, która rozmawiała ze skuloną w bluzie Kena Hoshi, bogato przy tym gestykulując i co chwilę naprzemiennie krzyżując i wyciągając przed siebie długie, zgrabne nogi. W pewnym momencie nachyliła się i, prezentując całemu światu głęboki dekolt, spojrzała trenerowi prosto w oczy, a wówczas mężczyzna urwał wpół zdania swój merytoryczny wywód.

– No, to by było na tyle, widzimy się w piątek zgodnie z planem, ale jak dobrze pójdzie, to od przyszłego tygodnia będziemy się spotykać częściej, tyle że, jak zwykle, jest problem z terminami i… sami wiecie jak to już jest. – Zaśmiał się i najwyraźniej zamierzał już kończyć, kiedy spojrzał gdzieś ponad plecami zawodników, a wówczas kilku z nich się odwróciło w tamtym kierunku; Ken szybko się zorientował, że uwagę trenera przykuło jakieś zamieszanie przy siatce, gdzie stała spora grupa dziewczyn i zacisnął pięści, gdy dojrzał wśród nich Rino, Mikę i kilka innych nastolatek ze „starego składu”. – Chłopaki, orientujecie się, co to za poruszenie? – spytał podejrzliwie, kiedy w tłumie dziewcząt doszło do jakiś drobnych przepychanek. Zawodnicy wbili wzrok w Kojiro, a gdy ten pokręcił głową w kiepsko udawanym zaskoczeniu, zrobili dokładnie to samo. O dziwo, mężczyzna nie dociekał, chociaż wyglądali jak małe stadko baranów zapatrzonych w przewodnika stada i kserujących jego ruchy i każdy inny trener, zwłaszcza zapamiętany z gimnazjum Kitazume, zauważyłby w tym coś podejrzanego.

Gdy uspokojony ich fałszywą ignorancją trener wreszcie się ulotnił, Kojiro zarządził, że następnego dnia widzą się tu o ósmej wieczorem, żeby zrobić mały sparing w ramach ćwiczeń przed meczem, a następnie, upewniając się, że stado coraz głośniejszych fanek nie jest w stanie ich usłyszeć, ku rozpaczy Kena, podjął temat szkolnej afery. Zawodnicy nie byli w stanie niczego nowego mu powiedzieć, a wyczuli, że powtarzanie oczywistych rzeczy, jakie zaobserwowali, w rodzaju skandowanych wierszyków czy żenujących pytań ze strony znajomych, tylko wkurzy napastnika i niczego nie da.

– Ponieważ nie jesteście zbyt domyślni, powiem wprost – oznajmił wreszcie. – Chodzi mi o to, czy nikt się was nie czepia w jakiś agresywny sposób, bo, jak się pewnie domyślacie, Sorimachi i Sawada nie załatwili sobie zwolnień z powodu niestrawności – powiedział spokojnie, a wówczas zawodnicy znieruchomieli, by po chwili zacząć niepewnie zerkać na Kazukiego, który wyraźnie zbladł na samo wspomnienie. – I oni dwaj nie są jedynymi osobami, które w całym tym zamieszaniu mają, nazwijmy to…  bardziej poważne nieprzyjemności. Dlatego pytam was ponownie: czy coś się wydarzyło od poniedziałku?

– Drobne przepychanki, nic wielkiego – oznajmił wreszcie z ociąganiem Furuta. – Opanowałem się, bo nie mam zamiaru wylecieć ze szkoły przez jakiegoś… – urwał i znacząco odchrząknął, a wszyscy domyślili się szybko, jakiego słowa by użył, gdyby nie groźba natychmiastowej i bolesnej kary ze strony Kojiro. – No a poza tym, wybacz, Wakashimazu, ale nie zamierzałem zbyt emocjonalnie cię bronić, bo już Hyuga popełnił ten błąd i, sami wiecie – wzruszył ramionami, jakby to, co miał na myśli, było oczywiste.

– No właśnie nie wiemy, więc oświeć nas, z łaski swojej – odparł ostro napastnik, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

– No weź nie żartuj… Już nawet nie wiem ile razy słyszałem, jak niektórzy ludzie… sorry, Hyuga, ale to nie ja to wymyśliłem, mi nigdy by to nie przyszło do głowy! – usprawiedliwił się na zapas. – Mówią, że gdybyś nie był taki sam, to byś się tak nie wściekał – oznajmił, nerwowo wyginając przy tym palce, gdyż najwyraźniej zinterpretował wyraz twarzy Kojiro jako zapowiedź nadchodzącej furii.

– Dla twojej i was wszystkich wiadomości – odezwał się Kojiro, powoli cedząc słowa, a Ken przymknął oczy, modląc się w duchu, by chłopak w złości nie powiedział za dużo. – To, jakiej ja, Wakashimazu, czy ktokolwiek inny, jest orientacji, to prywatna sprawa danej osoby i nie powinno to nikogo obchodzić. I właśnie dlatego jestem tak strasznie wkurwiony, bo nienawidzę jak ludzie się wtrącają w cudze sprawy i oceniają kogokolwiek przez pryzmat tego, z kim sypia, rozumiesz? A to ostatnie sam zrobiłeś przed chwilą, _przepraszając_ mnie za sugestię, że też mógłbym być gejem! – syknął, podnosząc głos pod koniec swojej wypowiedzi.

Zawodnicy skurczyli się w sobie po jego krótkim wybuchu, a jedynymi osobami, które wciąż stały wyprostowane, był właśnie Furuta oraz Kazuki, do którego podeszła Hoshi i zaciskała palce na jego rękawie. Ken miał ochotę zniknąć, bo chociaż wiedział, że Kojiro nie powiedział niczego, co nie byłoby prawdą, po jego słowach miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i w tym momencie żałował, że jest tak wysoki i w momentach, gdy najbardziej pragnąłby pozostać niewidzialnym, wciąż góruje wzrostem nad resztą zawodników.

– Ktoś z was ma jeszcze coś do dodania? – zapytał wreszcie Kojiro. – Jakieś pytania odnośnie tego, co powiedziałem? – zawiesił głos, lecz, co było spodziewane, nikt się nie odezwał. – Świetnie. W takim razie widzimy się jutro. Koniec spotkania – dodał i skinął w stronę szatni, dając zawodnikom znać, że mogą się ulotnić; zatrzymał jednak Kazukiego, gdy ten spróbował opuścić boisko w towarzystwie Hoshi.

– Co?

– Spróbuj tylko jutro odpuścić sobie trening z użyciem lewego zwolnienia, a postaram się, żebyś mógł uzyskać prawdziwe – warknął, po czym zwrócił się do dziewczyny. – Mam nadzieję, że Sorimachi przemówił ci do rozsądku i idziecie teraz do twojego wychowawcy, poinformować go o zajściu przy basenie.

– Chyba nie ma takiej opcji – odparła cicho Hoshi, obejmując się ramionami i lekko drżąc na chłodnym wietrze. – Już powiedziałam wszystko Kazukiemu i nie będę się powtarzać.

– Sorimachi?

– Nie będę tłumaczyć…

– Cholera jasna! – Kojiro podniósł głos, zirytowany ich przerzucaniem tematu. – Dziewczyno, zostałaś zaatakowana i to już jest coś poważniejszego niż przepychanki między panienkami z akademika, więc…

– … powinna to jak najszybciej zgłosić, zamiast wypłakiwać się w samotności i przed ludźmi udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie wierzę, Hyuga, w końcu się z czymś zgadzamy! – stwierdził Kazuki i pokręcił głową, gdy Hoshi wydęła usta, robiąc minę, która świadczyła o czymś pośrednim między byciem na granicy łez a skrajnym rozdrażnieniem. – Ken, powiedz jej coś...!

– Czemu nie chcesz rozmawiać z władzami szkoły? – spytał bramkarz, chociaż wolałby pozostać z boku konfliktu i pogadać o tym z Hoshi na osobności.

– Bo tylko narobię sobie więcej kłopotów – odparła, unikając wzrokiem spojrzeń Kazukiego i Kojiro. Jej oczy wciąż były zaczerwienione po płaczu, co w połączeniu ze zbyt dużą bluzą sprawiało, że robiła dość żałosne wrażenie. – Dziewczyny dopadły mnie po tym, jak wychodziłam z gabinetu zarządcy akademików, bo sądziły, że na nie naskarżyłam…  a nie powiedziałam wtedy ani słowa o tym, że to je podejrzewam… – spuściła głowę, zaciskając sobie palce na ramionach. – Nawet nie chcę myśleć, co się stanie, jak faktycznie na kogoś doniosę i po prostu nie zamierzam… ryzykować.

– Nie możesz tego tak zostawić! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem Kojiro, wyraźnie poirytowany jej biernością.

– Nie każdy jest taki, jak ty i nie każdy ma dość siły, żeby walczyć z całym światem.

– To nie żadna walka, walczyłabyś, jakbyś się wygrażała i wymyślała jakieś kretyńskie zemsty, jak to robi Etsuko – odparł jej Kazuki, na co dziewczyna uparcie zacisnęła usta, odmawiając dalszej dyskusji. – Ken, powiedz jej coś, bo ja już…

– Hoshi ma rację – odparł bramkarz, również unikając wzroku obu napastników. – Ma podstawy, żeby się bać, że ktoś znów będzie chciał jej coś zrobić. Na jej miejscu zachowałbym się dokładnie tak samo.

– ZACHOWUJESZ się tak samo, bo nie reagujesz na nic co się wokół ciebie dzieje – warknął Kojiro. – Na żadne zaczepki, pomazane drzwi, pogróżki i wierszyki na korytarzach, zupełnie jakby…

– Nie zamierzam z nikim toczyć wojen i to moje ostatnie słowa w tej sprawie, więc przestań się wtrącać, bo to nie TY jesteś obiektem powszechnej nienawiści – przerwał mu Ken, nie mając nawet siły się kłócić. Znów ogarnęło go pragnienie, by zaszyć się w pokoju i odciąć od całego świata lub ruszyć na siłownię i tam spędzić długie godziny na możliwie mało zajmującym intelektualnie, jednostajnym ćwiczeniu. A tymczasem miał się przecież pojawić na końcówce treningu karate i spotkać z facetem, który pytał o niego poprzedniego dnia i… zamierzał resztki sił przeznaczyć tego dnia na konfrontacje z tym tajemniczym gościem, a nie na kłótniach z Kojiro, z którym wciąż mieli starcia. – Skończmy tę rozmowę, dobrze...? Odprowadź Hoshi do mieszkania i dopilnuj, by nic jej się nie przytrafiło – zwrócił się do Kazukiego, na co chłopak niechętnie skinął głową, chociaż wciąż był nieprzekonany do takiego rozwiązania problemu.

– To nie jest metoda – powiedział Kojiro, gdy parę chwil później on i Ken zbliżali się do budynków z szatniami, odprowadzani tam popiskiwaniem ze strony zgromadzonych za siatką dziewcząt. Napastnik zerknął na nie ze zgrozą i wepchnął chłopaka za drzwi, które następnie szybko za nimi zamknął.

– Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – oznajmił szybko bramkarz i ruszył do szatni, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, próbując zorientować, czy jacyś zawodnicy jeszcze tu się kręcą. Na podłodze leżała wciąż torba Furuty, więc usiadł na ławce i ściągnął tylko brudną po treningu bluzkę, opierając się plecami o szafki. Kojiro opadł ciężko na miejsce obok niego, nie wykazując żadnych zamiarów, by iść pod prysznic, co było do niego niepodobne; przez ostatni miesiąc Ken ruszał tam zawsze jako ostatni z drużyny, nie chcąc krępować kolegów swoją obecnością, lecz Kojiro nigdy nie miał podobnych pomysłów i uważał, że są co najmniej idiotyczne. Teraz jednak ewidentnie czekał, aż szatnia opustoszeje. – Co? – spytał wreszcie Ken, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że Hoshi powinna wszystko przemilczeć i nie reagować?

– Naprawdę – odparł pewnie, nie do końca wierząc, że Kojiro pozostał tu tylko po to, by porozmawiać o jego przyjaciółce.

– Nie rozumiem cię, Ken – stwierdził krótko napastnik, patrząc gdzieś przed siebie. – Gdyby jakaś bliska mi dziewczyna przeżyła coś podobnego…

– Tak, wiem, to w promieniu paru kilometrów od miejsca zdarzenia nie pozostałaby wówczas nawet jedna żywa osoba – dokończył za niego bramkarz, próbując zażartować, chociaż zdecydowanie nie było mu do śmiechu po wydarzeniach związanych z Hoshi.

– Uważasz, że to źle, by bronić bliskich ludzi za wszelką cenę?

– Uważam, że to źle rozdmuchiwać afery, zamiast pozwalać im się wypalić i zgasnąć – odparł pokrętnie, na co Kojiro westchnął i znacząco pokręcił głową, lecz powstrzymał się od komentarza. Zamiast tego przerzucił nogi na ławkę i przekręcił się, tak, by oprzeć się plecami o bok Kena, jednocześnie obsuwając się do pozycji półleżącej. Bramkarz na moment zesztywniał, świadomy, że nie są sami i że akurat Furuta jest najgorszą osobą, która mogłaby zobaczyć ich w sytuacji, którą można uznać za lekko dwuznaczną.

– Nie spinaj się, nie robimy nic złego – powiedział cicho Kojiro, lecz to nie uspokoiło Kena w żaden sposób i gdy ich obrońca wygramolił się wreszcie spod pryszniców, chłopak poczuł, że momentalnie robi się czerwony; fakt, że Furuta był równie zażenowany, niczego nie ułatwiał. Oczywiście nie istniało ryzyko, że doniesie komukolwiek, że „Wakashimazu i Hyuga siedzieli w szatni zbyt blisko siebie”, ale sytuacja była dla niego krępująca i nieco irytował go fakt, że Kojiro rzucał zawodnikowi wyzywające spojrzenia, gdy tamten kończył się ubierać i zgarniał swoje porozrzucane po pomieszczeniu rzeczy. Wreszcie, potykając się o własne nogi, Furuta opuścił szatnię, a Kojiro wówczas zwinnym ruchem podniósł się z miejsca.

– Chodź – powiedział i wyciągnął do Kena rękę, a następnie, rzucając mu przelotny uśmiech, ruszył z nim w stronę całkowicie już pustych pryszniców i, przekraczając próg łazienek, zamknął drzwi od wewnątrz na klucz.

 

~~~~~~

 

Dotarł do budynków, gdzie mieściły się sale treningowe przeznaczone do sztuk walki wciąż oszołomiony i niezbyt kontaktujący ze światem zewnętrznym. O ile wcześniej wysilał zmysły, by nie słyszeć obelg i szeptów, teraz… faktycznie ich nie słyszał, a ci wszyscy wlepiający w niego wzrok uczniowie w jakiś sposób go bawili – bo mogli mówić, co chcieli, plotkować do granic przyzwoitości i wymyślać coraz to bardziej niestworzone historie, ale tak naprawdę nie wiedzieli absolutnie nic. Dopóki strzelali na oślep, nie byli w stanie go zranić. A dopóki nie mieli pewności i faktycznej wiedzy na temat tego, co przed paroma minutami wyprawiał z Kojiro pod prysznicem, ich sugestie o tym, że Ken uprawia seks z kolegami z drużyny, nie robiły na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Nie mogli się dowiedzieć. _Nigdy, pod żadnym pozorem, nie mogli się dowiedzieć._

Powtarzając sobie to zdanie, przekroczył próg budynku, a gdy poczuł na sobie spojrzenia kilku karateków z pierwszej klasy, jego nastrój zaczął momentalnie się zmieniać. Nie był już na stosunkowo bezpiecznym terenie szkolnym, gdzie prawie nikt nie był w stanie faktycznie zrobić mu krzywdy, a w długim korytarzu co chwilę mijał zawodników, którzy, gdyby tylko chcieli, mogliby znacząco go uszkodzić. A wówczas nie byłoby w pobliżu Kojiro, mogącego go uratować, jak wcześniej Hoshi. Nie to, żeby chciał takiej pomocy, ale… nie czuł się tu bezpieczny i zanim dotarł do sali treningowej, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Isayamę, był już tak spięty, że mógłby rzucić się w odruchu histerycznej samoobrony na każdego, kto nagle pojawiłby się w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Sala była pusta, co było dość logiczne; jak się okazało – ćwiczenia na boisku, późniejsza rozmowa z trenerem i, oczywiście, _prysznic_ z Kojiro, zajęły mu znacznie więcej czasu niż przewidział i w efekcie zajęcia z karate zdążyły się już skończyć, a on niepotrzebnie się tu fatygował. Mógł przecież oszczędzić sobie czasu, wrócić do akademika i zabrać się za lekcje lub ruszyć się na miasto po coś do jedzenia – nawet nie zauważył, że przegapił porę posiłku. Mógł też, oczywiście, powiedzieć wcześniej Kojiro, że nigdzie mu się nie spieszy i zostać z nim w szatniach, co, czego był najzupełniej pewny, byłoby najprzyjemniejszą z opcji.

Mimo to, nie opuścił od razu z sali treningowej. Cicho zasunął za sobą drzwi i powolnym krokiem podszedł do okna, rozkoszując się ciszą, jaka panowała w pustym teraz pomieszczeniu. Przymknął oczy i oparł dłoń o parapet, a wcześniejsze nerwy powoli go opuszczały, w czym duży udział miała kolejna fala świeżych wspomnień związanych z Kojiro. Kolejne koszmarne wydarzenia, jakie miały miejsce w Toho, przerywane były za każdym razem właśnie tymi chwilami, które spędzał z napastnikiem na odosobnieniu. Oczywiście to, co wówczas się działo, w dziesiątej części nie przypominało jego wczesnych, wypełnionych seksem randek z Hidekim, a jednocześnie – każda sekunda tych spotkań znaczyła dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek na świecie, a każdy, nawet dość niewinny dotyk, działał na niego tak mocno, że był w szoku, że cokolwiek można odczuwać tak intensywnie.

Gdzieś na dnie świadomości odzywał się wciąż głosik przypominający mu, że związek z Kojiro nie przetrwa próby czasu, ale na razie Ken go zduszał, koncentrując się na jedynej, poza sportem, rzeczy, która dawała mu siłę i samozaparcie, by przetrwać. Był zakochany i po wielu miesiącach westchnień i całkowitej jednostronności, okazało się, że jego uczucia są odwzajemnione, a samo to wystarczyłoby pewnie, by każdego ranka miał mobilizację by wstać. Oczywiście w weekend wydarzyła się katastrofa, a jego zdjęcia z Hidekim ujrzały światło dziennie, lecz można uznać, że wtedy również zaczęła się jego relacja z Kojiro. W ten oto sposób od paru dni jego samopoczucie było swoistą sinusoidą, będącą efektem przeplatania się wydarzeń jednoznacznie pozytywnych z okropnymi. Gdy próbował koncentrować się na tych pierwszych, miał wyrzuty sumienia, że przecież nie powinien być szczęśliwy, gdy Takeshi został pobity, Hoshi jest szykanowana, a koledzy z drużyny muszą wysłuchiwać żenujących plotek. Gdy z kolei skupiał się na całej tej aferze – on i Kojiro mieli starcia, wyparowywała z niego wszelka radość i miał ochotę rzucić szkołę i wyjechać na drugi koniec kraju. A dokładniej, do Sapporo i Hidekiego, przy którym jego szkolne problemy przestałyby istnieć.

– Myślałem już, że się nie pojawisz, Wakashimazu – usłyszał gdzieś za sobą znajomy głos, a wówczas momentalnie z jego głowy uleciały wszelkie rozważania. Odwrócił się i cofnął o krok, a potem następny, aż natrafił plecami na ścianę. – Co z tobą? – spytał odrobinę podejrzliwie Hayashida i ruszył w jego stronę, patrząc na Kena z góry, z chłodnym i nieco ironicznym wyrazem twarzy. Nie zmienił się w najmniejszym stopniu i wyglądał dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętał go bramkarz z treningów w dojo – wyniosły, wysoki, budzący słuszny respekt; nie zmienił fryzury i nie zestarzał się przez ostatnie dwa lata, a fakt, że był ubrany w kimono i znajdowali się w sali do ćwiczeń, sprawił, że Ken znów poczuł się jak małomówny nastolatek, zmuszany przez ojca do trenowania sztuki walki, do której kompletnie nie miał już serca.

– Dzień dobry panu – odezwał się, zduszając w sobie skutecznie automat, który kazał mu zwrócić się do Hayashidy _sensei_. – Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale miałem trening, a Isayama nie potrafił powiedzieć mi, kto konkretnie chciał się ze mną widzieć, więc… – urwał i wzruszył ramionami, po czym, udając rozluźnionego, skrzyżował ręce i oparł się o ścianę.

– Gdyby zapamiętał moje nazwisko, to byś się pospieszył? – spytał mężczyzna z nutką rozbawienia. Przyglądał się Kenowi wnikliwie i chłopak był pewny, że dawny trener przejrzał go na wylot i nie dał się nabrać na pozorny spokój.

– To nie przyszedłbym w ogóle – odparł bramkarz, zanim zdołał pohamować swój rozwiązujący się w najmniej stosownych momentach język. Hayashida uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem.

– Wiem, że masz problemy z ojcem, ale ja już nie pracuję w dojo i nie przyszedłem tu od niego, więc nie masz czego się obawiać – powiedział i zbliżył się do Kena na niespełna metr i chociaż najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru go straszyć, chłopak natychmiast poczuł się osaczony i zaczęły uruchamiać się w nim mechanizmy obronne. Oczywiście to ostatnie zdanie dobitnie świadczyło o tym, że dawny trener nie przypuszczał, że Ken wie cokolwiek o aferze z Ichiro i Chi-chi, która doprowadziła do jego odejścia z dojo; nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że bramkarz miał przed sobą faceta, którego zawsze się obawiał i któremu jego starszy brat odbił narzeczoną, miał więc racjonalne podstawy, by nie mieć ochoty na rozmowę. Dlatego też uparcie milczał, a Hayashida, który nigdy nie był oazą cierpliwości, wciągnął głośno powietrze i wbił w niego wzrok. – Przejdę do rzeczy. Wiem, co dzieje się w szkole, bo nie sposób tego nie zauważyć i nie słyszeć plotek uczniów, a okrężnymi drogami dotarła do mnie historia o awanturze u ciebie w domu i znam twojego ojca na tyle, by wiedzieć, że od tamtej pory nie zbliżyłeś się nawet do rodzinnej posesji. To, co o tobie mówią, to nie są tylko pogłoski, prawda? – spytał retorycznie, a Ken uparcie zacisnął usta. – Widziałem te zdjęcia z Yamamurą i przyznam szczerze, że jestem w lekkim szoku, że…

– Mój brat też był w szoku – wtrącił Ken, a po minie Hayashidy szybko zorientował się, że wspominanie Ichiro nie było najszczęśliwszym pomysłem, dlatego też, aby nic więcej nie palnąć, zagryzł dolną wargę, jakby to mogło go uciszyć.

– Mam rozumieć, że wiedział, że umawiałeś się z jego kumplem i żadnego z was…

– O niczym nie wiedział, przyznałem mu się parę tygodni temu i pewnie wciąż to przeżywa – prychnął pod nosem i odwrócił głowę, gdy wzrok Hayashidy zaczął wypalać mu dziurę w czole. – Ale chyba nie przyszedł pan rozmawiać o Ichiro, mam rację? – spytał, wciąż unikając jego spojrzenia.

– Nie. Nie przyszedłem rozmawiać o Ichiro – powiedział powoli. – Chciałem zorientować się, czy wszystko u ciebie w porządku, bo wiem, że znalazłeś się w dość trudnej sytuacji, a szkoła na razie nie podjęła żadnych działań, by ukrócić tę aferę.

– A co to pana obchodzi? – Ken wzruszył ramionami. – Nie widzę powodów, dla których miałbym zwierzać się znajomym ojca ze swoich problemów.

– Nie utrzymuję z Tatsuyą żadnych kontaktów odkąd odszedłem z dojo i zatrudniłem się tutaj i, uprzedzając pytanie, moja obecność w Toho nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego.

– Nie zamierzałem o to pytać – odparł Ken z nutką złośliwości, ale szybko opanował swoje głupie odzywki, by jak najszybciej zakończyć tę rozmowę. – Proszę dać mi spokój – powiedział, unikając spojrzenia Hayashidy. – Nie potrzebuję współczucia i masy ludzi, którzy nagle zaczęli się interesować moim losem. Nie chcę wiedzieć, skąd wziął się pan w mojej szkole i nie zamierzam się tłumaczyć ze swoich prywatnych spraw, żeby zaspokajać czyjąkolwiek ciekawość.

– Tu nie chodzi o ciekawość, baranie! – mężczyzna podniósł nagle głos, a Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, gdyż nie spodziewał się wybuchu. – Znam cię od lat i się o ciebie martwię, bo wiem, jak się mogą kończyć podobne sytuacje! Tu nie chodzi o twojego ojca ani dojo, tylko o fakt, że nastolatki są okrutne, a ich szykanowania czasem prowadzą do tragedii i nie darowałbym sobie, gdybym nie interweniował, gdy coś podobnego dotknęło kogoś, kogo znam!

– Nie zamierzam się zabijać – odparł chłopak, gdy tylko wyrwał się z pierwszego szoku i tym razem to Hayashida stanął jak wmurowany. – I nie potrzebuję niczyjej interwencji, zwłaszcza ze strony kogoś, kto nie potrafi nawet powiedzieć wprost, że chodzi mu tylko o to, by nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia, gdy znajomy pedał się powiesi – warknął cicho, nieprzyjemnym i oschłym tonem, po czym wyminął mężczyznę i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia, licząc na to, że tym ostatnim stwierdzeniem zakończy definitywnie ich rozmowę.

– Wracaj tutaj – odezwał się ostro Hayashida, a wówczas Ken zamarł z dłonią przy klamce; chociaż nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty, opuścił rękę i powoli się odwrócił, po czym niepewnie ruszył z powrotem w stronę wyraźnie rozzłoszczonego mężczyzny. – To, że trenuję inną grupę i że znamy się z dojo twojego ojca, nie znaczy, że będę tolerował takie odzywki i zachowanie, bo nadal jestem pracownikiem tej szkoły, a ty jej uczniem.

– Przepraszam – odparł automatycznie Ken, lekko schylając głowę, ale od razu dało się zauważyć, że jego skrucha nie była do końca szczera. Hayashida nie skomentował w żaden sposób kiepskich starań chłopaka i wrócił do tematu rozmowy.

– Skoro faktycznie nie masz szczególnych problemów z tym, że koledzy ze szkoły układają wierszyki na temat twojej orientacji i rozwieszają wszędzie twoje prywatne zdjęcia, pozostaje mi pogratulować siły psychicznej – stwierdził nieco spokojniej, na co Ken skinął głową, czekając na ciąg dalszy. – Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdy skończysz szkołę, konsekwencje wycieku takich informacji będą znacznie poważniejsze?

– Nie jestem idiotą i nie zamierzam sobie rozwalić kariery, więc będę zaprzeczać – oznajmił z przekonaniem.

– I sądzisz, że to wystarczy? Chyba mało wiesz o środowisku sportowym, skoro jesteś takim optymistą – stwierdził, na co Ken odwrócił wzrok i wydął usta. – Nie rób min i nie wywracaj oczami, gdy do ciebie mówię – warknął, a w głowie chłopaka pojawiła się dziwaczna, natrętna myśl, że może ten człowiek w podobny sposób zwracał się Chi-chi i dlatego zaczęła szukać sobie kogoś, kto będzie jej się słuchać i nie odważy się podnieść na nią głosu, a wówczas znalazła Ichiro.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie żadnego wycieku, gdy zacznę po szkole grać w klubie – oznajmił, starając się, by jego głos brzmiał uprzejmie; zazwyczaj nie miał problemów z kulturalnym zwracaniem się do nauczycieli i trenerów, ale Hayashidy… nie potrafił tak traktować przez rewelacje o Ichiro doprawiającym mu rogi, a poza tym mężczyzna zwyczajnie działał mu na nerwy swoim wtrącaniem się, bez względu na to, jak bardzo słuszne były jego sugestie.

– Informacje dotarły do mnie, chociaż dwa lata mieszkam w Tokio, a po całej szkole krążą jednoznaczne zdjęcia, naprawdę sądzisz, że to NIE wycieknie? – spytał, kręcąc głową. – Ken, obudź się! Zaraz macie ważne rozgrywki i musisz jak najszybciej zmusić władze szkoły, by ukróciły wszelkie pogłoski i ukarały osoby, które to rozniosły, żeby cała sprawa zdążyła przycichnąć i żeby do sierpnia wszyscy uważali, że padłeś ofiarą złośliwych plotek.

– Jak nie będę reagować, to dadzą sobie spokój – spróbował kontrować Ken, czym wywołał krótki, nieprzyjemny śmiech Hayashidy.

– Jeśli ktoś był na tyle zdesperowany, by dotrzeć do zdjęć sprzed lat, to na pewno nie powstrzyma go twoje olanie tematu, a im bardziej będziesz spokojny, tym mocniej będą uderzać, żeby w końcu wyprowadzić cię z równowagi – stwierdził, a gdy bramkarz nie odpowiadał dłuższą chwilę, zerkając na niego spode łba, załamał ręce. – Co znowu ci nie pasuje? – jęknął, wyraźnie zmęczony próbami sensownej dyskusji z Kenem.

– Znalezienie tych zdjęć nie było żadnym problemem, bo trzymałem je w pokoju, a zostały znalezione przez przypadek i wcale nie chodziło o mnie – odparł spokojnie, ignorując fakt, że Hayashida usłyszawszy informację o trzymaniu tego rodzaju fotografii w akademiku, złapał się za głowę. – Czego pan ode mnie oczekuje? Żebym poszedł donieść na osoby, które to zrobiły? Nie ma takiej opcji, bo nie zamierzam robić z siebie ofiary i wzbudzać jeszcze większej sensacji i afery. Koniec, kropka – oznajmił, krzyżując ręce; tym razem nie zdołał jednak przywołać zdrowego rozsądku i odezwał się ponownie. – Zresztą ignorowanie to i tak lepsza metoda niż rzucenie wszystkiego w obliczu problemów i ucieczka do innego miasta.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytał mężczyzna i chociaż wydawał się spokojny, momentalnie zbladł, ewidentnie odnosząc to do swojej sytuacji. Ken szybko zreflektował się, że przesadził i jakiś czas zastanawiał się, czy iść w zaparte, udając, że nie chodziło o nic szczególnego, czy też postawić na szczerość; ostatecznie nie odezwał się w ogóle. – Pytam serio, co to miało znaczyć?

– Że dziękuję za radę, ale się do niej nie zastosuję i że nie mamy już o czym rozmawiać – odparł w końcu i spróbował ponownie się odwrócić i opuścić salę, ale tym razem Hayashida gwałtownie chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił w swoją stronę, nie siląc się na delikatność.

– Miałem swoje powody, żeby opuścić dojo, a twój komentarz był nie na miejscu.

– Oczywiście – odparł Ken i bez powodzenia spróbował uwolnić ramię, co spowodowało tylko, że po paru chwilach szarpania się, syknął z bólu; Hayashida umiejętnie wbił mu kciuka w jakieś wyjątkowo wrażliwe ścięgno i zaciskał dłoń na tyle mocno, by bramkarz nie mógł się ruszyć, o ile nie chciał przyprawić się o kontuzję.

– Oczywiście? – powtórzył po nim ostro mężczyzna, a wówczas Ken spróbował wolną ręką go jakoś odepchnąć; napotkał jednak na zdecydowany blok, który sprawił więcej bólu jemu niż Hayashidzie, więc darował sobie dalszą walkę.

– Brat powiedział mi, czemu pan wyjechał – odparł w końcu i to przyniosło pożądany efekt, bo mężczyzna puścił go nagle i odepchnął, a Ken z trudem utrzymał równowagę. – Jeśli to pana pocieszy, dowiedziałem się niedawno, a w dojo nikt nie miał o niczym pojęcia i wszyscy sądzili, że pożarł się pan o coś z moim ojcem – powiedział, gdy odsunął się od Hayashidy na tyle, by mieć szansę na ucieczkę, w razie gdyby karateka uznał, że należy mu się kara za grzechy brata. Mężczyzna jednak nie wydawał się mieć zamiaru ruszać w jego stronę, więc Ken kontynuował. – Nikomu nie przyszło nawet do głowy, że ma to jakikolwiek związek z Chi-chi i moim bratem, zwłaszcza że nikt ich nigdy nie widział razem, a rodzice nie mają pojęcia, że Ichiro z kimkolwiek się umawia. – Zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu, a wówczas Hayashida zacisnął pięści, patrząc na niego nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. – Przepraszam za ten głupi komentarz, mój brat i Chi-chi postąpili z panem okropnie i nie powinienem poruszać tego tematu – powiedział nerwowo i zerknął w stronę drzwi, czekając na wybuch Hayashidy. Mężczyzna jednak wziął wówczas parę głębokich oddechów i chociaż wciąż był zły, starał się nad sobą panować.

– Nieważne – odezwał się wreszcie. – Było, minęło. Nie miałeś z tym nic wspólnego. Nie jesteś swoim bratem i, o ile wiem, nie byłeś z nim nigdy w na tyle bliskich relacjach, żeby chociaż… – urwał i machnął ręką, jakby odganiając ten temat, lecz gest ten był wyraźnie wymuszony i nienaturalny. – W sumie gdy nad tym się teraz zastanowię, to dziwi mnie, że w ogóle ci o tym wszystkim powiedział.

– Ostatnio się do siebie zbliżyliśmy – odpowiedział Ken, nie mając pewności, czy wychwalanie nagle odkrytych zalet Ichiro przed Hayashidą jest dobrym pomysłem. Mężczyzna jednak skinął głową, czekając na ciąg dalszy. – Nie wiem, ile pan słyszał o mojej kłótni z ojcem… ale faktycznie wyprowadziłem się po niej z domu i mieszkałem do końca przerwy wiosennej u znajomego, a Ichiro za namową Chi-chi zapewnił mi utrzymanie i… no… naprawdę się starał i mi pomagał, mimo, że miał na mój temat takie samo zdanie, jak ojciec.

– Więc oni wciąż utrzymują kontakt? – spytał po paru chwilach Hayashida i Ken dopiero teraz zauważył, że to pytanie musiało go nurtować od początku rozmowy.

– No… tak. Ale rodzice o niczym nie wiedzą… właśnie ze względu na pana. No i Chi-chi z tym swoim wyglądem raczej nie przypadnie im do gustu, prawda? – spróbował się zaśmiać, ale nie do końca mu to wyszło. Hayashida skinął głową i jakiś czas obaj milczeli, a bramkarz zaczął już się niecierpliwić, licząc jednocześnie na to, że w tym momencie ta ich krępująca dyskusja się zakończy; niestety, los nie był dla niego tak łaskawy.

– Cóż… mam nadzieję, że im się ułoży, chociaż wciąż uważam, że ich związek to istne kuriozum. – Zagryzł w zamyśleniu wargi i znów parę chwil się nie odzywał. – Przynajmniej wiem, co zastanę, gdy wrócę do dojo, co planowałem zrobić w drugiej połowie roku – stwierdził, a wówczas Ken lekko zbladł, co nie uszło uwadze Hayashidy. – Jest… coś jeszcze, co powinienem wiedzieć?

– W sumie… – zaczął chłopak, przeszukując głowę w poszukiwaniu jakieś wymówki na temat relacji z ojcem, szkoły lub plotek, ale wiedział, że to nie ma sensu; w końcu jeśli Hayashida faktycznie wróciłby do Saitamy za parę miesięcy, to stan, w jakim znajdowała Chi-chi, byłby idealnie widoczny, a rodzina jego i Ichiro prawdopodobnie wiedziałaby już o wszystkim i nie dałoby się tego ukryć. – Chinatsu jest w ciąży – wydusił więc i zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu; Hayashida wpatrywał się w niego, jakby zobaczył ducha, a wreszcie wydał z siebie ironiczne prychnięcie i pokręcił głową.

– Życz im obojgu szczęścia, będą go potrzebowali – oznajmił i z jakiś przyczyn po usłyszeniu tej informacji rozluźnił się i postanowił ostatecznie porzucić temat, co zaskoczyło Kena, który spodziewał się, że dopiero teraz rozpocznie się prawdziwe przesłuchanie. Zanim zdołała zapanować między nimi kolejna krępująca cisza, mężczyzna odezwał się ponownie. – A wracając do tematu twoich problemów w szkole – Ken obrócił oczami na te słowa – rozważ przynajmniej moją radę, by zmusić władze Toho do ukrócenia tej afery i powiedzieć im wprost, kto rozpuścił o tobie takie informacje, bo zakładam, że to wiesz.

– Proszę mi więc odpowiedzieć na jedno pytanie – odparł bramkarz spokojnie, a Hayashida spojrzał na niego w oczekiwaniu. – Dlaczego nie doniósł pan mojemu ojcu na Ichiro?

– Co to ma do rzeczy?

– Proszę odpowiedzieć – powtórzył Ken, chociaż domyślał się, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie.

– Bo mam swoją dumę i nie mógłbym spojrzeć w lustro, gdybym zrobił coś podobnego, a poza tym to i tak nie cofnęłoby czasu i tylko bym się skompromitował – odparł, konfrontacyjnie krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Ken skinął głową, spodziewając się dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi.

– Rozumie już pan, dlaczego nie zamierzam donosić władzom Toho?

– To zupełnie inna sytuacja! – obruszył się Hayashida.

– To identyczna sytuacja – odparł ostro Ken. – Nie będę robił z siebie ofiary losu i biegał do dyrekcji, by naskarżyć, że niedobrzy koledzy powiedzieli innym kolegom prawdę na mój temat, bo to brzmi wręcz śmiesznie. Jak chce pan mi pomóc, proszę dać temu spokój – powiedział spokojniej i po minie Hayashidy stwierdził, że chociaż mężczyzna się z nim nie zgadzał, to przyjął do wiadomości jego argumenty i zamierzał uszanować jego zdanie.

– Jeśli jednak jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić, to pamiętaj, że możesz na mnie liczyć – odparł, a Ken dokładnie w tym momencie uświadomił sobie, że tak, jest coś takiego i że lepsza okazja ku temu się nie trafi.

– Właściwie to… – odezwał się wreszcie i natychmiast zaczął mieć wątpliwości, czy to dobry pomysł i czy podobne pytanie nie zostanie zrozumiane dwuznacznie. – Nieważne.

– O co chodzi? Nie próbuj się wykręcać, skoro zacząłeś coś mówić.

– Zacząłem, ale to pomysł całkiem bez sensu.

– Pozwól mi to ocenić – nacisnął Hayashida, a Ken skrzywił się, nie wiedząc do końca, jak ma ubrać w słowa swój problem.

– Chodzi o karate – oznajmił cicho. – Nie ma takiej opcji, żebym dalej ćwiczył w swojej grupie, bo nie chcę krępować reszty zawodników, a… – urwał i wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to nieważne – powtórzył i wówczas mężczyzna domyślił się, o co chodzi.

– Chcesz, żebym cię trenował? – spytał wprost, na co Ken, po paru dłuższych chwilach wahania, niepewnie skinął głową. – Nie ma problemu – powiedział od razu Hayashida, najwyraźniej nie mając dziesiątej części wątpliwości, które gnębiły bramkarza. W jego głosie dało się wyczuć nawet pewien entuzjazm, co zupełnie zbiło Kena z tropu. – Wystarczy, że powiesz mi, jakie dni masz wolne i coś się ustali.

– Miałby pan nieprzyjemności, gdy ktoś usłyszał, że trenujemy razem…

– Zaręczam ci, że sobie z tym poradzę – odparł i po raz pierwszy od początku spotkania, wyraźnie się uśmiechnął, a wówczas jego rysy twarzy momentalnie się wygładziły i przestał sprawiać tak surowe i nieprzystępne wrażenie; możliwe jednak, że to Ken inaczej na niego spojrzał, gdy okazało się, że mężczyzna, który był kiedyś dobrym znajomym jego nietolerancyjnego ojca i który po aferze z Ichiro miał pełne prawo życzyć mu jak najgorzej, wyciągnął do niego rękę, chociaż wcale nie musiał tego robić. – W jakich godzinach masz jutro zajęcia?

– Od dziesiątej do…

– Świetnie. Przyjdź tutaj rano o szóstej trzydzieści – oznajmił, a Ken musiał wytężyć całą siłę woli, by nie skrzywić się na samo wspomnienie tak nieludzkiej godziny. Skinął jednak głową, a wówczas Hayashida uśmiechnął się szerzej. – Już nie mogę się doczekać kogoś ogarniętego, po tych dwóch latach trenowania gimnazjalistów ze szkoły dla zmanierowanych tokijczyków. To tak, żebyś nie myślał, że się dla ciebie poświęcam, bo naprawdę cieszy mnie, że chcesz, bym z tobą ćwiczył. – Na te słowa Ken tylko lekko się ukłonił, nie wiedząc, co miałby odpowiedzieć. – Idź już i postaraj się wypocząć, bo mam zamiar dać ci jutro wycisk, jakiego dawno nie miałeś – oznajmił, a bramkarz znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ten człowiek nie rzuca słów na wiatr i że obietnica ciężkiego treningu w istocie oznacza, że _będzie_ ciężki.

 

~~~~~~

 

Leżał na macie w sali treningowej, wpatrując się w sufit i wsłuchując w ciężki oddech wykończonej po wspólnych ćwiczeniach Hoshi. Wziął sobie do serca sugestię Kojiro na temat jej przeszkolenia w zakresie samoobrony i spędzili tutaj czwartkowe oraz piątkowe popołudnie – podczas pierwszego treningu udało mu się wyprosić u Hayashidy załatwienie niewielkiego pomieszczenia, którego mógłby użyć z przyjaciółką w tym celu. Szczęśliwie mężczyzna nie wnikał w powody, dla których chciał uczyć Hoshi, bo Ken musiałby wówczas skłamać, a na to nie miał szczególnej ochoty.

Salka mieściła się na tyłach budynku i ze względu na rozmiary – nie nadawała się do grupowych ćwiczeń, toteż mieli tu zapewnioną względną prywatność, a na tym zależało im najbardziej. Ken ostatnie dwa dni musiał wstać wcześnie rano, ćwiczył karate z Hayashidą, biegł na śniadanie i zajęcia, po nich – szkolić Hoshi, gdzieś po drodze zahaczając o obiad, odrabiał lekcje niemal na kolanie i ruszał na trening piłkarski, po którym padał do łóżka i od razu usypiał; był sobotni poranek, ale tego dnia był zwolniony z zajęć ze względu na mecz, który odbyć się miał o drugiej, natomiast Hoshi uznała, że woli z nim poćwiczyć, skoro ma dla niej kilka godzin czasu niż iść na własne lekcje.

– Brat załatwi mi usprawiedliwienie – oznajmiła i dlatego teraz leżeli tutaj ramię w ramię, oderwani od całego świata. Dziewczyna faktycznie czegoś się nauczyła w trakcie ich dwóch spotkań, ale trzeci trening, który zakończyli kilkanaście minut wcześniej, uświadomił Kenowi, że jeśli ktoś ją naprawdę zaatakuje, to Hoshi sparaliżuje strach i nie wykorzysta żadnej z nabytych umiejętności. Martwił się o nią, ale determinacja, z jaką jego przyjaciółka trenowała, dawała pewną nadzieję no i… przede wszystkim liczył na to, że nikt już nie będzie próbował zrobić jej krzywdy.

– Jak sobie radzisz? – spytała nagle Hoshi, przekręcając się w jego stronę; poprawiła nerwowo kimono, które nieco jej się poluzowało, odsłaniając kawałek koronkowego biustonosza i odgarnęła do tyłu włosy. Jej dłoń na moment zamarła, gdy natrafiła na ścięte za ucho kosmyki, ale tym razem opanowała łzy i wymusiła nawet lekki uśmiech. Ze słów Kazukiego wynikało, że koleżanki były zachwycone jej fryzurą – Etsuko oczywiście wmówiła im, że Hoshi z własnej woli ścięła włosy – co podbudowało dziewczynę i sprawiło, że dołowała się nieco mniej.

– W porządku – odparł szczerze Ken. – Ludzie nie są w stanie wymyślić już nic nowego, a ileż mogę się przejmować pomazanymi drzwiami i wierszykami? – wzruszył ramionami w obojętnym geście. – Od środy dali spokój Takeshiemu i tobie, a to najważniejsze.

– Kazuki znów świetnie się bawi – podjęła Hoshi, a Ken pokręcił głową, przypominając sobie, jak to jego przyjaciel zaczął dla żartów zachowywać się w tak zmanierowany sposób, że w niektórych kręgach ściągał na siebie większą uwagę niż sam bramkarz.

– A Kojiro się opanował, bo wziął sobie jednak do serca groźbę wykładowcy…

– … a po pewnej ilości stłuczonych osób wyrobił sobie roczną normę i uznał, że starczy – dodała z przekąsem Hoshi i obydwoje zamilkli, ponownie wbijając spojrzenia w sufit. – O której musimy się zbierać? – spytała za jakiś czas, a Ken uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Możemy tu leżeć choćby do południa, a jest dopiero ósma – odparł i kątem oka zobaczył, że na twarzy Hoshi pojawia się ulga, że tym razem mają niemal nieograniczony czas. Ken, podobnie jak ona, uwielbiał chwile spędzane tutaj. Nigdy wcześniej nikogo nie uczył karate i chociaż dziewczyna miała fatalną kondycję i koordynację ruchową, w momencie, gdy miał jej przekazywać pewne umiejętności, okazywało się, że jego pokłady cierpliwości są nieograniczone, a każdy opanowany przez nią chwyt dawał mu więcej satysfakcji niż gdy sam, jako kilkulatek, się ich nauczył. Dzięki temu, w jego całym zabieganiu i po trwających tydzień szkolnych przewrotach, ten poranek był wytchnieniem i chłopak czuł, że wygrają dzisiejszy mecz bez problemu, że w niedzielę wypocznie, a po weekendzie… będzie lepiej. Co prawda teraz był zwyczajnie zmęczony psychicznie i fizycznie, ale dzięki idealnie wypełnionemu harmonogramowi zajęć, nie miał czasu myśleć, co niesłychanie go cieszyło; oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że uczniowie zapewne jeszcze jakiś czas będą go próbowali dręczyć, ale wciąż wierzył, że w końcu im się to znudzi, że sprawa ucichnie i że, jak dobrze pójdzie, nigdy nie będzie musiał martwić Ichiro i Chi-chi tym, co tu się działo.

– Wiesz, mam wrażenie, że Etsuko coś przede mną ukrywa – oznajmiła nagle Hoshi, zupełnie bez związku z jakąkolwiek ich wcześniejszą rozmową.

– Skąd taki pomysł? – spytał Ken z lekkim zaskoczeniem, lecz od razu przypomniał sobie sytuację, gdy po włamaniu do ich pokoju dziewczyna mówiła coś o dzienniku i wydawała się tak… sztuczna.

– Ciągle krąży wokół akademika – oznajmiła Hoshi. – Głupio się uśmiecha. Patrzy wciąż na Mikę i Rino, a wręcz mam wrażenie, że próbuje je śledzić, jak one wcześniej mnie. – Ken zmarszczył brwi na tę informację. – Sprzeczała się o to z Kazukim, bo ona się prosi o kłopoty, wiesz? – westchnęła ciężko i przejechała palcami po włosach, po czym zaczęła okręcać sobie wokół palca pojedynczy kosmyk z grzywki.

– Mogę ją też potrenować, tak na wszelki wypadek – zaoferował się Ken, na co Hoshi machnęła ręką.

– Jej tego nie potrzeba. Jako dziecko ćwiczyła jujitsu, ale że jest najbardziej leniwą osobą, jaką znam, po przeniesieniu się do Toho, gdy rodzice przestali jej kazać na to chodzić, natychmiast porzuciła treningi – parsknęła krótkim śmiechem, a Ken w tym momencie poczuł nową sympatię w stosunku do Etsuko, a nawet zaczął ją w pewien sposób podziwiać. – W każdym razie, ona sądzi, że jej się nie da skrzywdzić i nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą ktoś mógłby jej zrobić, a która by ją zraniła.

– Zupełnie jak Kazuki – stwierdził bramkarz, a Hoshi przytaknęła. – Powiedz mi… – zaczął i urwał na moment, nie wiedząc, czy jego przyjaciółka jest już gotowa na takie rozmowy. – Jak się do was włamali, zniszczyli też jej rzeczy...?

– Tylko te plakaty… ale zupełnie jej to nie ruszyło.

– No i zabrali jej dziennik, tak? – spytał Ken, a wówczas dziewczyna wydęła usta i jakiś czas zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią.

– No właśnie… wiesz, ja nie mam pojęcia, co to było, ale ona… od tej sobotniej imprezy całymi nocami coś pisała i chyba właśnie ten zeszyt zginął. A jak ją o to spytałam, to zaczęła się śmiać. No i kazała mi się nie ruszać, bo wtedy byłyśmy u fryzjera, gdy… – urwała, a jej głos lekko się załamał. – Gdy musiałam mieć poprawione te włosy – dokończyła cicho i zamilkła, a Ken postanowił nie ciągnąć dalej tematu.

Spędzili w pomieszczeniu jeszcze kilka minut, ale gdy w sąsiedniej sali rozpoczął się trening i zrobiło się głośno, niechętnie podnieśli się z miejsc i ruszyli kolejno pod niewielki prysznic, przylegający do mikroskopijnej szatni obok. Gdy Ken się wykąpał i przebrał, po powrocie zastał Hoshi, która, przeglądając się w małym lusterku, oplatała obszerną chustką wilgotne włosy – poza szkołą nosiła ją niemal cały czas. Ujrzawszy bramkarza uśmiechnęła się i szybko zgarnęła użyte chwilę wcześniej kosmetyki do makijażu, po czym zapięła torbę i ruszyła za nim w stronę wyjścia. Uwadze Kena nie uszedł fakt, że znów co chwilę wciskała pod arafatkę wystające kosmyki, a jej ruchy był tym bardziej nerwowe, im więcej ludzi było w pobliżu.

– Pewnie dziwi cię, dlaczego tak bardzo przeżywam te włosy, prawda? – spytała nagle, najwyraźniej dostrzegając, że Ken się jej przygląda; nie było wówczas sensu zaprzeczać, więc chłopak niepewnie skinął głową. Hoshi spuściła wzrok, ale nie zatrzymała się i dalej przemierzali pustawy korytarz budynku, gdy zaczęła mówić. – Moja mama uwielbiała je czesać, gdy były takie długie… i chociaż byłam mała, gdy umarła, nigdy nie pozwoliłam ich skrócić. Obiecałam sobie ich nie ścinać, żeby mieć jakąkolwiek rzecz, która by mi o niej przypominała, bo wszystko inne… – urwała na chwilę, po czym zacisnęła pięści. – Wszystko, co się z nią wiązało, zniknęło z domu, gdy wprowadziła się ta zdzira, z którą związał się ojciec. Nienawidzę ich obojga i właśnie dlatego zrobiłam wszystko, żeby dostać stypendium, móc stamtąd uciec i tu trafić i nagle okazuje się, że uciekłam do miejsca, gdzie są ludzie, którzy próbują wszystko zniszczyć! – podniosła głos, a wówczas kilka osób, czekających na trening pod jedną z sal, obejrzało się w ich stronę; Ken objął dziewczynę ramieniem i szybkim krokiem wyprowadził ją na zewnątrz. Przez moment bał się spojrzeć w twarz Hoshi, bo spodziewał się znów dojrzeć na niej łzy, ale tym razem dziewczyna nie płakała. Co więcej, w jej oczach dało się dostrzec determinację, o jaką bramkarz wcześniej nie podejrzewał tej wrażliwej i nieco rozchwianej emocjonalnie nastolatki.

– Przykro mi z powodu twojej mamy – powiedział w końcu cicho, a Hoshi westchnęła i oparła czoło o jego ramię, przymykając przy tym oczy.

– Przepraszam, że cię tym zadręczam, ale… po prostu musiałam to powiedzieć. Żebyś nie myślał, że to… że to tylko włosy – odparła ledwo słyszalnie i na parę chwil zacisnęła palce na jego bluzie. Ken miał w głowie setki słów, o tym, że zawsze może mu się zwierzyć, że będzie ją chronić i że nie pozwoli, by ktoś ją kolejny raz skrzywdził, ale nie chciał znów dawać jej złudnych nadziei. Nie chciał kłamać, bo wiedział, że tak naprawdę nic nie może dla niej zrobić, czego najlepszym dowodem było to, że w kryzysowej sytuacji bardziej pomógł jej Kojiro, który nawet jej nie lubił i że w obliczu problemów i tak zawsze będzie najpierw zwracać się do Etsuko lub Kazukiego; że jest dla niej tylko substytutem chłopaka i że pochodzą ze zbyt różnych światów, by mógł ją naprawdę zrozumieć i faktycznie jej pomagać. Dlatego milczał, obejmując ją tylko ramionami i bez zainteresowania spoglądając ponad jej głową na szepczących, zapewne na ich temat, uczniów.

– Chcesz się gdzieś przejść? – spytał w końcu, a wówczas Hoshi odsunęła się i pokręciła głową.

– Odprowadź mnie na autobus, bo chcę się przebrać przed waszym meczem – odparła, a jej głos brzmiał znów normalnie, chociaż może był nieco bardziej przytłumiony niż zazwyczaj. Ken skinął głową i parę minut później pożegnali się na przystanku, gdzie pozostał jeszcze jakiś czas; w sobotnie przedpołudnie było tu niewielu ludzi, a on nie miał ochoty na widzenie teraz kogokolwiek.

Z tego powodu nie ruszył na śniadanie do szkoły, chociaż domyślał się, że Kojiro prawdopodobnie spodziewał się go tam po spotkaniu z Hoshi. Zamiast tego w pewnym momencie poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył szybkim krokiem ulicą, by pójść do jakiegoś oddalonego od szkoły o przynajmniej kilkaset metrów baru. Najchętniej zaszyłby się teraz na siłowni lub z Hayashidą w sali treningowej, ale kilka godzin przed meczem nie mógł się przecież nadwyrężać lub narażać na drobne kontuzje.

Pierwszy raz od lat poczuł, że wcale nie ma tak ogromnej ochoty wyjść na boisko, jak zazwyczaj, co było niepokojące. Zbyt wiele poświęcił, by się tu znaleźć i nie mógł pozwolić sobie, aby chwile słabości pozbawiły go marzeń i zniweczyły plany na przyszłość; zacisnął pięści i jeszcze przyspieszył kroku, całkowicie zatapiając się w myślach  nie zwracając na nic uwagi, gdy na chodnik wjechała czarna mazda, której, przez charakterystyczne, zrobione na zamówienie felgi, nie mógł pomylić z żadnym innym samochodem. Serce stanęło mu na te parę chwil, gdy sądził, że może jego ojciec przyjechał tu, by zrobić mu awanturę, ale wówczas z drzwi po stronie kierowcy wystrzelił wściekły Ichiro. Bez słowa wyjaśnienia podbiegł do Kena i z całej siły popchnął go na ścianę budynku, co sprawiło, że dwie przechodzące w pobliżu kobiety zaczęły piszczeć, a jakiś mężczyzna krzyknął coś o telefonie na policję.

– Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałeś!? – wrzasnął starszy chłopak, chwytając go za ramiona, po czym kilkakrotnie potrząsnął nim, a Ken za każdym razem boleśnie uderzał plecami o ścianę.

– Puszczaj mnie i się uspokój! – syknął, próbując odepchnąć od siebie podminowanego Ichiro. Wówczas chłopak odwrócił się na pięcie i wykonał półobrót, jakby chciał trzasnąć Kena, lecz w ostatniej chwili wyhamował i zamiast tego jego otwarta pięść zderzyła się ze słupkiem reklamowym, który w efekcie niebezpiecznie zadrżał.

– Do samochodu! – krzyknął i gwałtownie szarpnął bramkarza za ramię, otworzył przed nim drzwi od strony pasażera i dosłownie wepchnął go do środka, a następnie okrążył pojazd i gdy tylko znalazł się za kółkiem, ruszył z piskiem opon, ignorując fakt, że kilku przechodniów zaczęło spisywać jego numery rejestracyjne.

– Ojciec zabije cię, jak zorientuje się, że zakosiłeś mu samochód – stwierdził z przekąsem Ken, nieszczególnie wzruszony popisem złości Ichiro.

– Gówno mnie to obchodzi! – wrzasnął tamten w odpowiedzi. – Musiałem jak najszybciej tu przyjechać, ty skretyniały gówniarzu, a po dzisiejszym telefonie od twojego wychowawcy nie miałem czasu się zastanawiać nad lepszym rozwiązaniem!

– Matsuura do ciebie…

– Stul pysk i posłuchaj, bo nie będę się powtarzał! – wciąż krzyczał, a Ken aż się skrzywił od ilości decybeli. – Miałeś mi mówić o wszystkim! Obiecałeś być szczery i prosić o pomoc, gdy coś się będzie działo! Obiecałeś się do mnie zwracać, gdy cokolwiek… cokolwiek… A tymczasem w sobotę rano odbieram w biurze ojca telefon od twojego wychowawcy, który mówi mi, że jest na ciebie nagonka w całej szkole, że się martwi i pyta, co zamierzam z tym zrobić!!!

– I co mu powiedziałeś? – jęknął Ken, nerwowo zaciskając palce na brzegu siedzenia, bo byli w środku miasta, a Ichiro prowadził po prostu koszmarnie.

– Że wsiadam w samochód i jadę urwać ci jaja za ukrywanie przede mną czegoś tak poważnego, a potem rzuciłem słuchawką!

– Zatrzymaj się, na litość! – warknął bramkarz, gdy Ichiro w wyjątkowo ryzykowny sposób przejechał skrzyżowanie na czerwonym świetle. Groźby brata nie zamierzał nawet komentować.

– Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłeś? – spytał odrobinę ciszej chłopak, gdy moment później, mimo wszystko, posłusznie wjechał na niewielki parking pod jakimś barem, gdzie kręciło się kilku turystów z zagranicy. – Czy ty masz pojęcie, jak bardzo…

– Możemy pójść tutaj coś zjeść? – odparł na to Ken, licząc na to, że wśród ludzi Ichiro będzie zachowywać się spokojniej. – Nic dziś nie jadłem, a mam mecz po południu i… – nie zdążył dokończyć, a starszy chłopak zgasił silnik i niemal wyrwał kluczyki ze stacyjki, po czym wystrzelił z samochodu i trzasnął drzwiami, zdecydowanie mocniej niż było to konieczne. Gdy Ken również wyszedł na zewnątrz, chwycił go za łokieć i pociągnął do baru, wzbudzając wyraźne zainteresowanie grupy Niemców w wieku emerytalnym. Usiedli zaraz za nimi, bo w pobliżu obcokrajowców, którzy raczej nie znali japońskiego, były niewielkie szanse, że ktoś ich usłyszy i zrozumie. Zamówili w miarę dobrze wyglądające na zdjęciach potrawy z menu śniadaniowego, jakie otrzymali – w lokalu serwowano wyłącznie  przystosowane dla turystów wersje „tradycyjnych” potraw.

– Gadaj o wszystkim, co tu się stało, że ten spanikowany gość uznał, że musi mnie poinformować i wydzwaniał na firmowy telefon – zażądał Ichiro, a następnie względnie cierpliwie wysłuchał kilkuzdaniowych wykrętów w wykonaniu Kena i chociaż wciąż był wściekły, nawet nie przerywał, gdy chłopak zaczął opowiadać fragmenty różnych wydarzeń z ostatniego tygodnia; o lekcji historii, przemówieniu Kojiro po treningu i zniszczeniu pokoju Hoshi; potem przeskoczył na zaklejenie jego drzwi, co rozjuszyło Ichiro i parę chwil zajęła im kłótnia o tym, dlaczego wówczas Ken nie zadzwonił. Uciszyli się, gdy kelnerka podeszła do nich, zapytać, czy jeszcze czegoś potrzebują, a następnie bramkarz gładko zmienił temat na poniedziałkową rozmowę z wychowawcą i jego przemowę na lekcji dzień później. Nie zagłębiał się w szczegóły, bo raczej nie o to chodziło Ichiro, który chciał znać tylko ogólny obraz sytuacji, a o ewentualne drobiazgi miał zamiar dopytać później.

Przemilczał pobicie Sorimachiego i Takeshiego, napad na Hoshi oraz skandowanie wierszyków i, rzecz jasna, ich treść, a ogólny chaos, jaki był w jego opowieści, mógł sprawić, i na to Ken liczył, że Ichiro nie zorientuje się, że są w niej dziury. Niestety, jego brat w ostatnim czasie poznał się na nim na tyle, by wyczuć, kiedy bramkarz koloryzuje lub też upraszcza pewne sytuacje, więc w pewnym momencie skrzyżował ramiona, zaciskając palce na jednorazowych pałeczkach.

– Świetnie. Wspaniale. Wersję chronologiczną opowiesz mi po południu, bo przecież nie możesz stresować się przed meczem – zaczął ironicznym tonem. – Ale jednego ci nie odpuszczę. Jak się dowiedzieli? – spytał ostro, na co Ken zacisnął usta, chociaż nie liczył specjalnie na to, że Ichiro da sobie spokój. – No dalej. Po tym, jak dałeś się przyłapać z Hidekim w szatniach na pewno nic nie będzie głupsze i nic mnie nie zszokuje bardziej niż sam fakt, że się z nim stukałeś. Dawaj.

– Kilka dni wcześniej oglądałem z Hoshi zdjęcia w moim pokoju, zapomnieliśmy się zamknąć i wyszliśmy na chwilę na balkon… – zaczął, ignorując spojrzenie Ichiro, mówiące „zaczyna robić się ciekawie”. – Ktoś ukradł kilka i… cóż. Kserówki do tej pory poniewierają się po całej szkole i obu akademikach. Oto cała historia.

– Jakie zdjęcia?

– Dość jednoznaczne – odparł Ken, modląc się w duchu, by jego bratu to wystarczyło.

– Jak bardzo jednoznaczne...?

– Na tyle, by nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że… – urwał, gdy Ichiro wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – Nie! Nie AŻ TAK! – zaśmiał się nerwowo. – Nic… wulgarnego czy… sam wiesz, żadnych szczegółów ani… – poczuł, że się czerwieni pod wpływem natarczywego spojrzenia brata, który najwyraźniej czekał na konkrety. – Na jednym się całowaliśmy. To wystarczyło – wydukał wreszcie, a wówczas Ichiro odchylił się na krześle, wciąż nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – Co jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć?

– Nie rób ze mnie idioty – warknął poirytowanym tonem. – Co to za zdjęcia? Jakim trzeba być idiotą, żeby w twojej sytuacji robić sobie podobne fotki i trzymać je w akademiku!?

– Dostałem je niedawno i to stare fotki…

– No dalej, powiedz to, bo doskonale wiesz, co chcę wiedzieć.

– To były zdjęcia z Hidekim – odparł Ken z ciężkim westchnieniem. Ostatecznie jego przyjaciel był w Sapporo, które leżało na tyle daleko, by gniew Ichiro go w tym momencie nie sięgnął no i, cóż… w końcu jego brat i tak by się dowiedział.

– Niebywałe, teraz już nie wiem, który powód, dla jakiego powinienem wysłać na tamten świat tego… tego… – urwał swój nieskładny bełkot i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, bez powodzenia próbując się uspokoić. – Tego pieprzonego pedała! – wykrzyknął wreszcie, a moment później zreflektował się, co właśnie powiedział. – Przepraszam, Ken, ale po prostu nienawidzę tego kutasa i zabiłbym go, gdybym go spotkał! Wszystkie twoje problemy to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina i nie przekonasz mnie, że jest inaczej, więc niech lepiej się modli, bym nigdy więcej nie trafił na niego na swojej drodze!

– Skończyłeś? – spytał cicho bramkarz, nie komentując słów Ichiro, chociaż bardzo go zabolały; po słuchaniu podobnych określeń przez cały tydzień, ostatnim, na co miał ochotę, to usłyszeć je również od rodzonego brata, który najwyraźniej w złości pozwalał swoim prawdziwym myślom wypłynąć na wierzch.

– Naprawdę przepraszam – odparł Ichiro, jakby po minie Kena zorientował się, jak duży popełnił nietakt. – Nie myślę czasem, zanim coś powiem, ale jestem na niego tak zły, że nie panuję nad słowami i…

– W porządku, nie musisz się tłumaczyć.

– Nie, nie jest w porządku i obaj o tym wiemy – powiedział, ale nie pociągnął dalej tematu, za co Ken był mu wdzięczny. – Słuchaj… ten twój wychowawca… – zaczął po jakimś czasie, na tyle długim, by móc uznać ich małą sprzeczkę za zakończoną. – Z nim się da jakoś dogadać?

– Co masz na myśli?

– Powinienem się chyba z nim spotkać, skoro już tu jestem i o wszystkim wiem, nie sądzisz? – spytał, a wówczas Ken uświadomił sobie, że skoro trochę złagodził wersję wydarzeń dla Ichiro, trzeba go jakoś przygotować na to, co może usłyszeć.

– Jak chcesz, to idź do niego, ale uprzedzam, że to panikarz. On się serio boi, że coś sobie zrobię i że jestem nieszczęśliwy, a tak nie jest. Nie daj sobie wmówić, że coś mi grozi, bo świetnie sobie radzę – oznajmił, modląc się w duchu, by taka wypowiedź przygotowała Ichiro na konfrontację z Matsuurą.

– Wezmę to pod uwagę – odparł chłopak z krzywym uśmiechem i Ken westchnął ciężko, gdyż był niemal pewny, że gdy znów spotka się z Ichiro, będzie zmuszony do powtórzenia tej rozmowy i zagłębienia się w szczegóły. – I jak skończymy jeść, to podrzucę cię do szkoły i pogadam z tym gościem, a potem…

– Potem mam mecz – oznajmił Ken. – Najpóźniej w południe muszę być na boisku, ale dziś rano byłem zajęty i nie dowiedziałem się od Hyugi kiedy dokładnie mam się tam zjawić, więc raczej powinienem dotrzeć wcześniej.

– Ok. – odparł niemal ugodowo Ichiro. – Umówimy się w takim razie po meczu, a ja jak z nim wszystko załatwię, to pójdę na boisko i sobie popatrzę, na waszą… rozgrzewkę, czy co tam robicie przed meczem.

– I zrobi się popołudnie, a ojciec obedrze cię ze skóry za ten samochód – stwierdził Ken, a starszy chłopak obrócił oczami. – Wiesz przecież, że ma fioła na punkcie tej głupiej mazdy.

– Zadzwonię zaraz do matki, coś nazmyślam, że rano musiałem nagle wyjechać, a nie chciałem ich budzić. Może przejdzie.

– A jak nie przejdzie, to przynajmniej opuściłeś dom rodzinny z majątkiem w postaci rocznego Eunosa 500 – spróbował zażartować Ken, na co Ichiro spiorunował go wzrokiem i szybko zmienił temat, najpierw na karate, a potem, oczywiście, swoje plany odnośnie Chi-chi i przedstawienia jej rodzicom podczas uroczystego obiadu z okazji ich rocznicy ślubu, który miał się odbyć pod koniec lipca.

 

~~~~~~

 

Rzecz jasna musiał nasłuchać się pretensji ze strony Kojiro, którego przed jedenastą spotkał w akademiku – o tym, że profesjonaliści nie znikają w dzień meczu, dlaczego nic mu nie powiedział i z kim w ogóle był. Ken przeprosił i dostosował wersję poranku do swoich potrzeb, twierdząc, że po odprowadzeniu Hoshi zamierzał wrócić do szkoły, ale wpadł na Ichiro, który dostał telefon od wychowawcy… i tak dalej. Brzmiało to przekonująco, Kojiro nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń i uznał temat za zakończony; zaakceptował tę wersję na tyle, by pół godziny później wpaść do pokoju Kena, gdy ten w stosie poniewierających się wszędzie ciuchów szukał drugiego buta z zapasowej pary adidasów. Zbliżający się mecz poniekąd uratował ich od totalnej kompromitacji, gdyż, aby się przed nim nie nadwyrężać, zdołali się powstrzymać od czegokolwiek więcej niż namiętny pocałunek – i dlatego Kazuki, który postanowił bez pukania wpakować się do pokoju Kena, nie zastał ich w żadnej krępującej pozycji.

Przez całą rozgrzewkę, która miała miejsce niedługo później, bramkarz czuł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Ichiro, który z założonymi rękami siedział na trybunach w jednym z pierwszych rzędów. Wraz rozpoczęciem meczu dołączyła do niego Hoshi – z zakrytymi włosami i ubrana w nieprzyzwoicie krótką sukienkę, jednak, co wydało się Kenowi podejrzanie, w pobliżu dziewczyny nie było Etsuko. Jeszcze dziwniejszym było, iż fanki szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej, zazwyczaj siedzące w zbitej gromadzie, podzieliły się na dwie grupki, które zajmowały miejsca po dokładnie przeciwnych stronach boiska i każda z nich wyraźnie próbowała kibicować „głośniej, efektywniej i _bardziej”_ niż ta druga. Bramkarz otrząsnął się i przestał wpatrywać w widownię, gdyż miał przed sobą pierwszy mecz rozgrywek lokalnych i wiedział doskonale, że musi pozostać skupiony.

Po kwadransie od pierwszego gwizdka nabrał niemal stuprocentowej pewności, że podczas tego spotkania nie będzie się wysilał i może się zdarzyć, że nawet nie dotknie piłki. Stał więc w bramce absolutnie znudzony, obserwując zmagania Kojiro pod drugiej stronie boiska. Napastnik zdobywał właśnie trzeciego gola, a Ken nie mógł powstrzymać się przed głupią myślą, że po wznowieniu gry przynajmniej parę chwil piłka będzie znajdować się bliżej środkowej linii, więc wreszcie coś więcej zobaczy. Tym razem ich przeciwnikom udało się utrzymać piłkę i ruszyli  prawym skrzydłem w stronę bramki Toho, a Ken zorientował się, że jego obrońcy, do tej pory nieco ospali, byli tak zaskoczeni, że w pierwszej chwili nie zareagowali.

– Furuta, Imai, na lewo! – krzyknął, a wówczas obaj ocknęli się i ruszyli w stosownym kierunku. Przejęli na parę chwil piłkę, ale napastnik przeciwnej drużyny zdołał ją odzyskać i mimo wciąż sporej odległości, zdecydował się na strzał na bramkę. Ken natychmiast rzucił się na piłkę i chwycił ją pewnie, by moment później, korzystając z lekkiego rozproszenia przeciwnika, wybić ją na drugą połowę. Usłyszał ze strony widowni salwę okrzyków i, ponieważ znów był wolny, zerknął w stronę Hoshi, która krzyczała coś i biła mu brawo na stojąco, nic sobie nie robiąc z pełnego politowania spojrzenia Ichiro. Ken parsknął krótkim śmiechem i pokręcił głową, a wówczas jego wzrok przykuło lekkie poruszenie, jakie miało miejsce na trybunach, w obszarze, gdzie siedzenia zajmowali kibice ich przeciwnika. W oddali mignęła mu koszulka ochroniarza, który zainteresował się całą sytuacją, więc, uznając, że sprawa załatwiona, ponownie skupił się na meczu.

Po pierwszej połowie prowadzili 5:0, toteż przerwa nie wniosła nic szczególnego; trener ich pochwalił i kazał grać w drugiej części spotkania _przynajmniej tak samo dobrze,_ a chwilę później należało opuścić szatnię i ruszyć z powrotem na boisko. Ken szedł jako ostatni, a gdy był już przy samych drzwiach, wydało mu się, że słyszy gdzieś wewnątrz budynku jakieś głosy; obejrzał się gwałtownie, lecz korytarz był całkiem pusty, a on nie miał czasu na interesowanie się czymś podobnym. Postanowił jednak na wszelki wypadek poinformować trenera po meczu, że ktoś najprawdopodobniej kręcił się w strefie przeznaczonej wyłącznie dla zawodników.

Druga połowa różniła się od pierwszej tylko tym, że przeciwnikowi nie udało się stworzyć nawet jednej akcji i piłka właściwie w ogóle nie znajdowała się na połowie Toho. Ostatecznie wygrali dziewięciobramkową przewagą, a Ken w tym momencie, jak zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach, żałował, że nie może chociaż przez parę chwil zmienić pozycji na napastnika, bo czekanie na bramce, gdzie kompletnie nic się nie dzieje, było nudne i w jakiś sposób… bezproduktywne. Zachował jednak podobne myśli dla siebie, a gdy reszta zawodników wiwatowała i obściskiwała się z radości po tak pomyślnym rozpoczęciu sezonu, trzymał się z boku, starał uśmiechać i wyglądać naturalnie.

– Ken, trochę więcej entuzjazmu! – wykrzyknął radośnie Kazuki, a następnie rzucił mu się na szyję i zaczął machać w stronę Hoshi oraz Etsuko; młodsza dziewczyna musiała niedawno dołączyć do koleżanki, bo bramkarz był niemal pewny, że na początku drugiej połowy jeszcze jej tam nie było.

– Przecież wiesz, dlaczego z nikim… – zaczął cicho, na co napastnik obrócił oczami i, wciąż obejmując go ramieniem, ruszył z nim za resztą zawodników w stronę szatni.

– Jesteś bardziej przewrażliwiony od reszty drużyny – roześmiał się i gdy dotarli na miejsce, rzucił w Kena ręcznikiem, a następnie, korzystając z jego chwilowego szoku, wcisnął mu do ręki jego torbę i pociągnął bramkarza w stronę pryszniców. Nic sobie nie robił z ciskających gromy spojrzeń Kojiro, który miał przecież obowiązki jako kapitan i w pierwszej kolejności musiał powiedzieć zawodnikom parę słów po dobrym meczu, więc nie było większego ryzyka, by to olał i za nimi poszedł.

– Jesteś idiotą! – warknął Ken, zrzucając z siebie ostrym ruchem górę od stroju.

– Ale dzięki temu wykąpiesz się pierwszy i nie będziesz znów tkwił w szatni jak ten kołek, czekając, aż ostatnia osoba łaskawie się stąd ulotni – roześmiał się i w ekspresowym tempie pozbył nieświeżych ubrań, od razu ładując się pod prysznic. Ken fuknął pod nosem ciche przekleństwo, ale nie mógł nie przyznać mu w myślach racji; był niemal pewny, że dopóki oni stąd nie wyjdą, żaden z zawodników nie odważy się zakłócić im spokoju, a Kojiro zapewne postara się o to, by nikt nie robił żadnych głupich komentarzy na temat niego i drugiego napastnika. – Powiedz, że mam rację! – wykrzyknął Kazuki, ale Ken, który zajął stanowisko możliwie najdalej od niego, całkowicie go zignorował i zajął się myciem. – No weź, ja ci tu załatwiam najlepszą miejscówkę, a ty co? Zero wdzięczności! – dodał i zakręcił kran, a następnie przeszedł o kilka stanowisk i stanął przy tym najbliżej Kena, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

– Zbliż się jeszcze trochę, a Hyuga cię wykastruje.

– Przecież nic nie robię! – odparł z udawanym oburzeniem Kazuki, ale Ken nie zdążył niczego odpowiedzieć, bo wówczas zza ścianki działowej odezwał się głos, który należał do ostatniej osoby, jaką spodziewał się w tym momencie usłyszeć.

– A mógłbyś, bo wtedy to dopiero miałbym na co popatrzeć – stwierdził Hideki, po czym oparł się wygodnie o ścianę i wyszczerzył zęby, wpatrując się w oniemiałych zawodników. Całkowicie zszokowany Ken wbił wzrok w swojego byłego chłopaka, tym razem ubranego w rybaczki w kratkę i ewidentnie damską, dość elegancką koszulę, która raziła tym bardziej, gdy była zestawiona z trampkami w dwóch różnych kolorach. Blondyn poprawił upięte w wysokiego kucyka włosy i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, najwyraźniej zachwycony wrażeniem, jakie zrobił. – No dalej, nie krępujcie się, nie macie nic, czego bym wcześniej nie widział.

– Co ty tu robisz? – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi Ken, po czym pospiesznie zakręcił wodę i ruszył w stronę Hidekiego, który trzymał w dwóch palcach jego ręcznik. Ostro wyrwał mu go z ręki i okręcił sobie wokół bioder, co wywołało u starszego chłopaka głośny wybuch śmiechu.

– Nie widzieliśmy się od wieków, a ty tak mnie witasz? – spytał i omiótł wzrokiem ciało Kazukiego, gdy ten wymijał ich, by pospiesznie zakryć się własnym ręcznikiem. Był wyraźnie zaczerwieniony, a Ken, gdyby nie był tak zły, parsknąłby śmiechem, uświadamiając sobie, że oto wreszcie zjawił się ktoś, kto potrafił zawstydzić tego pozornie niemożliwego do skrępowania chłopaka.

– Mogę cię jeszcze przywitać rozwaleniem ci szczęki – odparł na pytanie Hidekiego, po czym zerknął na drzwi, za którymi zaledwie parę metrów od nich tkwiła cała reszta drużyny.

– No nie wierzę, jaka agresja! – roześmiał się chłopak i ponownie zerknął na Kazukiego, który, próbując na niego nie patrzeć, wciągał na siebie świeże ubranie. – Może przestawisz mnie koledze, a nie…

– Cholera, Hikki, puknij się w ten pusty łeb i nie podrywaj mi kumpli! – warknął Ken, momentalnie tracąc resztki cierpliwości. – Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby pakować się nam po meczu pod prysznice!?

– Chciałem popatrzeć – odparł prosto z mostu. – No i chciałem się z tobą spotkać, bo byłem akurat przelotem w Tokio, a tu co się okazuje? Że młodszy Wakashimazu ma mecz i mogę pokibicować! – zaklaskał radośnie, a wówczas Ken policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, by nieco się uspokoić.

– Cudownie. Wspaniale. Tak się tylko składa, debilu, że _starszy_ Wakashimazu przyjechał dziś do mnie w odwiedziny i urwie ci łeb, jak cię tu spotka, więc, na litość, wynoś się, jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra – syknął, a wówczas mina Hidekiego zrzedła.

– Kurwa… – skomentował i wydął lekko usta. – I co teraz?

– Ken, zajmę się nim, a ty wracaj do reszty i spacyfikuj brata, jeśli się gdzieś pojawi, ok.? – odezwał się milczący dotąd Kazuki, który zdążył się już ubrać i odzyskać przynajmniej część pewności siebie.

– Tu nie ma innego wyjścia niż przez szatnię…

– Ale jest parę miejsc, gdzie można się ukryć i przeczekać, aż wszyscy się ogarną z prysznicami – odparł, po czym skinął w stronę drzwi. – Zarzuć coś na siebie i wynocha, a jak zapytają, gdzie jestem, to powiedz, że poszedłem układać włosy czy coś – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zerknął w głąb wąskiego korytarza, który okrążał salę z prysznicami, załamywał się i stamtąd, o ile Ken się orientował, prowadził donikąd.

– Jesteś moim idolem – oznajmił Hideki, chwytając Kazukiego za ramiona. – Odwdzięczę ci się za pomoc jak tylko zechcesz!

– Zejdźcie mi z oczu. Obaj – jęknął Ken, gdy dojrzał w oczach napastnika wyraźne zainteresowanie i westchnął z ulgą, gdy tamta dwójka zaczęła się oddalać.

– Ej, Hideki, o co chodzi z tym bratem Kena? – usłyszał pytanie Kazukiego i skrzywił się, podejrzewając, że od tego momentu, przez najbliższe pół godziny, będą omawiać w ukryciu jego prywatne sprawy. Miało to niby pewne dobre strony, bo nie będzie musiał sam mówić Hikkiemu o sytuacji w szkole, oczywiście o ile… drgnął, kiedy zza rogu, za którym zniknęli jego przyjaciele, dał się słyszeć dziwny łomot.

Oczywiście o ile tamta dwójka, zamiast rozmawiać, nie zdecyduje się zająć zaspokajaniem ciekawości Kazukiego odnośnie seksu z facetami.

Pospiesznie dokończył się ubierać, zgarnął swoje rzeczy, a brudny strój wrzucił do zbiorczego kosza na pranie, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. W drzwiach zderzył się z Kojiro, którego cierpliwość najwyraźniej się wyczerpała i razem z Shimano, oraz – o dziwo – Furutą, postanowili pójść się wykąpać, zanim Ken i Kazuki się wygrzebią. Fakt, że akurat ich obrońca dołączył do niewielkiej grupki, która zamierzała zakłócić jego prywatność pod prysznicami, był dla bramkarza szokujący – od czasu wyjawienia jego orientacji, niepisaną zasadą stało się nie wchodzenie mu w drogę, gdy zawodnicy Toho się kąpali czy przebierali. Chociaż z zewnątrz prawdopodobnie mogłoby to wyglądać jak przejaw nietolerancji, Ken cieszył się z takiego obrotu sprawy, gdyż dzięki temu nie dochodziło do żadnych żenujących sytuacji czy starć. Podejrzewał, że nie zdzierżyłby podenerwowanych spojrzeń kolegów, którzy pod prysznicami mieliby całą paletę podejrzeń odnośnie jego fantazji, których przecież nie miał w stosunku do któregokolwiek z nich. On byłby skrępowany, oni zestresowani, Kojiro wściekły. Nikt tego nie potrzebował i dlatego teraz był absolutnie zszokowany, że ktokolwiek postanowił zmienić ich cichy regulamin… no i że był to między innymi właśnie Furuta.

– Przepraszam, że tak długo – wydukał, próbując nie zapaść się pod ziemię, gdy większa część zawodników zaczęła mu się przyglądać, jakby naprawdę sądzili, że między nim a Sorimachim coś mogło się wydarzyć. Co gorsza, spojrzenie Kojiro mówiło, że on również ma takie podejrzenia, a ostatnim, czego pragnąłby w tym momencie Ken, był wybuch zazdrości z jego strony – który dodatkowo napastnik zakamuflowałby zapewne gadkami o straconym czasie, drużynie lub… czymś jeszcze innym.

– Gdzie Sorimachi? – warknął Kojiro, przepuszczając w drzwiach kolejnych zawodników, którzy, uznając, że droga wolna, ruszyli w stronę pryszniców, w biegu zrzucając z siebie przepocone stroje.

– Poszedł układać włosy – odparł Ken na tyle głośno, by usłyszało go kilka najbliższych osób i spróbował mimiką dać Kojiro jakiś znak, żeby nie dociekał, lecz chłopak nie zrozumiał jego intencji.

– Przecież tam nawet nie ma lustra – odparł, patrząc na niego nieprzyjemnie i krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Takeshi i Furuta, którzy stali najbliżej, spojrzeli na nich podejrzliwie, a wówczas Ken zaczął się denerwować, bo tłumaczenie się Kojiro przy całej drużynie nie wchodziło w grę. Jakiekolwiek kłamstwo byłoby natychmiast zauważone, a prawdy nie powinni znać, bo wykrycie Hidekiego, który zamierzał ich wszystkich podglądać – co samo w sobie brzmiało kuriozalnie – nie przyniosłoby nic dobrego.

– Miał swoje własne – odparł, po czym ściszył głos. – Porozmawiamy później. – Na jego słowa Kojiro uniósł brwi, ale zajarzył wreszcie, że to nie jest miejsce i czas na dyskusję, więc ruszył za resztą zawodników, pozostawiając Kena z kilkoma rezerwowymi, którzy kończyli zbierać swoje rzeczy.

Bramkarz nie miał pewności, gdzie powinien się udać – czy czekać na Kojiro, czy ruszyć szukać brata pod boiskiem, bo z żadnym z nich niczego konkretnego nie ustalił, a spotkanie Hidekiego pokrzyżowało mu plany na przyjemne popołudnie. Z jednej strony powinien oddalić się od szatni i zgarnąć z tego terenu Ichiro, ale z drugiej – wolał uprzedzić jakoś Kojiro, żeby ten nie zaczął za bardzo interesować się Sorimachim oraz dopilnować, by chłopak faktycznie ulotnił się stąd razem z ich gościem z Sapporo.

Jego niezdecydowanie sprawiło, że nie zrobił nic. Poczekał, aż zawodnicy skończą kąpiel, pożegnają się i po umówieniu na trening następnego dnia – opuszczą szatnię i chociaż kilka osób rzucało mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia, wychodząc, w końcu został już tylko z Kojiro i Takeshim. Milczeli, dopóki nie usłyszeli, jak za ostatnim z ich kolegów z drużyny zamykają się drzwi, a wówczas napastnik oparł się o szafkę i zmrużył oczy, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

– Gdzie Sorimachi? – zapytał wreszcie, gdyż Ken wciąż nie wiedział, czy mówienie mu o obecności Hidekiego jest dobrym pomysłem.

– Gdzieś za prysznicami – odparł. – Nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie.

– Świetnie – powiedział Kojiro z nieco sadystycznym uśmiechem, a wówczas oczy Kena rozszerzyły się, bo jeśli jego przyjaciel zacząłby szukać Kazukiego i znalazł go w jakiejś choćby trochę dwuznacznej sytuacji z Hidekim, gotów by był znacząco uszkodzić ich obu – Sorimachiego za głupotę i zadawanie się z elementem, a Hikkiego za wszystkie problemy, jakie spowodował i jego bezsensowne pojawienie się w męskiej szatni. Dlatego Ken podjął szybką decyzję, uznając, że to jedyne logiczne rozwiązanie.

– Przyjechał Hideki – oznajmił, a Takeshi i Kojiro spojrzeli na niego, jakby sądzili, że sobie z nich żartuje. Ken westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że nie będzie łatwo. – Ten idiota naprawdę przyjechał i wpadł na mnie i Kazukiego… Kazuki go zgarnął na zaplecze i miał pilnować, zanim reszta drużyny się nie ulotni, a potem zadbać, by Hikki i Ichiro się nie spotkali.

– Nic z tego nie rozumiem – wydukał Takeshi, spoglądając naprzemiennie na skrzywionego Kena i kompletnie osłupiałego Kojiro.

– Tak w skrócie, mój brat i Hideki się kiedyś przyjaźnili, ale kontakt im się urwał, gdy Hideki wyjechał, a Ichiro, kiedy dowiedział się, że z nim sypiałem jak miałem piętnaście lat, poczuł rządzę mordu, więc mam podstawy przypuszczać, że jak go spotka, to poleje się krew – powiedział jednym tchem i z niepokojem zerknął na napastnika, który zacisnął pięści. – Kojiro, proszę cię… – jęknął, kiedy chłopak ze złością zerknął na drzwi do sali z prysznicami.

– Proszę, pozwól mi przynajmniej mu przyłożyć. Obiecuję, że go nie zabiję – powiedział z nieco sadystycznym wyrazem twarzy, co rzecz jasna nie wzbudziło w Kenie zaufania. – Tak dla wyjaśnienia, Takeshi, nie chodzi już o to, że dwa miesiące temu przez niego Furuta i Kawabe dowiedzieli się o Kenie.

– W takim razie nie chcę wiedzieć, o co… – zaczął młodszy chłopak i w tym momencie wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy jednocześnie. Od strony głównego wejścia, sądząc po głosach, korytarzem zaczęli się zbliżać w ich stronę Hoshi, Etsuko i Ichiro, którzy zaśmiewali się z jakiegoś żartu młodszej dziewczyny, natomiast drzwi do pomieszczenia z prysznicami otworzyły się z hukiem i wyłonili się z nich Kazuki i Hideki, którzy szczerzyli się do siebie głupkowato i ewidentnie _mieli_ coś do ukrycia.

– Kurwa mać – wymamrotał Ken i zamknął oczy, czując, jakby czas przed zbliżającą się, nieuchronną katastrofą, nagle stanął w miejscu. Zaczął liczyć w myślach, bojąc się uchylić powiek, a gdy doszedł do siedmiu, usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych od strony korytarza drzwi i następujący po nim, krótki pisk Hidekiego.

Blondyn stał przy samej ścianie, kompletnie sparaliżowany, wpatrując się w równie zszokowanego Ichiro. Brat Kena, któremu głos uwiązł w gardle, gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia i zobaczył dawnego znajomego, przetarł z niedowierzaniem oczy, jakby nie wierzył w to, co widzi. Rzucił bramkarzowi krótkie spojrzenie, a blada twarz Kena i jego ewidentne przerażenie musiało utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że naprawdę ma przed sobą Hidekiego.

– Możecie zostawić nas samych? – spytał z pozornym spokojem Ichiro i powolnym krokiem ruszył w stronę blondyna, który przycisnął plecy do ściany i lekko odepchnął od siebie zupełnie zdezorientowanego Kazukiego.

– Etsu, chodźmy – powiedziała Hoshi i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę za rękę. Młodsza dziewczyna obróciła oczami, najwyraźniej woląc pozostać tutaj i przyjrzeć się całej konfrontacji, ale wówczas Kojiro spojrzał na nią w taki sposób, że szybko porzuciła podobne myśli. Takeshi i Kazuki zrozumieli, że zalecenie Ichiro tyczyło również ich i posłusznie ruszyli w stronę wyjścia. Napastnik rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie Hidekiemu, który aż skurczył się w sobie, gdy brat Kena znalazł się jakiś metr od niego.

– Nie pozabijajcie się – rzucił na odchodnym i objął ramieniem oglądającą się za sobą Etsuko, po czym zamknął drzwi do szatni, a ostatnim, co z ich strony usłyszał Ken, była wypowiedzieć pierwszoklasistki, zaczynająca się od „No to opowiadaj, co z nim…”

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała kompletna cisza. Ichiro stał nieruchomo przed Hidekim, plecami do Kena, więc chłopak nie mógł dostrzec wyrazu twarzy brata. Przerażone spojrzenie blondyna świadczyło jednak o tym, że Ichiro musiał budzić grozę i najprawdopodobniej tylko sekundy dzieliły go od wybuchu i rzucenia się na niższego chłopaka. Bramkarz zrobił krok w ich stronę, ale wówczas Kojiro pokręcił głową i łagodnie chwycił go za rękaw.

– To naprawdę ty – odezwał się w tym samym momencie Ichiro, a coś w jego głosie nasunęło Kenowi przypuszczenie, że przez cały ten czas faktycznie zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno ma przed sobą Hidekiego. To, co wydarzyło się moment później, utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że miał rację, bo jego brat zamachnął się i z całej siły strzelił blondyna w brzuch, a moment później w bok głowy. Chłopak krzyknął z bólu i osunął się po ścianie parę centymetrów w dół; nieco ogłuszony po ciosie, po omacku chwycił się futryny, chcąc utrzymać równowagę, a wówczas Ichiro złapał go za kołnierz i przycisnął do ściany. Hideki skrzywił się i w nagłym przypływie głupiej brawury, wyzywająco spojrzał mu w oczy.

– No dalej, przywal mi, ile chcesz, skoro uważasz, że na to zasługuję – prychnął, a Ken jęknął w duchu, wiedząc doskonale, że już te dwa ciosy były wystarczające, by przez przynajmniej tydzień odczuwał je przy każdym ruchu i takimi odzywkami tylko prosił się o pogorszenie swojej sytuacji. Co, oczywiście, osiągnął, bo Ichiro, który jeszcze moment temu nie był pewny, czy rzuca się na właściwą osobę, zagotował się z wściekłości, która z każdą chwilą przemieniała się w niemożliwą do opanowania furię.

– Ty zakłamana, pieprzona gnido – syknął w końcu i trzasnął Hidekiego w twarz otwartą dłonią, w raczej upokarzający niż bolesny, sposób, a blondyn przekonał się w tym momencie, jaki popełnił błąd, rozjuszając go bardziej swoim całkowicie zbędnym komentarzem. – Posuwałeś mojego brata, gdy był cholernym dzieckiem, przez cały ten czas  opowiadając mi bajki o dupach poznanych na dyskotece! – Szarpnął całym jego ciałem, a plecy blondyna z hukiem uderzyły o cienką ścianę, która w efekcie lekko zadrżała. – Wykorzystałeś go gdy miał piętnaście lat! Zniszczyłeś mu życie, do kurwy nędzy! To przez ciebie ojciec wyrzucił go z domu, jest szykanowany w szkole, a za tę akcję z HIV mam ochotę cię zabić, bo jesteś najbardziej egoistycznym, skretyniałym i nieodpowiedzialnym dupkiem, jaki kiedykolwiek chodził po tym świecie!!! – wrzasnął i jeszcze raz uderzył niższego chłopaka, na tyle mocno, by ten, ze zduszonym jękiem, zachwiał się i ciężko opadł na podłogę.

Ken przycisnął dłoń do ust, nie będąc w stanie nawet drgnąć. Modlił się w duchu, by Ichiro uznał, że fizycznie się wyżył i wyszedł stąd, rozwalił coś, zaczął znów się wydzierać lub zrobił cokolwiek, byle dał już spokój Hidekiemu. Kulący się na ziemi blondyn wyglądał przy nim jak skatowane, bezbronne dziecko, a prawda była taka, że w konfrontacji z Ichiro od początku nie miał żadnych szans i Ken nienawidził się za to, że pozwolił, by Kojiro powstrzymał go na samym początku przed interwencją. Teraz był bowiem tak przerażony wściekłą agresją swojego brata, że nie mógł się poruszyć ani zrobić czegokolwiek, by go powstrzymać.

– Starczy – odezwał się nagle Kojiro, w tym samym momencie, gdy Ichiro klęknął nad Hidekim i ponownie wymierzył się na niego. – Powiedziałem, starczy! – krzyknął, ale starszy chłopak mimo to zadał kolejny cios. Wówczas, bez dalszych ostrzeżeń, rzucił się na plecy Ichiro i ze średnim powodzeniem próbował go unieruchomić. – Człowieku opanuj się, OPANUJ! – wrzasnął, zaciskając dłonie na nadgarstkach szamoczącego się wciąż chłopaka. – Należało mu się dostać po pysku i dlatego pozwoliłem ci na to, ale do jasnej cholery, nie zamierzam patrzeć, jak na moich oczach katujesz kogoś, kto nie ma z tobą żadnych szans!

– Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem!

– Chcesz go zabić, baranie!? – wydarł się napastnik i wskazał brodą na półprzytomnego Hidekiego, który, drżąc z bólu i przerażenia, próbował się od nich odsunąć.

– Dokładnie tak! – wrzasnął Ichiro w odpowiedzi i zaczął z nową energią wyrywać się Kojiro, którego i tak nikłe zapasy cierpliwości się wyczerpały i dlatego zmienił taktykę i niespodziewanie go puścił. Starszy chłopak na moment stracił równowagę, a wówczas napastnik uderzył go w skroń, czym lekko go ogłuszył, po czym ruszył do Hidekiego i skinął na Kena, by jakoś spacyfikował swojego brata. – Popatrz na mnie – zażądał przyciszonym tonem i gdy upewnił się, że blondyn kontaktuje i nie wygląda na to, by któreś z uderzeń w głowę spowodowało jakieś zagrażające życiu obrażenie, podciągnął go ostrożnie do pozycji siedzącej.

– Dlaczego bronisz tej cholernej szmaty?! – syknął Ichiro i odepchnął od siebie Kena, gdy ten spróbował przytrzymać go na miejscu.

– Bo pobicie jedynego geja, jakiego znasz, nie sprawi, że problemy Kena magicznie znikną, a już na pewno nie cofniesz w ten sposób czasu – odparł Kojiro i powoli podniósł się z miejsca, stając naprzeciwko Ichiro, w taki sposób, że zagradzał mu drogę do Hidekiego.

– To wszystko jego wina! – spróbował ponownie Ichiro, lecz w jego głosie nie było już tyle pasji, co wcześniej; kiedy jego wzrok padł na znokautowanego blondyna, który lekko zagryzał opuchniętą wargę, jakby walczył z wybuchem płaczu, jakoś stracił chęć do ponownego rzucenia się na niego.

– Też tak uważam – oznajmił spokojnie napastnik. – I sam miałem ochotę trzasnąć go po pysku, ale mnie uprzedziłeś.

– Więc dlaczego, do jasnej…

– Kurwa mać! – przerwał mu Kojiro. – Co innego dać komuś po mordzie za jakieś dawne przewinienia, a co innego…

– Dawne przewinienia!? – krzyknął Ichiro i roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie. – Ty masz młodszych braci, prawda? To wyobraź sobie teraz taką sytuację… i nie próbuj mi przerywać – uściślił ostrym tonem, gdy Kojiro otwierał już usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Któryś z twoich braci jest zauroczony Kenem, który jest dla niego, sam wiesz, _idolem_ , takim właśnie _popularnym przyjacielem starszego brata_ , który jednak nigdy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, bo po co interesować się introwertycznym, dziwacznym gimnazjalistą, jak można mieć każdego? – urwał na chwilę, dając Kojiro czas na przywołanie podobnej wizji, po czym kontynuował. – Jednak pewnego dnia Ken stwierdza, że go poderwie, bo _to na pewno fajne_ stuknąć kogoś tak niewinnego, kto cię uwielbia i zrobi, co każesz, bo _się nudził_ albo akurat _nie miał lepszego pomysłu na popołudnie_. I nie patrząc na jego wiek i brak doświadczeń, zaczyna się za twoimi plecami z nim umawiać… co tam umawiać, pieprzyć się z nim na każdym kroku już od pierwszego spotkania! – wyraźnie podniósł głos i utkwił wzrok w Hidekim, ocierającym ostrożnie krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego. – I cały czas, oczywiście, nic ci o tym nie mówi, a nawet karmi cię bajeczkami o kolejnych podrywach, bo wie doskonale, że byś go ukatrupił za to, że wykorzystuje niedoświadczenie i uwielbienie niespełna piętnastoletniego dzieciaka, który zupełnie przypadkowo jest twoim młodszym bratem. Powiedz mi, Hyuga, co byś TY zrobił, gdybyś po dłuższym czasie dowiedział się o czymś podobnym i to w momencie, kiedy twój brat miałby problemy z powodu swojej orientacji?

– To… zupełnie niemożliwe – odparł porażony tym porównaniem Kojiro i zerknął na Kena, który zrezygnowanym gestem potarł palcami skronie. – I to na pewno…

– To wyglądało dokładnie tak, prawda, Hideki? – spytał nieprzyjemnym, pozornie spokojnym tonem Ichiro, lecz blondyn nie odpowiedział mu ani słowem.

– Ken by tego nie zrobił.

– Och, uwierz, kiedyś przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że Hideki by zrobił – założył ręce na piersi, a Kojiro zagryzł wargi, analizując słowa starszego chłopaka i hipotetyczną sytuację, jaką przestawił. Ichiro wciągnął głośno powietrze, zdając sobie sprawę, że może przykład introwertycznego Kena, z zerowymi zdolnościami manipulacji, mógł nie przemówić do napastnika; chwilę zastanawiał się, jak dostosować swój ciąg porównań do sytuacji, a wreszcie odezwał się ponownie. – Ok., może Kena ciężko ci postawić w takiej roli, więc pomyśl, że twojego nieletniego brata poderwał, dajmy na to, gość, który stał z tą ciotą, gdy przyszedłem, bo zdaje się, że to też jakiś twój znajomy. I jak? – zapytał i uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, gdy Kojiro zacisnął pięści; zdecydowanie łatwiej było wyobrazić sobie, że to Kazuki, a nie Ken, uwodzi kogoś z jego młodszego rodzeństwa… i, cóż, Sorimachi bardziej przypominał Hidekiego i w jego wypadku brzmiało to po prostu bardziej prawdopodobnie.

– Ok. Częściowo… masz rację – oznajmił w końcu Kojiro, chociaż wyraźnie nie miał ochoty przyznać, że takie postawienie sprawy przez Ichiro przemówiło do jego wyobraźni. – Sorimachi nie dożyłby jutra, gdybym się dowiedział.

– Więc mogę mu teraz urwać łeb i nie będziesz mnie powstrzymywać? – spytał, a jego głos brzmiał tak, jakby faktycznie licytował się z Kojiro o możliwość pozbawienia Hidekiego życia. Wówczas Ken nie wytrzymał i postanowił interweniować, mając dość tej dyskusji i – w pewnym sensie – plotkowania na jego temat, gdy stał obok.

– Jesteście idiotami. Obaj – oznajmił i wyminął ich, by znaleźć się przy Hidekim, który w międzyczasie zdołał się pozbierać i stanąć na własnych nogach. – Nie było was tam i o niczym nie macie pojęcia! TY, Ichiro, ubzdurałeś sobie, że Hikki mnie wykorzystał, co jest absurdalne i nie ma żadnego związku z rzeczywistością – stwierdził  ostro, po czym przeniósł wzrok na napastnika. – A TY, Kojiro, nabierasz się na jego psychologiczne sztuczki, chociaż wcześniej nie uważałeś, że było cokolwiek złego w fakcie, że byłem trochę młodszy, gdy umawialiśmy się z Hidekim. Obaj dowiedzieliście się o wszystkim po trzech latach, gdy już dawno było to zakończone i teraz robicie z tego wielkie halo!

– Ja nie… – wtrącił Kojiro, lecz zamilkł, gdy Ken spojrzał na niego ze złością.

– Ichiro, mam wystarczająco dużo innych problemów, bym musiał się jeszcze martwić o to, że mój brat jest nawiedzonym furiatem, który pobił jednego z moich przyjaciół za jakąś sytuację sprzed lat, więc albo w tym momencie się opanujesz i raz na zawsze skończysz się go czepiać albo… albo… – urwał na moment, bo tak naprawdę nie miał przygotowanej żadnej sensownej „groźby”, a mówienie, że w przeciwnym wypadku „nie będzie chciał go znać” lub coś równie drastycznego, to byłby za duży kaliber; Hideki nie był w końcu wart aż takich poświęceń. – Albo powiem Chi-chi, że pobiłeś mojego byłego chłopaka, bo ubzdurałeś sobie, że przez niego jestem gejem i chciałeś się zemścić – oznajmił w przypływie nagłej inspiracji i w myślach pogratulował sobie świetnego pomysłu.

– Nie zrobisz tego – wydukał chłopak, na co Ken wydął usta i uniósł brwi, a jego mina mówiła jasno, że tak, właśnie to zrobi, jeśli Ichiro tu i teraz nie pogodzi się z Hidekim.

– Chcesz się przekonać? – spytał bramkarz. – Wyobraź sobie, jaka byłaby zawiedziona, gdyby o tym usłyszała. I raczej wątpię, czy zdecydowałaby się nadal umawiać z nietolerancyjnym furiatem, który rzuca się na homoseksualistów… podejrzewam nawet, że mogłaby pomyśleć wówczas o tym, że ktoś podobny parę lat temu mógł doprowadzić jej brata…

– Starczy! – krzyknął Ichiro i chociaż wyraźnie walczył z sobą, a każdy krok był dla niego katorgą, ruszył w stronę Hidekiego i gdy znalazł się przy nim, zaciskając pięści, lekko skinął głową. – Przepraszam, że cię pobiłem i obiecuję więcej tego nie zrobić – wydukał, wpatrując się w ścianę ponad głową blondyna, który przyglądał mu się z zaskoczeniem, a nawet pewną fascynacją.

– Przeprosiny przyjęte – odparł spokojnie Hideki i chociaż miał opuchniętą twarz, był z całą pewnością obolały, a z jego rozciętej brwi wciąż sączyła się krew, jego oczy nagle zabłysły, a na rozbitych wargach pojawił się krzywy uśmiech. – Myślę, że w ramach przeprosin i pokazania, że naprawdę żałujesz, że tak strasznie mnie potraktowałeś, powinieneś mnie przynajmniej pocałować – oznajmił, a wówczas Ichiro oniemiał i moment później ponownie się zagotował.

– No kurwa mać, zabiję tego kretyna!!! – wrzasnął i uderzył pięścią w ścianę, tuż przy głowie Hidekiego, po czym odwrócił się do Kena. – Wybacz, to ponad moje siły i trzymaj mnie, bo zaraz…

– Spokojnie, już zapomniałeś, jak sobie kiedyś żartowaliśmy? – parsknął blondyn i zachichotał w ten swój irytujący sposób, gdy Ichiro spiorunował go wzrokiem.

– Gdybym wtedy wiedział, skąd te twoje wszystkie dowcipy o pedałach, to z całą pewnością by mnie nie bawiły!

– Za to mnie bawiło podwójnie, jak robiłem sobie z was wszystkich jaja, a wy nigdy nic nie podejrzewaliście – stwierdził Hideki i wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem na widok obrażonej miny Ichiro. – No weź się nie dąsaj, tylko posłuchaj swojego mądrzejszego braciszka, który kazał ci się ze mną pogodzić.

– Jeszcze nie rozwaliłem ci łba, a to chyba wystarczający dowód, że się pogodziłem – warknął chłopak i chociaż ewidentnie wciąż był zły, stało się dla Kena jasnym, że jednak zdołał się opanować i na swój sposób próbował normalnie rozmawiać z Hidekim. Patrząc na tę dwójkę przypomniał sobie, jak, gdy byli młodsi, spędzali ze sobą mnóstwo czasu i przecież z jakiś przyczyn świetnie się ze sobą dogadywali; mimo, że drogi im się rozeszły i że Ichiro miał Hidekiemu za złe całą aferę z Kenem, wciąż byli tymi samymi osobami co kiedyś i najprawdopodobniej nadal by się przyjaźnili, gdyby los inaczej pokierował ich ścieżkami.

– Wiesz… – zaczął Hideki, a w jego głosie była nutka niepewności, której nie zdołał zamaskować głupio się uśmiechając. – Gdybym miał pewność, że nie znokautujesz mnie po alkoholu, wyciągnąłbym cię dziś na chlanie.

– Ja bym się dał wyciągnąć, gdybym miał pewność, że nie będziesz się do mnie przystawiał – odparł Ichiro i zerknął na Kena, jakby spodziewał się, że jego brat skomentuje jakoś te słowa, lecz chłopak tylko machnął ręką.

– Ja!? Jak możesz! Mam faceta w Sapporo, a przecież jestem ostoją wierności! – chwycił się za serce i ponownie zachichotał, a wówczas Ichiro szczerze się roześmiał. Jego reakcja zaskoczyła bramkarza; co prawda wierzył, że jego brat zdoła się opanować, ale nie przypuszczał, że ta dwójka tak szybko spróbuje w jakiś sposób odbudowywać swoje relacje, ani że Hideki odważy się w tak ryzykowny sposób sobie żartować.

– Jesteś idiotą – stwierdził Ichiro, na co Hideki wyszczerzył zęby, zupełnie jakby odebrał to jako komplement. – A teraz powiedz mi, bo nurtuje mnie to, odkąd cię zobaczyłem… kiedy zoperowałeś sobie nos? – wypalił, na co Ken wytrzeszczył oczy, przypominając sobie, że Hoshi oraz wszyscy ludzie w szkole twierdzili, że Hideki ze zdjęć kompletnie nie wyglądał jak wtedy, gdy pojawi się w Toho.

– Parę miesięcy po przeprowadzce do Sapporo – odparł chłopak z lekkim wzruszeniem ramionami. – Przecież mówiłem ci, że zamierzam to zrobić.

– Sądziłem, że to jeden z twoich debilnych dowcipów i że nie jesteś aż takim pustakiem, by zrobić sobie operację plastyczną – stwierdził z rozbawieniem, po czym odrobinę spoważniał i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. – Hyuga, macie tu apteczkę? Jak mu tego nie opatrzymy, do wieczora będzie wyglądać jak ofiara przemocy domowej, a przecież jego wybujałe ego tego nie zniesie.

– No wiesz!? – Hideki udał oburzenie, na co Ichiro obrócił oczami i wziął od Kojiro apteczkę, którą chłopak wyciągnął z szafki ze środkami pierwszej pomocy. Nie zważając na podejrzliwe spojrzenia obu zawodników, wskazał blondynowi ławkę i usiadł obok niego, a następnie zaczął dezynfekować ręce.

– Ken, możecie zostawić nas samych? – spytał, spoglądając na brata, który wyraźnie się zawahał. – Obiecuję, że nic mu nie zrobię – dodał, a jego głos brzmiał szczerze i faktycznie wyglądało na to, że nie ma żadnych agresywnych zamiarów.

– Chodź – powiedział Kojiro, lekko pociągając Kena za rękę, po czym zwrócił się do Ichiro – Zostawimy rzeczy w akademiku i spotkamy się z wami za godzinę pod szkołą, ok.?

– Przyjdziemy po was do pokoju, jak moja prywatna pielęgniarka mnie opatrzy – odparł na to Hideki, za co zarobił lekkiego kuksańca w ramię, lecz gest ten był całkowicie przyjacielski. – A wy się zajmijcie sobą i, sam nie wiem, poświętujcie sobie wygrany mecz we własnym gronie – uśmiechnął się do nich dwuznacznie, na co Ken momentalnie zrobił się czerwony, co jeszcze bardziej rozbawiło blondyna.

– Idziemy – prychnął bramkarz, a następnie odwrócił się na pięcie, chwycił torbę z rzeczami i szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia.

– Hyuga, nie wymęcz go za bardzo! – krzyknął za nimi Hideki i wybuchnął śmiechem, a Ken przez jedną krótką chwilę żałował, że jego brat podczas bójki z tym rozgadanym durniem nie wyrwał mu języka.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken rzucił torbę w kąt pokoju i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym panował, jak zwykle, bajzel. Wiedząc, że Hideki i Ichiro po niego wpadną, zgarnął wszystkie ubrania z podłogi i poupychał je w szufladach komody, buty wrzucił pod łóżko, a stosy książek i notatek ułożył w nieregularnych stosach na biurku. Pokój wyglądał nieco lepiej, więc chłopak wyszedł na korytarz i przyjrzał się drzwiom, które ktoś z obsługi najwyraźniej znów próbował wyczyścić; ze średnim skutkiem, bo stare napisy pozostawiły czarne smugi, a na tych w ciągu ostatnich godzin i tak pojawiły się nowe zwrotki wierszyka. Wiedział, że nic z tym nie zrobi, więc wzruszył ramionami, licząc na to, że jego brat nie dostanie szału, gdy to zobaczy. Miał już skierować się do pokoju Kojiro, kiedy zobaczył, że korytarzem zmierza w tamtym kierunku Kazuki, tak więc zamknął swoją sypialnię i ruszył do niego.

– Szukała was Kaori Matsumoto – oznajmił napastnik bez przywitania. – Czeka na Hyugę i ciebie w gabinecie i była zła, że nie dorwała was po meczu, więc…

– Wiesz czego chciała?

– Domyślam się, że porozmawiać na temat plotek – odparł Kazuki odrobinę zrezygnowanym tonem. – Wolałem nie wnikać, gdy mnie zaczepiła, bo boję się tej baby i już ci współczuję, że musisz z nią gadać.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy nie muszę, bo załatwiała stypendium Kojiro, a nie mi, więc nic do niej nie mam – stwierdził, na co napastnik parsknął śmiechem i poklepał go po ramieniu.

– I za to cię lubię – oznajmił i rozejrzał się po korytarzu. – To wiesz? Sam powiedz Hyudze, że ma do niej iść i najwyżej powspieraj go obecnością zza drzwi, jak będzie z nią gadać, a my widzimy się później, bo trzeba świętować zwycięstwo, co nie? – Wyszczerzył zęby, a następnie przysunął się do Kena, by przechodzący obok pierwszoklasiści go nie usłyszeli. – Mógłbyś też wyciągnąć Hidekiego… o ile jeszcze żyje.

– Żyje i ma się dobrze, pomijając parę siniaków – odparł Ken niechętnie, a wówczas oczy Kazukiego zalśniły w zdecydowanie niepożądany sposób. – Błagam, oszczędź mi…

– Był absolutnie cudowny i nie zniósłbym myśli, że zrobienie mi laski było ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej dokonał w życiu– powiedział tak beztroskim tonem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie i odsunął się od Kena, którego zamurowało, gdy usłyszał to wyznanie. – To jak będzie? – spytał, na co bramkarz westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że się go nie pozbędzie i, co gorsza, zapewne usłyszy kiedyś od niego rozszerzoną wersję opowieści o tym, co wyprawiali z Hidekim za prysznicami.

– Mój brat ma tu z nim przyjść za jakąś godzinę, jak sobie pogadają, a potem mamy gdzieś się przejść we czwórkę, ale jak tak strasznie się upierasz…

– Cudownie! Świetnie! – wykrzyknął napastnik, ściągając tym na siebie spojrzenia dwójki młodszych chłopaków. – To ty sobie wędruj z Hyugą i dawaj klucz do pokoju, bo my tu z dziewczynami będziemy się kręcić i ich wpuścimy, w razie gdyby dłużej wam zeszło, ok.? – zaproponował, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź Kena, wyjął mu klucze z dłoni i zaczął się oddalać.

– Jak to kręcić? – spytał nieco zdezorientowany bramkarz, na co Kazuki odwrócił się i uśmiechnął promiennie.

– A, zapomniałem powiedzieć… dziewczyny i Takeshi właśnie mnie pakują, bo mój współlokator wyrzucił mnie z pokoju – udał, że zaczyna szlochać i wybuchnął śmiechem. – Przenoszę się do Kawano, bo w swojej nieskończonej dobroci zgodził się mnie przyjąć, a on mieszka naprzeciwko ciebie, więc będę bliżej i życie stanie się jeszcze piękniejsze – zakończył i wciąż szczerząc się jakby był niespełna rozumu, ruszył korytarzem w stronę schodów. Ken dłuższą chwilę stał oniemiały, a jedyną myślą, jaka tłukła mu się po głowie, było podejrzenie, że Hideki _wyssał_ z Kazukiego resztki intelektu i efekt powyższego napastnik zaprezentował przed chwilą.

Kojiro ze stoickim spokojem przyjął informację, że Kaori Matsumoto chce się z nim widzieć i parę chwil później szli już w stronę budynku, gdzie mieścił się jej gabinet. Po drodze nie rozmawiali wiele, a Ken bał się podjąć tematu Hidekiego, mając przypuszczenie graniczące z pewnością, że coś odnośnie przygody Kazukiego może mu się wymsknąć, a wiedział przecież, że Hyuga nie byłby zachwycony, iż blondyn „zalicza mu drużynę” – bramkarz doskonale wyobrażał sobie, jak przyjaciel używa takich właśnie słów na opisanie sytuacji.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Ken zatrzymał się i wskazał Kojiro drzwi, na co chłopak uniósł brwi i skrzyżował ręce, wyraźnie dając mu znak, że skoro Matsumoto kazała przybyć im obu, to faktycznie obaj mają się u niej znaleźć. Bramkarz westchnął ciężko i zapukał, a gdy ze środka usłyszeli ostre „proszę”, na moment przymknął oczy, gdyż już teraz czuł, że to nie będzie miła rozmowa.

– Siadać – powiedziała Kaori, gdy tylko weszli do środka i wskazała im miejsca przy biurku, za którym siedziała. Była ubrana elegancko, jednak w nieco pretensjonalny sposób i nie budziła sympatii Kena, co nie było niczym nowym; nie lubił tej kobiety, nigdy jej nie ufał i miał wrażenie, że traktuje ludzi, w tym Kojiro, jak pionki do zdobywania władzy i pieniędzy; pionki, które mogą być przydatne, ale które poświęca się bez żalu. – Nie będę owijać w bawełnę. Jak zamierzacie ukrócić te plotki, które krążą po szkole? – spytała i Ken z trudem powstrzymał się przed obracaniem oczami.

– Co konkretnie ma pani na myśli? – odpowiedział pytaniem Kojiro i chociaż jego ton był uprzejmy, słychać było, iż jemu również nie spodobał się początek rozmowy.

– Wakashimazu jest obiektem złośliwych oszczerstw, które mogą bardzo poważnie zaszkodzić karierze… was obu – odparła sucho, a jej zająknięcie pod koniec sprawiło wrażenie celowego. – Doskonale orientuję się w tym, co wyprawia się w tej szkole i jestem zdegustowana, że władze nic z tym nie robią, a tym że TY nic nie robisz – utkwiła w Kojiro spojrzenie – jestem zwyczajnie zawiedziona. – Wydęła lekko usta, jakby czekając na odpowiedź, lecz chłopak wpatrywał się w nią z niedowierzaniem, zupełnie nie wiedząc, o co jej chodzi. – Czy ty… czy wy zdajecie sobie sprawę, że jeśli plotki o odmiennej orientacji kogokolwiek z drużyny wyjdą poza mury szkoły, te rozgrywki będą ostatnimi znaczącymi, w jakich weźmiecie udział?

– Myślę, że trochę pani przesadza – odparł Ken, chociaż wiedział doskonale, że nie ma racji i że to, co mówiła Matsumoto, było bardzo prawdopodobne. – A poza tym moja przyszłość to moja sprawa i nie zamierzam bawić się w wojnę, gdy wiem doskonale, że niebawem wszystko ucichnie i…

– Nie rozśmieszaj mnie – przerwała mu kobieta. – Po pierwsze, te plotki szkodzą nie tylko tobie, a po drugie zrobiłam rozeznanie w środowisku karate i wyobraź sobie, że tam jakoś już dotarły, więc to tylko kwestia czasu, aż…

– To ze środowiska karate te plotki w dużej mierze się wzięły, więc pani rozeznanie nie do końca się udało – odparł spokojnym tonem i nawet się nie skrzywił, gdy za te słowa zarobił od Kojiro pod stołem lekkiego kopniaka.

– Czego pani od nas oczekuje? – odezwał się napastnik, by przerwać tę słowną potyczkę, a Kena dużo kosztowało, by w tym momencie nie wstać i nie opuścić pomieszczenia. Wiedział jednak, że tym zaszkodziłby tylko Kojiro, który w pewnym sensie… był w Toho na łasce tej kobiety, więc siłą rzeczy bramkarz nie powinien jej denerwować, by nie skierowała swojej złości na kogoś, nad kim miała największą władzę. Musiał przyznać Matsumoto, że wiedziała, jak uderzyć w najczulszy punkt; zapewne chciała się z nim widzieć właśnie dlatego, by zagrać na jego wyrzutach sumienia i zmusić do wzięcia udziału… w czymkolwiek, co zaplanowała. W tym momencie absolutnie jej za to nienawidził.

– Oczekuję, że będziecie ze mną współpracować, gdy się wezmę za władze szkoły i nimi potrząsnę – odparła, a jej głos znów był spokojny i chłodny. – Mam zamiar porozmawiać z dyrektorem, żeby zmusił personel do wykrycia, które konkretnie osoby są odpowiedzialne za wzniecenie tych plotek oraz ich widowiskowego ukarania. Na pewno będą chcieli z wami rozmawiać i macie powiedzieć wszystko, co wiecie. Również wszystko, co wiecie na temat włamania do tej waszej przyjaciółki z drugiej klasy, bo mam wrażenie, że te dwie sprawy jakoś się ze sobą łączą. Jeśli macie jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, kto chciał…

– My doskonale wiemy, kto to zaczął – przerwał jej Ken zmęczonym głosem.

– Więc dlaczego nie doniosłeś na kogoś, kto ewidentnie chciał ci zaszkodzić? – spytała, a wówczas chłopak spojrzał na Kojiro błagalnie, nie mając ochoty się tłumaczyć… kolejny raz.

– Wakashimazu nie chce tego jeszcze bardziej rozdmuchiwać, nie ma żadnych dowodów, a cała akcja tak naprawdę jest zagmatwana i nikt nie wie dokładnie, od czego się zaczęło, a poza tym…

– A poza tym naprawdę jestem gejem i nie zamierzam wmawiać komukolwiek, że to tylko plotki, a tamte zdjęcia to fotomontaż – dokończył za niego Ken, co wywołało u Kaori pożądany efekt, bo kobieta zamarła. – Co w takim wypadku? Nadal ma pani idealne rozwiązanie?

– To… – zaczęła niepewnie, ale zdołała wziąć się w garść i przyjąć ponownie niewzruszoną pozę. – To znacznie utrudni ci życie, jeśli chcesz być profesjonalnym sportowcem, ale z tego chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę, prawda? – spytała, a Ken niechętnie przytaknął. – Chociaż nie chcesz zdecydowanie zaprzeczać i donosić, to przynajmniej dla dobra swojego, Kojiro i całej drużyny… gdy zacznę walczyć ze szkołą, by ukarali osoby, które najaktywniej brały udział w rozpowszechnianiu… tej informacji… – tym razem jej zająknięcie wydawało się prawdziwe. – Nie przyznawaj się. Mów cokolwiek, wykręcaj się swoją prywatnością lub czymkolwiek innym, ale absolutnie się nie przyznawaj, bo zbyt wielu osobom narobisz kłopotów. – Parę chwil wpatrywała się w Kena, po czym przeniosła wzrok na Kojiro. – Chcę, żebyście przestali widywać się poza treningami – oznajmiła nagle, a wówczas to oni zaniemówili, porażeni takim żądaniem. – Wiem, że młodym ludziom czasem wydaje się, że źle pojęta lojalność wobec kolegów jest najważniejsza, ale życie boleśnie to potem weryfikuje i w twoim wypadku, Kojiro, ryzykowanie kariery przez narażanie się na podobne oskarżenia byłoby zwyczajną głupotą

– Nie ma takiej opcji – odparł chłopak tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, co w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdziwiło Kena, bo żądanie Kaori brzmiało absurdalnie. Ponadto wiedział, że Kojiro, nawet gdyby sprawa dotyczyła któregokolwiek innego zawodnika, odpowiedziałby dokładnie tak samo.

– Wakashimazu zrozumiałby, że w obecnej sytuacji to najlepsze rozwiązanie, prawda? – spytała w ten sposób, że jasnym było, iż nie oczekuje innej odpowiedzi niż przytaknięcie.

– Nie zerwę kontaktu z przyjacielem tylko dlatego, że uważa pani, że tak będzie najlepiej dla mojej kariery – oznajmił spokojnie Kojiro, opierając się łokciami o biurko. – Jeśli to część pani planu, to proszę przejść do następnego punktu.

– Gdy te pogłoski ucichną, możesz robić co chcesz, ale w obecnej... – zaczęła, a wówczas napastnik gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, na co Ken westchnął ciężko, wiedząc, że oto czeka go bycie świadkiem kolejnej konfrontacji, na którą nie ma najmniejszej ochoty, a której jest przyczyną. – Usiądź, Hyuga – powiedziała kobieta cicho, ale tak ostrym tonem, że chłopak po krótkiej chwili wahania zrobił, co kazała. – Co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy po skończeniu szkoły nie znajdziesz zatrudnienia w żadnym klubie, ani nie zostaniesz wciągnięty do reprezentacji juniorów, bo okaże się, że nikt nie chce mieć w drużynie zawodnika choćby mgliście podejrzewanego o homoseksualizm? – spytała i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, kontynuowała. – Jeśli sobie tego życzysz, mogę dostarczyć całą masę materiałów prasowych dotyczących nietolerancji i jej skutków dla sportowców, bo chyba tylko to jest w stanie przemówić ci do rozumu.

– Obejdzie się – odparł Kojiro, patrząc prosto w jej oczy. – Czy naprawdę oczekuje pani, że poświęcę kontakty z bliskimi ludźmi dla pieniędzy?

– Tu nie chodzi tylko o pieniądze, ale o twoje marzenia, dla których tak ciężko pracowałeś ostatnie lata! – odparła, odrobinę podnosząc głos, a wówczas Ken uznał, że ma dość. Wiedział oczywiście, że Matsumoto od początku chodziło tylko o Kojiro, w którego od lat inwestowała, ale nie zamierzał siedzieć tu i słuchać licytacji dotyczącej jego osoby, w dodatku prowadzonej tak, jakby w ogóle go tu nie było. Zacisnął pięści i rzucił napastnikowi krótkie spojrzenie, lecz ten wciąż wpatrywał się wyłącznie w siedzącą naprzeciwko kobietę, wyraźnie już rozdrażnioną tą jałową dyskusją. Sam też był zły i miał do tego pełne prawo, bo również zajeżdżał się dla piłki jeszcze w czasach szkoły podstawowej i musiał przejść całą masę kłótni z ojcem, by w ogóle znaleźć się w Toho, a w tym momencie został sprowadzony do roli kłopotliwego kumpla-geja, stojącego Kojiro na drodze do kariery. Wiedział, że napastnik musi podjąć pewne decyzje, a jego obecność tutaj... wzbudzała tylko zbędne sentymenty. Dlatego właśnie przerwał przyjacielowi wpół słowa, gdy ten spróbował się odezwać.

– Niepotrzebnie mnie pani angażowała w tę rozmowę – oznajmił i, tak jak parę chwil wcześniej Kojiro, wstał z krzesła, ale ostry nakaz Kaori, by usiadł, nie zrobił na nim żadnego wrażenia. – Hyuga, cokolwiek ta baba każe ci zrobić, zrób to, bo ja nie zapewnię ci stypendium, a nie zamierzam potem znosić twoich lub kogokolwiek wyrzutów, że „to wszystko moja wina”. Posłuchaj jej i mnie w to nie mieszaj, bo doskonale wiesz, że akurat JA świetnie daję sobie ze wszystkim radę i nie potrzebuję dowodów lojalności w twoim wykonaniu.

– Ach, więc teraz dowodem _głupiej lojalności_ jest nie tylko trzaśnięcie po pyskach paru idiotów, którzy się ciebie czepiali, ale też zwykłe utrzymywanie kontaktów? – warknął Kojiro, a Ken na moment skulił się, gdy złość napastnika przeszła z Kaori na niego. Szybko jednak się opanował i lekko zmrużył oczy, przypominając sobie wszystkie sytuacje, w których ktoś z jego bliskich cierpiał z powodu plotek na jego temat, co spowodowało, że krew w nim zawrzała.

– Te twoje bójki to nie była głupia lojalność, ale niczym nie uzasadniony idiotyzm i proszenie się o kłopoty – odparł i na moment skrzyżował ręce, ale opuścił je, zauważając, że Kojiro wyglądał, jakby był na granicy wybuchu i z trudem powstrzymywał się od przyłożeniu mu za to ostatnie stwierdzenie. Miał rację, bo moment później chłopak również się podniósł i stanął przed nim, nie zwracając uwagi na Kaori, która spoglądała na nich naprzemiennie z ledwo skrywanym zdumieniem.

– Idiotyzmem było sprowadzanie tu Hidekiego i zostawianie na widoku tych zdjęć! – wybuchnął Kojiro, po raz pierwszy wypominając Kenowi sprawę z fotografiami, co jednak skutecznie wywołało w bramkarzu wściekłość i pozbawiło go pewnych hamulców, które kazały mu utrzymywać pozory przy Kaori.

– To co mam powiedzieć o zostawaniu w szatni i akcji w tym cholernym schowku, gdzie każdy mógł wejść?! – krzyknął i trzasnął Kojiro po ręce, gdy ten spróbował się do niego zbliżyć. – Zachowujesz się dokładnie jak Hideki! Przez głupie emocje nie myślisz o przyszłości, masz swoją wizję na wszystko, masz gdzieś czyjekolwiek rady i prowokujesz tylko ludzi, by na nasz temat plotkowali!

– Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie umiem być zakłamaną żmiją i pod publiczkę umawiać się z jakąś tępą laską, gdy zależy mi na tobie!

– Więc mam rację, jesteś jak Hideki _, niech nas zobaczą_ , niech wszyscy się gapią i szokujmy ludzi na około, bo przecież mamy gdzieś, co sądzą!

– Nie waż się porównywać mnie do tego kretyna! – odparł Kojiro, a jego głos poskoczył o kilka kolejnych decybeli. – Niczego nie robię, żeby kogokolwiek szokować, ale dlatego, że nie umiem kłamać i robić z ludzi idiotów i stać za twoimi plecami, gdy wszyscy cię gnębią i gdy tylko na twoich drzwiach piszą, że jesteś pedałem!

– Jak poprawi ci to nastrój, to jeszcze dziś napiszę też coś na twoich! – wykrzyknął Ken i odepchnął Kojiro, gdy ten znów próbował wejść w jego przestrzeń osobistą.

– Nie wierzę, jaki ty jesteś beznadziejnie durny!!! – wrzasnął napastnik, a wówczas oniemiała do tej pory Kaori odchrząknęła znacząco i lekko uderzyła pięścią w stół.

– Siadać – zażądała, a coś w jej głosie sprawiło, że obaj zamilkli i Ken natychmiast zrobił, co kazała, chociaż gotował się ze złości i bardziej niż kiedykolwiek miał ochotę przyłożyć Kojiro za wszczynanie kłótni, w dodatku przy ludziach. Po paru sekundach napastnik zrobił to samo i zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że pod skórą odznaczyło się każde ścięgno i kość na jego dłoniach. – Kojiro, wyjaśnij mi o co chodziło w tej kłótni, bo moje domysły są na tyle absurdalne, że muszę upewnić się, czy dobrze zrozumiałam jej przyczyny.

– Pani domysły są jak najbardziej słuszne – odparł chłopak, a jego głos aż drżał z wściekłości.

– Mimo to powiedz wprost, o co chodziło – nacisnęła, zerkając na Kena, który odwrócił wzrok i uparcie wbił go w okno.

– Wakashimazu chce udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, że nic nie słyszy i nie widzi, dla przykrywki udaje, że spotyka się z dziewczyną, z którą wiążą się tylko dodatkowe problemy i najwyraźniej zamierza już zawsze udawać, że nic nas nie łączy, bo tak jest wygodniej – powiedział, na co Ken fuknął pod nosem ledwo zrozumiałe przekleństwo. – A łączy – uściślił wówczas napastnik i zmrużył ze złością oczy, gdy zauważył, że bramkarz wydął usta po jego słowach.

– Po tym, co mi właśnie zaprezentowaliście, nie wydaje mi się, że to, co was _łączy_ , jest zdrowe i choćby w niewielkim stopniu dojrzałe – oznajmiła względnie spokojnym tonem Kaori, która zdążyła już nałożyć na twarz maskę obojętności, zupełnie jakby wyznanie Kojiro nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia.

– Wydawałoby się znacznie bardziej dojrzałe, gdyby Hyuga podświadomie nie prowokował sytuacji, które mogą nas wydać – prychnął Ken, za co zarobił zdecydowanego kopniaka w goleń. – Mówiłem mu, że zachowuje się jak dziecko, ale, jak pani widzi, nie wziął sobie tego do serca.

– Ty wcale nie jesteś lepszy – odparła kobieta z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem i nie dała sobie przerwać. – Ale świetnie. Wspaniale. Przynajmniej wiem już, na czym stoimy. Oto dwóch najlepszych zawodników szkolnej drużyny piłkarskiej okazuje się gejami, ale tylko jeden zostaje wykryty i jest szykanowany, lecz ściąga tym podejrzenia na wszystkich innych, włączając w to swojego chłopaka. Ten unosi się honorem i zamiast wspólnie wszystko tuszować i upierać się, że to nieprawda, chce dołączyć do grona potępionych – stwierdziła sucho, wbijając wzrok w Kojiro. – Chcę znać całą prawdę, ze wszystkimi nazwiskami i szczegółami. Powiecie mi dokładnie, jak i dlaczego to wyszło na jaw i co się działo przez ostatnie tygodnie, bo nie chcę polegać dłużej na plotkach korytarzowych. I chociaż pewnie obaj teraz uważacie, że jestem wścibską jędzą... – rzuciła ostre spojrzenie Kenowi, który obrócił oczami i miał w głowie bardziej dosadne określenie – zamierzam wam pomóc. Jestem w stanie to zrobić i spacyfikować ludzi, którzy chcą wam zaszkodzić. Ale musicie mi w tym pomóc. Więc...? – zawiesiła głos i jakiś czas przyglądała się Kenowi, uznając go za słabsze ogniwo, które łatwiej będzie złamać, ale ponieważ ten milczał, przeniosła wzrok na Kojiro.

Napastnik westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na nieruchomy profil przyjaciela. W pewnym momencie ten lekko skinął głową, a wówczas Kojiro przysunął krzesło do biurka i oparł się o nie łokciami. Kilka dłuższych chwil układał w głowie myśli, a wreszcie zaczął mówić; z początku z wyraźnym ociąganiem, ale stopniowo przeszedł do rzeczy, z pominięciem tylko bardziej intymnych czy krępujących szczegółów.

W ciągu najbliższej godziny Kaori dowiedziała się o kłótni Kena z rodzicami, jego wyprowadzce, ciężkim początku roku szkolnego, nakryciu bramkarza z Hidekim, ryzyku HIV, o Hoshi i udawanym związku, pokazach karate, natarczywości Furuty, nieudanym meczu, po którym Ken przyznał się do swojej orientacji całej drużynie... o tym, że już wtedy zaczęło między nimi iskrzyć. Kojiro powiedział o pomocy Ichiro i Chi-chi oraz o przeszłości związanej z Hidekim – w tym momencie Ken wtrącił parę słów, korygując nadinterpretacje napastnika, lecz pozwolił mu kontynuować; wreszcie chłopak dotarł do nieszczęsnego momentu, gdy znajome Hoshi się na nią uwzięły i zaczęły ją śledzić, a w jego wypowiedź wdarły się ostre opinie na temat wątpliwości co do intelektu nastolatek.

Od weekendu, gdy po imprezie Miki i Rino prawda wyszła na jaw, opowieść kontynuował Ken, który lepiej orientował się w relacjach między dziewczynami z akademika. Nie szczędził sobie barwnych szczegółów na temat tego, co zrobiono Hoshi, powiedział o wszystkich swoich podejrzeniach, dziwnym zachowaniu Etsuko, o pobiciu Takeshiego, czepianiu się Kazukiego i fakcie, że drugi napastnik Toho właśnie musiał zmienić pokój w akademiku. Chociaż kątem oka dostrzegł, że Kojiro się czerwieni, nie pomijał tego, co w międzyczasie działo się między nimi, chociaż, rzecz jasna, ocenzurował to do granic możliwości; nieco rozkręcony wspomniał nawet, że napastnik był zawsze potwornie zazdrosny o Hoshi, a także Hidekiego, który, ku jego rozpaczy, znów pojawił się w Toho. Litościwie przemilczał, że dzięki niemu krystalizował się w postaci Kazukiego kolejny zawodnik z doświadczeniami homoseksualnymi i urwał opowieść na stwierdzeniu, że jego były chłopak właśnie _pobił się_ z jego bratem i że teraz wszystko sobie wyjaśniają.

Wymieniając nazwiska kolejnych osób, które w jakiś sposób im zaszkodziły, cały czas czekał na zalanie wyrzutami sumienia, przed którymi lęk do tego momentu nie pozwalał mu do kogokolwiek zwrócić się po pomoc. Te jednak nie nadeszły, a gdy skończył mówić, czuł nawet... pewnego rodzaju ulgę, że mógł wyrzucić z siebie naraz wszelkie żale związane z wydarzeniami z minionego tygodnia.  

Kaori milczała dłuższą chwilę, nie patrząc na żadnego z nich. Zagryzała dolną wargę, mrużąc oczy, a w końcu na jej ustach pojawił się ledwo widoczny, nieco nieprzyjemny uśmiech.

– Idźcie świętować z kolegami wygrany mecz, a ja zajmę się wszystkim – powiedziała spokojnie i odprawiła ich gestem dłoni, a następnie chwyciła słuchawkę telefonu i z pamięci wybrała jakiś numer, mocno uderzając palcem w kolejne przyciski.

 

~~~~~~

 

Ken domyślał się, że skoro Kaori Matsumoto zadeklarowała pomoc i działanie w jakiejkolwiek sprawie, to zamierzała wywołać burzę. Ta jednak już miała miejsce, czego dowody spotykał na każdym kroku i gdy po powrocie do akademika zastali z Kojiro jego brata, kłócącego się z administratorem budynku, nawet nie był zdziwiony. Zgodnie z przypuszczeniami Kazukiego, Ichiro i Hideki dotarli tam wcześniej i udali się do pokoju bramkarza, a widok wymalowanych drzwi wzbudził skrajne emocje; zaśmiewający się blondyn natychmiast nauczył się na pamięć co lepszych, zamieszczonych tam wierszyków, a karateka poszedł zrobić awanturę. Może więc do wywoływania burz nie potrzeba było tak wielkiego kalibru, jak panna Matsumoto...

– Gdy patrzyłem, jak Ichiro wydziera się na tego skurczonego faceta i każe mu w sobotnie popołudnie organizować ekipę do wymiany drzwi twojego pokoju – zaczął Hideki i pociągnął spory łyk wina prosto z butelki – to miałem tylko jedno pragnienie. – Wyszczerzył zęby i rozejrzał się po obskurnej kuchni małego mieszkania na przedmieściach, wynajętego, jak twierdził, na kilka dni, podczas których miał „załatwiać sprawy służbowe w Tokio”. Nikt nie wiedział, na czym takowe miały polegać, a wyjaśnienia blondyna były pokrętne i niespójne; jak się okazało, zespół, z którym był w trasie koncertowej, stacjonował już sto kilometrów dalej, a sam Hideki nie wydawał się robić czegokolwiek konstruktywnego. Jak zwykle jednak miał pieniądze na alkohol, miejsce do spania i samochód z pełnym bakiem do dyspozycji.

– No jakie? – westchnął z niechęcią Ken i zerknął w stronę sporego salonu, gdzie reszta ekipy bawiła się w najlepsze, a Kojiro i Ichiro najwyraźniej zacieśniali więzy, na tyle skutecznie, by jego kompletnie pijany brat, ku uciesze Hoshi i Etsuko, zaczął nazywać napastnika „szwagrem”.

– Marzyłem o tym, żeby kiedyś, jakimś cudem, okazał się gejem i mnie przeleciał – oznajmił, a Ken zakrztusił się słabym drinkiem, którego popijał od początku imprezy, czyli dobrych dwóch godzin. – Wiesz, jeśli wykazuje tyle pasji w łóżku, co wydzierając się na ludzi, to musi być bogiem seksu.

– On ma dziewczynę... – jęknął bramkarz, na co Hideki wzruszył ramionami.

– A ja faceta. Co w związku z tym?

– To, że nie chcę nic wiedzieć o życiu seksualnym mojego brata i uwierz, nie mam zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać – mruknął. – Zresztą, nie wystarczył ci Kazuki?

– Kazuki... – blondyn wydał z siebie dwuznaczne westchnienie i spojrzał do salonu przez drzwi, na które składał się ciąg sznurków z nawleczonymi na nie, szklanymi paciorkami. – Od dziś to moje ulubione imię. Hej, masz może więcej kumpli-heteryków, co chcą spróbować czegoś z facetem? – spytał i uśmiechnął się szeroko, natychmiast jednak się krzywiąc, gdyż jego obita przez Ichiro twarz była napuchnięta i niezbyt dobrze reagowała na jakąkolwiek mimikę.

– Z całą pewnością nie mam – odparł Ken i spróbował bezskutecznie pozbyć się z głowy myśli, które kazały mu analizować orientację wszelkich swoich kumpli z drużyny. Był jednak absolutnie pewien, że nie zna więcej ukrywających się za plecami rozchichotanych dziewcząt biseksualistów i że Kazuki był tu wyjątkiem.

– Na pewno nie chcesz zapalić? – odezwał się Hideki, szczęśliwie wyrywając go z rozmyślań. Ken pokręcił głową, ale podał blondynowi zapalniczkę, a wówczas ten otworzył szerzej okno i usiadł na parapecie, wciąż jednak wpatrując się w to, co działo się w salonie, a Ken po chwili dołączył do niego i również utkwił wzrok w pokoju, gdzie siedziała reszta. Ponieważ tam było ostre światło, a w kuchni paliła się tylko pojedyncza żarówka nad zlewem, mogli patrzeć na gości, ale ci nie widzieli ich, co w sumie mu pasowało; zdawał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Hideki jest nieprzewidywalny i że w każdej chwili może zrobić coś, co wzbudziłoby słuszną zazdrość Kojiro.

Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok napastnika, którego sake wprawiło w pozytywny nastrój. Chłopak opowiadał właśnie razem z Kazukim o jakimś fragmencie z meczu, a Takeshi – który dostał drinka jeszcze słabszego niż Ken – co chwilę wtrącał coś od siebie; cała atmosfera wydawała się tak sielankowa, że bramkarz na moment niemal zapomniał, że wszyscy mieli za sobą tak koszmarny tydzień, że pokłócił się z Kojiro przy Kaori i wciąż niczego sobie nie wyjaśnili, że Hideki po rozmowie z Ichiro miał jeszcze kilka dodatkowych zadrapań i siniaków... Pociągnął spory łyk alkoholu. A potem następny.

– Co jest, młody? – spytał blondyn i trącił go lewym ramieniem; tym, którego nie miał opatrzonego i lekko usztywnionego.

– Co ci zrobił Ichiro, gdy wyszliśmy?

– Tak jak mówiliśmy. Porozmawialiśmy i jest cudownie – odparł, ale nawet jego zdolności aktorskie nie były w stanie ukryć faktu, że coś ukrywał.

– Przecież widzę, że jeszcze ci przyłożył – westchnął Ken, a wówczas Hideki wydawał się lekko skulić w sobie i zanim zaczął mówić, z trzymanej przez niego butelki wina ubyło przynajmniej kilka centymetrów wina.

– Jak wyszliście powiedziałem mu, że nie musi się dłużej hamować i żeby jeszcze mi przywalił, bo widziałem, że przy was sobie nie ulżył. – Wydął usta i mocno się zaciągnął papierosem, po czym powoli wydmuchnął dym ustami. – Poprosiłem tylko, żeby oszczędzał mi twarz, bo to gorzej ukryć, ale poza tym wziął sobie do serca moje słowa.

– Wydawał się być już spokojny, jak wychodziłem... – spróbował usprawiedliwić się Ken, na co Hideki tylko machnął ręką.

– Wiem, że to twój brat, ale znam go jednak nieco lepiej od ciebie. Wolałem, żeby przyłożył mi raz, a porządnie niż potem całe życie wypominał mi, że cię posuwałem jak byłeś w gimnazjum. – Przyłożył papierosa do ust i pozostał w tej pozycji parę chwil. – Ale potem mnie opatrzył i dla samego tego było warto trochę pocierpieć – zachichotał idiotycznie i chociaż brzmiało to zupełnie nieszczerze, Ken postanowił go więcej nie naciskać, bo czuł, że są rzeczy, których wolał nie wiedzieć na temat Hidekiego i to była jedna z nich.

– Ale ostatecznie pogadaliście i już jest w porządku?

– No – mruknął blondyn i znów przyssał się do wina. – Pogratulowałem mu dzieciaka w drodze, posłuchałem o tym, jak wyrwał dupę Hayashidy, poopowiadał mi, co dzieje się w dojo... – urwał na moment. – Ty wiesz? On był na mnie cały ten czas zły, że wyjechałem do Sapporo praktycznie bez pożegnania i że wmówiłem mu, że to nagłe studia, że nie dzwoniłem i tak dalej. Zabawne, co? – Obrócił papierosa w palcach i znów zachichotał, w równie sztuczny i wymuszony sposób, jak wcześniej. – Przecież jak zaczęliśmy te nasze schadzki, to praktycznie nie widywałem go poza treningami, bo wolałem ciebie niż chlanie z nim w każdy weekend, a potem się jakoś posypało, bo ja miałem pracę i problemy i wybite okna, a on miał kolorowe życie i świetne samochody od rodziców... – kolejny śmiech, cichszy niż do tej pory. – Gdy z nim gadałem w tej szatni, miałem wrażenie, jakby cofnął się czas i jakbyśmy znów byli w ogólniaku. Jakie wtedy wszystko było proste...

– Dla ciebie zawsze wszystko jest proste i świetnie sobie radzisz cokolwiek by się nie działo – stwierdził Ken i chociaż z jego perspektywy relacje Hidekiego i Ichiro były zawsze zdecydowanie bliższe niż teraz chłopak to przedstawiał, postanowił zachować to spostrzeżenie dla siebie. Objął ramieniem Hidekiego, gdy ten spojrzał na niego jak zbity pies, co było oczywiście pozą, ale bramkarz był całkowicie nieodporny na ten akurat rodzaj gry.

– Dobrze udaję i lubię alkohol. To wystarcza, by wyglądać na niezniszczalnego – odparł, opierając się wygodniej o bok Kena. Wyjął mu z dłoni pustą szklankę po drinku i podał butelkę wina, którą bramkarz przyjął z radością i natychmiast pociągnął kilka łyków. – Dość o mnie i moich fantazjach, gadaj co tam z opaloną dupą.

– Nie nazywaj go tak.

– Z Kojiro, twoim, ach, wspaniałym napastnikiem z karnacją Latynosa i ciałem bóstwa – zakpił, a Ken powstrzymał się od szturchnięcia go tylko dlatego, że chłopak był już wystarczająco obolały. – Więc?

– Umawiam się z nim. To wszystko – odparł Ken spokojnie i skrzywił się niechętnie, gdy Hideki poklepał go po zaczerwienionym policzku.

– Już go stuknąłeś? – spytał i, nie przestając się uśmiechać, przysunął swoją twarz do Kena, tak, że wpatrywali się w siebie z odległości kilkunastu centymetrów. Ken zacisnął wargi i odwrócił wzrok, a wówczas Hideki chwycił go za podbródek i przyciągnął w swoją stronę; chociaż był zdecydowanie słabszy i bramkarz bez problemu mógł mu się wyrwać, z jakiś przyczyn nie zrobił tego. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie? – podjął ponownie starszy chłopak, właściwie interpretując odpowiedź, jaką niosło ze sobą zachowanie Kena.

– Zależy mi na nim, więc nie będę na siłę ciągnął go do łóżka – odparł i zmarszczył brwi, gdy Hideki odwrócił nieco głowę, a jego twarz oświetliło na parę chwil światło z pokoju. Wyglądał jakoś inaczej niż przed paroma godzinami, ale Ken nie był w stanie stwierdzić, o co chodziło. – Zresztą, to nie twoja sprawa, co z nim robię, a czego nie – dodał, próbując wytrząsnąć z głowy dziwne wrażenie dotyczące Hidekiego.

– Posłuchaj teraz, co ci powiem, bo to dobra rada starszego kolegi i to kurewsko mądre i ważne – powiedział chłopak, dogaszając papierosa. – Życie jest za krótkie na czekanie na właściwe chwile, więc daruj sobie wmawianie, że to dlatego, że to poważny związek, że wstrzymujesz się przed seksem z szacunku do niego i całą resztę bzdur. Widzę jak ten gość na ciebie patrzy, więc korzystaj ze wszelkich okazji, zanim drogi wam się rozejdą. I nie przerywaj mi! – powiedział nieco ostrzej, gdy Ken już otwierał usta. – Po latach będziesz żałował każdej głupiej kłótni i każdego wieczoru, który spędziłeś na czymkolwiek innym, chociaż mogłeś spędzić z nim. Zaufaj mi, wiem coś o tym – uśmiechnął się krzywo i zeskoczył z parapetu po czym skinął na Kena, ruszając w stronę pokoju, a wówczas chłopak chwycił go za rękę i przytrzymał w miejscu.

– O kim mówisz?

– Są rzeczy, o których, zaręczam ci, nie chcesz wiedzieć i to właśnie jedna z nich – powiedział z trudnym do określenia uśmieszkiem i puścił do niego oko; cierpliwie poczekał, aż bramkarz rozluźni zaciśnięte na jego nadgarstku palce, a wówczas odgarnął do tyłu włosy, rozsunął sznurki wiszące w drzwiach i, wracając do swojego zwyczajnego „ja”, podbiegł do kanapy. Pomimo protestów, wcisnął się w miejsce między Ichiro i Kazukim, zdrową ręką sięgnął po świeżą butelkę z winem, a prawą, obandażowaną od palców aż za łokcia, zaczął nieporadnie walczyć z korkociągiem. Co chwilę wybuchał śmiechem, poklepywał Sorimachiego po ramieniu, żartował z dziewczynami i chociaż nie ruszył jeszcze nowej porcji alkoholu, wydawał się zdecydowanie bardziej pijany niż jeszcze parę minut temu, gdy stali w kuchni.

Ken zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niego, obok Hoshi, która, podobnie jak bramkarz oraz Takeshi, piła mniej od reszty i zerkała z lekkim niepokojem na młodszą przyjaciółkę. Etsuko najwyraźniej postanowiła udowodnić całemu światu, że potrafi pić w tym samym tempie, co kilka lat starsi faceci, jednak akurat jej stan upojenia alkoholowego niewiele różnił się od tego, jak zachowywała się na co dzień. Wygłupiała się jak zwykle i mówiła tylko odrobinę za głośno, opowiadając zabawne anegdoty i omijając szerokim łukiem wszelkie tematy choćby mgliście związane z ostatnimi wydarzeniami w szkole. Podjęcie ich było jednak nieuniknione, a osobą, która weszła na grząski grunt, był Kazuki.

– Ok. – zaczął i wyprostował się, chociaż po tej ilości sake, jaką w siebie wlał, przyszło mu to z pewnym trudem. – Od początku sobie gadamy o pierdołach, jak tylko tu przyjechaliśmy Ken zaszył się z Hidekim w kuchni, a Hyuga udaje, że dziś był mecz i to jedyne wydarzenie warte uwagi, ale przecież byliście u Matsumoto i nie wierzę, że nic się tam nie przydarzyło – stwierdził i ponieważ przez ich rozmieszczenie wokół niewysokiego stolika najłatwiej mu było patrzeć na Kena, to w nim utkwił wzrok.

– Kojiro, ty im powiedz – odparł z ciężkim westchnieniem bramkarz i pociągnął spory łyk wina z butelki zaczętej przez Hidekiego, którą przyniósł ze sobą z kuchni.

– Tak w skrócie, to… – napastnik zawahał się i chociaż pewnie nie miał ochoty uzewnętrzniać się tutaj, alkohol był jednak w stanie rozwiązać nieco język nawet jemu. – Wyciągnęła z nas całą prawdę i całą to naprawdę znaczy _całą_ , pokłóciliśmy się, a ona się uparła, że weźmie się za władze szkoły.

– Boi się, że plotki zepsują Hyudze karierę i stąd jej determinacja – uściślił sucho Ken, aby reszta osób nie miała wątpliwości, jakie były motywacje Kaori Matsumoto. Napastnik zmrużył na chwilę oczy, ale chociaż wcześniej tego dnia dał się sprowokować, to teraz zdołał nad sobą zapanować i przytaknął po słowach bramkarza.

– Cóż… tak właśnie jest – powiedział z niechęcią. – Nie wiem, co zamierza, ale kazała nam od teraz bardziej zdecydowanie zaprzeczać wszystkiemu, co ludzie mówią. Upiera się, że sprawi, że ktokolwiek brał większy udział w rozpowszechnianiu tych informacji, będzie ukarany i że ona się o to postara – wzruszył ramionami, najwyraźniej nie wierząc w aż takie moce sprawcze Kaori. – Wyciągnęła z nas wszystkie nazwiska – dodał po paru chwilach, a wówczas Hoshi zbladła i spojrzała na Kena z przerażeniem.

– Jak Matsumoto się weźmie za Rino i Mikę, one wezmą się za mnie – powiedziała, a jej głos lekko zadrżał. – Błagam, powiedzcie, że wymusiliście na tej babie, żeby była dyskretna i… – urwała, domyślając się, że nic takiego nie zrobili. – Bogowie… przecież te dwie flądry nie dadzą mi teraz żyć… – wymamrotała, a wówczas w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Z całej grupy Takeshi miał tylko mgliste pojęcie o zajściach w damskim akademiku, a Hideki i Ichiro nic o tym nie słyszeli, więc niezbyt wiedzieli, o co w ogóle chodzi. Nagle milczenie przerwała Etsuko, która przycisnęła dłoń do ust i zaczęła chichotać, co było nieco nie na miejscu w obecnej sytuacji, a wreszcie wybuchła głośnym śmiechem i przechyliła szklankę z sake, którą następnie głośno odstawiła na stół i uśmiechnęła się szatańsko.

– Mika i Rino pewnie nie dałyby ci spokoju, ale tak się składa, że obecnie absorbuje je wojna domowa na trzecim piętrze akademika i zasadniczo mają cię gdzieś – wyszczerzyła zęby, a Kazuki lekko zbladł, gdyż on, zaraz po Hoshi, najlepiej znał swoją dziewczynę z całego towarzystwa i zaczął domyślać się, że wcieliła ona w życie jakieś swoje pokręcone plany.

– Co zrobiłaś…?

– Gdy masz dwóch silnych wrogów, co najlepiej zrobić, by się ich pozbyć? – spytała, a jej oczy rozbłysły. – No dalej, rzucajcie pomysłami!

– Co to za zagadka – roześmiał się Hideki. – To jasne, trzeba skłócić ich ze sobą i niech się pozabijają.

– Bingo! – wykrzyknęła i teraz również Ken zaczął obawiać się, co też Etsuko nawyczyniała; fakt, że miała podobny sposób myślenia, co Hikki, nie wróżył nic dobrego. – Doszły mnie słuchy, że na waszym treningu w środę nasze dwie przyjaciółki się zjawiły ze sporym opóźnieniem, a potem pożarły przy całej grupie nagle objawionych fanek piłki – powiedziała, a Ken mgliście przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie, po treningu miało miejsce jakieś poruszenie. – Wtedy wszystko musiało się zacząć, bo akurat zdążyły sobie wszystko przyswoić, bo przecież włamały się do nas dzień wcześniej, prawda? – spytała retorycznie, a Ken, na którego spojrzała, lekko skinął głową. – No a dzisiaj, wiem, że byliście skoncentrowani na grze, ale nie zauważyliście nic dziwnego?

– Stały w osobnych grupkach na trybunach… – powiedział Kazuki niepewnie, a uśmiech Etsuko jeszcze się rozszerzył.

– Właśnie – odparła. – I to każe mi przypuszczać, że mój plan idealnie zadziałał i ponieważ widzę, że zaraz padniecie mi z ciekawości… – urwała i nalała sobie jeszcze odrobinę sake. – Oto, co zrobiłam. – Wypiła alkohol jednym haustem i zaczęła mówić.

Ken wpatrywał się naprzemiennie w Kojiro oraz brata, gdy pierwszoklasistka opowiadała widzianą z własnej perspektywy relację z tego, co działo się w akademiku od początku tego semestru, ale prawdę powiedziawszy – na nim samym akurat to nie zrobiło większego wrażenia, bo dużą część słyszał już od Kazukiego i Hoshi. Zrobiło się ciekawie, gdy Etsuko, przeczuwając, że Rino i Mika szykują coś większego, zaczęła sporządzać… coś na kształt fałszywego dziennika, gdzie zajęła się opisywanie „alternatywnej” wersji wydarzeń mających miejsce w tym semestrze – z datami i taką dawką wiarygodności, by nie dało się do niczego przyczepić. Przez tydzień całymi nocami pisała, by dotrzeć jak najszybciej do bieżącej daty, a potem móc dalej preparować ten falsyfikat mniej-więcej z dnia na dzień. I potem móc w stosownym momencie _dać go sobie ukraść._

– Nie pytajcie mnie, co tam nawpisywałam, ale oczywiście musiałam dać trochę prawdziwych smaczków, żeby uwiarygodnić to, co dotyczyło tych dwóch szmat. Wykorzystałam wszelkie półprawdy i wyciągnęłam naprawdę okropne brudy na ich temat i zaręczam wam, że gdy razem z grupą swoich wspólnych przyjaciółek rzuciły się na _pamiętnik Etsuko_ , żeby poznać moje sekrety i móc ostatecznie pogrążyć mnie i Hoshi… – zawiesiła głos i zaśmiała się tak nieprzyjemnie, że zaczęła bardziej przypominać zimną, mściwą Kaori Matsumoto niż infantylną szesnastolatkę. – Mogła polać się krew, bo napisałam to wszystko w taki sposób, żeby nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że naprawdę byłam świadkiem… pewnych sytuacji, a że idealnie powplatałam kłamstwa w rzeczywistość, stworzyłam potwora. Rino i Mika jeszcze przez długie miesiące nie będą potrzebować Hoshi, bo cały czas wypełni im wojna ze sobą nawzajem, a że znamy je obie wystarczająco dobrze, możemy być pewne, że żadna nie wyjdzie z tego nienaruszona. – Zakończyła z nieskrywaną satysfakcją i rozejrzała się po twarzach przyjaciół, czekając na reakcję.

– O kurwa – wymamrotał Hideki, który jako pierwszy wyrwał się z lekkiego szoku, w jakie wprawiła ich opowieść Etsuko. – Młoda, ja cię prawie nie znam, ale jesteś zajebista… I aż żałuję, że nic nie kumam z całej akcji i że nie wiem, co faktycznie napisałaś, by je ze sobą…

– Jak zorientują się, że zrobiłaś to z premedytacją, to jesteś skończona – stwierdził Ken, na co Etsuko ponownie się zaśmiała.

– Ken, ja naprawdę wiedziałam, co robię i jak to wszystko się skończy, to pokażę ci kopię tych zapisków, którą trzymam u siostry. A wtedy zrozumiesz, dlaczego nie mam się czego obawiać – uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, a wówczas głos zabrał Kojiro.

– Zapomniałaś o drugiej części walki z dwojgiem wrogów – powiedział, a wówczas Hideki zerknął najpierw na niego, a potem na Etsuko.

– Właśnie – podjął Ichiro, który również podłapał, co mają na myśli. – Niektórzy w momencie, gdy obaj wrogowie są osłabieni, ale nie zniszczeni całkowicie, zostawiają ich samym sobie, a to ogromny błąd.

– I dlatego teraz dla ciebie pytanie-zagadka – powiedział blondyn do lekko skonsternowanej nastolatki. – Mistrzowie strategii wiedzą, że po skłóceniu wrogów, należy zawrzeć mądry sojusz, więc w obliczu tego, co mówił Hyuga i Ken o planach tej babki, która zajmuje się piłką… – zawiesił głos i oparł podbródek na dłoni, przenosząc spojrzenie na Hoshi. – Musicie zdecydować, która  z tych lasek bardziej zaszła wam za skórę i w efekcie, którą bardziej chcecie pogrążyć i doprowadzić do jej wyrzucenia ze szkoły, a za którą się wstawicie, gdy zaczną się nawzajem oskarżać – powiedział powoli, a wówczas obie dziewczyny wymieniły porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, gdyż dla nich najwyraźniej było jasne, czy gorsza jest Mika czy Rino. – Za właściwe decyzje! – wykrzyknął blondyn i uniósł butelkę z winem w geście toastu, a następnie przyssał się do alkoholu, nie czekając, aż reszta ekipy zrobi to samo.

 

~~~~~~

 

Poranek stanowił dla Kena swoiste dejavu. Tak jak w niedzielę kilka tygodni temu, miał w głowie kołowrotek, leżał w niewygodnej pozycji przygniatany przez Kojiro, nie pamiętał szczegółów wieczoru i obawiał się podnieść z łóżka. Po obudzeniu się leżał na kanapie z otwartymi oczami, patrząc w obcy sufit i próbował przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego nie wrócili do akademika, gdzie była reszta imprezowiczów i co się właściwie wydarzyło. Zawroty głowy i przeraźliwe mdłości pozbawiały go jednak całkowitej świadomości i dopiero po kilkunastu minutach, gdy jakoś je opanował, ostrożnie wysunął się z objęć Kojiro i sięgnął po leżącą na stole, napoczętą butelkę z colą; gdy zaspokoił pierwsze pragnienie, poczuł się lepiej i był w stanie podnieść się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzeć po pomieszczeniu.

Zaduch spowodowany zapachem alkoholu i papierosów był obezwładniający. Jedyne okno w pokoju było szczelnie zamknięte i przysłonięte brzydką zasłoną, a ze strony kuchni padało na pomieszczenie nieco światła, które oświetlało kilka sznurków zerwanych z drzwi koralików, ciągnących się w stronę pompowanego, wąskiego materaca, na którymś… ktoś leżał. Prawdopodobnie dwie osoby, w tym przynajmniej jeden chłopak, sądząc po wystających spod kłębu pościeli, zdecydowanie męskich nogach. Ken założył, że był to jego brat – który w pewnym momencie zaniemógł na tyle, że Kojiro, względnie dobrze się trzymający, zdołał napompować dla niego materac i przyszykować miejsce do spania. Problem w tym, że miało to miejsce już pod koniec imprezy i bramkarz nie mógł sobie jakoś przypomnieć, czy wówczas był tu jeszcze ktoś poza Hidekim.

Hoshi zamówiła taksówkę przed dziesiątą i zabrała ze sobą przysypiającą Etsuko, obiecując, że się nią zajmie, bo sama prawie nic nie wypiła i nie było ryzyka, że w drodze do mieszkania Haruki coś odstawi. Zostali wówczas w męskim gronie i nawet Takeshi, nie mając już za bardzo z kim rozmawiać, dorwał się do sake, kompletnie załamany stanem, w jakim znajdowali się jego starsi koledzy. Mniej więcej wtedy Kazukiemu rozwiązał się język i, o zgrozo, wyciągnął skądś kartki ksero ze zdjęciami Kena i Hidekiego i zaczął uparcie tłumaczyć bramkarzowi… coś. Chłopak skupił się, próbując przypomnieć sobie pijacki bełkot przyjaciela, ale wyszarpnął z głębi świadomości tylko strzępki jego rad, by ogłosił wszem i wobec, że zdjęcia są prawdziwe, a on ten jeden raz wyrwał faceta w ramach wzbogacania doświadczeń.

Później było tylko gorzej, bo Hideki z niewiadomych przyczyn zaczął zachwycać się starymi fotografiami i naprzemiennie przyznawał napastnikowi rację i wspominał tę nieszczęsną sesję zdjęciową, całkowicie ignorując Kojiro i Ichiro, którzy wyglądali, jakby chcieli zrobić mu krzywdę. Obaj mieli powody, by nie chcieć słuchać o tym, co łączyło go z Kenem, ale byli na tyle pijani, że zamiast zionąć agresją – poszli pić do kuchni, prawdopodobnie zabierając ze sobą Takeshiego, bo Ken jakoś nie pamiętał, by pierwszoklasista był przy nich, gdy…

Gdy Hideki i Kazuki zaczęli się całować. Zaczerwienił się na samo wspomnienie o tym, co tamta pokręcona dwójka wyczyniała przy nim i parę metrów od mogącego zareagować dość skrajnie Ichiro, a jego rumieniec jeszcze się pogłębił, gdy przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo poprzedniego dnia _podobało_ mu się to, co widział. Hideki umiał być gwiazdą nawet półprzytomny z upojenia alkoholowego, Kazuki niewiele mu ustępował pod tym względem, a Ken – chociaż przeklinał się za to i był zawstydzony samą myślą – żałował, że w pewnym momencie opanowali się na tyle, by ruszyć do łazienki i że zamknęli za sobą drzwi. I w samotności dokończyli… cokolwiek to było.

Próbował jakoś poskładać dalsze wydarzenia, ale już nic mu się nie zgadzało; nie miał pojęcia, czy Takeshi był w kuchni, czy też przez cały ten czas gdzieś kimał w salonie, bo w następnym przebłysku siedział z młodszym chłopakiem na parapecie i przy otwartym oknie próbował go ocucić. Mgliście kojarzył, że wyprowadził go na dwór, gdy Takeshiemu zrobiło się niedobrze, że prowadzili jakieś filozoficzne dyskusje chodząc wokół bloku i że po którymś okrążeniu pierwszoklasista zwymiotował mu na adidasy.

Pranie. Tak, ktoś musiał nastawić pranie, ale to było już jak Takeshi wytrzeźwiał i zgarnął do taksówki Kazukiego i… Ken pomasował się po skroniach, gdyż nie pamiętał absolutnie nic pomiędzy wypadkiem z butami, a momentem, kiedy rozbierał się do snu. Ten ostatni utkwił mu w pamięci, bo Hideki próbował wykłócać się z Kojiro o miejsce na kanapie, co wyglądało dość widowiskowo, bo obaj, podobnie jak bramkarz, niezbyt już kontaktowali. Zanim jednak doszli do porozumienia, Ken, zataczając się, ruszył pod prysznic i w strugach chłodnej wody zdołał nieco oprzytomnieć. Doskonale pamiętał, że wziął się wówczas za sprzątanie kuchni i czyszczenie zalanego winem linoleum, chociaż w chwili obecnej nie rozumiał, skąd wziął się u niego tak poroniony pomysł, skoro nie utrzymywał porządku w żadnym miejscu, a tak abstrakcyjnymi rzeczami jak mycie podłóg nie zajmował się nigdy.

Przypomniawszy sobie mniej-więcej wydarzenia z poprzedniego wieczora, uznał, że jednak nie było tak najgorzej i, nieco uspokojony, przekręcił się na bok i przerzucił ramię nad Kojiro. Ułożył się na tyle wygodnie, na ile było to możliwe na wąskiej kanapie, pozwolił powiekom opaść i powoli zaczął odpływać do krainy snów. Niemal już zasypiał, kiedy usłyszał za sobą jakiś szelest i wybełkotane zachrypniętym głosem przekleństwo, a wówczas gwałtownie otworzył oczy, coś sobie uświadamiając.

Przeliczył w myślach, kto pozostał w mieszkaniu i stało się jasne jak słońce, że osobą, z którą spał na jednoosobowym materacu jego brat, mógł być tylko Hideki. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę, ignorując Kojiro, który przez sen spróbował go przy sobie przytrzymać i zamarł, ujrzawszy blondyna, który nieporadnie manewrował usztywnioną ręką, próbując wyplątać się z pościeli. Wolną dłonią zakrywał lewe oko, jego twarz była wciąż spuchnięta, a nieziemski kac w połączeniu z efektami pobicia tworzyły koszmarną mieszankę i Ken był niemal pewny, że nigdy nie widział, by jego przyjaciel wyglądał gorzej.

– Ken… – jęknął blondyn nieszczęśliwym tonem, gdy kątem oka dostrzegł, że bramkarz siada na łóżku. – Pomóż. Nie chcę jeszcze umierać – lekko skinął na nieruchomego Ichiro, który był zaplątany w tej samej, co Hideki, pościeli. Bramkarz cicho podniósł się z miejsca i zrobił krok w jego stronę, lekko się przy tym zataczając, a gdy po chwili dotarł na miejsce, z wyraźną ulgą kucnął na podłodze.

– Nie trzyj oczu – powiedział przyciszonym głosem i przeniósł spojrzenie na brata, który wydawał się spać jak zabity, więc Hideki mógł bez ceregieli odepchnąć go od siebie i ten nic by nawet nie poczuł. Nie zastanawiając się długo, szarpnął krępujące ruchy blondyna, skręcone w przedziwny sposób prześcieradło, na co Ichiro niespokojnie poruszył się, ale nie otworzył oczu. – Wstawaj teraz i… – urwał, kiedy jego wzrok padł na twarz Hidekiego i nie był w stanie wydukać z siebie nawet słowa, aż do momentu, gdy chłopak, przy jego pomocy, wyplątał się z pościeli i podniósł do pozycji stojącej. – Co ci się stało w oko? – wydukał wreszcie, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na przekrwione białko, ledwo widoczne między zapuchniętymi, zaropiałymi powiekami.

– Zapomniałem wyjąć szkła kontaktowego – odparł Hideki, krzywiąc się z bólu – Jednorazowego – uściślił i zatoczył się niebezpiecznie, próbując ominąć materac, na którym wciąż spał Ichiro, a Ken przytrzymał go w ostatniej chwili. Zauważając, że chłopak, prawdopodobnie niewidzący teraz na lewe oko, ma problemy z obraniem właściwego kierunku, objął go ramieniem i zaprowadził do łazienki, gdzie Hideki drżącą dłonią odkręcił zimną wodę i nachylił się nad kranem. Ken usiadł na zamkniętej klapie od muszli klozetowej i poczekał, aż blondyn skończy przemywanie oczu i zakropi je sobie jakimś lekiem w niebieskawym odcieniu. Całość zajęła mu dobrych kilka minut, ale faktycznie wyglądał po tych zabiegach nieco lepiej… pomijając, oczywiście, zabandażowaną rękę, opuchliznę i masę siniaków oraz zadrapań.

– Nie wiedziałem, że nosisz szkła kontaktowe – powiedział wreszcie Ken, na co Hideki zaśmiał się cicho i sięgnął do kosmetyczki, z której wyciągnął etui z okularami. Jasnym było, że tego dnia, ze względu na stan, do jakiego doprowadził oczy przez niedbalstwo, nie miał szans na założenie soczewek.

– Więc wczoraj sądziłeś, że moje oczy zupełnie same z siebie zrobiły się zielone? – parsknął i wcisnął okulary na nos, natychmiast krzywiąc się na widok odbicia w lustrze. – Jestem krótkowidzem i już w ogólniaku zacząłem nosić szkła, bo w okularach wyglądam jak idiota.

– Ale… przecież… – zaczął Ken, bo przecież niejednokrotnie zasypiał i budził się przy Hidekim i nie przypominał sobie, żeby ten wykonywał kiedyś jakiekolwiek zabiegi związane z zakładaniem i zdejmowaniem soczewek.

– Miałem swoje sposoby, a poza tym te dwa-trzy lata temu widziałem jeszcze na tyle dobrze, że mogłem się bez nich obejść – przeczesał palcami poczochrane włosy i związał je nad karkiem, po czym zgarnął z pralki papierosy. – Teraz jestem ślepy jak kura – dodał nieco rozbawionym tonem, wzruszając ramionami, co oznaczało, że chociaż wzrok nieco mu się pogorszył, to jednak nie było z nim aż tak źle, bo wówczas nie mówiłby o tym w podobny sposób. Ociężałym krokiem ruszył z powrotem do salonu, a Ken podążył za nim i niemal zderzył się z plecami Hidekiego, gdy ten niespodziewanie się zatrzymał.

– O, już wstaliście! – wykrzyknął blondyn i chociaż przed chwilą był półprzytomny, a przed kwadransem wydawał się przerażony samą możliwością obudzenia się Ichiro, teraz zwalił się na miejsce na kanapie pomiędzy nim a Kojiro, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że najwyraźniej byli w trakcie rozmowy. Ken rzucił bratu niespokojne spojrzenie, dostrzegając, że gdy Hideki się do niego zbliżył, starszy chłopak na moment zesztywniał; zdołał się jednak szybko otrząsnąć i nawet rzucił jakimś żartem odnośnie fatalnego wyglądu blondyna, który w odpowiedzi pokazał mu język i wyrwał z ręki na wpół opróżniony kubek z kawą rozpuszczalną.

– Jak na wynajęte na parę dni mieszkanie, całkiem nieźle zaopatrzyłeś sobie kuchnię – powiedział Kojiro i podał Kenowi puszkę z colą, których czteropak trzymał przy kanapie. Bramkarz zerknął podejrzliwie na Hidekiego, wciąż siorbiącego kawę Ichiro, po czym zajął miejsce na fotelu naprzeciwko pozostałej trójki.

– Z tym mieszkaniem to uprościłem trochę sprawę, mówiąc, że jest wynajęte – powiedział blondyn i lekko wzruszył ramionami.

– A gdybyś przedstawił bardziej skomplikowaną wersję, to jak by brzmiała? – podjął niepewnie Ken.

– Można uznać, że mieszkanie jest częściowo moje i gdy zachodzi potrzeba, to się tu pojawiam – odparł pokrętnie, a uwadze Kena nie umknął fakt, że Ichiro kręci z niechęcią głową. – Zajmuję się zaopatrzeniem. Mam opłacać rachunki, ogarniać trochę spraw organizacyjnych… – urwał i trącił siedzącego obok karatekę łokciem. – Nie patrz tak! To nic nielegalnego, że dbam o rodzinne mieszkanie, prawda?

– Za to wszelkie cele, dla jakich to robisz, już SĄ, więc stul pysk, bo wolę o niczym więcej nie słyszeć – warknął Ichiro, czym, rzecz jasna, tylko zainteresował bardziej Kena i Kojiro.

– Cóż za troska – roześmiał się Hideki. – Tu naprawdę nic się strasznego nie dzieje, ale miło słyszeć, że po tylu latach niewidzenia wciąż się o mnie martwisz.

– Nie martwię się o ciebie, baranie, tylko nie chcę mieć nic wspólnego z… czymkolwiek, co robisz, bo doskonale wiem, że zawsze lubiłeś łatwe pieniądze, a to do niczego dobrego nie prowadzi – powiedział ostro, a Ken po jego tonie domyślił się, że temat jest skończony i faktycznie lepiej, by nie wnikał za bardzo w całą sprawę. Po tych słowach Ichiro odebrał Hidekiemu kubek z resztkami kawy i pospiesznie go opróżnił, a następnie podniósł się z miejsca i skrzywił, gdyż skutki wczorajszego picia jemu również musiały dać się we znaki. – Idę się wykąpać, więc ogarnijcie się, to podrzucę was do akademika, bo mam być za jakieś trzy godziny w Saitamie.

– Jak na kogoś, kto zginie dziś z rąk ojca za zgarnięcie mu ukochanego samochodu, jesteś dość spokojny – stwierdził z lekkim rozbawieniem Ken, a Ichiro spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

– Jeszcze zanim spotkałem się z twoim wychowawcą zadzwoniłem do matki i powiedziałem jej… w sumie pewną wersję prawdy, że niby zadzwonili od ciebie ze szkoły, żebym przyjechał, a bałem się wspominać o tym ojcu no i, sam wiesz, żeby coś wymyśliła.

– Kupiła to?

– A miała wybór? – parsknął śmiechem. – Jestem pewny, że wymyśli świetną wymówkę dla ojca, byle tylko słowem o tobie nie wspomnieć i nawet sama zaproponowała, żebym wrócił dopiero w niedzielę. Zadzwonię do niej jak wyjadę, żeby się dowiedzieć jaka jest oficjalna wersja i jakoś pójdzie – stwierdził i ruszył do łazienki, zgarniając po drodze przyszykowany przez Hidekiego ręcznik.

– Pochwalił się wczoraj, że ma obiecany nowy samochód – powiedział rozbawiony blondyn. – Wiecie, tak na wypadek podobnych sytuacji… on to jednak umie się ustawić, co nie?

 

~~~~~~

 

Gdy dwie godziny później dojeżdżali pod szkołę z Ichiro, Kena zaczęło dręczyć poczucie, że o czymś zapomniał, ale kompletnie nie kojarzył, o co mogło chodzić; po śniadaniu, które dla całej czwórki przygotował Hideki, zrobiło mu się nieco lepiej, ale wciąż odczuwał skutki wieczornego picia i miał problem z dłuższym skupieniem myśli na czymkolwiek. Dlatego też w samochodzie zajął miejsce z tyłu, zamierzając przespać się w drodze do Toho; mieszkanie, gdzie przyjął ich Hideki, było oddalone od szkoły o dobre czterdzieści minut jazdy i liczył na to, że zrobi się w tym czasie przytomniejszy. Chociaż większą część trasy faktycznie drzemał, teraz, gdy obudził się na dobre, czuł się gorzej niż przed wejściem do samochodu i miał wrażenie, że rano był prawdopodobnie wciąż pijany i dopiero teraz, wczesnym popołudniem, zaczynał łapać go kac.

– Hyuga, ty mówiłeś, że dziś wieczorem macie trening? – odezwał się nagle Ichiro, zerkając na siedzącego obok Kojiro.

– Tak, w każdą niedzielę się widzimy. Co w tym dziwnego?

– W tym stanie to Ken sobie raczej nie poćwiczy – parsknął Ichiro, na co bramkarz mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego i wbił wzrok w okno.

– Zaręczam ci, że poćwiczy. Zwłaszcza, że przecież będzie mieć rozgrzewkę, prawda? – powiedział nieco złośliwie Kojiro i odwrócił się w stronę Kena. – O której się umówiłeś na karate? – zapytał, a wówczas bramkarz wytrzeszczył oczy, nagle uświadamiając sobie, o czym zapomniał i gorączkowo zaczął rozglądać się za zegarkiem.

– Która jest godzina?! – wykrzyknął, momentalnie przytomniejąc.

– Dwadzieścia po drugiej – powiedział spokojnie Ichiro i nieco przyspieszył, by w ostatniej chwili wjechać na skrzyżowanie, chociaż nad głową zapalało mu się już czerwone światło.

– Hayashida! – wykrzyknął chłopak, a na sam dźwięk tego nazwiska jego brat gwałtownie zahamował i samochodem aż zarzuciło.

– Co… – zaczął i, orientując się, że stanął na pasach za skrzyżowaniem, z wyraźnym trudem skoncentrował się ponownie na samochodzie i nerwowo ruszył z miejsca.

– To ten jego trener karate – wyjaśnił Kojiro, zauważając, że Ken oniemiał i z wytrzeszczonymi oczami gapił się na godzinę, którą wskazywał zegarek przy radiu samochodowym.

– Ken, powiedz, że to tylko zbieżność nazwisk – wymamrotał Ichiro, zaciskając palce na kierownicy. Znajdowali się już pod samą szkołą, więc, nie siląc się z szukaniem miejsca parkingowego, zatrzymał samochód przy chodniku i odwrócił się do brata.

– To nie zbieżność – odparł Ken, uświadamiając sobie, że nie tylko zapomniał o treningu, który miał zacząć niemal pół godziny temu, ale też o poinformowaniu brata, że spotkał się z Hayashidą, ćwiczy u niego, a mężczyzna planuje powrót do dojo ich ojca.

– O kurwa – wydusił z siebie Ichiro. – Kurwa mać. Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałeś? Co on tu w ogóle robi? I dlaczego cię trenuje?! – podniósł nieco histerycznie głos, a wówczas Kojiro, chociaż nie wiedział, w czym rzecz, wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

– Nie wierzę, wy jednak jesteście identyczni – oznajmił, za co został spiorunowany wzrokiem przez obu braci. – Co jest z tym gościem, że tak…

– Ichiro, opowiedz mu, bo muszę lecieć – oznajmił Ken i nerwowo wyplątał się z pasów, po czym dosłownie wystrzelił z samochodu i biegiem ruszył do akademika; uznał, że jeśli się pospieszy ze znalezieniem kimona, dotarcie do sal treningowych zajmie mu mniej niż dziesięć minut, więc będzie spóźniony jakieś czterdzieści, co przy zaplanowanych dwóch godzinach ćwiczeń nie było jeszcze jakąś tragedią, prawda...? No i przecież Hayashida to też człowiek, więc _też_ miał poprzedniego dnia sobotę i może również się spóźni, albo nie zauważy albo… kogo on w ogóle chciał oszukiwać. Mężczyzna pod względem obsesji na punkcie punktualności był sto razy gorszy od jego ojca i zapewne dostał szału, gdy Ken nie zjawił się na treningu w wyznaczonym czasie.

Chłopak niemal staranował drzwi akademika i ignorując spojrzenia recepcjonisty – prawdę powiedziawszy ignorował też spojrzenia wszystkich mijanych uczniów, którzy patrzyli na niego jak na wariata, gdy pędził przez kampus – dopadł do windy, która właśnie zjeżdżała na dół.  Zerknął w kierunku schodów, gdyż adrenalina szalała w nim tak bardzo, że przez moment rozważał, czy nie ruszyć tamtą drogą, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu – siły będą mu jeszcze potrzebne, gdy zacznie się tłumaczyć ze swojego spóźnienia Hayashidzie. Po chwili winda dotarła na parter, a Ken, zapominając, że zapewne zjeżdżała w dół dlatego, że ktoś w niej był, od razu ruszył na otwierające się drzwi. I natychmiast boleśnie zderzył się z wychodzącym ze środka mężczyzną, którym okazał się jego trener, ubrany w kimono oraz zupełnie do niego nie pasujące adidasy. Był wyraźnie zdyszany i podenerwowany, jakby dotarł tu w sporym pośpiechu, a gdy rozpoznał Kena, chwycił go za ramiona i nachylił się w jego stronę.

– Gdzieś ty był?! –  wykrzyknął, ale nie wydawał się wściekły, lecz raczej… przestraszony, co zszokowało bramkarza tak bardzo, że kilka chwil zajęło mu pozbieranie się.

– Przepraszam, dopiero wróciłem do akademika i biegłem do pokoju, bo trening i…

– Czy ty wiesz, idioto, jak się denerwowałem, gdy nie dotarłeś na czas! – huknął mężczyzna i wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zacisnął palce na ramieniu Kena i pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.

– Nie mam wciąż kimona – wymamrotał chłopak, na co Hayashida zatrzymał się i gwałtownie przytrzymał zamykającą się już windę, rzucając przy okazji nieprzyjemne spojrzenie wyraźnie zainteresowanemu recepcjoniście.

– To wracamy na górę i przy okazji chwilę pogadamy – odparł, a Ken lekko zbladł. – Nie patrz na mnie jak cielę, tylko właź – warknął i wybrał ostatnie piętro. – Gdzie byłeś? – powtórzył po chwili swoje pierwsze pytanie, wyraźnie siląc się na spokój.

– Przepraszam, ja…

– Nie chcę przeprosin, tylko informacji, bo przez ostatnie pół godziny zamartwiałem się, że coś sobie zrobiłeś, bo nie przychodził mi do głowy żaden inny powód, dla którego mógłbyś się nie zjawić na czas!

– Przepraszam – powiedział jeszcze raz Ken i przepuścił mężczyznę w drzwiach windy, po czym ruszył za nim korytarzem; gdy dotarł do swojego pokoju, mimo całego stresu, nie mógł powstrzymać się od przyjrzenia się drzwiom, które zgodnie z obietnicą administratora budynku, wymienione zostać miały zaraz po weekendzie. Jak zwykle część napisów była zmyta, za to pojawiły się nowe, co ani go nie zdziwiło ani specjalnie nawet nie zdenerwowało; te wszystkie wierszyki i hasła wrosły mu się w otoczenie na tyle, że nie robiły już na nim żadnego wrażenia.

Hayashida skrzywił się znacząco, gdy wszedł do jego sypialni, mimo, iż Ken sprzątał przed przyjściem brata; standardy trenera odnośnie porządku były zdecydowanie wyższe. Bramkarz zamknął drzwi i uchylił okno, by nieco przewietrzyć pomieszczenie, po czym wskazał mężczyźnie jedyne krzesło, a sam przysiadł na łóżku i spuścił głowę, zażenowany faktem, że Hayashida rozgląda się po pokoju z mieszanką zainteresowania i dezaprobaty.

– Świętowałem z kolegami wygrany mecz i dlatego nie dotarłem na trening – wydusił w końcu. – Przepraszam, że musiałeś się martwić, sensei. Coś podobnego więcej się nie powtórzy.

– Daj już spokój z tym sztywnym tonem i przeprosinami – przerwał mu Hayashida, który zdążył już odrobinę ochłonąć i się uspokoić. – Nie jestem twoim ojcem, żeby chcieć tego słuchać – dodał po chwili i chociaż przyszło mu to z wyraźnym trudem, wymusił lekki uśmiech; szybko jednak spoważniał. – Czekałem na spotkanie z tobą nie tylko ze względu na trening… – Ken poderwał głowę, z jakiś przyczyn przeczuwając, że nie spodoba mu się to, co zaraz usłyszy. – Dziś rano dzwoniła do mnie Kaori Matsumoto i wymusiła na mnie, żebym się z nią zobaczył. Twierdziła, że rozmawiała z tobą wczoraj na temat tego, co dzieje się w szkole.

– To… raczej z Hyugą rozmawiała, bo nim się zajmuje, a nie mną – uściślił Ken, na co mężczyzna uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi.

– To ona nie jest waszym… trenerem, menagerem lub czymś w tym rodzaju?

– W sumie nie wiem kim dokładnie jest, łowcą talentów...? – zastanowił się na głos. – Ale dla Toho jest ważna, to ona ściągnęła tu Hyugę i teraz wybitnie zależy jej, by zrobił karierę,  więc dla jego dobra chce, by wszystko wokół mnie ucichło i wczoraj stwierdziła, że tego dokona.

– Cóż... – zaczął mężczyzna, lekko się krzywiąc. – Więc zasadniczo jest po twojej stronie i niepotrzebnie się na nią wydarłem przez telefon – powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Kena i lekko podrapał się po brodzie, zażenowany. – Z rozmowy z nią wywnioskowałem, że to jakaś psychopatka, która chce ciebie i was wszystkich pognębić.

– Z całą pewnością tak nie jest – odparł pewnie bramkarz i gdyby nie był tak zestresowany, roześmiałby się na sam pomysł, że Matsumoto mogłaby sabotować własną drużynę piłkarską.

– Zadzwonię do niej i ją przeproszę – oznajmił Hayashida. – I jednak wysłucham, co ma mi do powiedzenia, bo w sumie nie dałem jej dojść do słowa. – Zamilkł na chwilę. – Domyślasz się, czego właściwie mogła chcieć? – spytał, na co Ken westchnął i spróbował wyszukać jakiś racjonalny powód działań Kaori. Wciąż nie był całkowicie przytomny i miał wrażenie, że im bardziej o tym myśli, tym bardziej kręci mu się w głowie.

– Może szuka u pracowników szkoły sojuszników…? – powiedział wreszcie, ale nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco. – Chciała poruszyć władze Toho i rozgromić wszystkich, którzy olewali sprawę ostatni tydzień… sam nie wiem, dlaczego pomyślała o tobie, sensei. Nie wiem nawet, skąd wiedziała, że się znamy i że od czwartku trenujemy razem.

– To akurat nie trudno było ustalić, bo nie robiłem z tego specjalnej tajemnicy na zebraniu sekcji sportowej, które mieliśmy w piątek. No nic – uderzył otwartymi dłońmi w kolana i podniósł się z miejsca. – Nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak się z nią spotkać i posłuchać, co ma do powiedzenia. Właściwie to… – powiedział w zamyśleniu, lecz nie zdołał dokończyć myśli, bo ktoś dwukrotnie zapukał do drzwi i zanim Ken zdążył odpowiedzieć, te się otworzyły, do pomieszczenia wszedł rozbawiony czymś Kazuki, a moment po nim Kojiro i... Ichiro.

Brat Kena zamarł na widok Hayashidy, a następnie zrobił powolny krok do tyłu i byłby rzucił się korytarzem do ucieczki, gdyby Kojiro nie szarpnął go za rękaw i nie wciągnął do pomieszczenia. Mocniej niż było to konieczne zatrzasnął drzwi i skrzyżował ramiona, stając w ten sposób, by zagrodzić Ichiro wyjście; wyraz jego twarzy jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że starszy chłopak zdążył mu powiedzieć o sprawie z Chi-chi i Hayashidą i  że zdecydowanie nie pochwalał jego zachowania sprzed przeszło roku. Można było wręcz przypuszczać, że uważał, iż konieczność konfrontacji z byłym narzeczonym jego dziewczyny byłaby dobrą karą dla Ichiro – to byłoby bardzo w stylu Kojiro, zdecydowanie potępiającego wszelkie przejawy zdrady.

– Wakashimazu, co za niespodziewane spotkanie – odezwał się Hayashida, który jako pierwszy z całej grupy odzyskał głos.

– Dzień dobry – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi chłopak i spróbował się cofnąć, przez co wpadł na stojącego za nim Kojiro. Trener roześmiał się i chociaż wydawał się raczej rozbawiony przerażeniem Ichiro niż zły, chłopak zbladł, inaczej interpretując jego wesołość.

– Co z wami? – spytał Kazuki, spoglądając naprzemiennie na tę dwójkę, a wreszcie utkwił wzrok w Kenie.

– Spotkanie po latach. Niemal… rodzinne – odparł Hayashida i zbliżył się do Ichiro. – Zakładam, że to z tobą pił Ken i w efekcie spóźnił się na trening? Tatsuya byłby zdruzgotany, gdyby usłyszał, że rozpijasz młodszego brata.

– Prędzej wściekłby się, że w ogóle się z nim widuję – wymamrotał Ichiro, który usilnie próbował patrzyć wszędzie, tylko nie na starszego mężczyznę, co było trudne, zważywszy na to, że stali niecały metr od siebie.

– Będę musiał przemówić mu do rozumu, gdy wrócę do dojo – stwierdził spokojnie Hayashida, jakby nie widział, jak bardzo Ichiro jest zestresowany. Na jego słowa chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy i niemal błagalnie zerknął na Kena, który wzruszył w odpowiedzi ramionami; bramkarz nie uważał, że ma cokolwiek wspólnego z wzajemnymi relacjami tych dwojga, a sprawę swojego ojca już dawno uznał za przegraną.

– Wracasz do dojo, sensei...?

– Za parę miesięcy. Jak dobrze pójdzie, wczesną jesienią – odparł i przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając się Ichiro z zainteresowaniem, na co ten aż się skulił. – Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, czy ja wyglądam, jakbym chciał ci coś zrobić? – spytał, a wyraz twarzy brata Kena jednoznacznie świadczył o tym, że dokładnie tak go widział. – Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że niedługo zostaniesz ojcem, zachowujesz się cholernie niedojrzale – stwierdził krytycznie i odwrócił się do bramkarza. – Ken, weź rzeczy na trening – powiedział i cierpliwie poczekał, aż chłopak spełnił jego polecenie; a raczej – zaczął otwierać kolejne szuflady komody i przetrząsać stosy wrzuconych tam bez ładu i składu ubrań. Mężczyzna skrzywił się, kiedy Ken wyciągnął wreszcie wymięte kimono i wytrzepał je, jakby w ten sposób miało wyglądać lepiej.

– Muszę… przejść się po żelazko do administracji – wymamrotał nieco zażenowany, na co mężczyzna obrócił oczami i wrócił na krzesło.

– To się pospiesz – powiedział Hayashida i zaczął niecierpliwie bębnić palcami w biurko. Ken szybkim krokiem ruszył do wyjścia i wyminął nieco niezgrabnie stojącego w drzwiach Kojiro. – Ichiro, załatw bratu żelazko i naucz go prasować, bo na ostatnim treningu miał tak zmięte kimono, że było mi za niego wstyd – usłyszał jeszcze, zanim znalazł się na korytarzu. Zanim się obejrzał, znalazł się przy nim Kazuki, który, wyczuwając konfrontację, pospiesznie ulotnił się z pomieszczenia.

– Ty, Ken, co tam się działo? – spytał z zainteresowaniem, na co bramkarz westchnął ciężko i gdy parę chwil później znaleźli się w pustawym pomieszczeniu gospodarczym, gdzie uczniowie mieli do dyspozycji żelazko, opowiedział mu pokrótce o Hayashidzie, Ichiro i Chi-chi. Chłopak wysłuchał go, co chwilę kiwając głową, a gdy Ken skończył mówić i nieco nieudolnie zabrał się za prasowanie góry od kimona, uśmiechnął się szeroko i w zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoity sposób.

– Mocna akcja. Aż bardziej polubiłem twojego brata – stwierdził, wciąż szczerząc zęby, a następnie powiedział to, czego Ken zdecydowanie nie chciał słyszeć. – Wczoraj zrobiłem Hidekiemu laskę i było super – oznajmił i, ku rozpaczy bramkarza, zaczął opowiadać z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami o tym, co poprzedniego dnia wyprawiał z blondynem w łazience.

 

~~~~~~

 

Kaori Matsumoto dotrzymała słowa, mówiąc, że „wszystkim się zajmie”. Gdyby ktoś obcy zjawił się w Toho, odniósłby wrażenie, że trafił do placówki z bandą lekko zastraszonych, dziwnie cichych uczniów, którzy milkli, gdy jakikolwiek nauczyciel pojawiał się w zasięgu wzroku. Ken nie tylko nie był już przez nikogo zaczepiany – ludzie wręcz omijali go szerokim łukiem, jakby obawiali się, że samo zbliżenie się do niego może zostać odebrane jako nękanie, co poniekąd było prawdą; Kaori kręciła się po szkole niemal cały czas, podejrzanie często znajdując się niedaleko klasy bramkarza i obserwowała, a samo jej spojrzenie budziło taką grozę, że co mniej odważni uczniowie potykali się o własne nogi, gdy tylko zawisł na nich jej wzrok.

Wszystko zaczęło się już w poniedziałek na pierwszej lekcji, kiedy to, jak się okazało, do każdej z klas, zamiast nauczyciela przedmiotowego, przybył wychowawca. Matsuura wprost powiedział swojej grupie, że w niedzielę wieczorem odbyło się nagłe zebranie pracowników z władzami szkoły, wymuszone przez Matsumoto. Przekazał uczniom, że od tej chwili samo podejrzenie, że ktokolwiek rozpuszcza złośliwe plotki na temat Wakashimazu czy któregokolwiek zawodnika drużyny piłkarskiej będzie karane z całą surowością, a za udowodnione przewinienia, w skrajnych przypadkach, grozić będzie usunięcie ze szkoły, rzecz jasna, z odpowiednim wpisem w kartotece. Powiedział też, że Kaori będzie od tej chwili osobiście zajmować się sprawą i że zamierza ustalić, kto jest personalnie odpowiedzialny za całą nagonkę na Kena i jego przyjaciół, jaka miała miejsca i że dostała pozwolenie od dyrekcji na prowadzenie czegoś w rodzaju śledztwa. W praktyce oznaczało to, że będzie kręcić się po szkole i zaczepiać nawet przypadkowych uczniów, jeśli będzie mieć choćby cień podejrzenia, że nie mają czystego sumienia.

Ken niemal spalił się ze wstydu, słuchając tego wszystkiego i uparcie wpatrywał się w tablicę, pragnąc znaleźć się w dowolnym, innym miejscu; wówczas nie wierzył, że tak radykalne środki cokolwiek dadzą i obawiał się, że to tylko pogorszy sytuację, jednak był w błędzie. Przez dwa pierwsze dni ludzie bali się do niego podchodzić i miał wreszcie upragniony święty spokój; miał wręcz wrażenie, że nawet nauczyciele przestraszyli się możliwych konsekwencji, bo uparcie ignorowali go na lekcjach, żeby ktoś przypadkiem nie doniósł, że dręczą ucznia podejrzanego o homoseksualizm. We wtorkowe popołudnie rozeszła się wieść, że Kaori dotarła do obsługujących dorywczo punkt ksero uczniów, którzy pomagali w rozpowszechnianiu zdjęć i wszyscy dostali z tego powodu nagany; co dziwne, Mika i Rino pozostały na razie nietknięte – jak się okazało, żadna z nich osobiście nigdy nie zajmowała się kopiowaniem kompromitujących fotografii, a ich koleżanki nabrały wody w usta. Kaori krążyła wokół nich jak sęp, a Ken dowiedział się dzień później od Hoshi, że w żeńskim akademiku panuje istne szaleństwo – dziewczyny bały się przyznawać do jakichkolwiek bliższych relacji z tamtą dwójką, a fakt, że dawne przyjaciółki były skłócone na śmierć i życie, jeszcze bardziej odizolował je od reszty świata.

Dziennik Etsuko okazał się więc strzałem w dziesiątkę, gdyż było niemal pewne, że w najbliższej przyszłości Rino lub Mika się złamią i z własnej woli – w formie zemsty po tym, czego _dowiedziały się_ ze spreparowanego pamiętnika – ruszą do władz szkoły i doniosą na drugą stronę, by chronić siebie. Na razie do tego nie doszło, lecz Ken postanowił nie wnikać w przyczyny – wciąż nie wiedział w końcu, co też wypisała Etsuko, że było to w stanie poróżnić przyjaciółki, które trzymały razem od początku gimnazjum. Kompletnie nie ogarniał też relacji między dziewczynami, gdyż wszystkie nastolatki, włączając w to nawet Hoshi, wydawały mu się w tym okresie przybyszami z innej planety.

Hoshi… od dnia, gdy Kaori zaczęła interwencję, ponownie rozkwitła. Przestała chodzić chustką na głowie i starannie układała krótkie włosy, obcięte, zdaniem Kena, w dość dziwny sposób – po weekendzie ponownie zmieniła fryzurę, nieco skracając tył i pozostawiając kosmyki z przodu dłuższe. Wyglądała nietypowo i chociaż wciąż rosła liczba osób wierzących, że faktycznie umawia się ona z bramkarzem szkolnej drużyny, który wcale-nie-jest-gejem, wokół niej zaczęło się kręcić paru adoratorów, wśród których był nawet jej kolega z klasy – ten sam, którego Kojiro chciał pobić przed pokojem Kena zaledwie w zeszłą niedzielę. Podupadłe ego Hoshi zostało odbudowane i ponownie pakowała w siebie desery z błogim uśmiechem, który lekko tylko przygasał, gdy ktoś nieopatrznie zapytał, dlaczego właściwie obcięła włosy.

Siniaki Kazukiego zagoiły się i niemal natychmiast zostały zastąpione nowymi, gdy lekko pijany chłopak na jakiejś imprezie w środku tygodnia, ogłosił wszem i wobec, że każdy powinien spróbować – jak Ken – zabawić się chociaż raz z osobą tej samej płci. Nie wszyscy podzielali jego pogląd, a Sorimachi niemal z dumą przyniósł na czwartkowy trening zwolnienie z powodu _niestrawności_. Na zdegustowane pytanie bramkarza, czy znów zwymiotował lekarce na buty, odpowiedział z radosnym uśmiechem, że dokładnie tak było, a potem zapytał, czy wie on może, co to takiego gastroskopia, bo przestraszona pani doktor wysłała go na przymusowe badania.

Tydzień minął błyskawicznie, wypełniony treningami karate i piłki nożnej, wypadami z Hoshi do cukierni, nauką i słuchaniem plotek od Kazukiego, który po przeprowadzce do pokoju Kawano, bywał u Kena częściej niż w swojej własnej sypialni; z Kojiro prawie nie widywał się poza boiskiem i klasą, bo żaden z nich zwyczajnie nie miał na to czasu w ciągu dnia, a wieczorami bramkarz padał ze zmęczenia. Ich fizyczne relacje nie posunęły się nawet o cal od ich _spotkania_ pod prysznicami, tydzień temu po treningu; Ken nie miał sposobności ani siły, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić, lecz wyraźnie wyczuwał, że Kojiro przygląda mu się czasem w tak jednoznaczny sposób, że niemal niebywałym było, iż nikt nigdy nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Napastnik rozbierał go wzrokiem praktycznie cały czas, a za każdym razem, gdy podczas kolacji słyszał, że Ken jest wykończony albo musi odrobić lekcje, w jego oczach pojawiał się błysk istnej furii. Bramkarz miał szczerą nadzieję, że w weekend coś się zmieni w tej kwestii – w sobotę mieli przecież krótsze zajęcia, a w niedzielę jechali tylko na mecz do szkoły, gdzie uczył się Jun Misugi i mieli resztę dnia dla siebie. Zamierzał uporać się z pracami domowymi jak najszybciej i jeszcze dziś… dobrze, najpóźniej jutro, wreszcie pójść z nim gdzieś, do parku, do opuszczonego basenu czy nawet spotkać się w jego pokoju…

– Jedną z nich musimy skasować – powiedziała nagle Kaori, a Ken wyrwał się z rozmyślań na temat minionych dni oraz Kojiro i spróbował skoncentrować na słowach kobiety, która siedziała sztywno na ławce, patrząc wprost na niego. Był późny wieczór, a cała drużyna kąpała się właśnie po ciężkim treningu, który w ten piątek zgotował im trener. Bramkarz został jednak zatrzymany przez Matsumoto, gdyż ta zjawiła się na boisku przed samym końcem ćwiczeń i poprosiła go o krótką rozmowę na osobności.

– Słucham…?

– Mika Asanuma i Rino Hattori – odparła kobieta. – To one wspólnie rozkręciły całą aferę, a teraz z nieznanych mi przyczyn są skłócone i zamierzam to wykorzystać, by wymusić na jednej z nich zeznania, a drugą w efekcie usunąć ze szkoły i podać to do publicznej wiadomości. Chyba że jest jeszcze ktoś inny, kogo chciałbyś…

– Nie – przerwał jej Ken. – Wystarczy, jak wyleci jedna z nich.

– Która? – spytał wprost kobieta i uśmiechnęła się niemal sadystycznie, a bramkarz nagle stwierdził, że Kaori podobała się chyba rola kata i chociaż rozpoczęła tę burzę, by usunąć przeszkody w drodze do kariery Kojiro, wyraźnie czerpała satysfakcję ze swoich śmiałych poczynań w Toho.

– Hattori – odparł chłopak i spuścił wzrok, gdy Matsumoto uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie.

– Świetnie. Od początku to ją typowałam… możesz mi zdradzić, czemu akurat…

– Hoshi i Etsuko tak zdecydowały – powiedział, przypominając sobie rozmowę sprzed paru dni podczas imprezy u Hidekiego. – Nie znam szczegółów tych akcji w żeńskim akademiku, ale z tego co mówiły, to ona wpadła na pomysł, by nas śledzić i użyć wszelkich środków, by zniszczyć Hoshi.

– Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteście z Hyugą… blisko – lekko się zająknęła, a Ken nie był w stanie ocenić, czy zrobiła to celowo – dość poważnie traktujesz sprawy związane z tą dziewczyną.

– To moja przyjaciółka i przez całą tą sprawę ucierpiała znacznie bardziej niż ja.

– To ty byłeś wyzywany i szykanowany, a nie…

– Ale to do jej pokoju się włamano, to ją nazywano „dziewczyną pedała”, to ONA musiała wyprowadzić, JĄ napadnięto i JEJ obcięto włosy – przerwał Ken ostro. – I przede wszystkim ona to przeżywała bardziej niż ja, i nigdy sobie nie wybaczę, że nie byłem w stanie jej obronić, gdy cała szkoła wrzała. Jeśli chce, by to Rino została usunięta ze szkoły, zrobię wszystko, by tak się stało, a i tak do końca życia będę czuł, że jestem jej coś winny za to, co się tu działo.

– Do końca życia… to bardzo długi czas. I bardzo mocne słowa – powiedziała z naciskiem Kaori. – Nie rzucaj na wiatr takich deklaracji, Wakashimazu.

– Zrobię wszystko, co będzie konieczne, by wynagrodzić jej, że przeze mnie cierpiała – powtórzył Ken i wiedział doskonale, że w tym momencie mówi prawdę; chociaż nie miał jakiś nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, z jakiś przyczyn czuł, że los jeszcze powiąże go z Hoshi i że wiele razy będzie mógł udowodnić, że to, co powiedział Kaori, nie było obietnicą bez pokrycia.

– Co zrobiła Rino? – spytała kobieta po paru chwilach, na co Ken westchnął i potarł palcami o skroń. Był zmęczony tą rozmową i pragnął z całego serca jak najszybciej ją zakończyć.

– Zakochała się we mnie i gdy cała szkoła uznała, że umawiam się z Hoshi, z zazdrości postanowiła ją zniszczyć. Więc… to w sumie nie ma nic wspólnego z rozpowszechnieniem zdjęć, szykanowaniem i całą resztą.

– W porządku – odparła krótko Kaori i sięgnęła po rzuconą na ławkę torebkę. – Rino Hattori w przyszłym tygodniu opuści mury Toho i raczej nie znajdzie miejsca w żadnej liczącej się szkole w całym okręgu. Musisz jednak zrobić jedną rzecz… – zawiesiła głos, a Ken spojrzał na nią z wyczekiwaniem. – Idź z Hoshi do Miki Asanumy i powiedzcie jej, że wszystko jej wybaczycie i wyjdzie z całej sytuacji bez szwanku, jeśli pójdzie do dyrektora i opowie ze szczegółami, co zrobiła Hattori. – Podniosła się z miejsca i spojrzała na Kena z góry. – Zróbcie to do końca weekendu. Myślę, że niedzielny mecz będzie idealnym momentem, by się tym zająć.

– Muszę porozmawiać z Hoshi i…

– Nie utrudniaj, Wakashimazu. Tylko wyrzucenie kogoś ze szkoły ostatecznie zamknie tę sprawę. Ja zrobiłam wszystko co w mojej mocy, by uczniowie zrozumieli, że to nie przelewki, ale potrzebuję na zakończenie czegoś widowiskowego – zmrużyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się nieprzyjemnie. – A potem zaczniesz spotykać się z Hoshi i przynajmniej do końca szkoły będziecie idealną parą. Będziecie jawnie okazywać sobie uczucia i nikomu nie przejdzie nawet przez myśl, że cokolwiek intymnego mogłoby cię łączyć z którymkolwiek z zawodników. – Zarzuciła torebkę na ramię i poprawiła żakiet jasnej garsonki. – Swoją drogą, świetny pomysł z tym… jak to było? Jednorazowym doświadczeniem homoseksualnym. Ktokolwiek z was na to wpadł, pogratuluj mu inwencji. Do zobaczenia w niedzielę – zakończyła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i, chociaż miała na nogach wysokie szpilki, żwawym krokiem ruszyła w poprzek boiska w stronę wyjścia.

 

~~~~~~

 

Po rozmowie z Kaori Matsumoto, Ken potrzebował skonsultować się z Kojiro. Oczywiście w pewnym stopniu zgadzał się z kobietą, lecz wciąż miał pewne opory przed braniem udziału w usunięciu Rino ze szkoły i wbrew temu, co powiedział, wcale nie miał na to ochoty. Zdecydowanie wolałby, żeby wszystko po prostu się zadziało i żeby to, co wydarzyło się w Toho, we własnym tempie zmieniło się w nieprzyjemne wspomnienie. Chociaż z boku mogło to wyglądać inaczej, a on sam jeszcze miesiąc temu niczego nie bał się bardziej niż plotek w szkole, gdy wszystko wypłynęło, nie miał wcale wrażenia, że oto przeżywa traumę i świat właśnie zamierza się skończyć.

Umiał okazywać święte oburzenie, sprawiać wrażenie, że chce ukarania sprawców i faktycznie wierzył, że to będzie właściwe i słuszne z moralnego punktu widzenia, ale… nie chciał rozmawiać z Miką. Nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć, za to chciał znów mieć święty spokój; prawdę powiedziawszy, niczego nie pragnął bardziej. Leżał w łóżku myśląc o ostatnich wydarzeniach i wiedział doskonale, że były raczej niedogodnością niż koszmarem. Zdecydowanie gorsze było pospieszne pakowanie jednego plecaka przed odejściem z domu. Czekanie na wyniki Hidekiego. Patrzenie na Kojiro przez wszystkie te miesiące, gdy sądził, że nie ma u niego szans. Lęki przed rozmowami z bliskimi ludźmi czy nawet drużyną. Patrzenie na łzy Hoshi. Obawa, co Ichiro może zrobić Hidekiemu, gdy się spotkają. Kłopoty, jakie przez niego mieli przyjaciele.

Właściwie to… najgorsze było, że w tych wszystkich sytuacjach nie było prostych i jednoznacznych rozwiązań, a te, które istniały, wymagały interakcji z ludźmi na wyższym poziomie niż do tego przywykł. Życie nie było w końcu boiskiem, gdzie masz jasne zasady i cele i gdzie świat, poza zawodnikami, piłką i jego bramką, nie istnieje.

Westchnął ciężko i powoli podniósł się z łóżka, czując, że leżenie o stosunkowo wczesnej godzinie w pościeli i gapienie się w sufit przywołuje zbyt wiele niechcianych myśli. Należało przecież cieszyć się, że niebawem w szkole wszystko ucichnie, że zbliżają się długo wyczekiwane rozgrywki, że w ostatnim czasie udowodnił sobie, jak wiele potrafi przetrwać i że tak na dobrą sprawę nic nie jest w stanie go złamać – wbrew obawom brata, Chi-chi, wychowawcy i wszystkich tych dziwnych ludzi, którzy bali się, że targnie się z rozpaczy na swoje życie. Powinien skoncentrować się na Kojiro, z którym chciał pobyć w samotności, patrzeć na niego i słuchać jego głosu, bo przecież byli razem i mógłby być z nim _blisko_ , gdyby wykonał najmniejszy gest świadczący o tym, że ma na to ochotę. Jednak przede wszystkim, powinien zmusić się, by jego przygnębienie wyparowało, bo w chwili obecnej nie miał powodów, by mieć zły nastrój i dobrze by było, gdyby nabrał jednak przynajmniej część cech Kazukiego i Hidekiego i by nauczył się uśmiechać bez powodu.

Zerknął w swoje odbicie w oknie i wymusił szeroki uśmiech; natychmiast poczuł się jak idiota i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, że tak dziwaczne pomysły w ogóle przychodzą mu do głowy; uznał, że chyba faktycznie potrzebuje w tym momencie Kojiro, który przelałby w niego nieco swojej racjonalności – skoro nie mógł, jak Kazuki, fruwać pod sufitem w nieustającym entuzjazmie, to niech chociaż stanie twardo na ziemi, prawda? Zastanowił się chwilę nad porównaniem o _przelewaniu_ w kogokolwiek jakichkolwiek cech, zaczerwienił i tym razem zaśmiał całkowicie szczerze.

Zdecydowanie potrzebował Kojiro, dlatego też bez dłuższego zastanawiania się, narzucił na ramiona bluzę, zgarnął klucze i zaczął rozglądać się adidasami; niestety, w jego pokoju z jakiś przyczyn znów zapanował kompletny burdel i znalezienie jakiejkolwiek kompletnej pary butów okazało się nie lada wyzwaniem. Gdy zgromadził trzy lewe adidasy i jednego prawego klapka, usłyszał, że ktoś puka do drzwi, więc westchnął ciężko, absolutnie pewny, że to Kazuki – ze swoimi opowieściami, pytaniami i wybuchami niepohamowanego śmiechu. Nieco zdziwił się, że chłopak nie wchodzi, więc rzucił krótkie „proszę” i ponownie nachylił się i sięgnął jeszcze głębiej pod łóżko, niemal pewny, że ostatnio wkopał pod nie ulubione, czerwone adidasy.

– Czy pozycja, w jakiej mnie witasz, ma coś sugerować? – usłyszał za sobą nieco rozbawiony głos Kojiro; kompletnie porażony tym stwierdzeniem, poderwał się gwałtownie i w efekcie uderzył tyłem głowy w brzeg łóżka. – Nic ci nie jest? – spytał chłopak i zrobił krok w stronę Kena, który z nieszczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy zaczął rozcierać bolące miejsce.

– Nie strasz mnie takimi nagłymi tekstami – jęknął, przysiadając na materacu, po czym zerknął najpierw na Kojiro, a potem drzwi swojego pokoju. Przypomniał sobie swoje myśli sprzed paru chwil, więc porozumiewawczo skinął na napastnika, który szybko pojął aluzję i zamknął drzwi na zatrzask.

– Nie wydajesz się specjalnie przestraszony – stwierdził, zbliżając się powolnym krokiem do łóżka i wpatrując w twarz Kena. Bramkarz dopiero teraz zaczął mu się przyglądać i chociaż napastnik był ostatnią osobą, która przykładałaby do ubrań większą wagę, nie mógł nie zwrócić uwagi, że chłopak ewidentnie _przebrał się_ przed przyjściem tutaj i postarał, by wyglądać lepiej niż zazwyczaj.

– Och, kamufluję się – odparł Ken, a jego kąciki ust uniosły się w dwuznacznym uśmieszku. Kojiro uniósł brwi i, gdy tylko znalazł się przy łóżku, lekko popchnął bramkarza na pościel i usadowił się na jego udach, opierając dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy.

– No tak, przecież jesteś samą niewinnością, a na samo wspomnienie o seksie się czerwienisz – zakpił Kojiro, pochylając się nad nim i uśmiechając triumfalnie, gdy policzki Kena faktycznie pociemniały. – Nigdy nie przestanie mnie dziwić, że cały czas jestem w stanie cię zawstydzić czymś takim – powiedział z rozbawieniem, po czym wyciągnął nogi do tyłu, obniżając się tak, że prawie leżał na Kenie, podpierając się tylko zgiętym w łokciu ramieniem. Drugą ręką przesunął w dół, by chwycić nadgarstek bramkarza i przeciągnąć jego dłoń na swoją talię, a gdy tylko Ken luźno go objął, zbliżył się do niego i lekko pocałował go w usta. Jakiś czas niemal się nie poruszał, nie próbując pogłębiać pieszczoty, a wówczas leżący pod nim chłopak wyczuł, że Kojiro, mimo pozornej pewności siebie, jest jednak lekko spięty. Przyczyn mogło być mnóstwo, lecz najbardziej prawdopodobna wydała się Kenowi ta, że jego przyjaciel chce posunąć ich fizyczne poczynania do przodu, lecz mimo, że jest tego pewny, nieco się denerwuje, co było całkowicie uzasadnione.

– Powiedz mi, jak daleko posunąłeś się w łóżku z Hidekim? – spytał nagle napastnik i zawisł nad Kenem, tak, że ich twarze znajdowały się zaledwie parę centymetrów od siebie. Był ewidentnie zdeterminowany, by poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie i z całą pewnością nie żartował, co sprawiło, że bramkarzowi z nerwów momentalnie podskoczyło ciśnienie.

– Nie… nie będę ci opowiadał takich rzeczy – wydukał Ken. – To nie miejsce ani czas, na takie rozmowy i… nie będę opowiadał o Hidekim! – zakończył, a ton jego głosu brzmiał histerycznie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

– Nie pytam dla żartów – odparł cierpliwie Kojiro i przesunął palcami po zaczerwienionym policzku Kena. – Chcę wiedzieć, czego oczekiwać, bo jakoś nie jesteś zbyt wylewny w takich sprawach, a… – urwał na moment. – A wolałbym dowiadywać się podobnych rzeczy od ciebie, a nie z dowolnego innego źródła – stwierdził i Ken musiał mocno się postarać, by nie wymienić mu tu i teraz całej listy potencjalnych _źródeł_. Więcej! Był gotowy ruszyć do sklepu po jakiś magazyn pornograficzny dla homoseksualistów lub nawet zadzwonić w tym momencie do Hidekiego i kazać sobie wysłać wszelkie _materiały edukacyjne_. Miał jednak całkowitą pewność, że Kojiro nie tego oczekiwał i to całkowicie go załamało; czym innym były opowieści o technikach i pozycjach na potrzeby zaspokojenia niezdrowej ciekawości i Kazukiego, a czym innym – realistyczne wskazówki, które Kojiro pewnie zamierzałby wcielić w życie pod jego instrukcją i… bogowie. Czuł, że zaraz umrze z zażenowania na samą myśl, że miałby powiedzieć napastnikowi cokolwiek i zaczęło mu się robić duszno pod jego natarczywym spojrzeniem.

– Nie jestem wylewny w żadnej sprawie, więc czas, żebyś się przyzwyczaił – stwierdził wreszcie i skrzywił się, gdyż teraz jego głos brzmiał jeszcze gorzej niż wcześniej. – Nie będę nic ci mówił. Koniec tematu – nerwowo spróbował odsunąć od siebie Kojiro, lecz ten nawet tego nie poczuł, całkowicie skupiony na celu, jaki przed sobą postawił, a jakim było wyciągnięcie z Kena informacji.

– Ken, ja naprawdę o niczym nie mam pojęcia i jak się będziesz tak zachowywać, to mogę zrobić ci krzywdę, a ty nawet się nie odezwiesz, bo _nie chcesz rozmawiać o takich rzeczach_.

– Zaręczam ci, że jak zrobisz coś nie tak, to…

– Nie jesteś w stanie powiedzieć mi niczego nawet w tak neutralnej sytuacji, jak teraz, a mam wierzyć, że powiesz w trakcie seksu? – spytał i pokręcił głową, lecz nie dał za wygraną i wygodniej ułożył się na ciele Kena, krzyżując ręce na jego klatce piersiowej i opierając o nie brodę. – Czemu nie chcesz o tym rozmawiać? – odezwał się ponownie i chociaż bramkarz miał ochotę powiedzieć „bo nie” i tym zamknąć ze swojej strony temat, zaczął zastanawiać się nad jakąś bardziej złożoną odpowiedzią. Bo był tym zażenowany, bo Kojiro nie znosił Hidekiego, bo wolałby rozmawiać na ten temat z kimś, do kogo nic nie czuł, bo nie chciał, by jego przyjaciel próbował rywalizować z przeszłością, bo wolał, by rzeczy się działy same z siebie w swoim czasie, bo nie lubił nadmiaru słów, gdy miały dotyczyć intymności. Bo o seksie lubił rozmawiać z Hidekim i to było naturalne, podniecające i zdecydowanie przyjemne, bo z Kojiro poważne rozmowy zmieniały się w kłótnie...

– Bo nie – odparł spokojnie, na co napastnik zmrużył ze złością oczy.

– Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – stwierdził, a Ken obrócił tylko oczami, poniekąd spodziewając się, że ich rozmowa przyjmie taki kierunek.

– Ty też. Jak dziecko, które nie może dostać tego, czego chce – skomentował z lekkim uśmiechem, szczerze wierząc, że odsunął drażliwy temat na bok. – Chcesz usłyszeć o moich doświadczeniach łóżkowych, ale nie usłyszysz, więc jesteś zły – dodał, na co Kojiro prychnął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego. – Mam rację?

– Poniekąd – odparł chłopak i podniósł się z Kena, by następnie położyć obok niego na boku. Bramkarz przekręcił się i utkwił wzrok w jego ściągniętej gniewem twarzy, ale Kojiro jednak nad sobą panował i był na tyle zdeterminowany, by nie wybuchać, co udowodnił swoim następnym zdaniem. – Gdy z nim sypiałeś, byłeś kiedykolwiek na górze? – spytał wprost, a porażony Ken wytrzeszczył na niego oczy.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Co to za pytanie...? – wydukał, na co Kojiro uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

– I widzisz, jednak da się z tobą rozmawiać, zadając pytania tak-nie – parsknął, po czym objął Kena ramieniem i wsunął kolano między jego nogi. Bramkarz wziął głęboki oddech, a potem następny. Mógł nie znosić takich rozmów, ale gdzieś kiedyś słyszał, że w związku należy iść na pewne kompromisy, a nie stawać okoniem w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Raz na jakiś czas mógł w końcu się poświęcić, prawda?

– Strzelaj – westchnął w końcu i aby oszczędzić sobie wstydu, przysunął się do Kojiro i wtulił twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi, tak by nie musieć znosić jego badawczego spojrzenia.

– Zakładam, że on też bywał – stwierdził Kojiro, odnosząc się do poprzedniego pytania. – Bolało?

– Nie – odparł szybko Ken, ale gdy zaczął przetrząsać pamięć, uznał, że należy uzupełnić tę wypowiedź... o cokolwiek. – Czasami – dodał po chwili i cofnął się w czasie do pierwszych spotkań z Hidekim. – Właściwie to tak... właściwie to nie wiem – zakończył i, wyczuwając, że Kojiro ze złością zaciska pięści na jego koszulce, w jakiś sposób ucieszył się, że nie musi oglądać jego twarzy.

– To quiz i mam wybrać właściwą odpowiedź? – mruknął, na co Ken lekko wzruszył ramionami.

– Czasami – powiedział, uznając to za najbardziej zbliżoną do prawdy odpowiedź.

– Czego potrzebujemy, żeby to zrobić?

– Miało być tylko tak-nie! – zaprotestował natychmiast bramkarz, odsuwając się odrobinę od Kojiro; niemal z ulgą zauważył, że chłopak jednak zaczerwienił się, prowadząc to przesłuchanie, więc nie był aż tak pewny siebie, jak się wydawał.

– Mam wyciągnąć jakąś gazetkę ze sklepu erotycznego i zadawać ci pytania z jej pomocą, wskazując kolejne gadżety i preparaty?

– Nie! – zaprotestował Ken ze zgrozą. – O wszystko sam zadbam. Gumki. Wszystko, co trzeba i tak dalej – wyrzucił z siebie nerwowo, kolejny raz załamany faktem, że w ogóle doszło do tej rozmowy, bo przecież z Hidekim... po prostu się działo, o niczym nie musiał myśleć, a blondyn właściwie _mówił za niego_ ; w przypływie czarnego humoru zastanowił się, czy nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem wysłanie Kojiro na szybkie przeszkolenie do swojego byłego chłopaka, który z ogromną radością o wszystkim by mu opowiedział. – I nigdzie ze mną nie idziesz – uściślił, przeczuwając następne pytanie Kojiro.

– Ok. – zgodził się chłopak bez dalszych protestów. – Kiedy to zrobimy?

– Tak-nie – prychnął Ken obrażonym tonem, na co napastnik roześmiał się głośno i, najwyraźniej będąc usatysfakcjonowanym uzyskanymi odpowiedziami, mocno go pocałował.

– Mam nadzieję, że zajmiesz się _wszystkim_ jak najszybciej – wyszeptał po chwili, po czym ponownie wpił się w jego usta, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią w dół. Jego ruchy były pozornie spokojnie i niespieszne, ale pozbył się spodni, a potem t-shirta Kena w parę chwil; zrzucił z siebie bluzkę, która wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze między rzeczami bramkarza i nachylił się nad nim, by zacząć bardziej namiętnie całować go po szyi. Lekko drżącymi rękami sunął po jego talii i udach, co jakiś czas zaciskając palce na jego biodrach i przyciskał ciało Kena do materaca. Zdecydowanie powstrzymał bramkarza, gdy ten nieporadnie sięgnął w stronę wyłącznika światła i unieruchomił jego dłonie, uśmiechając się w sposób, którym dawał jasny przekaz, że dziś to do niego należała cała inicjatywa i to on dyktował warunki.

Kiedy zaczął przesuwać się w dół, oddech Kena momentalnie przyspieszył, bo jakoś do tej pory nie przypuszczał, że niedoświadczony Kojiro spróbuje tak szybko... wciągnął głośno powietrze i odrzucił głowę do tyłu, gdy palce napastnika stały się jeszcze bardziej natarczywe, a jego usta znalazły się tuż pod pępkiem Kena.

– Nie waż się gasić światła – rzucił Kojiro, zauważając, że bramkarz ponownie spogląda na wyłącznik, po czym ściągnął z niego bieliznę, a po trwającym ułamek sekundy wahaniu pochylił się nad nim; jeśli Ken kiedykolwiek wcześniej podejrzewał, że brak doświadczenia w jakikolwiek sposób go przyhamuje, teraz przekonał się, że zdecydowanie nie doceniał możliwości i determinacji napastnika w udowadnianiu, że jest absolutnie pewny każdego działania, jakiego się podejmuje.

 

~~~~~~

 

Odległość dzieląca akademię Toho od Musashi nie była zbyt duża – w końcu obie szkoły mieściły się w tym samym mieście – ale przebyć ją mieli szkolnym autobusem, aby uniknąć sytuacji, gdzie któryś z zawodników nie dotarłby na miejsce na czas. Ken miał wrażenie, że trener, ustalając coś podobnego, myślał prędzej o swoim własnym, potencjalnym spóźnieniu, bo pod szkołę dotarł dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, ze swoją partnerką, drepczącą za nim na wysokich obcasach. Kilku zawodników miało problem ze skoncentrowaniem się na czymkolwiek, bo dziewczyna była ubrana jeszcze bardziej skąpo niż zazwyczaj; przez związaną pod samym biustem koszulkę w barwach Toho i policzki, na których widniała nazwa ich szkoły, sprawiała wrażenie, jakby pretendowała do zdobycia tytułu miss rozgrywek międzyszkolnych.

Zawodnicy zajęli miejsca w swoim autokarze, za nimi natomiast miał ruszyć drugi, jeszcze nie podstawiony, ze szkolną ekipą fanów uzbrojonych we flagi i transparenty, którzy zamierzali im kibicować. W sporym tłumie Ken dostrzegł zarówno Mikę, jak Rino, i chociaż dziewczyny nie utrzymywały nawet kontaktu wzrokowego, na sam ich widok zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Miał do końca weekendu porozmawiać z jedną z nich, lecz była to ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę i nie potrzebował przed meczem podobnych problemów. Może Musashi bez aktywnie grającego Juna Misugi’ego nie było tą samą drużyną, co kiedyś, jednakże nie można ich było lekceważyć.

– Też chcę mieć takie fanki... – usłyszał nagle tuż przy uchu i odwrócił się, by ujrzeć Kazukiego, który zajął miejsce za nim i uwiesił się na siedzeniu, o które opierał się Ken.

– Jakie? – zdziwił się bramkarz, kątem oka dostrzegając, że Kojiro nieprzyjemnie spogląda na drugiego napastnika, którego usta znajdowały się milimetry od skroni Kena.

– Nie widziałeś? To patrz – wskazał na powoli oddalający się od nich budynek szkoły, gdzie od strony parkingu widoczne były jeszcze trzy dopiero podstawione autokary, do których pakowali się kolejni uczniowie. – Nasze fanki. Te same, co ostatnio kwitły na każdym treningu przy siatce. Nie widzisz niczego zadziwiającego?

– W sumie to nie...

– Jaki ty jesteś ślepy – roześmiał się Kazuki, z rozbawieniem szturchając jego ramię – Tych lasek jest kilka razy więcej niż zazwyczaj. Przecież na zwykłe eliminacje okręgowe nigdy nie jechało zorganizowaną ekipą spod szkoły więcej niż dwadzieścia-trzydzieści osób, zwłaszcza jak mecz był w niedzielę, gdy akademiki są pustawe.

– Nadal nie wiem, o czym mówisz...

– Przecież te wszystkie dziewczyny piszczały do ciebie ostatnie dwa tygodnie! – powiedział Kazuki z oburzeniem, jakby nieakceptowalnym było, by Ken nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. – Co prawda szkoła nie pozwala już na afiszowanie się twoimi fotkami, ale o ile walczy z twoimi antyfanami, to nie walczy już z fankami, co wzdychają do jedynego domniemanego geja, jakiego widziały na oczy – westchnął z udawanym smutkiem. – Też tak chcę...

– Polecam ci znaleźć dobrego lekarza, Sorimachi – warknął Kojiro i zepchnął go z siedzenia, na którym napastnik był uwieszony, lecz chłopak natychmiast wrócił na to miejsce i jeszcze bardziej nachylił się nad Kenem.

– W ogóle nie wiem, o co ci chodzi... – wydukał bramkarz nerwowo, gdy Kazuki objął jego szyję ramieniem; Furuta, który siedział parę miejsc przed nimi i właśnie się obejrzał, spojrzał na nich ze zdegustowaniem, ale Ken nawet go za to nie winił, bo Sorimachi _lekko_ przesadzał ze swoimi poczynaniami.

– Chodzi mi o to, że chyba przeliżę się publicznie z jakimś chłopakiem, bo też chce mieć takie fanki – oznajmił na tyle głośno, że kilku zawodników, którzy siedzieli w pobliżu, gwałtownie obejrzało się w ich stronę.

– Stul pysk, kretynie – syknął Kojiro, lecz Kazuki wydał się tego nie słyszeć.

– Rozmawiałem o tym z tym twoim kumplem z karate, Isayamą. Uważa, że to fantastyczny pomysł.

– Jeśli tak twierdził, to pewnie robił sobie z ciebie jaja – odparł Ken i podjął niezbyt owocną próbę uwolnienia się z objęć Kazukiego. Kojiro patrzył na nich coraz bardziej rozeźlony i ewidentnie miał ochotę pourywać napastnikowi ręce, by ten nigdy więcej nie miał możliwości publicznie przytulać jego chłopaka.

– Wcale nie! Zadeklarował się, że to zrobi, jeśli...

– Sorimachi, zamknij się i spieprzaj, bo zaczynam wątpić w twoje zdrowie psychiczne – przerwał mu Kojiro ostrym tonem, po czym rozejrzał się po autokarze. – A wy nie podsłuchujcie! – fuknął na najbliższych zawodników. – Myślcie o meczu! Zbierajcie siły!

– I na wszelki wypadek nie zbliżajcie się do Sorimachiego, zwłaszcza pod prysznicami – dodał Furuta, za co zarobił w ramię rzuconym przez Kazukiego workiem ze strojem. Obrońca wyciągnął go spod siedzenia i odrzucił do właściciela, ale przedmiot nie trafił do celu i wylądował wprost na głowie siedzącego mniej-więcej między nimi Kojiro. Ken obrócił oczami i z całych sił spróbował się wyłączyć, gdy Hyuga i Furuta, ku uciesze Sorimachiego, zaczęli się na siebie wydzierać.

– Chłopcy, co się tam dzieje?! – wykrzyknął z przodu autokaru trener, a wówczas zawodnicy momentalnie się uspokoili; mężczyzna uśmiechnął się promiennie i uniósł ramiona w geście, który w jego mniemaniu miał motywować do walki, po czym opadł ponownie na miejsce i zaczął dalej migdalić się ze swoją dziewczyną.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Ken poczuł tak dobrze już sobie znany, nieuzasadniony niepokój. Wszystkie jego mięśnie się spięły, krew w żyłach przyspieszyła, a dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że za czterdzieści minut będzie rozgrzewał się przed meczem, który rozpocznie się za niespełna dwie godziny, mogło się to okazać sporym problemem, zwłaszcza, że… nagłe niepokoje zazwyczaj były zapowiedzią problemów. Może kłopoty, które przywoływały spotkania z Ichiro tym razem miały opóźniony zapłon i…

– Co z tobą? – spytał Kojiro przyciszonym i wyraźnie podenerwowanym głosem, tak więc musiał dostrzec, że Ken nie wygląda dobrze.

– Coś się dzisiaj stanie – odparł chłopak półszeptem, gdyż nie chciał, by którykolwiek z zawodników usłyszał tę rozmowę.

– Jak coś sobie wkręcisz, to tak, stanie się – powiedział napastnik, pochylając się w jego stronę. – Będziesz tak zdekoncentrowany, że przegramy ten mecz.

– Nie o to…

– Więc uspokój się i przestań schizować – oznajmił Kojiro ostrzejszym tonem, zmieniając się z zaniepokojonego przyjaciela w chłodnego i logicznego kapitana drużyny. – Kaori Matsumoto ma wszystko pod kontrolą, Hideki wyjechał z miasta, nie ma innych zdjęć do rozpowszechnienia, nie ma nowych plotek – dodał, lecz ten rodzaj uspokajania w żadnym wypadku nie przemawiał do Kena, bo przecież zawsze mogła pojawić się kolejna nieprzewidziana rzecz… Prawdę powiedziawszy, poczułby się lepiej, gdyby Kojiro, zamiast wymyślać racjonalne przesłanki, objął go i zapewnił, że jest przy nim i rzucił banalnym tekstem w rodzaju „wszystko będzie dobrze”. Na to jednak nie było większych szans, gdy siedzieli w autobusie pełnym kolegów z drużyny.

– Zapomnij, że cokolwiek mówiłem – mruknął, a przez jego ciało znów przeszedł zimny dreszcz. Jęknął cicho, chwytając się za głowę i modląc w duchu, by przeczucia tym razem go zawiodły. Niespodziewanie poczuł na karku ciepłą dłoń Kojiro, który wyciągnął spod nóg jakieś kartki z zapiskami odnośnie taktyki i z daleka zapewne wyglądał, jakby udzielał Kenowi instrukcji odnośnie meczu.

– Spokojnie, Ken – wyszeptał i chociaż nie znosił tego rodzaju przedstawień dla publiki, palcami wolnej ręki zaczął wskazywać coś na notatkach, by ich przyciszona rozmowa i bliskość wyglądały na uzasadnione. – Niedługo to wszystko się skończy, a denerwujesz się, bo w ostatnim czasie tyle się wydarzyło, jednak jestem pewny… – urwał i łagodnie pogładził go dłonią po szyi – …że wszystko będzie dobrze – zakończył i powoli odsunął się od Kena. Oddech bramkarza wciąż był przyspieszony, lecz stopniowo się uspokajał, a po tym krótkim i właściwie niewinnym dotyku lekko się zaczerwienił. Może Kojiro nie miał magicznej zdolności, by usunąć wszystkie gnębiące go przeczucia jak za dotknięciem różdżki, ale Ken musiał mu przyznać, że wciąż potrafił jednym gestem przekierować wszystkie jego myśli na zupełnie inne tory. Nawet jeśli były one nadzwyczaj niestosowne w obecnej… i w każdej innej sytuacji.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, wszystko wyglądało jak zwykle po przybyciu na obce boisko; przebrali się w szatni, wysłuchali mówki trenera i wyszli na murawę, by się rozgrzać. Trybuny stopniowo zapełniały się uczniami, a Ken automatycznie przeleciał wzrokiem po pierwszych rzędach i od razu dostrzegł Hoshi, która, ubrana nieco podobnie do dziewczyny ich trenera, stanęła przy barierce i chichotała razem z Etsuko. W pewnym momencie zamachała do niego z radością, a Ken nie mógł nie zauważyć, że kilku jego kolegów z drużyny wbiło wzrok w jej szczupłą sylwetkę, a potem zaczęło zerkać na niego z czymś w rodzaju… zazdrości. Założył, że w ich oczach Hoshi wyglądała wybitnie seksownie, chociaż dla niego było to niepojęte i niemal roześmiał się na samą myśl, że znów jest podejrzewany o bliższe relacje się ze szkolną ślicznotką, której wdzięków nawet nie jest w stanie w pełni docenić. W dodatku podejrzewany przez kolegów, którym wprost powiedział, że jest gejem.

Wcześniejsze nerwy puściły go niemal całkowicie w trakcie kilkunastu minut rozgrzewki, a kiedy do meczu zostało pół godziny, ponownie spojrzał na Hoshi. I momentalnie zamarł. Między nią a Etsuko tkwiła Mika, a ponieważ Ken stał stosunkowo blisko nich, był w stanie dojrzeć wyraz jej twarzy; dziewczyna była przestraszona i zła jednocześnie, a jego przyjaciółki słuchały jej z wyraźnym niepokojem. Chociaż wiedział, że powinien skupić myśli na meczu i oddalić od siebie wszelkie sprawy skłóconych nastolatek z akademika, ruszył w ich stronę. Po chwili spojrzenia jego i lekko pobladłej Hoshi się spotkały, więc skinął głową w kierunku zejścia z trybun i przyspieszył kroku, by możliwie szybko znaleźć się w gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi bez gromady zainteresowanych słuchaczy.

Zanim dziewczyny – wszystkie trzy – dotarły do wskazanego miejsca, Kojiro, który wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, zjawił się przy nim. Rzucił mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie, a wówczas Ken wzruszył ramionami i spróbował wymusić uśmiech. Bądź co bądź wzrok iluś osób skupiał się teraz właśnie na nich i jawne okazywanie zdenerwowania nie wyglądałoby najlepiej.

– Co jest? – spytał Kojiro, gdy dostrzegł Mikę, która kuliła się za Hoshi i ewidentnie bała spojrzeć w oczy zarówno jemu, jak Kenowi.

– Hyuga, komu można kazać przeszukać parę osób, które właśnie weszły na stadion, bez wzbudzania sensacji? – spytała Etsuko wprost.

– Kogo przeszukiwać? I po co?

– Jak twierdzi ta larwa, parę osób z Rino na czele przygotowało na ten mecz transparenty _na cześć_ Kena i zamierzają je wyciągnąć w drugiej połowie – oznajmiła nerwowo. – Mam nazwiska. Trzeba kogoś wysłać, żeby ich stąd wyrzucił i…

– Przecież Rino musiała widzieć, że rozmawiacie z Miką, więc zapewne...

– Rino nie ma pojęcia, że cokolwiek wiem – przerwała napastnikowi dziewczyna. – Ta szmata nic mi nie powiedziała i chociaż mogłam znosić, że…

– Gówno mnie obchodzą wasze babskie wojenki – warknął Kojiro, który, chociaż był zaznajomiony z tematem większości akcji w akademiku i treścią rozmowy Kena z Kaori, tak naprawdę nic nie rozumiał z zaistniałej sytuacji i uważał, że Mika, Rino i absolutnie wszyscy winni nagonki na Kena powinni zostać ukarani bez żadnej taryfy ulgowej. – Etsuko, idź do Matsumoto… powinna się zjawić tutaj parę minut przed meczem. Wiesz gdzie jest parking? – spytał, a dziewczyna skinęła głową. – Jeździ białym porsche. Powiedz jej wszystko i ona zrobi, co trzeba.

– Ale… – zaczęła Hoshi, lecz chłopak nie dał jej dojść do słowa.

– Wy dwie jedźcie do szkoły, bo tak się składa – zwrócił się do Miki – że właśnie uratowałaś swój tyłek, ale lepiej, żeby nie było cię w pobliżu, gdy Rino zostanie spacyfikowana. Dzisiaj nie znajdziesz rzecz jasna nikogo z dyrekcji, ale nasz wychowawca jest w swoim gabinecie, bo w niedziele prowadzi jakieś kółko tematyczne.

– Opowiesz mu o wszystkim, co się stało, a Hoshi to potwierdzi – podjął Ken, próbując zachować spokój. – Doskonale wiem, co zrobiłyście z Rino, ale jak ją oskarżysz i dzięki temu będą powody, by usunąć ją z Toho, to sama co najwyżej dostaniesz naganę.

– Od dawna zamierzałam na nią donieść! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, ze złością zaciskając pięści.

– Szkoda, że tego nie zrobiłaś, oszczędziłabyś nam masę problemów – prychnął Kojiro, kręcąc głową. – Etsuko, jak jakimś cudem Matsumoto nie zjawi się w ciągu kwadransa, co raczej nie jest możliwe, bo przychodzi ona na wszystkie mecze, znajdź kogokolwiek z Toho i zrób, co trzeba.

– Tak jest! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, która teraz, gdy dostała jasne zadanie, wydawała się niemal podekscytowana i puściła się sprintem w stronę wyjścia z boiska.

– Ken, idź się rozgrzewać, a wy dwie, wynocha do Toho – zarządził, a potem, nie czekając na ich reakcję, ruszył w stronę trenera, najprawdopodobniej chcąc uprzedzić go, że _coś_ może się wydarzyć na meczu; wpół kroku zmienił zdanie i zwołał do siebie drużynę, uznając, że lepiej poinformować o możliwych problemach zawodników, a nie infantylnego faceta, którego znów bardziej interesowały nogi kochanki niż to, co dziać się miało na boisku.

– Hoshi, zanim pojedziecie do szkoły, zadzwoń do Matsuury i powiedz mu w czym rzecz. Niech on zadecyduje, co robić – Ken podyktował z pamięci numer do gabinetu wychowawcy i nachylił się nad dziewczyną, by lekko pocałować ją w policzek; udał, że nie słyszy fali pisków, jaką wywołało to w oddalonej o kilkanaście metrów sekcji, gdzie siedziały uczennice z Toho.

 – Powodzenia – odparła dziewczyna z odrobinę niepewnym uśmiechem, po czym, wyraźnie podenerwowana faktem, że ma cokolwiek załatwić w wyłącznym towarzystwie Miki, ruszyła z nią w stronę wyjścia.

Ken jakiś czas patrzył za nią, a potem rozejrzał się po publiczności, próbując dostrzec Rino i jej świtę. Jak się okazało, dziewczyna, w towarzystwie kilku osób, siedziała w jednym z ostatnich rzędów i wydawała się wyraźnie podekscytowana tym, co zamierzała zrobić. Jej mniej-więcej dziesięcioosobową ekipę stanowiły w dużej mierze chłopaki, których Ken szybko rozpoznał – dostrzegł kogoś z klasy Hoshi, gościa, którego kojarzył z karate, a który zaczepił go przed treningiem, jednego z dzieciaków, przyłapanych przez niego pod drzwiami jego pokoju w akademika i kogoś z ekipy odpowiedzialnej za zaatakowanie jego przyjaciółki w nieużywanym basenie… krew w nim zawrzała, gdy uświadomił sobie, że oto Rino zgromadziła wokół siebie bandę słabych, nic nie znaczących gówniarzy, którzy teraz zamierzali się za wszystko zemścić. Zacisnął z całej siły pięści i ruszył w stronę reszty drużyny; zawodnicy rozchodzili się już po krótkiej mówce ze strony Kojiro i spoglądali na Kena oraz widownię z niepokojem. Z całej grupy wyraźnie wyróżniał się Furuta, który aż drżał z wściekłości po tym, co usłyszał i chociaż nigdy mu się to nie zdarzało, ruszył z własnej woli w stronę bramkarza.

– Jeśli cokolwiek zdążą odstawić – syknął, gdy stanęli na wprost siebie – poruszę niebo i ziemię, by wszyscy oni pożałowali, że się urodzili.

– Mam nadzieję, że Matsumoto…

– Uwierz, ja też – przerwał mu obrońca ostrym warknięciem. – Jeśli jednak na wyjazdowym meczu ta banda idiotów spróbuje skompromitować ciebie i nas wszystkich, to mogę ci obiecać, Wakashimazu, że nie skończy się na usunięciu z Toho – powiedział, a na jego ustach pojawił się nieco przerażający uśmieszek. – Mój ojciec jest w radzie prefektury Tokio i już się postaram, by zadbał o ich przyszłość w tym okręgu tak, jak na to zasługują – zakończył, mrużąc oczy, po czym poklepał kompletnie zszokowanego Kena po ramieniu i oddalił się od niego truchtem, dołączając do rozciągającego się przy bramce Kawabe.

Bramkarz dłuższą chwilę patrzył przed siebie, niezdolny do żadnego ruchu; Furuta był ostatnią osobą, którą podejrzewał o chęć zemsty na kimkolwiek, kto nienawidził go za orientację i nie mógł uwierzyć, że to właście on do niego podszedł w obecnej sytuacji. Reszta zawodników, włączając w to jego najbliższych przyjaciół, rzucała mu tylko niespokojne spojrzenia, jakby bali się, że ze stresu nie będzie w stanie normalnie zagrać. To w jakiś sposób zmotywowało go, by opanować negatywne emocje i lęki i skupić się na tym, co powinien robić – czyli rozgrzewce.

Czas dzielący obie drużyny od rozpoczęcia meczu minął w niesamowitym tempie, a gdy zabrzmiał pierwszy gwizdek, nie było widać śladu Kaori; co gorsza ich trener dosłownie parę chwil wcześniej gdzieś zniknął, a jego miejsce na ławce przy rezerwowych zajęła jego dziewczyna, która zarzuciła na siebie sportową bluzę, by nadać swojemu wyglądowi nieco przyzwoitości i, o zgrozo, przypięła do niej plakietkę trenerską. Wyglądała zjawiskowo w niezbyt pozytywny sposób, ale miało to pewne zalety – zawodnicy Musashi, wchodząc na boisko, bardziej zwracali uwagę na nią niż na członków drużyny Toho, którzy ze średnim skutkiem próbowali maskować swoje nerwy.

Ken był tylko odrobinę spięty, a treningi karate, które nauczyły go samokontroli, w jakiś sposób pozwoliły mu skupić się na obserwowaniu gry. Kojiro i Takeshi nie tracili czasu i od razu przeszli do ataku, lecz Musashi, nawet bez Juna Misugi’ego, nie było jednak słabą drużyną. Ich dawny kapitan oczywiście zjawił się na meczu, lecz siedział z dala od stanowiska trenera i ławki rezerwowych, zupełnie jakby chciał się w jakiś sposób odciąć od drużyny, której przez swoją chorobę nie mógł być członkiem; zajmował jednak miejsce dość blisko Rino i jeśli dziewczyna cokolwiek by odstawiła… Kena zmroziło na moment na samą myśl i skoncentrował całą swoją silną wolę na wyłączeniu niepotrzebnych myśli. Mecz. Boisko. Piłka. Bramka.

Już w pierwszym kwadransie Musashi udało się dwukrotnie zastosować pułapkę ofsajdową, a Toho, chociaż pozostawało w ataku, prezentowało się zdecydowanie gorzej niż zazwyczaj; Ken przez moment zastanawiał się, czy Kojiro dobrze zrobił, mówiąc zawodnikom o zagrożeniu, ale gdy tylko ta myśl pojawiła się w jego głowie, wypadki potoczyły się w niesamowitym tempie.

Rozgrywający Musashi przejął piłkę i wspólnie ze skrzydłowym i jednym z napastników ruszyli na bramkę Toho; Imai, którego stroną zbliżała się tamta trójka, ruszył przed siebie i gdy był już niemal przy nich, nagle potknął się i upadł na trawę, a gdy Ken uniósł wzrok, momentalnie zrozumiał, co spowodowało rozproszenie obrońcy. Na tylnych siedzeniach zrobiło się spore poruszenie, a bramkarz w ułamku sekundy zdążył dostrzec, że ktoś wyciągnął spory transparent. Nie próbował nawet czytać napisu, bo chociaż domyślał się, co się stało, nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł w tej sytuacji dać się sprowokować.

– Furuta, lewo! – krzyknął, a wówczas obrońca rzucił się na przeciwników i zdołał wybić piłkę w stronę linii bocznej; drugi napastnik Musashi, który dobiegał w tamtą stronę, w ostatniej chwili ją przejął i dośrodkował, a kolejny zawodnik przeciwnika, korzystając z całkowicie rozbitej obrony Toho, zdecydował się na strzał na bramkę.

Ken rzucił się na piłkę i pewnie chwycił ją obiema dłońmi, a następnie z całej siły wybił na środek boiska, wkładając w strzał wszystkie siły, które dawała mu adrenalina i dzika wściekłość. Gdy zagrożenie minęło, spojrzał wprost na sektor, gdzie siedziała wydzierająca się Rino; na głównym transparencie, co nie było specjalnie zaskakująco, był fragment jednego z najbardziej znanych w Toho wierszyków na temat Kena i jego nazwisko, lecz nie zdążył przyjrzeć się wyciągniętym flagom i innym akcesoriom; ze strony głównego wejścia, w stronę grupki, na którą gapiła się ogromna grupa zgromadzonych na trybunach kibiców, ruszyło paru mężczyzn, wśród których Ken rozpoznał swojego wychowawcę oraz, co zszokowało go najbardziej – Hayashidę. Mecz wciąż trwał, kiedy – jak przypuszczał – pracownicy Toho zaczęli zgarniać ekipę Rino i chociaż wszystko przebiegło bez jakiejkolwiek agresji czy fajerwerków, więcej osób przyglądało się całej akcji niż temu, co działo się na boisku.

Ken przymknął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie jednego z napastników Musashi i wiedział, że w momencie, gdy Rino i jej znajomi zostaną usunięci, to on stanie się główną atrakcją. Próbował przywołać wszystkie swoje lęki, poczuć coś, cokolwiek, lecz z jakiś przyczyn jego ciało wypełnił absolutny spokój. Stało się. Nic nie mógł zrobić i po prostu stało się; to, co uważał za największe zagrożenie, właśnie się dokonało, a tymczasem nie czuł absolutnie nic, żadnego niepokoju czy strachu.

Przeżył szykanowanie w szkole. Napisy na drzwiach, dręczenie jego przyjaciół, wyrzucenie z domu i wszystkie afery związane z Hidekim. Przeżyje również plotki, jakich nowa fala wybuchnie teraz; z tym że teraz wiedział już doskonale, że miał za sobą ludzi, którzy nie zamierzali pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek mu zaszkodził – Kaori Matsumoto, Matsuurę, Hayashidę… miał Kojiro, miał wspierających go przyjaciół, kolegów z drużyny – o dziwo, z Furutą na czele, miał Hoshi i Etsuko, brata, który byłby gotów osobiście rozerwać na strzępy każdego, kto spróbowałby go skrzywdzić, miał nawet Hidekiego z tym jego całym olewczo-optymistycznym stosunkiem do życia…

Kiedy po niespełna sekundzie, która jednak wydała mu się wiecznością, otworzył oczy, piłka wystrzelona przez Kojiro wbiła się do siatki bramki przeciwnika. Widownia parę chwil wydawała się być zupełnie niezdolna do reakcji, ale potem ze strony sektora zajmowanego przez uczniów Toho dał się słyszeć głośny pisk i Ken nie mógł powstrzymać się przed spojrzeniem w tamtym kierunku. Tłum dziewcząt, które wodziły za nim wzrokiem na treningach, skandował teraz nazwę szkoły i nazwisko Kojiro naprzemiennie, tak głośno, jakby postawiły sobie za cel skupienie na sobie uwagi całej reszty kibiców; przyniosło to skutek, bo gdy gra została wznowiona, więcej osób spoglądało na piszczące nastolatki niż na wyjście, za którym zniknęło kilku nauczycieli Toho, prowadzących ze sobą Rino i jej świtę.

Gdy później Ken próbował odtworzyć w pamięci dalszą część, meczu, miał w głowie zupełną pustkę. Wiedział, że wygrali 3:0 i że jeszcze kilka razy miał okazję bronić bramki, że po kończącym gwizdku dziewczyna wciąż nieobecnego trenera uściskała każdego z zawodników, że ich kibice przechodzili samych siebie w okrzykach na cześć szkolnej drużyny i że Hoshi rzuciła mu się na szyję i całowała go na oczach całej drużyny i widowni przez dobrych kilkanaście sekund.

Mgliście dotarły do niego informacje o tym, że Rino odbywała właśnie rozmowę z dyrektorem, a jej szanse na pozostanie w Toho były zerowe. Niemal nie pamiętał gratulacji Misugiego, który żartem rzucił tylko, że Ken chyba musiał podpaść ‘tamtej dziewczynie’ skoro zdecydowała się na tak desperacki krok jak oszczerstwa pod jego adresem w trakcie meczu. Wiedział, że ktoś zaplanował na wczesny wieczór imprezę i że ktoś zgodził się za niego, że się tam zjawi; że w poniedziałek w szkole to nie on będzie na językach – lecz Rino, którą chęć zemsty pozbawiła resztek rozumu i kazała zrobić coś tak głupiego, jak publiczne obnoszenie się z plotkami, które sama rozpuściła, a których rozpowszechniania władze Toho nie zamierzały dłużej tolerować.

Gdy wsiadał do autokaru szkolnego, nagle uświadomił sobie, że wszystko, co zaszło, było widowiskowym zakończeniem pewnego etapu. Miał absolutną pewność, że ludzie dadzą mu spokój, gdy pójdzie fama, że „głupia Rino dostała od Wakashimazu kosza i próbowała się zemścić, rozpuszczając o nim plotki” – a po złośliwych uśmiechach Etsuko i Miki domyślił się, że te dwie już postarają się o to, by szkolni koledzy poznali taką właśnie wersję wydarzeń, gdy wszyscy uczniowie będą próbowali dojść, co konkretnie zaszło w weekend. Wiadomym było, że za prawdę zostanie uznane to, co będzie się mówić na korytarzach, a nie oficjalna wersja podana do publicznej wiadomości przez władze szkoły.

– Wygrałeś – stwierdziła z uśmiechem Hoshi, która siedziała obok niego w autokarze; co prawda trenerzy niechętnie patrzyli na dziewczyny zawodników, gdy te chciały jeździć razem z drużyną, lecz zajmujący się nimi mężczyzna pojechał wcześniej do szkoły, by rozmówić się z dyrektorem, a „zastępująca go” kochanka miała nieco inne zdanie w tej kwestii. Ken skinął głową na stwierdzenie przyjaciółki, która oczywiście nie miała na myśli wyniku meczu.

– Potrzebuję… – zaczął i odrobinę niepewnie uśmiechnął się do Kojiro, który zerkał na niego, słuchając entuzjastycznie opowiadającego o jakiejś akcji Takeshiego. – Potrzebuję przed tą imprezą wstąpić do cukierni – dokończył, gdy napastnik spuścił na moment wzrok, a potem skupił się ponownie na rozmówcy.

– Potrzebujesz z nim pogadać i wyjaśnić mu, że to wszystko… – wykonała w powietrzu nieokreślony gest obiema rękami, ale Ken domyślił się, że chodziło o jej pocałunek i fakt, iż od zakończenia meczu niemal na nim wisiała – …było tylko na pokaz – dokończyła na tyle cicho, by nikt nie był w stanie jej usłyszeć.

– To nie będzie miła rozmowa…

– Ale konieczna, tak samo jak nasze udawanie szczęśliwego związku przed całą szkołą – uśmiechnęła się do Etsuko, która pomachała do niej z pierwszego siedzenia, ale pokręciła głową, gdy młodsza dziewczyna spróbowała ją przywołać. Chociaż całą swoją postawą pokazywała, że jest szczęśliwa i rozluźniona, jej oczy pozostały poważne. – Tak będzie najlepiej dla was obu.

– Wiem – odparł Ken i również przywołał na twarz sztuczny uśmiech, co poszło mu lepiej niż się tego spodziewał. – I jeszcze dziś spróbuję go do tego przekonać.

 

~~~~~~  

 

Po trzech tygodniach od pamiętnego meczu z Musashi, w Toho wreszcie ucichło. Rino wyleciała ze szkoły z głośnym hukiem, ale towarzyszący jej wówczas uczniowie dostali tylko nagany. Mika, zgodnie z tym, co ustalono, po całej akcji wyspowiadała się dyrektorowi ze wszystkiego, co zaszło, włączając w to włamanie do pokoju Hoshi, napadnięcie na nią, kradzież zdjęć z pokoju Kena i rozpuszczenie wszelkich plotek. Tak naprawdę była współwinna wszystkiego, co zaszło i to nie ulegało wątpliwości, a gdyby nie fakt, że przyznała się z własnej woli do tego, co zrobiła, nie próbując się oczyszczać, spotkałoby ją to samo, co Rino. Wstawiennictwo ze strony Kena i Hoshi sprawiło, że dziewczyna wyszła z całej sytuacji bez szwanku, co miało dla nich dodatkową korzyść – zyskali sobie sojusznika na śmierć i życie, a burza w żeńskim akademiku została zażegnana na długie miesiące.

Pierwsze dni po meczu nie przypominały niczego, co do tej pory miało miejsce w Toho. Do dyrektora niemal w kolejkach ustawiali się rodzice i opiekunowie uczniów, a podczas zwołanych we wszystkich klasach zebrań usłyszeli oni dość obrazowo, czego dokonały niektóre z ich dzieci. Ichiro opowiedział Kenowi, co usłyszał i zobaczył i przekazał też, jak on sam przedstawił całą sytuację – że mają problemy rodzinne i że jego biedny, młodszy brat, był dodatkowo gnębiony przez bandę rozwydrzonych gówniarzy. Bramkarz załamał się, że został zapewne uznany za emocjonalną ciotę bez charakteru, ale jak się okazało, historia wymyślona na forum rodzicielskim odniosła pożądany skutek: ludzie dali mu spokój. Relacje w klasie wróciły stopniowo do normalności, a nikt nie odważał się w jakikolwiek sposób go zaczepiać. Ucichły szepty, a on i Kojiro znów byli na uboczu i nie musieli przejmować się sprawami swojej grupy, bo już nie byli w centrum zainteresowania.

Hoshi i ich udawany związek przekonał większość ludzi, że Ken nie jest gejem i jeśli w przeszłości miał jakieś kontakty z innym chłopakiem, to nic szczególnego nie znaczyły; nawet jeśli ktoś sądził inaczej, bał się wychylać, bo Kaori Matsumoto profilaktycznie wciąż krążyła po szkole i siała postrach.

Ken wrócił na treningi karate, jednocześnie ćwicząc jednak dwa razy w tygodniu wyłącznie z Hayashidą, a ponieważ z drużyną spotykał się teraz częściej niż wcześniej, nie miał czasu na nic więcej. Dni upływały w zastraszającym tempie, a gdy minęła połowa czerwca i jego koledzy szkolni zaczęli już rozmawiać o planach wakacyjnych, zorientował się, że chociaż na ten czas zaplanowane są rozgrywki krajowe, to tak na dobrą sprawę nie wie, gdzie miałby zamieszkać po nich, bo akademiki nie będą czynne do czasu rozpoczęcia nowego semestru. Gryzł się z myślami na ten temat blisko tydzień, próbując sprawiać wrażenie, że wszystko jest w porządku, lecz Kojiro, w przeciwieństwie do innych jego znajomych, nie dał się zwieść neutralnym, fałszywym uśmiechom.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał wprost któregoś wieczoru, gdy siedzieli wspólnie w pokoju Kena. Od czasu meczu z Musashi starali się wygospodarować dla siebie chociaż pół godziny dziennie, bez względu na wszystko i stało się to ich niepisaną zasadą, nawet jeśli padali ze zmęczenia i myśleli tylko o śnie. W takich chwilach kładli się na łóżku i leżeli w milczeniu, obejmując się i nie posuwając się nawet o pół kroku dalej. Ken uwielbiał te chwile i chociaż wszystko szło ku dobremu, próbował niemal desperacko rozkoszować się nimi i konserwować w umyśle wspomnienia; oczywiście cieszył się bliskością Kojiro, lecz podczas takich właśnie wieczorów powracały lęki, które tyle czasu powstrzymywały go przed związaniem się z nim – że ich relacja nie przetrwa próby czasu i że to ostatnie miesiące, gdy ma go przy sobie, zanim ich drogi się rozejdą.

Bramkarz westchnął cicho, po czym opadł plecami na łóżko i przyciągnął do siebie Kojiro, który w pierwszej chwili zesztywniał, ale moment później położył się obok niego i przerzucił ramię przez jego klatkę piersiową. Ken wpatrywał się w sufit, nie odpowiadając ani słowem; fizyczna bliskość Kojiro, chociaż jak najbardziej pożądana, niespodziewanie poruszyła w nim coś nieprzyjemnego. Po meczu obiecał Hoshi, że porozmawia z napastnikiem szczerze i wyjaśni mu, dlaczego zamierza udawać do końca szkoły związek z dziewczyną, lecz nie zrobił tego. Czuł na sobie pełne złości spojrzenie Kojiro za każdym razem, gdy on i Hoshi się obejmowali, a kiedy ktoś wspominał o związku Kena w towarzystwie, napastnik z trudem hamował wybuchy złości. Do tej pory jednak nie poruszył tego tematu, gdy byli sami – mieli na tyle mało chwil tylko dla siebie, że pewnie nie chciał ich psuć wyrzutami, możliwe też, że dostrzegł, że taki układ znacząco pomógł w zażegnaniu plotek… tak naprawdę jednak Ken nie wiedział, jakie konkretnie było zdanie Kojiro w tej kwestii, pomijając oczywistą dezaprobatę.

– Ken… – powiedział z lekkim naciskiem napastnik, a wówczas chłopak wyrwał się z rozmyślań, próbując przypomnieć sobie jego wcześniejsze pytanie.

– Muszę… porozmawiać z Ichiro – odezwał się bramkarz, przywołując w myślach powód swojego kiepskiego nastroju, który tego dnia wyjątkowo dawał mu się we znaki. – O wakacjach. Nie mam gdzie mieszkać.

– W domu mojej mamy jest miejsce i nie będzie mieć nic przeciwko temu, żebyś się do nas przeniósł, tak jak podczas przerwy wiosennej.

– To… nie jest dobry pomysł – stwierdził powoli Ken, na co Kojiro zmarszczył brwi, zupełnie nie rozumiejąc, co chłopak ma na myśli.

– Niby dlaczego?

– Bo… – wziął głęboki oddech. – To chyba oczywiste. Będę skrępowany. I ty też.

– Rozwiń temat, bo nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odparł Kojiro spokojnie, ale w jego głosie dało się już wyczuć lekką irytację.

– Jak jej to wyjaśnisz? Co innego, gdy nocowałem u ciebie przez tydzień, a co innego, gdy spędzę tam połowę wakacji…

– Oczywiście powiem jej całą prawdę – oznajmił napastnik, na co Ken poderwał się z miejsca.

– Nie możesz tego zrobić! Co ona sobie o pomyśli? Będę wstydził się spojrzeć jej w oczy, gdy na starcie wypalisz, że jesteś gejem i że ze sobą sypiamy, a znam cię i wiem, że byłbyś do tego zdolny! I nie przerywaj mi! – wykrzyknął, gdy Kojiro spróbował otworzyć usta – Znam twoją rodzinę od dzieciństwa, twoja mama zawsze mi pomagała, zawsze była ostatnią dorosłą osobą, do jakiej mogłem się zwrócić, gdy w domu mi się sypało i po prostu nie przeżyję tego, że ona też się ode mnie... i od ciebie przy okazji odwróci ze względu na orientację! Nie wybaczyłbym sobie do końca życia, gdybyś też musiał przejść przez to co miałem z rodzicami, gdy dowiedzieli się, że jestem gejem!

– Po pierwsze, to jeszcze ze sobą nie sypiamy, bo ostatnim razem obiecałeś coś kupić, a tego nie zrobiłeś – zaczął z dziwnym spokojem Kojiro, a Ken momentalnie zrobił się czerwony. – Po drugie nie jestem idiotą i nie powiedziałbym o naszym związku w ten sposób, ZWŁASZCZA mojej mamie, a po trzecie… – urwał i wbił wzrok w sufit. – Już podczas pierwszej wizyty w domu w tym semestrze powiedziałem jej, dlaczego musiałeś u nas nocować.

– Dlaczego?! – zawył Ken i chwycił Kojiro za ramiona. – Mogłeś coś wymyślić, jak pytała! Nie chcę, żeby patrzyła na mnie jak…

– O nic nie pytała – warknął chłopak ze złością, po czym chwycił go za nadgarstki i popchnął Kena na pościel. – Powiedziałem jej sam z siebie, bo potrzebowałem z nią szczerze porozmawiać, ale dla ciebie szczere rozmowy z bliskimi ludźmi są zbędne, więc raczej tego nie zrozumiesz. I, na litość! Nie miała nic przeciwko, to najbardziej otwarta osoba, jaką znam i ostatnią rzeczą, jaką mógłbym się po niej spodziewać, to odrzucenie kogokolwiek ze względu na orientację!

– W tej sytuacji nawet nie ma takiej opcji, żebym u ciebie nocował – prychnął wciąż zażenowany Ken, zupełnie jakby nie usłyszał ostatniego stwierdzenia, co jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowało Kojiro.

– Zamierzasz do końca życia ukrywać nasz związek?

– Tak! Bo tak jest łatwiej i…

– Przecież powiedziałeś o wszystkim bratu i Hidekiemu! Już nie mówiąc o Hoshi i…

– Nic nie powiedziałem Ichiro, bo padłby na zawał, a na imprezie tylko sobie żartował... przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję, Hideki sam się domyślił, a Hoshi w to nie mieszaj, zresztą… ona nie jest z mojej rodziny, więc to się nie liczy – oznajmił Ken i odwrócił głowę, gdy Kojiro zawisł nad nim, opierając się obiema dłońmi o materac. – To moje ostatnie słowo, Hyuga i nie próbuj mnie przekonywać, bo nie jestem gotowy na zabawę w przedstawianie się nawzajem na rodzinnych obiadkach i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będę. Wracamy do punktu wyjścia, nie mam gdzie mieszkać w wakacje i muszę porozmawiać z Ichiro. – Zacisnął zęby i uparcie wbił wzrok w ścianę, ignorując patrzącego na niego Kojiro. Po kilkunastu sekundach, które jednak wydawały się Kenowi wiecznością, napastnik odpuścił i odsunął się od niego, po czym usiadł na brzegu łóżka, opierając się łokciami o kolana i pochylając nad podłogą.

– Nie rozumiem cię, Ken – powiedział w końcu. – Nie rozumiem, po co te szopki z Hoshi, które doprowadzają mnie do białej gorączki, ale które znoszę, bo cały czas liczę na to, że w najbliższym czasie dacie sobie spokój. Nie rozumiem, czemu nawet przy bliskich ludziach nie chcesz pokazywać, że jesteśmy razem. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego jesteś wściekły, że chcę przedstawić cię rodzinie jako swojego chłopaka i dostajesz histerii na samą myśl, że miałbym to zrobić, chociaż powiedziałem przecież, że kto jak kto, ale moja mama i rodzeństwo nie będą mieć nic przeciwko. Nie wiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz i nie wiem, do jasnej cholery, co mam robić – zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę i chwycił się za głowę.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotał Ken, którego momentalnie zalała fala wyrzutów sumienia. Podniósł się z pościeli i usiadł za Kojiro, po czym niepewnie objął go ramionami. – Nie jestem tak silny jak ty i nie umiem… tak po prostu obnosić się z tym, że z tobą jestem. Zwłaszcza przy bliskich dla któregokolwiek z nas ludziach.

– I tak będzie już zawsze? Ukrywanie się za plecami niby-dziewczyny i uciekanie od siebie w momencie, gdy powinniśmy sobie pomagać, jak z tym mieszkaniem? – spytał, ale Ken nie był w stanie  mu odpowiedzieć, więc uparcie milczał. – Chcesz znów czasu? Dam ci ile go potrzebujesz i postaram się przy okazji nie zabić Hoshi i nie rzucić się na kolejną osobę, która zapyta, dlaczego w największej burzy wprost nie powiedziałeś, że z nią jesteś. Więc, na litość, też się postaraj, bo gdy sprzeciwiasz się za każdym razem, gdy coś, co nas obu dotyczy, jest dla mnie ważne… – Ken przymknął oczy i mocniej zacisnął ramiona wokół jego ciała, domyślając się, co za chwilę usłyszy – …mam wrażenie, że w ogóle ci nie zależy.

– Mam zerwać z Hoshi? – spytał bramkarz po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia, gdyż po całej wypowiedzi Kojiro było to jedyne, co był w stanie wymyślić.

– Masz zastanowić się nad tym, co jest dla ciebie ważne i uświadomić sobie, że nie zamierzam całe życie kłamać i się ukrywać – odparł napastnik i wykonał gest, jakby chciał się odsunąć od Kena i podnieść, jednak zamiast tego odwrócił się w jego stronę i objął dłońmi jego twarz. Zbliżył się do niego na minimalną odległość i chociaż był zły – na Kena, jego milczenie i zupełnie niezrozumiałe działania, jakie każdego dnia podejmował bramkarz – mocno pocałował go w usta, wkładając w to wszystkie buzujące w nim emocje. Ken znów uznał, że za moment chłopak odsunie się od niego i wyjdzie, dając mu czas na przemyślenia, lecz Kojiro stanowczo popchnął go na łóżko i, patrząc mu prosto w oczy, rozsunął swoją bluzę i rzucił ją na podłogę. Usadowił się między nogami bramkarza i, nieco nerwowo, podciągnął odrobinę w górę jego t-shirt, jednocześnie majstrując dłonią przy rozporku jego spodni.

Moment później palce Kojiro wsunęły się pod materiał jego bielizny, a gdy Ken wydał z siebie zduszone westchnienie, napastnik nachylił się nad nim i lekko przygryzł zębami brzeg jego ucha.

– Następnym razem pamiętaj o tych gumkach – wyszeptał, po czym krótko pocałował go w usta i zsunął się w dół, nie trudząc się nawet pozbywaniem reszty ich ubrań.

 

~~~~~~

 

TBC

~lato-jesień 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seria Coming Out miała zamknąć się w czterech częściach, lecz czwartej, będącej bezpośrednią kontynuacją "Toho" nie udało mi się niestety dokończyć. Od początku miałam sprecyzowany plan na temat rozwinięcia się relacji Kena i Kojiro i chyba częściowo można się go domyślić, wczytując się w ich starcia "o zasady" i całe postrzeganie świata. W efekcie utraciłam wenę dla tej dwójki i w następnej części, jaką napisałam, przeskoczyłam w czasie o dwa lata i zajęłam innym pairingiem i całkiem innymi realiami.  
> Uprzedzam czytelników, że dalsze-dalsze części w pewnym momencie wykroczą za czas opisany w M/A. Ponadto w międzyczasie powstało side-story, które rozrosło się do dwustu stron i stało najdłuższym tekstem (ciężko to w sumie nazwać fikiem, bo postacie z M/A są występują tam tylko epizodycznie) jaki w życiu napisałam ;)  
> Seria na razie przeżywa hiatus, ale nie jest porzucona i może kiedyś uda mi się spisać wszystko co mam w głowie, aż do momentu, gdy nastąpi coś, co w fiku nazwał ktoś "globalnym coming outem".


End file.
